Teile des Ganzen
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: Bunt gemischte Oneshots aus diversen Themen-Kalendern. Verschiedene Pairings, verschiedene Genres, doch alle mit derselben Absicht: ein Verneigen vor der Kreativität des Rudels.
1. Grimmauldplatz bei Nacht

Im Rahmen der Rudel-Kalender sind mittlerweile schon ein paar Oneshots entstanden, die ich hier gerne versammeln würde. Sie stehen im Zeichen spezieller Vorgaben, dieser erste war für den _Adventskalender 2008_.  
**

* * *

  
Altersfreigabe:** ab 12**  
Spoiler:** keine**  
Inhalt:** Zehn Tage lang ist es ihm gelungen, Albus' verquerem Sinn für Humor aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und dann macht ihm jemand anderes einen Strich durch die Rechnung.**  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Nymphadora Tonks/Severus Snape**  
Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..**  
Kommentar:** Es gibt so ein nettes Spiel, das sich 'Duck, Duck, Goose!' nennt, und dem man sich trotz eingehaltenem Sicherheitsabstand nicht so recht entziehen kann. Und schneller als man denkt, sitzt man mit einem Auftrag da, der abgearbeitet werden will...  
Insofern: Gewidmet meinem Teufelchen, die sich immer wieder so viel Mühe gibt, mir Steine in den Weg zu legen. °hugs°  
Beta gelesen hat wie immer Anja. °knutsch°  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

- - -  


* * *

_  
Aufgabe: Also, Weihnachten naht mit großen Weihnachtsmannschritten, deshalb auch für dich die Aufgabe: _

_Schreibe einen Weihnachts-OS oder ein Drabble. Pairing ist auch egal (mit AUSNAHME VON SS/SB!), Länge und so weiter ebenfalls._

_Vorgegebene Worte: Punsch, Schlag, Liebe, panschen und planschen. (Ein bisschen Herausforderung muss für dich schon drin sein!)  


* * *

_

- - -

* * *

**Grimmauldplatz bei Nacht**

* * *

Der Grimmauldplatz lag dunkel und still da, als Severus es endlich wagte, das Labor zu verlassen. Mit argwöhnischen Blicken schlich er die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinauf und stieß einen erleichterten Atemstoß aus, als er sicher war, dass niemand mehr hier herumlungerte.

Den Kopf auf seinen steifen Nackenmuskeln drehend, schlug er den Weg zum Wohnzimmer und damit zum einzigen Kamin im Haus ein, der als Transportmittel funktionierte – und selbst das nur für den Weg nach Hogwarts.

„Pedantischer Bastard", murmelte er und meinte damit den Schulleiter. Denn Albus hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er nachts um halb drei durch den Grimmauldplatz schlich und Ausschau nach Vertretern des anderen Geschlechts hielt, um im Zweifelsfall einen großen Bogen um sie zu machen.

Es war nämlich so, dass der alte Mann seinen vorweihnachtlichen Sinn für Humor wieder gefunden (so wie meistens um den ersten Dezember herum) und sowohl die Schule, als auch den Grimmauldplatz weit reichend mit Mistelzweigen ausgestattet hatte. Nun war die magische Variante um einiges resoluter, was das Küssen betraf, denn einmal darunter gefangen – und wenn man denn mit jemandem in die Nähe eines solchen Zweiges geriet, war man _wirklich_ gefangen – kam man erst wieder los, wenn man dem uralten Brauch nachgekommen war.

In Hogwarts machte Severus sich keine großen Sorgen über derlei Dinge, denn das Kollegium hatte mehrheitlich beschlossen, dass es dem Respekt der Schüler abträglich wäre, wenn auch Lehrer von den Mistelzweigen angefallen werden würden und so hatte Albus die Erwachsenen aus dem Beuteschema der Pflanzen entfernt.

Dafür hatte er seinen Launen allerdings hier im Grimmauldplatz freien Lauf gelassen und da die Auswahl von Personen, die hier durch die Gänge liefen, nicht eben groß war, hatte es die meisten schon mehrfach erwischt – und dabei schrieb der Kalender erst den zehnten Dezember.

Severus hatte es allerdings trotz seines Zwangsaufenthaltes zum Herstellen einiger gefährlicher Tränke, die Albus nicht im Schloss haben wollte, bisher geschafft, einer solchen Peinlichkeit zu entgehen. Sein Prinzip beruhte darauf, sich bei seiner Ankunft am Nachmittag umsichtig fortzubewegen, um von niemandem angetroffen zu werden, und in der Nacht spät genug zu gehen, um das gleiche zu erzielen. Zwar litt seine Laune beträchtlich unter dem Schlafdefizit, doch seine Tränke entwickelten sich hervorragend.

Während er nun eine Hand in seinen Nacken gelegt hatte, um die harten Muskeln zu massieren, soweit es ihm möglich war, ging er den dunklen Flur entlang auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu – und wurde von einem plötzlichen **Schlag** zurückgeschleudert.

Trotz seines übernächtigten Zustandes keimte augenblicklich die Befürchtung, dass es ihn nun doch erwischt hatte, in ihm auf. Seine großen Hände tasteten entsetzt über eine harte, wenn auch durchsichtige Wand und als er herumwirbelte, gereizt wie der Vesuv kurz vor dem Ausbruch, starrte er auf einen pinken Haarschopf.  


* * *

- - -

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks wagte es nicht einmal sich umzudrehen, als ihr bewusst wurde, in was für eine wunderbare Situation sie sich mal wieder gebracht hatte. Ihre Stirn gegen die Barriere gelehnt, die Tasche halb auf dem Boden schleifend und die Augen ergeben geschlossen, wartete sie darauf, dass der garstige Tränkemeister, den sie dummerweise viel zu spät gesehen hatte, ihr endlich den Hals umdrehte.

Doch es passierte nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen räusperte er sich vernehmlich und ihr Herzschlag wurde noch etwas schneller, als er sowieso schon war. Das Gesicht verzerrt, als leide sie unter heftigsten Schmerzen, drehte sie sich um und anstatt mit ihrer Stirn Halt zu suchen, lehnte sie sich nun mit dem ganzen Rücken gegen die vom Mistelzweig über ihnen ausgehende Barriere.

„Hallo", hauchte sie. Vom Zweig über ihren Köpfen ging ein seichtes Glühen aus, das sie die Details seines Gesichtsausdrucks erkennen ließ. Und als Snape eine Augenbraue in die Stirn zog, stieg ihr die Hitze in die Wangen.

Er starrte sie mit bösen Blicken an, wippte auf den Füßen vor und zurück und hielt die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Doch er sagte kein Wort.

Tonks fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl in ihrer Position und für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihm einfach einen Kuss auf den Mund zu pressen und dann die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dummerweise war er mit dem Griff zum Zauberstab schneller als sie mit ihrem Sprint zur Tür.

„Willst du… uhm… gar nichts sagen?", fragte sie schließlich und zog ihre Tasche mit einem schleifenden Geräusch vor ihre Füße, als könne sie damit einen Schutzwall vor sich aufbauen. Ihre Wangen waren so heiß wie seit dem letzten Weihnachtsball nicht mehr (damals hatte sie dem **Punsch** etwas zu ausgiebig zugesprochen).

„Was sollte ich dazu schon sagen?", schnarrte er äußerst leise und beschrieb einen Kreis mit seinen Händen, bevor er weiter vor und zurück wippte.

„Na ja", murmelte sie verlegen und damit sie nicht wieder verstummte, bevor sie der Mut verließ, fuhr sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme fort: „Alternativ könntest du mich auch küssen, damit wir danach schnell so tun können, als wäre nichts passiert."

„Nicht einmal unter Androhung von Folter würde ich das tun", war die grobe Antwort. Dann wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum, so dass seine Umhänge sich aufbauschten (was auf diesem engen Raum weder imposant noch besonders angenehm war, denn die mit unidentifizierbaren harten Gegenständen gefüllten Taschen schlugen schmerzhaft gegen Tonks' Beine) und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Leise murmelnd begann er, sich an der Barriere zu schaffen zu machen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Hör zu, es tut mir leid!", jammerte Tonks eine halbe Stunde später.

Severus hielt die Luft an, während sein Augenlid unkontrolliert zuckte und er überlegte, wie viele Punkte er ihr abziehen könnte, wenn sie noch Schülerin in Hogwarts wäre – von den Strafarbeiten bis zum Eintritt ins Rentenalter mal ganz abgesehen.

Über seine Schulter hinweg warf er ihr dann einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihr hoffentlich die Richtung seiner Gedanken enthüllte, und stieß scharf die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Als er danach weitere Zauber ausprobierte, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, war von ihr kein Laut mehr zu vernehmen. Nun, zumindest für zwei Minuten.

„Ich hab dich nicht gesehen, als ich die Treppe runtergekommen bin. Erst, als es schon zu spät war…"

Severus schnaubte. „Die Treppe runter, so so…" Sie hatte sich also mal wieder zu Lupin geschlichen in einem weiteren, so lächerlich wie verzweifelten Versuch, den Werwolf von der Richtigkeit ihrer **Liebe** zu überzeugen.

„Hör auf zu spotten", murrte sie wenig nachdrücklich, „das gehört sich nicht."

„Ach was…" Seine Stimme war dunkel vor Sarkasmus und verhaltener Wut.

Was zum Teufel hatte Albus mit diesen vermaledeiten Mistelzweigen angestellt? Kein Zauber schien auch nur im Entferntesten eine Wirkung zu haben.

„Können wir es nicht einfach hinter uns bringen?", quakte sie ein weiteres Mal.

„Nein."

Severus hörte erst ein Seufzen und dann ein schabendes Geräusch. Als er sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihr umdrehte, sah er, dass sie sich zu Boden hatte sinken lassen, den Rücken bequem gegen die Barriere gelehnt.

„Ich hoffe, du sitzt gemütlich."

Sie sah verdrossen zu ihm auf. „Nein." Und mal abgesehen davon, dass ihr noch die Vehemenz fehlte, klang sie dabei genauso entnervt wie er kurz zuvor.

„Das tut mir überhaupt nicht leid", erwiderte er kühl und ging in die Hocke. Möglicherweise war die Barriere am Übergang zum Boden empfindlicher.

Einige Minuten ließ sie ihn in Ruhe arbeiten, dann ging sie zu einem weiteren Versuch über, ihn zu erweichen: „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen so oft gesehen, dass irgendwer hier feststeckte. Aber keiner macht so ein Drama daraus wie du! Sogar Molly hat Sirius geküsst!"

„Ich will es nicht wissen!", fuhr Severus resolut dazwischen und schauderte. „Das ist ja widerlich."

Tonks gab ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch ihre kurzen, pinken – nein, grünen – nein, blauen – nein… ach, jedenfalls durch ihre Haare!

„Bedingt dein Charakter eigentlich deinen Mangel an sozialem Denken oder trifft der umgekehrte Fall zu?", fragte sie dann.

„Weder noch", antwortete Severus und verlieh seiner Stimme dabei einen süßlichen Klang. „Beides ist bedingt durch meine Intelligenz."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Irgendwann gegen halb vier war Tonks in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gesunken. Ihre warme Jacke bauschte sich um ihren Kopf und hüllte sie in eine wunderbare Wärme. Die leisen Geräusche von Snapes Bemühungen, dieser Falle ohne Körperkontakt zu entgehen, wirkten regelrecht einschläfernd, und die Uhrzeit tat ihr übriges, um Tonks' Fantasie von der Leine zu lassen.

Sie wünschte sich zurück in Remus' Bett. Wenn sie sich vorhin dafür gehasst hatte, zu feige zu sein, um bis zum Morgen zu bleiben, so betrachtete sie es nun beinahe als Sünde. Und Snape schien nicht, als ob er ihr die Absolution erteilen würde.

Mühsam riss sie sich aus dem behäbigen Träumen und seufzte. „Was machst du eigentlich um diese Zeit hier?", fragte sie schläfrig.

„Ich versuche wieder aufzulösen, was du verzapft hast", war die knurrige Antwort.

„Das meine ich nicht", erwiderte Tonks gleichmütig.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass du trotzdem bemerken würdest, dass ich nicht in der richtigen Stimmung für Smalltalk bin."

„Du bist nie in der richtigen Stimmung für Smalltalk. Dummerweise willst du mich auch nicht küssen und das bringt uns in eine ziemlich dumme Lage."

„Nicht _das_, sondern du!"

Erneut seufzte sie. Und weil ihr seine miese Laune allmählich auf die Nerven ging, fragte sie: „Hast du wieder Tränke **gepanscht**?"

Mit äußerst schmalen Augen wirbelte er zu ihr herum und Tonks war überzeugt, wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte sich sein Problem gerade erledigt. Und ihr ganzer Haufen Probleme noch gleich dazu. Von ihm hoffentlich unbemerkt schluckte sie schwer.

„Ich _pansche_ nicht!"

Einen Moment wartete sie ab, doch als er auch dann noch nichts weiter gesagt hatte, fragte sie: „War's das schon? Die Rache des Snape?"

„Verfolgst du eigentlich irgendein bestimmtes Ziel? Zum Beispiel deinen Tod durch meine bloßen Hände?"

Sie blinzelte müde. „Nicht ganz. Ich versuche mich vom Einschlafen abzuhalten."

„Dann denk über die Sinnlosigkeit deines Lebens nach! Ansonsten wirst du bald für immer schlafen."

„Aye, aye, Sir!", murrte sie verstimmt, zog es jedoch vor, sich an seine Anweisung zu halten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Noch eine halbe Stunde später sank Severus frustriert auf den Boden und wischte sich über die vor Müdigkeit juckenden Augen. Was auch immer Albus mit den Mistelzweigen angestellt hatte, es funktionierte (und was noch viel schlimmer war: er verstand die Verärgerung seiner Schüler).

Mit missmutiger Miene betrachtete er die Frau, die ihm diese ganze Misere eingebrockt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sie den Kampf gegen ihre Müdigkeit aufgegeben. Ihr Kopf war auf ihre linke Schulter gerutscht und ihr Mund stand ein kleines Stück offen. Dankenswerterweise sabberte sie nicht.

„Will nich' **planschen**…", murmelte sie in diesem Moment.

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue. Und nach einem weiteren Blick zur Uhr entschied er, dass er es lange genug versucht hatte, um guten Gewissens kapitulieren zu können.

Leise erhob er sich und ging auf Tonks zu. Sie schmatzte im Schlaf und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Schulter. Dann schlief sie – offensichtlich ungestört – weiter.

Der ruhige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war ein Anblick, den Severus seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er selten jemanden schlafend beobachtete, gab es kaum einen Menschen, der in seiner Gegenwart so absolut vertrauensselig und still schlafen würde. Was mochte dieses Mädchen für eine Meinung von ihm haben, dass sie es dennoch tat?

Bevor er diesen Gedanken zu weit spinnen konnte, atmete er tief durch und ließ seine Schultern kreisen – wie ein Boxer, kurz bevor die nächste Runde begann. Dann beugte er sich herunter, packte sie fest an den Schultern und zog ihr Fliegengewicht auf die Füße.

„Wach auf!", knurrte er und spürte einen Ruck durch ihren Körper fahren. Zweifellos hatte sein Tonfall an den Instinkt der Aurorin appelliert.

„Severus?", murmelte sie allerdings verschlafen und als die Erinnerung daran, wo sie sich befand und in wessen Gesellschaft, zurückkehrte, entspannte sie sich wieder und versuchte verzweifelt ein Gähnen zu verbergen.

„Jaah. Und ich empfehle dir, deinen Allerwertesten in die Realität zu schwingen! Wenn ich dich schon küssen muss, kannst du wenigstens genauso leiden wie ich." Seine Augenbrauen rutschten nach oben und sein Griff um ihre Arme wurde eine Spur fester. Es war lange her, dass sein Herz so schnell geschlagen und er sich der Nervosität so hilflos ausgeliefert hatte.

Bei Slytherins Bartspitzen, das hier war wirklich nichts für ihn!

„Oh... okay", antwortete Tonks schließlich und stellte sich gerade hin. „Dann leg mal los."

Severus knurrte erneut und überlegte einen Moment, ob es ihm auch helfen würde, wenn er ihr einfach den Hals umdrehte. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte Albus irgendwie dafür gesorgt, dass man hier drin nicht sterben konnte.

Also tat er, was der Mistelzweig verlangte, und stellte dabei fest, dass die Barriere sich erst löste, wenn man auch den Kuss beendete. Denn er ging so grob vor, dass Tonks nach hinten wich und gegen die Barriere stieß, als wäre es eine reale Wand. Sie keuchte leise – ob nun durch den Aufprall oder durch den Kuss, konnte Severus nicht beurteilen.

Jedenfalls waren ihre Lippen nicht so weich und warm, wie er es aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund erwartet hatte. Doch zumindest das Wärmeproblem erübrigte sich bald. Brutaler, als sie es vermutlich von dem Werwolf gewohnt war, bewegte er seinen Mund gegen ihren und zuckte erst zurück, als sie ihre Zunge gegen seine Unterlippe stieß.

Die Barriere löste sich auf und Tonks fiel nach hinten. Mit großen Augen starrte sie zu ihm hinauf und Severus starrte mit pochenden Lippen zurück. Sie holte Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch er brachte sie mit einem Zischen zum Schweigen. „Denk nicht mal daran, irgendetwas zu sagen!"

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Mistelzweig. Mit einem äußerst kräftigen Zauber ging der Zweig in Flammen auf und nach wenigen Sekunden wurde es vollkommen dunkel im Flur.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Tonks wirbelte Severus herum und durchquerte Flur und Wohnzimmer mit großen Schritten. Erst als er wenige Minuten später durch seine Räume in Hogwarts eilte, als wäre der Mistelzweig persönlich hinter ihm her, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie den Kuss erwidert, ja sogar nach mehr verlangt hatte.

„Absolut großartig", murrte Severus und zog sich aus, um zumindest die wenigen verbleibenden Stunden noch zum Schlafen zu nutzen. Doch seiner Stimme fehlte etwas von dem üblichen Zynismus. Und als er sich schlafen legte, ließ der Gedanke an Lupins Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse der Nacht ein zufriedenes Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel spielen.

* * *

ENDE


	2. Black Christmas

Auch diese Story war Teil des _Adventskalenders 2008_, den unser fleißiges... uhm... Wölfchen attack09 veranstaltet hat.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 16**  
Spoiler:** keine, die Story ist komplett AU**  
Inhalt:** Ein seltsamer Horkrux bringt einige Mitglieder des Ordens kurz vor Weihnachten in eine Lage, die ernst, aber nicht hoffnungslos ist...**  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Severus Snape; Sirius Black**  
Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..**  
Warnings:** none

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Black Christmas**

**

* * *

  
**

„Nimm deine Finger von seinem Hintern!"

…

„Ich meine es ernst, nimm deine Finger von seinem Hintern!"

…

„Hermine, ich gedenke nicht, es noch ein drittes Mal zu sagen!"

„Dann halt den Mund."

„Kannst du es nicht wenigstens so tun, dass ich es nicht sehe? Das ist ja widerlich…"

„Dann sieh halt nicht hin!"

„Unglücklicherweise kann ich nur in diese eine Richtung sehen!"

„Und ich stehe mir selbst im Licht, wenn ich mich umdrehe!"

„Für das, was du da tust, braucht man kein Licht!"

„Bei Gryffindors Eiern, mach die Augen zu, wenn es dich stört, Schniefelus!"

„Halt dich da raus, du elende Flohkiste!"

„Seid still, alle beide! Das ist ja der reinste Kindergarten hier…"

„Was wohl kaum an mir liegt!" – „Das ist alles seine Schuld!"

„Oh ja, ich liebe Weihnachten..."

* * *

_- Eine Stunde zuvor -_

_

* * *

  
_

Über die Schultern der Männer hinweg konnte Hermine eine weitläufige Höhle erkennen, die mit ihren zerklüfteten Wänden aussah, als wäre sie fahrlässig aus dem Stein gehauen worden. Je weiter sie sich vorantasteten, desto besser wurde sie von dem Licht an den Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe ausgeleuchtet. Weniger beängstigend wurde sie dadurch allerdings nicht.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten, tanzten andere Schatten über den rötlichen Stein, jeder einzelne flüchtig wie eine Ameise in einem ganzen Haufen. Ein metallener, feuchter Geruch lag in der Luft, abgestanden, als hätte ihn seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr gerochen. Und vermutlich war das auch der Fall.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" Harrys Stimme klang dumpf und verschwindend klein in der Höhle.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Mr Potter", schnarrte Severus (und seine Stimme klang so prägnant wie immer), „tendiere ich dazu, die Informationen, die ich bekomme, auf ihre Richtigkeit zu prüfen, ehe ich darauf reagiere."

„Ein einfaches Ja hätte auch gereicht", war die verdrossene Antwort, dann setzte Harry sich wieder in Bewegung und tastete sich mit Rons Hilfe einen steilen Abhang hinunter.

Hermine grinste verstohlen, als sie Severus' genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er nahm ihre Hand und bedeutete ihr mit einem Nicken, dass sie sich ebenfalls an den Abstieg machen würden. Neben ihnen taten Sirius und Remus dasselbe.

Bevor Hermine angefangen hatte, zu Severus Snape als den Mann an ihrer Seite zu stehen, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass sie so oft so ungewollt komische Situationen mit ihm erleben würde. Tatsache war, so sehr Harry auch zeterte, weil Severus sie am 23. Dezember dazu verdonnert hatte, einen Horkrux suchen zu gehen, so sehr hasste der Tränkemeister es selbst, hier zu sein. Immerhin hatte Hermine ihm einen entspannenden Abend in Aussicht gestellt, auf den er nun um des Krieges Willen verzichten musste.

Doch seine verärgerte Stimmung fiel aufgrund seiner grundsätzlichen Missmutigkeit kaum auf und Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dankbar dafür war.

Ihre Überlegungen, angeregt durch den warmen, festen Griff von Severus' schlanken Fingern, wurden von einem Schrei unterbrochen, der laut von den Wänden widerhallte. Dem folgte ein eigentümliches Platschen.

Erschrocken riss Hermine den Kopf herum und versuchte an ihren Beinen vorbei einen Blick nach unten zu werfen. Ein Zischen über ihr, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch sofort wieder nach oben.

„Das war nur Weasley", erklärte Severus gleichmütig, während ein schadenfrohes Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel spielte.

„'Nur Weasley' ist aber dummerweise mein Freund, Severus!", erwiderte sie scharf und während er die Nase rümpfte und etwas murmelte, das verdächtig nach „Weiß der Hippogreif, womit er diesen Status verdient hat" klang, rief Hermine: „Ron, bist du okay?"

Zuerst war nur ein Gurgeln zu hören, dann antwortete Harry: „Es geht ihm gut! Aber ihr solltet aufpassen! Hier unten ist ein See und darüber sind die Steine feucht."

„Danke, Harry!", rief Remus neben ihnen, ehe Severus auch nur Luft holen konnte.

Der Tränkemeister warf einen missmutigen Blick zu den beiden Männern, die links neben ihnen kletterten. „Wir bewegen uns unterhalb des Meeresspiegels. Was haben sie erwartet, eine Wüste?", knurrte er dann so leise, dass nur Hermine es hören konnte.

Nun, zumindest hatte sie das gedacht: „Mich wundert es, dass das Wasser nicht schockgefroren ist, als du die Höhle betreten hast, Schniefelus."

Severus schnaubte. „Als ob ich mir die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde, Weasley ins kalte Wasser zu fallen zu sehen."

Von Sirius war ein ungläubiger Laut zu vernehmen, gefolgt von einem erstickten Keuchen. Anscheinend hatte Remus ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen, damit er den Mund hielt.

Hermine ihrerseits musste einen giftigen Blick inkauf nehmen, als Severus sie auf seinen Felsvorsprung holte. Immerhin hatte sie ihm vor ihrem Aufbruch das Versprechen abgerungen, sich heute nicht von Sirius provozieren zu lassen. Und er hasste sie leidenschaftlich dafür.

„Ob nun flüssig oder fest, das Wasser macht es nicht unbedingt leichter. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir nach unten kommen", beendete Hermine schließlich die Diskussionen und rutschte an Severus' Körper vorbei auf den nächsten Absatz.

„Biest!", knurrte er dabei kaum verständlich.

„Touché!", gurrte sie und setzte feixend ihren Weg fort.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Severus, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass das ein Horkrux ist?" Hermine ignorierte die stechenden Blicke ihres Partners, während sie das betrachtete, was angeblich ein Horkrux sein sollte – ein Paar Plüschhausschuhe.

„Jetzt fängst du auch noch an", knurrte er, allerdings sehr leise, denn es war nicht zu überhören, dass die anderen es inzwischen geschafft hatten, Ron zu trocknen und den Aufstieg zum Höhleneingang zu bewältigen.

„Na ja, der Gedanke drängt sich irgendwie auf", murmelte Hermine betreten und spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Kurz darauf hatten sich die anderen ebenfalls um den kleinen Altar versammelt, auf dem die Schuhe unter einer Art gläserner Käseglocke lagen. Harry holte Luft, stockte allerdings und beschränkte sich darauf, mit einem spöttischen Lächeln den Kopf schief zu legen. Remus und Sirius tauschten einen amüsierten Blick, doch sogar der Animagus hielt es für schlauer, still zu bleiben. Lediglich Ron hatte mal wieder das Memo verpasst: „Wenn das ein Horkrux ist, bin ich ein Slytherin!"

„Merlin bewahre!", platzte Severus heraus, während Sirius schallend lachte.

Doch bevor der Tränkemeister Ron an die Gurgel gehen konnte, sagte Remus: „Nun, was auch immer es ist, wir sollten uns versichern, dass es _kein_ Horkrux ist, bevor wir wieder gehen."

„Ja, das denke ich auch", stimmte Hermine zu und mittlerweile zweieinhalb Jahre Beziehung mit Severus hatten es ihr leichter gemacht, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren.

Severus tauschte ein Nicken mit Remus, woraufhin sie synchron ihre Zauberstäbe hoben und eine fremdartige Beschwörung murmelten. Rote Fäden sprossen aus den Spitzen der Stäbe und verflochten sich rund um den Sockel der Glasglocke. Einzelne, sehr feine Fasern schlüpften darunter und schienen an dem schwarzen Plüsch zu lecken wie die Zunge einer Schlange. Und dann erstarb das Licht urplötzlich.

Sowohl Remus als auch Severus stolperten einen Schritt zurück und wirkten, als hätte sie ein unsichtbarer Schlag getroffen. „Was war das?", fragten Harry und Hermine unisono, während Sirius seinen Freund stützte und Hermine nach dem rudernden Arm des Tränkemeisters griff.

„Abwehrzauber", stellte Ron fest und betrachtete die Glocke konzentriert.

Severus grunzte und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Dass ausgerechnet Ron eine Weiterbildung zum Fluchbrecher absolviert hatte, war ihm schon mehr als einmal sauer aufgestoßen. „Vielen Dank für diesen überaus wertvollen Beitrag, Mr Weasley."

Sirius grinste und beugte sich zu Ron hinab. Er machte sich allerdings nicht die geringste Mühe, leise zu sprechen: „Sag noch etwas Intelligentes, vielleicht können wir diese Käseglocke mit der Säure auflösen, die Schniefelus versprüht!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermine, wie Severus die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Und in Remus' Gesicht fand sie dieselbe Frage, die auch sie sich stellte: Warum zum Henker hatte Professor Dumbledore darauf bestanden, dass sowohl Severus als auch Sirius mitgingen?

„Wie kriegen wir diese Glocke aus dem Weg?", entschied sie deswegen, dem Gezanke der beiden Männer Einhalt zu gebieten und wandte sich betont entnervt an Ron.

Dieser hatte sich hingehockt, um mit dem Problem auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, malte er einige Muster in die Luft, von denen Hermine teilweise sogar wusste, was sie bewirken sollten. Es waren Analysezauber, die Ron sich nur schwer hatte merken können. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, einige Eselsbrücken zu finden und ihm beinahe im selben Atemzug schwören müssen, es unter keinen Umständen Severus zu erzählen.

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: So, wie jeder Muggel es tun würde", antwortete der Rotschopf nach einigen weiteren Analysezaubern schließlich. „Es hochheben", fügte er hinzu und deutete den entsprechenden Handgriff an. „Dabei gibt es nur ein Problem..."

„Weasley!", knurrte Severus, als Ron eine beklemmende Pause machte.

„Es ist ein Portschlüssel."

„Wohin führt er?" Harry.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Es trat Schweigen ein. Dann sagte Remus: „Ich denke, wir sollten uns aufteilen." Er tauschte Blicke mit Severus und Sirius und als beide nickten, war der Plan beschlossen.

„Ich werde mit dem Portschlüssel gehen", erklärte Severus mit schnarrender Stimme. „Wenn wir dieses Glas berühren, werden die Todesser hier auftauchen. Es wäre meiner Spionage-Tätigkeit abträglich, wenn sie mich hier finden würden."

„Meinst du nicht, sie werden auch dort auftauchen, wo der Portschlüssel uns hinbringt?", wandte Hermine ein.

„Besser sie finden mich dort als hier."

Sie sah dabei nicht wirklich einen Unterschied, doch dass Severus sich jetzt nicht umdrehen und gehen würde, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich werde mit dir gehen", entschied sie deswegen.

„Dann sollte ich auch mitgehen." Auf Sirius' Gesicht breitete sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aus. „Hermine und ich kämpfen gut zusammen."

Erneut stieg Hermine die Hitze ins Gesicht, denn sie konnte diese Feststellung nicht widerlegen. Und Severus auch nicht, denn er war es gewesen, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass jemand anderes als er ihr das Kämpfen beibrachte (auch wenn er dabei ganz bestimmt nicht an Sirius gedacht hatte). Jeder hat seinen eigenen Kampfstil, hatte er gesagt, und der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger kannten seinen, Severus', zu gut, als dass sie ihn nicht an Hermine erkannt hätten.

„Schön!", schnappte Severus, das Gesicht überschattet durch die leicht vorgebeugte Körperhaltung. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, die anderen treten zurück."

Ohne Widerworte folgten Remus, Harry und Ron dieser Anweisung und verschwanden in den Schatten, die sich außerhalb ihres Kreises gebildet hatten. Hermine rückte ein Stück nach rechts, Sirius etwas nach links. So hatten sie sich an den entsprechenden Stellen postiert.

„Auf drei", knurrte Severus und sie hoben ihre Hände über die Glasglocke. „Eins... zwei... drei!"

Gleichzeitig legten sie ihre Handflächen auf das kühle Material und sofort spürte Hermine das bekannte Reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu schreien, und kniff die Augen so fest zu, wie es ihr möglich war.

Als sie kurze Zeit später wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, geschah dies so unerwartet, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und zur Seite purzelte. Sie spürte, dass irgendwer unter ihr lag (zumindest teilweise), doch als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie genauso viel wie vorher. Es war absolut dunkel.

„Seid ihr okay?", schaffte sie es schließlich zu fragen und versuchte ihr Bestes, um von dem Bein herunterzukommen, auf dem sie noch immer hockte.

„Natürlich. Es ist alles bestens", knurrte Severus irgendwo rechts vor ihr.

„Uhh, es wird gehen, denke ich", antwortete Sirius und klang dabei genauso wie einige Tage zuvor, als er den Baumschmuck beurteilt hatte.

Vorsichtig versuchte Hermine auf die Füße zu kommen und ruderte dabei mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Dann spürte sie etwas, das sich vertraut anfühlte. „Severus, bist du das?"

„Fast." Sie konnte das Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht sogar hören.

Doch wenigstens konnte keiner der Männer die Röte auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. „'Tschuldigung."

Im nächsten Moment zog etwas sie nach hinten und sie prallte keuchend mit dem Rücken gegen etwas Hartes – das sich als Severus' Oberkörper herausstellte. „Lass die Finger von ihm!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, nachdem er mit der Nase in ihre Locken getaucht war.

Hermine spürte ein Kribbeln ihren Rücken hinunter laufen, intensiv und hirnverdrehend. „Aye, aye, Sir!", erwiderte sie atemlos und musste neuerlich um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen, als Severus sie wieder los ließ.

„_Lumos!_", befahl er seinem Zauberstab daraufhin und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnten sie einen Eindruck des Ortes gewinnen, an dem sie sich befanden (es sah wie ein Wohnzimmer aus). Dann wurde plötzlich geschossen.

Mit einem Schrei des Entsetzens ließ Hermine sich auf den Boden fallen, so wie sie es für den Fall eines Angriffes gelernt hatte. Das Licht an Severus' Zauberstabspitze erlosch und sie tauchten erneut in das Tintenfass, in das Voldemorts Horkrux sie geschickt hatte.

Für einen Zeitraum, der sich wie Stunden anfühlte, konnte Hermine nichts hören außer der Schüsse, die sie nur aus Filmen kannte. Dann war es wieder still.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Sirius in die entstehende Stille hinein.

„Schüsse, würde ich sagen." Der Tränkemeister genoss diesen leichten Anflug von Sarkasmus merklich.

„Und jetzt?" Hermines Stimme rutschte zum Ende hin ein wenig ab, so dass sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Sie bekam keine Antwort, doch sie konnte hören, dass jemand – vermutlich Severus – sich robbenderweise vorwärts bewegte. Das Schleifen von schwerem Stoff auf dem Holzboden klang unheimlich in der Dunkelheit. Und als sie es wagte, ihr Bein, das allmählich einschlief, von sich zu strecken, schoss ihr ehemaliger Lehrer ihr prompt ein „Bleibt, wo ihr seid!" entgegen.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Mit einem eigentümlichen Pfeifen rauschte etwas von der Decke herunter und das gesamte Zimmer war in strahlendes Licht getaucht. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte hektisch, bis die aufsteigenden Tränen verschwunden waren. Vorsichtig hob sie dann den Kopf von ihrem Arm und sah sich um.

„Was war das?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Eine Falle", erwiderte Severus dumpf.

Hermine wandte den Blick in seine Richtung und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie verstand, was sie da sah. Severus lehnte sich gegen irgendetwas an, das sie nicht sehen konnte. Und als ihr Verstand die Verbindung zwischen diesem Bild und seiner Aussage knüpfte, hob sie ihre Hand vom Boden und tastete damit kopflos durch die Luft neben ihr – bis sie auf einen harten unsichtbaren Widerstand stieß.

„Absolut großartig", stellte sie daraufhin fest. Und als Severus ihren Blick einfing, hob er lediglich eine Augenbraue.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wasis passiert?"

Hermine, die sich inzwischen ebenfalls gegen eine der unsichtbaren Wände gelehnt hatte, drehte träge ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sirius hatte bis vor wenigen Sekunden einer beneidenswerten Bewusstlosigkeit gefröhnt – anscheinend hervorgerufen durch ein Geschoss, das ihn am Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Willst du die lange oder die kurze Version?", fragte sie.

Während der Animagus sich in eine sitzende Position kämpfte, stellte er offensichtlich fest, dass sein Kopf mit der Behandlung der Nacht nicht einverstanden war. Er stöhnte leise und blinzelte gegen das Licht an. „Die kurze."

„Portschlüssel – Angriff – Falle." Hermine zählte die Worte an ihren Fingern ab.

„Ich glaube, ich nehme doch die lange Version", entschied Sirius daraufhin.

„Portschlüssel – Angriff – Falle", wiederholte Severus und erst da wurde dem Animagus bewusst, dass der Tränkemeister auch noch anwesend war.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie in zwei getrennten Fallen saßen. Severus hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, die seinen Käfig von Hermines und Sirius' trennte, so dass letzterer direkt auf den in schwarz gehüllten Rücken starrte.

„Vielen Dank, Schniefelus!", sagte Sirius nun süßlich und verzog das Gesicht.

Hermine seufzte. „Wir wurden mit Christbaumkugeln bombardiert", denn sie saßen tatsächlich in einem perfekt dekorierten Wohnzimmer mit Tannenbaum, magischen Lichtern und allem, was dazu gehörte, „und eine davon hat dich anscheinend am Kopf getroffen."

Während Severus angesichts der Ironie der Munition ein dunkles Grunzen ausstieß, gab Sirius ein Wimmern von sich. „Nicht nur am Kopf...", murmelte er und rieb sich den Allerwertesten.

„Du wirst es überleben", informierte der Tränkemeister ihn, nachdem er einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter geworfen hatte. Dabei sah er äußerst schadenfroh aus.

Was er nicht mehr sah, Hermine dafür umso deutlicher, war das Blut, das sich auf Sirius' Fingern befand, als er seine Hand wieder ins Licht hielt.

* * *

- - -

* * *

So kam es also, dass Hermine sich als improvisierte Medihexe wiederfand und das eifersüchtige Gehabe des Tränkemeisters ertragen musste, während sie das Hinterteil eines Mannes untersuchte, den sie niemals so hatte sehen wollen.

„Wir hätten in Hogwarts bleiben sollen!", stellte sie genervt fest, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Zauberstäbe in diesen Käfigen nicht funktionierten. „Hast du ein Taschentuch?", fragte sie dann Sirius, begann jedoch die Hosentaschen zu durchsuchen, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Nachdem sie fündig geworden war, wischte sie das Blut von der hellen Haut des Animagus und versuchte die Blutungsquelle zu finden. Sirius ließ dabei ein dumpfes Grollen hören.

„Hör auf zu stöhnen, Black!", knurrte Severus.

Hermine sah kurz zu ihm auf und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie ihn sah. Er stand dort, die Hände gegen die unsichtbare Wand gestützt, und drückte sich die große Nase platt. Es war offensichtlich, dass er einiges darum geben würde, durch die Wand zu diffundieren.

Als Antwort auf Severus' Worte stöhnte Sirius noch einmal besonders laut.

„Verdammter Drecksack!"

„Severus!" Hermines Stimme kiekste ein wenig.

„Was? Es ist nicht mehr 'heute'! Ich kann mich provozieren lassen, so viel wie ich will!"

Und nach einem Blick zur Uhr musste Hermine feststellen, dass er sogar Recht hatte; es war mittlerweile nach Mitternacht.

„Wenn du dich nicht endlich zusammenreißt", drohte sie entnervt, „werde ich Sirius dieses Blut von seinem Hintern _lecken_!"

Der Laut, den Sirius bei dieser Vorstellung ausstieß, ging glücklicherweise in Severus' Schnauben unter. „Entschuldige, wenn ich diese Drohung nicht ernst nehme, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht auf Blutspiele stehst!"

„Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich den Rundungen des Animagus entgegen.

„Oh ja, bitte!", murmelte dieser in den Stoff seines Umhanges, doch Severus hatte ihn gehört.

Während der Tränkemeister sonst einen eher blassen Hautton pflegte, stieg ihm nun die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.

„Haltet einfach den Mund", bat Hermine schließlich und ließ die Verzeiflung, die sie empfand, sichtbar werden. Ohne auf Severus' Reaktion zu achten, wischte sie das frische Blut beiseite und fand schließlich eine kleine Eintrittswunde am Übergang zum Oberschenkel. „Das war keine Christbaumkugel", stellte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fest. „Eher eine Tannennadel..."

Vorsichtig drückte sie auf das Gewebe neben der Wunde und hörte, wie Sirius zischend Luft in seine Lugen sog. „Ich finde, wir sollten das Poppy erledigen lassen!", presste er mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

„Was ist los, Black? Tut es weh, oder hast du einen Ständer?", schnarrte Severus. Mittlerweile hatte er etwas Abstand von der Wand genommen. Er ließ es sich allerdings nicht nehmen, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

Hermine ihrerseits riss erschrocken ihre Hände zurück – mehr aufgrund der Vorstellung, ihr Tun könne Sirius erregen, als wegen der Schmerzen, die sie ihm unter Umständen zufügte. „Ich denke, wir sollten das wirklich Madam Pomfrey überlassen", entschied sie verlegen und faltete das Taschentuch zusammen, um es auf die Wunde zu pressen. „Festhalten!", wies sie Sirius an und nachdem er es tat, rutschte sie von ihm weg.

„Ich habe keinen Ständer!", stellte der Animagus währenddessen fest und stand mühsam vom Boden auf. „Weder stehe ich auf Schmerz, noch auf die Freundin meines Patensohns!"

Und Hermine war wirklich erleichtert, als sie sich selbst von seiner Aussage überzeugen konnte.

Doch Sirius konnte es nicht dabei bewenden lassen: „Ganz im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen." Seine Augenbrauen tanzten munter, als er Severus ansah.

Zu Hermines Überraschung reagierte er jedoch gänzlich entspannt: „Ich hatte schon immer ein besseres Urteilsvermögen als du, Black."

Äußerst verdrossen über die möglichen Antworten, die Hermine in den Sinn kamen, sah sie zu Sirius auf. Ihre Augen waren kaum mehr als ein schmaler Schlitz, ihre Lippen zu einer noch schmaleren Linie zusammen gepresst.

„Ich... uhm... glaube, ich enthalte mich einer Antwort", murmelte der Animagus und war froh, als er endlich den Blick abwenden durfte.

Severus seinerseits sah so zufrieden aus wie seit langem nicht mehr.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es ging auf zwei Uhr zu, als endlich etwas passierte. Das Geräusch von apparierenden Zauberern riss alle drei aus der Schläfrigkeit, die die abflauende Wachsamkeit hinterlassen hatte. Als hätten sie ein Kommando erhalten, sprangen sie auf die Füße und starrten in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche erklungen waren.

Im nächsten Moment betraten vier Todesser das Wohnzimmer. Mit einer Seelenruhe, die Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Wenn ihre Gegner so entspannt waren, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass bei den anderen etwas schief gelaufen war.

Lange Sekunden standen die vier schwarzen Gestalten da und sahen sie an. Dann begann eine von ihnen zu kichern. „Bei Merlin, Snape! Dein Blick ist Gold wert!"

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die Stimme von Nymphadora Tonks erkannte. Noch immer grinsend warf der Metamorphmagus die Kapuze ab und kurz darauf taten die anderen drei es ihr gleich. Die Gesichter von Mad-Eye Moody, Harry und Ron kamen zum Vorschein.

„Wo ist Remus?", fragte Sirius und ging humpelnd auf die unsichtbare Wand zu. Er fixierte das gesunde Auge von Mad-Eye, während Ron in die Hocke ging und sich an den Zaubern zu schaffen machte, die die Falle bildeten.

„Er ist verletzt, aber glücklich", spöttelte der Auror.

„Halt den Mund, Moody!", presste Tonks hervor und es war schön, dass endlich mal nicht Hermine diejenige war, die rot anlief.

„Ja, ja", machte dieser und wandte sich Severus zu. „Dir sollte ich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen! Setzt dich freiwillig mit dem Hintern in eine Falle Voldemorts!"

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen mit meinem Hintern getan, Mad-Eye. Das war Sirius", erwiderte Severus trocken und ein feines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

Der Animagus grunzte und stolperte im nächsten Moment nach vorne. Ron hatte es geschafft, die Barrieren aufzulösen und da Sirius sich lässig dagegen gelehnt hatte (vermutlich um seine verwundete Kehrseite zu schonen), fehlte ihm plötzlich der Halt.

Da jedoch nicht nur er und Hermine nun frei waren, sondern auch Severus, versuchte er vergeblich, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Als hätte man ihm einen Startschuss gegeben, fegte der Tränkemeister aus seinem Käfig und rauschte auf Sirius zu. Hermine schrie spitz auf, als er Harrys Paten die Faust ins Gesicht schlug, so dass die Knochen vernehmlich knirschten. Seine Stimme hob sich nur beinahe über ein Flüstern hinweg, als er seinen verhassten Widersacher am Kragen packte und sagte: „Spiel noch einmal mit meiner Frau, und du wirst erfahren, ob deine _Freunde_ dich genug mögen, um deine Einzelteile zusammenzusetzen!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Sirius zu warten, ließ er den Körper des ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Mannes zu Boden fallen, schüttelte seine Hand aus und zog Hermine an sich. „Frohe Weihnachten allerseits!", knurrte er, dann spürte sie, wie er mit ihr disapparierte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Deine _Frau_, hm?", stichelte Hermine, nachdem sie die Tür zu Severus' Räumen in Hogwarts hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Hm?", knurrte der Tränkemeister und betastete seine Schulter.

„Oh, du hast mich ganz genau verstanden, mein Lieber!" Mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die sie sich mühsam aufgebaut hatte, ging Hermine zu ihm und öffnete den Umhang. Als sie ihn über seine Schultern schob, verzog er kaum merklich das Gesicht. „Wann ist das passiert?", ließ sie es deswegen zu, dass sie das Thema wechselten.

„Rate mal", war die verdrossene Antwort.

Sie holte tief Luft und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann schob sie Severus zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl und zwang ihn dazu, sich zu setzen. Noch während sie die Knöpfe seines Gehrockes öffnete, rief sie nach Dobby.

„Was kann Dobby tun, Miss Hermine?", erklang die helle Stimme des Elfen hinter ihr, kaum dass das Knallen der Apparation verstummt war.

Hermine sah kurz zu ihm. „Bring mir bitte Verbandszeug aus dem Krankenflügel, Dobby!"

„Und versuch irgendwie an Madam Pomfrey vorbei zu kommen", ergänzte Severus.

Der Elf sah Hermine unsicher an, wobei seine Ohren sich unter den Teewärmern drehten wie die Löffel eines Hasen. „Jaah, von mir aus auch das", segnete Hermine die Ergänzung ab und der Elf verschwand.

„Wir sollten es ihm dringend abgewöhnen, dass er meine Befehle immer bei dir absichert", sagte Severus und stieß einen dunklen Laut aus, als Hermine das weiße Hemd von seiner Schulter zog. „Weißt du, diese Schulter ist verletzt!"

„Ach was." Wenig beeindruckt von seinen Worten tastete Hermine die deutlich sichtbare Wunde ab. „Das ist ein Durchschuss."

„So fühlt es sich auch an."

Kurz darauf kehrte Dobby zurück und breitete ein ganzes Sortiment aus Tupfern, Pflastern und Verbänden auf Severus' Schreibtisch aus. „Danke, Dobby!" Sie griff zielsicher nach einer Flasche Alkohol und einem Tupfer.

„Kann Dobby sonst noch etwas tun?", piepste der Elf und wich dabei Severus' stechenden Blicken aus.

„Nein danke, ich komme zurecht." Und nachdem Dobby sich mit Hermines Lächeln abgesichert hatte, verschwand er wieder.

Severus stöhnte verhalten, als sie ihm den in Alkohol getränkten Tupfer fest auf die Eintrittsstelle presste. „Sieh es als Ausgleich für dein gebrochenes Versprechen an!", zischte sie dabei.

„Ich habe kein einziges Versprechen gebrochen! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass der verdammte Köter seine gebrochene Nase mehr als verdient hat. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er dich besprungen wie eine läufige Hündin!" Seine Hand schloss sich fest um die Lehne des Stuhls.

„Was noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich das mit mir machen lassen würde!" Mit nach wie vor deutlich ausgeprägter Wut machte sie sich daran, die Austrittswunde zu reinigen.

Severus grummelte derweil leise vor sich hin. Hermine glaubte die Worte 'elende Misttöle' und 'alles zuzutrauen' zu hören. Und weil die Eifersucht des schwarzen Mannes sie doch auch irgendwie beeindruckt hatte, entschied sie, dass sie es auf sich beruhen lassen würde: „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns ein Bad einlasse und du mir den Rücken massierst?", fragte sie und verlieh ihrer Stimme dabei einen ganz besonderen Tonfall.

„Hmm, und wie lange werden wir in der Badewanne bleiben?" Er legte die Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zwischen seine Beine.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf einen benutzten Tupfer auf den Schreibtisch, ehe sie mit ihren Fingern die festen schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn des Tränkemeisters strich. Dann lehnte sie sich zu seinem Ohr herunter und schnappte nach Luft, denn er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit der Zungenspitze über ihren Hals zu streichen.

„Bis Weihnachten vorbei ist", versprach sie dennoch und erfüllte ihm damit den vermutlich einzigen Wunsch, den er schon seit Jahren unerfüllt sah.

* * *

ENDE


	3. Das Leben der Dorothy Gale

Entstanden für den Wolfszeit-Kalender des Rudels, der dem Motto 'A place in time' folgt.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12**  
Spoiler:** keine**  
Inhalt:** Harry trauert um seinen Paten und Hermine trifft eine Entscheidung, die die ganze magische Welt von Grund auf verändern wird.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Harry, Hermine, ein Teil des Lehrerkollegiums**  
Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..**  
Kommentar:** Frei nach dem Motto 'A place in time' hier eine etwas andere Art, den Krieg zu beenden.  
Beta gelesen hat wie immer Anja. °knutsch°  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

**Das Leben der Dorothy Gale  


* * *

**

_Thinking it over,__  
those were days dark as ebony nights.  
The end of October felt like a lifetime.  
_

_(Kate Voegele – The Devil in me)  


* * *

_

Hermine wusste, dass Harry niemals von sich aus zu ihnen kommen würde, um zu reden. Sie wusste es, weil sie in den letzten Jahren festgestellt hatte, dass sie sich in dieser Beziehung sehr ähnlich waren. Auch sie selbst versteckte ihre eigenen Gedanken gerne hinter den leichtmütigen Gesprächen, die Ron so oft anzettelte. Und da es Harry anscheinend gut tat, ließ sie es auf sich beruhen.

Nun, zumindest hatte sie das bisher getan. Denn wenn sie ihn nun vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen sah, abseits von den anderen und versunken in den Tanz der Flammen, dann konnte sie sich nicht mit gutem Gewissen auf das Schachspiel konzentrieren, zu dem Ron sie regelrecht gezwungen hatte. Der Schmerz über Sirius' Tod stand ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben wie die Schatten, die das flackernde Licht warf.

„Ich sage es ja nur ungern..."

Blinzelnd löste Hermine ihren Blick von Harry und kehrte an den Tisch zurück, an dem sie saßen. Ron hatte eine bedauernde Miene aufgesetzt, die seine Freude über die gewonnene Partie nur schwer verbarg.

„Du sagst es _sehr_ gerne, Ron", erinnerte Hermine ihn und streckte die Hand aus, um ihren König umzustoßen (sehr zum Missfallen der kleinen Figur).

„Ja, stimmt", grinste der Rotschopf daraufhin und genoss seinen Triumph ungeniert aus. „Schach matt!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihre Stimme einen leicht entnervten Unterton hatte. Und als sie ihre Blicke wieder an Ron vorbei zum Kamin schweifen ließ, sah sie mit einem leichten Schreck, dass Harry verschwunden war.

Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, er wäre zu Bett gegangen, ohne ihnen Bescheid zu sagen. Doch dann entdeckte sie ihn bei Dean und Seamus und atmete auf. Er nickte zu irgendetwas, das Seamus gesagt hatte, und kam dann zu ihrem Tisch. „Ich gehe schlafen. Bin den Unterricht nicht mehr gewöhnt."

„Wer ist das schon...", murmelte Ron und dann fiel ihm anscheinend ein, dass Hermine mit am Tisch saß. Eine leichte Röte zog über seine Wangen.

Sie entschied, seinen Einwand großzügig zu überhören. „Geht es dir gut?", richtete sie sich stattdessen an Harry.

„Ja, alles okay." Er lächelte, klopfte dabei jedoch mit seinem Finger auf die Tischplatte. „Bin nur müde."

„Na dann..."

Ron sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und gab ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie mal wieder eines dieser Dinge getan hatte, das typisch für Mädchen war. „Schlaf gut, Harry!", sagte er lauter, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

Harry seinerseits nickte, wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft (was wohl als Verabschiedung zu verstehen war) und verschwand auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

Hermine zog eine Schnute, während sie ihm hinterher sah. Dann beobachtete sie Ron dabei, wie er das Schachspiel zusammenräumte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass man mit ihm nicht vernünftig über dieses Thema reden konnte.

„Ich geh auch schlafen", entschied sie deswegen. Sie musste nachdenken. Und verschwand so schnell, dass der Rotschopf kaum auf ihren Entschluss reagieren konnte.

„Oh, okay... Gute Nacht!", hörte sie gerade noch, dann lief sie die Stufen nach oben und tauchte in die Dunkelheit des Schlafsaales.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, tastete er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Uhr und musste feststellen, dass ihm noch ziemlich genau fünf Minuten blieben, ehe er aufstehen musste. Stöhnend ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Nicht, dass ihn das munterer gemacht hätte, doch er versuchte es immer wieder.

Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts ihm helfen würde, Zerstreuung zu finden. Dass er aufhören würde, nach schwarzen Hunden Ausschau zu halten, wenn der Unterricht ihn erstmal zur Konzentration zwang.

Doch das war nicht geschehen. Stattdessen hatte Dumbledore beschlossen, dass es Zeit war, dem nahenden Krieg entgegen zu blicken. Niemals zuvor hatte Harry sich so sehr gewünscht, seine Augen ganz fest zu schließen.

In diesem Moment setzten die Zauber ein, die sie alle zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aus dem Schlaf rissen. Ohne Klingeln oder sonstigen Lärm. Man wachte einfach auf, ob man wollte oder nicht. Durch die Vorhänge der Himmelbetten konnte er Ron wie jeden Morgen murren hören. Neville quietschte leise, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und Seamus sprang als erster aus dem Bett, weil er sein Vorrecht auf das Bad sichern wollte.

Harry setzte sich auf und winkelte die Beine an. Wenn das Aufstehen weiterhin jeden Morgen so anstrengend wäre, würde er irgendwann einfach liegen bleiben.

„Scheiße!", lenkte Rons Stimme ihn schließlich von seinen trüben Gedanken ab.

„Was?", fragten Neville und Harry unisono.

„Wir haben heute die Fledermaus in der ersten Stunde."

Neville quietschte erneut. Und Harry stöhnte. „Danke, Ron! Das war genau das, was ich jetzt gebraucht habe."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Aufwachen war allerdings das einzige, das an diesem Morgen normal verlaufen sollte. Denn kaum hatten sie die Vorhänge ihrer Betten beiseite geschoben, fiel allen Jungen auf, was vorher auf die Farbe der Gryffindorvorhänge geschoben worden war: Der Himmel über dem Schloss war rot.

Nicht rot wie beim Sonnenaufgang. Dieser Farbton hatte nichts mit der Sonne zu tun. Es war ein Signalrot wie man es auf Verkehrsschildern fand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron und näherte sich dem Fenster im Jungenschlafsaal mit gebotener Vorsicht. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und wirkten im einfallenden Licht mehr denn je wie eine ungezügelte Fackel.

Niemand fand eine Antwort auf seine Frage. Und keiner wagte es, das naheliegendste auszusprechen.

In diesem Moment hallte eine magische Durchsage durch den Gryffindorturm: „Alle Schüler werden gebeten, sich unverzüglich in der Großen Halle zu versammeln! Ich wiederhole, alle Schüler..."

Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Ron und schluckte schwer.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wo bleibt sie nur?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat sie sich schon in der Bibliothek vergraben und die Durchsage nicht gehört."

„Die Durchsage war überall zu hören, Ron!" Harry verzog das Gesicht und starrte weiter zur Flügeltür der Großen Halle. Es sah Hermine nicht ähnlich, einer solchen Aufforderung zu trotzen. „Vielleicht ist ihr etwas passiert", überlegte er.

Ron wurde eine Nuance blasser. „Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand, Harry!"

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sah sich mit wachsamen Blicken im Gewühl der Schüler um. Keiner schaffte es, länger als ein paar Minuten an den Haustischen sitzen zu bleiben. Und niemand bediente sich bei dem Frühstück, das trotz des roten Himmels zubereitet worden war. Sehr zu Rons Missfallen, denn sein Magen knurrte so laut, dass Harry es selbst in dem Chaos hören konnte.

„Nun iss schon dieses verdammte Würstchen!", platzte Ginny ein paar Minuten später hervor, nachdem Rons Magen ein weiteres Mal seinen Unmut verkündet hatte, und drückte ihrem Bruder eines in die Hand. Dann verließ sie den Gryffindortisch und lief zu Luna hinüber, die das ganze Geschehen mit einer allwissenden Ruhe beobachtete.

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore", beschloss Harry schließlich und sprang von der Bank auf.

Stolpernde Schritte hinter ihm ließen ihn vermuten, dass Ron ihm folgte. „Warte doch mal!", rief er schließlich, vermutlich nachdem er es geschafft hatte, sein Würstchen zu schlucken. Als er um einen Mitschüler bog, lief er beinahe durch den Fast Kopflosen Nick hindurch, während Harry unruhig an der Tür der Großen Halle wartete.

Im nächsten Moment wurden sie von einer strengen Stimme aufgehalten: „Mr Potter, Mr Weasley!" McGonagall.

Die beiden drehten sich synchron um und während Ron schuldbewusst den Blick senkte, ließ Harry seine Hauslehrerin gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen: „Professor McGonagall, Hermine ist verschwunden!"

McGonagalls Augenbrauen rutschten ein Stück nach oben. „Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie nicht gerade beschlossen haben, sie auf eigene Faust zu suchen."

„Nein, Professor. Wir wollten zu Professor Dumbeldore."

„Nun, das trifft sich gut. Das war auch mein Ziel." Sie ging an ihnen vorbei und deutete ihnen mit einer Geste an, ihr zu folgen.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen besorgten Blick, dann liefen sie weiter.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen, stellte sich heraus, dass Hermines Verschwinden nicht das einzig Sonderbare an diesem Tag war. Snape befand sich bereits dort und sah sich mit grimmiger Miene zu der sich öffnenden Tür um. Als er McGonagall erkannte, rutschten seine Augenbrauen ein Stück weiter zusammen, doch als er Harry sah, kräuselten sich seine Lippen auf diese bestimmte Art, die nur ein Potter provozieren konnte.

„Das wird ja eine illustre Runde", ätzte er und ging zu einem der Fenster, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Offenbar hatte er beschlossen, dass er nicht an dieser Runde teilzunehmen gedachte.

Dumbledore hingegen überhörte seinen Einwand und sah von einem zum anderen. „Ich fürchte, die Überraschungen des Tages haben gerade erst begonnen..."

McGonagall nickte. „In mein Büro wurde eingebrochen."

Harry und Ron keuchten leise und Snape warf seiner Kollegin einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Dumbledore hingegen machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie ihm den heutigen Wetterbericht gebracht. Vermutlich gab es nicht viel, das den Himmel über Hogwarts toppen konnte. „Wurde etwas gestohlen?"

„Allerdings. Der Zeitumkehrer, den Miss Granger in ihrem dritten Jahr benutzte."

„Das macht Sinn", murmelte Dumbledore, während Snape anscheinend zu dem Schluss kam, dass diese 'illustre Runde' doch den einen oder anderen interessanten Aspekt zu bieten hatte. „Und ich nehme an, Sie beide", der Schulleiter deutete auf Harry und Ron, „sind hier, weil Sie mir berichten wollen, dass Miss Granger über Nacht verschwunden ist."

„Ähm... ja, Sir."

McGonagall tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem Vorgesetzten und als Harry zu ihr aufsah, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie sie eine Nuance blasser wurde. „Albus, du denkst doch nicht etwa..."

„Ich fürchte schon", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Was? Was befürchten Sie?", fragte Harry nun, denn auch wenn er sich eines Verdachts nicht gänzlich entziehen konnte, klang das Ganze doch zu verrückt, als dass es wahr sein konnte.

„Tatsache ist, dass Professor Snape...", setzte Dumbledore an.

Wurde jedoch harsch von Snape unterbrochen: „Ich denke nicht, dass ihn das etwas angeht, Albus."

„Nun, das denke ich schon, Severus. Denn wenn meine Vermutung sich bestätigt, gibt es auch bei Harry eine gravierende Veränderung dieser Art."

„Was für eine Veränderung?" Er kam sich vor, als würde er gewaltig auf der Leitung stehen. Doch die Sorge um Hermine und der aufwallende Hass gegenüber Snape, der mit verzerrter Miene am Fenster stand, machten es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht.

„Ich nehme an, dass Miss Granger sich des Zeitumkehrers bemächtigt hat, um den Dunklen Lord auf ihre Art zu beseitigen. Denn als Professor Snape heute Morgen erwachte, war das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm verschwunden."

Und da begann Harry zu verstehen, von welcher Veränderung der Schulleiter bei ihm gesprochen hatte. Harrys Hand zuckte nach oben und noch ehe er sich bewusst wurde, was er da tat, konnte er die Schlussfolgerung Dumbledores bestätigen. Seine Narbe war ebenso verschwunden wie Snapes Mal.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Sirius...", hauchte Harry einige Minuten später. „Mom und Dad..."

„Harry...", bat Dumbledore geduldig.

Geduld, die Snape nicht aufgebracht hatte; er hatte das Büro, kurz nachdem Harry seine unversehrte Stirn präsentiert hatte, verlassen, um das Chaos in der Großen Halle zu bändigen. Und McGonagall war ihm gefolgt, um dasselbe zu tun. Ron seinerseits übte sich darin, mit der Wand zu verschmelzen. Er stand bewegungslos da und beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen Harry und dem Schulleiter, als wäre es ein Tennismatch.

„Aber wenn meine Narbe und Snapes Mal verschwunden sind, dann sind meine Eltern vielleicht noch am Leben! Dann sind vielleicht alle noch am Leben!"

„Vielleicht ist das so", räumte der Schulleiter ein. „Doch bevor wir uns darum kümmern können, müssen wir herausfinden, was mit Miss Granger geschehen ist."

Dumbledore sah Harry eindringlich an, woraufhin ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Hermine im Eifer des Gefechts komplett vergessen hatte. Die Möglichkeiten, die sich durch die Änderung der Vergangenheit ergaben, rotierten in seinem Kopf wie ein Karussell. Ihm war schwindelig und ein bisschen übel, seine schweißigen Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

Nun allerdings warf er Ron einen beschämten Blick zu und starrte dann zu Boden. „Natürlich."

„Und davon einmal abgesehen, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass Lily und James noch am Leben sind. So ungern ich dies auch sage, doch das Schicksal findet seinen Weg."

„Aber... Seidenschnabel..."

„Seidenschnabel ist niemals tot gewesen, Harry. Und davon abgesehen war eure Einmischung damals nur eine geringfügige Änderung der frühesten Vergangenheit. Miss Grangers Eingreifen hingegen... Sie muss mindestens zwanzig Jahre zurückgereist sein. Vermutlich länger."

Die Ernüchterung über diese Logik ließ Harry bitter schnauben. Doch ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blieb. Er nährte sich von dem Wunsch, einmal Glück zu haben – und das mit einer Hartnäckigkeit, die sogar ihn selbst überraschte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

An diesem Tag kehrte Harry nicht mehr in den Unterricht zurück. Er ging mit Dumbledore ins Zaubereiministerium und versuchte herauszufinden, was genau geschehen war, während McGonagall zusammen mit den restlichen Lehrern die Schule unter Kontrolle zu bekommen versuchte.

Zu Harrys Erstaunen lief im Ministerium alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Niemand schien besorgt oder überrascht, geschweige denn verängstigt. „Haben sie nicht gesehen, wie der Himmel aussieht?", fragte er den Schulleiter leise.

„Oh doch, das haben sie. Doch hier in London sieht der Himmel aus wie immer."

Harry blinzelte irritiert.

„Eine so enorme Änderung der Zeit sorgt dafür, dass die Erinnerungen der Menschen verändert werden, Harry. Einzig die Magie, die das Schloss umgibt und es vor Fremdeinflüssen schützt, hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir noch immer in dem Glauben der alten Zeit existieren. Deshalb wirkte der Himmel rot. Es waren die aktivierten Banne."

„Was... bedeutet das?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um das hartnäckige Schwirren zu verscheuchen, das ihn um den Verstand zu bringen drohte.

„Das bedeutet, dass alle, die im Schloss waren, als Miss Granger in die Vergangenheit reiste, nicht wissen, was sich geändert hat, während der Rest der Welt nicht weiß, wie es ursprünglich war. Wir müssen lernen, was für sie selbstverständlich ist. Und wir sollten es auf eine unauffällige Art tun."

Harry war zwar immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er das Problem nun zur Gänze erfasst hatte, doch vorerst schwieg er. Sie liefen durch die Gänge des Zaubereiministeriums bis zur Abteilung für die Dokumentation für Todesfälle. Es war ein Leichtes für Dumbledore, Zugang zu bekommen. Und nachdem der Ministeriumsangestellte sie alleine gelassen hatte, ging er zuerst zum Schrank mit dem Buchstaben R und suchte die Akte von Tom Vorlost Riddle heraus.

„Was steht da, Sir?", fragte Harry ungeduldig, als der alte Mann auch nach mehreren Minuten noch schwieg.

„Wie es aussieht, hat Voldemort, so wie wir ihn kennen, nie existiert. Tom Vorlost Riddle starb in seinem vorletzten Schuljahr. Er wurde ermordet."

Harry spürte, wie er erbleichte. „Hermine hat... sie hat...", stotterte er.

„So scheint es, ja." Die Falten im Gesicht des Schulleiters hatten in den letzten Momenten arg an Tiefe zugenommen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, konnte diese unglaubliche Tatsache jedoch nicht loswerden. „Was geschah mit ihr?", fragte er dann mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Als Schuldige ist in den Akten Dorothy Gale vermerkt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, das Hermine und er geführt hatten, kurz nachdem sie die Aufgaben am Ende ihres ersten Schuljahres gelöst hatten.

„_Ich mag Dorothy. Sie ist mutig und weiß, wie sie das Beste aus allen herausholen kann."_

„_Du bist auch mutig. Und ohne dich wären wir schon bei diesem Grünzeug gescheitert", _hatte er geantwortet.

„_Teufelsschlinge, Harry. Aber wenn ich Dorothy bin"_, hatte sie ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen versucht,_ „wer bist dann du?"_

„_Ihr Hund."_

„Das ist Hermine", sagte Harry dumpf, nachdem er sich blinzelnd in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt hatte.

Dumbledore sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an. Dann steckte er die Akte von Tom Riddle, dem klugen, jedoch tragischerweise früh verstorbenen Jungen, wieder an ihren Platz zurück und lief die Regalreihen zurück. Beim Buchstaben G stoppte er, suchte zuerst nach Gale, dann nach Granger. „Sie muss noch am Leben sein."

Erleichterung nahm eine große Last von Harrys Schultern und zerrte das Lächeln auf seine Lippen, für das eigentlich Voldemorts Tod schon hätte sorgen sollen. „Dann werden wir sie finden."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, um im Strafregister nach Eintragungen über Dorothy Gale zu suchen, hatte Harry sich vorsichtig näher an den Buchstaben P herangeschlichen. So dringend er vorhin hatte erfahren wollen, was mit seinen Eltern geschehen war, so gerne wäre er jetzt umgedreht und gegangen.

Doch er würde nicht drum herum kommen, der Wahrheit irgendwann ins Gesicht zu blicken. Hermine hatte für ihn und für alle anderen eine neue Welt erschaffen; er war es ihr schuldig, sie kennen zu lernen.

Ernüchterung wog schwer, wie er feststellte, als er die beiden Akten zwischen all den anderen hervorzog. Und der Schritt zur Resignation war ein kleiner; einzig seine zitternden Finger verrieten ihm, dass er ihn noch nicht getan hatte, während er die vergilbten Pergamente durchblätterte.

Seine Eltern waren nach wie vor in jener Halloween-Nacht gestorben. Allerdings nicht durch die Hand Voldemorts, sondern durch die eines Freundes. Peter Pettigrew. Harry schnaubte. „Das ist absurd!"

„Das ist Schicksal", erwiderte die Stimme Dumbledores hinter ihm, so dass Harry erschrocken zusammenfuhr und die Akten fallen ließ. Der Schulleiter zückte seinen Zauberstab und dirigierte beide Akten wieder an ihren Platz zurück. „Möchtest du auch die Akte von Sirius Black einsehen?"

Harrys Kiefer verspannten sich, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Dumbledore nickte. Dann deutete er auf die Pergamente, die er in der Hand hielt. „Dorothy Gale wurde verurteilt. Lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban aufgrund eines besonders grausamen Mordmotivs."

Harry schluckte und glaubte, der Boden unter seinen Füßen würde sich drehen. „Welches Motiv?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Gar keines."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine nach diesen Informationen in Askaban ausfindig zu machen, war eine Sache von Minuten. Harry hätte später nicht mehr sagen können, was Dumbledore dem Angestellten in dieser Abteilung erzählt hatte und das obwohl er direkt daneben gestanden hatte. Er versuchte noch immer mit der Tatsache zurecht zu kommen, dass Hermine ihr Leben für seines geopfert hatte.

Wobei ein viel größerer Teil seines Verstandes versuchte, eine Alternative zu finden. Die brauchbarste war immer noch, dass er sich selbst einen Zeitumkehrer besorgte und zum vergangenen Abend reiste, um Hermine von ihrem Plan abzuhalten.

Und wie so oft schienen sich seine Gedanken auch in seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln: „Was immer dir jetzt durch den Kopf geht, Harry, ich rate dir, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken." Selten zuvor hatte Dumbledore so eindringlich geklungen. „Miss Granger hat ein großes Chaos in der Zeitlinie verursacht. Es ist nicht abzusehen, was das für die Zukunft, oder für die Vergangenheit, bedeutet."

„Sie hat das nicht gewusst", fuhr Harry harsch dazwischen.

„Oh, ich denke, sie wusste es ziemlich genau. Doch sie wusste auch, dass es Dinge gibt, die man hinnehmen muss, um andere Dinge zu erreichen."

Harry war überzeugt, dass der Schulleiter nichts mit dieser Aussage andeuten wollte. Und dennoch fühlte er sich, als ob er versagt hätte. Weil _er_ es nicht geschafft hatte, gewisse Dinge hinzunehmen. „Ich denke über gar nichts nach", erwiderte er schließlich dumpf.

Danach hatte Dumbledore darauf verzichtet, Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie hatten sich eine Kopie von Hermines Führungsakte besorgt und waren wieder gegangen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Harry brauchte fast zwei Wochen, ehe er mutig genug war, sich in Askaban blicken zu lassen. Genauso lange wie die Banne gebraucht hatten, um wieder in ihren normalen Zustand zurückzukehren. Die Scham, die er seiner besten Freundin gegenüber empfand, ließ sein Gesicht brennen, auch wenn er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht an das dachte, was sie getan hatte.

Darüber hinaus hatte er Streit mit Ron, weil... nun, eigentlich wusste Harry gar nicht so genau warum. Er hatte selbst minutenlang vollkommen perplex im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, nachdem Ron gegangen war. Doch klarer wurde die ganze Sache dadurch nicht.

„Du musst zu Hermine", war es schließlich Ginny, die aussprach, was vermutlich alle dachten. Alle die wussten, was wirklich passiert war (denn Hermine Granger war mittlerweile für tot erklärt worden. Offiziell hatte sie einen tragischen Unfall gehabt; und genauso hatten auch alle ausgesehen, die zur Bestattung des leeren Sarges erschienen waren).

„Was hat Hermine damit zu tun?", fragte er scharf. Er reagierte immer so, wenn jemand auf sie zu sprechen kam. Und seine Wangen wurden heiß.

„Sie ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt. Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du mit ihr gesprochen hast." Dann ging sie. Ob nun, weil sie es nicht länger in seiner Gegenwart aushielt, oder weil sie ihm nicht die Gelegenheit geben wollte, noch einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, wusste Harry nicht.

Jedenfalls stand er nun mit geballten Fäusten und nervösem Magen in einem der Gänge in Askaban und wartete darauf, dass der Wärter, der anscheinend die Ruhe für sich gepachtet hatte, den richtigen Schlüssel in seinem klappernden Bund fand. Er wäre vermutlich wesentlich ruhiger, wenn er nicht vorher schon eine Stunde gewartet hätte, bis man 'Dorothy Gale' aus ihrer Zelle in den Besucherraum gebracht hatte.

Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, sprang die Tür endlich auf – und Harry wünschte sich prompt, er säße noch immer im Wartezimmer.

Der Wärter trat zur Seite und bedeutete ihm einzutreten. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry es schaffte, seine Füße vom Boden zu lösen. Und der Türspalt schien in Zeitlupe zu wachsen, bis er den gesamten Raum einsehen konnte.

Hermine saß so am Tisch, dass sie der Tür den Rücken zuwandte. Dennoch erkannte er sie sofort an der Flut wilder Locken, die sich über ihren Rücken ergoss. Das einzige, was sie von vor zwei Wochen unterschied, waren die grauen Strähnen, die zwischen dem Braun lagen.

Harry schluckte hart und trat über die Schwelle. Das hohe Quietschen der Tür, als sie geschlossen wurde, ließ ihn kurz zusammenzucken. Dann umrundete er den Tisch auf dieselbe Art, wie er damals auf das Podest des Sprechenden Huts gestolpert war. Und genau wie damals war er heilfroh, als er sich setzen durfte.

Hermine hielt die Augen geschlossen, ihr Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt. Die Züge der jungen Frau, die er verinnerlicht hatte, lagen noch immer unter der Maske, die die Jahre ihr auferlegt hatte. Strenge Falten standen zwischen ihren Augenbrauen und liefen von der Nase bis zu ihren Mundwinkeln. Doch eines fand er in ihrem Gesicht nicht. Etwas, das bisher alle ihm bekannten gealterten Gesichter geprägt hatte: Lachfalten.

„Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig mit brechender Stimme.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, so als ob sie lächeln wollte. „So hat mich schon lange niemand mehr genannt", sagte sie dann und ihre Stimme öffnete in Harry einen Abgrund, von dem er nicht wusste, was er bereit halten würde. „Sonst bin ich Dorothy. Immer Dorothy. Merlin, wie ich dieses Balg hasse!"

Im ersten Moment war Harry schockiert, dann blinzelte Hermine und lächelte wirklich. „Genau so hatte ich dich die ganze Zeit in Erinnerung, Harry." Sie zog ihre Hände unter der Tischplatte hervor und legte sie vor ihm ab. Altersflecken und Falten säumten die früher... letztens... ehemals weiße, glatte Haut. Und die Finger, die eine Feder kraftvoll und sicher zu führen pflegten, zitterten nun leicht. „Wobei ich nicht gedacht habe, dass ich dich jemals wiedersehen würde. Es waren die Banne des Schlosses, nicht wahr? Sie haben verhindert, dass ihr vergesst."

Er nickte.

„Dummer Fehler. Aber ich hätte die Banne kaum aufheben können, ohne Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen." Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Es tut mir leid, dass du dich noch erinnerst. Und die anderen..."

Ein Impuls wollte, dass er mit „Das muss es nicht" antwortete. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass er eigentlich gerne vergessen würde. „Na ja, es ging eben nicht anders", murmelte er deswegen. Er senkte den Blick, als Hermine schluckte.

„Ich weiß. Aber solange ihr lebt, ist es okay."

Er verzog das Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippen. Doch er konnte nicht schweigen: „Nein, das ist es nicht. Es war mein Kampf."

„Das war es", stimmte sie zu. Dann wurde ihr Blick glasig und als Harry verstand, dass sie sich erinnerte (an was auch immer), fügte sie hinzu: „Es schien mir allerdings nicht so, als ob du Besitzansprüche daran geltend machen wolltest." Ihre Stimme klang schärfer als vorher und als Harry mit brennenden Wangen zu ihr aufsah, lag eine ausgeprägte Verbitterung in ihrem Gesicht. Mühsam schaffte sie es, diese wieder niederzukämpfen. „Nimm es einfach hin, Harry. Es ist ohnehin zu spät, etwas daran zu ändern."

„Jaah", murrte er. „Dafür hast du ja gesorgt."

„Bitte?", hakte sie spitz nach.

„Du hättest mich fragen können! Du hättest deinen Plan mit Ron und mir absprechen können!"

„Ihr hättet mich davon abgehalten."

„Natürlich hätten wir das!" Harry sprang auf, wobei sein Stuhl laut über den Boden schrammte. Aufgebracht ging er in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. „Es war Irrsinn, diesen Plan durchzuziehen."

„Es hat die Welt von einem kranken Bastard befreit."

Harry schnaubte. „Und das hat ja auch so viel verändert..."

„Es hat _alles_ verändert."

„Jaah, stimmt. Wir haben jetzt ein neues Schulfach. 'Wie die Welt wirklich ist'!"

Hermine ignorierte seinen Einwand. „Du bist nur zu jung, um das zu verstehen!"

Harry wirbelte herum und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Hermine war immer älter gewesen als er und Ron. Doch einen Unterschied hatte das nie gemacht.

Sie atmete schwer und schloss kurz die Augen. „Setz dich wieder hin, Harry", bat sie dann mit ruhiger Stimme. Widerwillig kam er dem nach. Hermine griff nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest. Mit genau dem Druck, den er von ihr gewohnt war. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er wieder das junge Mädchen in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich hätte ein wundervolles Leben haben können, wenn ich damals nicht gegangen wäre. Ich hätte die Schule abgeschlossen, studiert, geheiratet, 2,4 Kinder bekommen... Vielleicht. Aber vielleicht wäre ich auch im Kampf gefallen. Vielleicht wären du und Ron gefallen. Vielleicht andere, die mir etwas bedeuteten. Die Entscheidung, die ich traf, traf ich nicht nur wegen dir, Harry. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich selbst es verstanden habe. Und bei jedem Todesfall, von dem ich hörte, aber vor allem bei deinen Eltern, habe ich gezweifelt, ob es sich gelohnt hat. Aber wenn dafür jetzt niemand mehr durch Voldemorts Hand einen sinnlosen Tod stirbt, dann habe ich das Richtige getan."

Harrys Kiefer mahlten. Er versuchte ihr seine Hände zu entziehen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. „Und jetzt erwartest du von mir, dass ich mein Leben lebe, hm?"

Hermine zog eine Schulter hoch und lächelte unbestimmt.

„Das kann ich nicht, Mine. Nicht wenn ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Dass du dein Leben geopfert hast."

Da ließ sie ihn los. „Mir ist es gleich, was du aus deinem Leben machst. Mir ging es nur darum, dich selbst entscheiden zu lassen, so wie ich entschieden habe."

In ihren Worten schwang etwas so Abschließendes mit, dass Harry schluckte und wieder aufstand. Ohne die vorherige Energie (eigentlich vielmehr vollkommen erschöpft) ging er um den Tisch herum und blieb neben Hermine stehen. Sie sah zu ihm auf, überzeugt von sich und ihren Taten und doch glänzten ihre Augen feucht. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie dafür zu respektieren.

„Was du getan hast, war dumm und überstürzt und ich bin mir sicher, dass du es mehr als einmal bereut hast." Sie holte Luft und wollte ihm offensichtlich widersprechen. „Aber", fuhr er deswegen rasch fort, „es war auch die Tat einer Gryffindor. Und ich weiß, wann ich mich zu bedanken habe." Harry hob seine Hand und legte sie an ihre faltige Wange. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und küsste seine beste Freundin auf die Stirn. „Danke, Mine. Und vergiss niemals, wer du bist."

Sie lächelte. „Nicht Dorothy Gale."

„Nein. Du bist besser."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine hatte gewusst, dass Harry irgendwann doch zu ihr kommen würde, um zu reden. Sie wusste es, weil sie alleine in einer fremden Welt gestrandet war und es nicht riskieren konnte, mit irgendwem zu reden. Denn man verzichtete nur solange auf das Angebot eines Freundes, wie man jederzeit darauf zurückkommen konnte.

Sie hatte so ein Angebot lange entbehren müssen und deswegen nicht lange gezögert, Harry das zu sagen, was sie sich seit zweiundfünfzig Jahren zurechtgelegt hatte. Und auch als die anderen gekommen waren – die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall, Ron und Ginny, Luna und Neville – hatte sie nicht hinterm Berg gehalten. Nicht ein einziges Mal in den zwanzig Jahren, die seit Harrys erstem Besuch vergangen waren.

Sie hatte einundsiebzig Jahre ihres Lebens in Askaban verbracht. Denn für die magische Welt bedeutete lebenslänglich genau dies. Das einzig Gnädige daran war, dass das Leben in Askaban von alleine kürzer wurde.

Ihr Körper war verbraucht und erschöpft; es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand sie abholen würde. Jemand von oben. Und als ob sie diesen Moment herbeischauen könnte, starrte Hermine an die Decke der Krankenstation und wartete.

Nur wenn die Türen sich öffneten, wandte sie den Blick vom schmutzigen Weiß ab. In ihren Gedanken gab es eine Liste mit Freunden, mit deren Besuch sie noch rechnete. Und als die Tür sich heute öffnete, hatte sie ihre Liste eigentlich schon abgearbeitet.

Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass etwas Kraft in ihre Muskeln zurückkehrte, die es ihr erlaubte, sich ein kleines bisschen aufzurichten. Vielleicht war es auch nur die unerwartete Anwesenheit ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Jedenfalls kam mit der Kraft auch ein kleines Lächeln, denn sie hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und Dinge erkannt, die ihr damals, als sie ihn noch direkt vor der Nase gehabt hatte, gänzlich entgangen waren.

Snape durchquerte den Raum mit denselben großen Schritten, mit denen er schon durch Hogwarts gewandelt war. Dass er so viel jünger war als sie, war ein Abstraktum, das ihr bei Harry und den anderen nicht so sehr aufgefallen war. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich einen Stuhl nahm und sich zu ihr setzte. Einige Minuten sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort; Hermine hatte es nicht mehr nötig und er musste anscheinend erst seine Gedanken sortieren. Nach zwanzig Jahren noch immer.

„Sie sind ein dummes Mädchen, Miss Granger."

Hermine blinzelte zweimal, dann schnaubte sie, soweit ihr Zustand es ihr erlaubte. „Haben Sie allen Ernstes zwanzig Jahre gewartet, um mir diesen Satz noch ein letztes Mal um die Ohren zu hauen, Sir?" Obwohl sie jetzt die Ältere war, obwohl sie ihm ein Leben ermöglicht hatte, von dem er vermutlich nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte, galt die alte Rollenverteilung noch immer.

„Ich habe nicht gewartet. Ich wäre auch jetzt nicht hier, wenn Albus mich nicht dazu gezwungen hätte."

„Das ist es, was ich von einem Slytherin erwartet habe." Ihre Stimme verlor etwas an Kraft, als sie sich falsch bewegte und heißer Schmerz durch ihren Rücken jagte.

„Dito", erwiderte er, absolut unbeeindruckt von ihrem körperlichen Zustand.

Hermine feixte (etwas, das sie erst hier in Askaban gelernt hatte, das allerdings relativ schnell). „Abgesehen davon, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin, gehe ich jede Wette ein, dass Sie auch mehr als einmal darüber nachgedacht haben, Ihre Probleme auf diese Art zu lösen."

„Sie sind genauso wenig eine Gryffindor, wie Salazar Slytherin einer war. Und Sie wetten mit einem Slytherin?"

„Warum nicht? Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Meine Stunden sind gezählt." Sie schaffte es, diese Tatsache ohne den Anflug von Bedauern auszusprechen.

„Ich denke, Sie werden es verstehen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich weder mit ehemaligen Schülerinnen, noch mit Todgeweihten Wetten abschließe."

„Dann werden Sie es wohl auch verstehen, wenn ich Sie für einen Feigling halte."

„Das ist Ihr gutes Recht", erwiderte er nonchalant.

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Was wollen Sie hier, Professor Snape?"

Er holte einmal tief Luft und ließ sie ungenutzt wieder aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Dann jedoch straffte er seine Haltung und sprach, deutlich und ohne zögern, so wie sie es von ihm kannte: „Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass ich in Ihrer Schuld stehe. Falls es etwas geben sollte, dass ich für Sie tun kann, werde ich es tun."

Im ersten Moment wollte Hermine lachen. Im zweiten wollte sie ihm einen Vogel zeigen (was die ihr verbliebenen Stunden sicherlich drastisch verkürzt hätte). Im dritten dachte sie ernsthaft über sein Angebot nach.

„Es gibt etwas", entschied sie sich schließlich, dass der dritte Moment der beste gewesen war, um nach ihm zu handeln. Snape gab ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er hörte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass meine Eltern seit zwanzig Jahren denken, ich wäre tot."

„Allerdings." Seine Miene wurde einen Hauch verbissener. Anscheinend ahnte er, dass ihm ihre Bitte nicht gefallen würde.

„Erzählen Sie ihnen, was wirklich geschehen ist, wenn es vorbei ist."

„Halten Sie das für klug?"

Hermine zischte leise. „Nein. Klug bin ich neunundachtzig Jahre meines Lebens gewesen, auch wenn Sie diese Meinung nicht teilen werden. Erlauben Sie mir einen Moment der Dummheit."

Snape schürzte seine Lippen. „Es ist mindestens der zweite." Und dann dachte über ihre Worte nach und nickte. „Ich werde es tun. Aber ich werde mir das Recht vorbehalten, Ihren Eltern die Erinnerung zu nehmen, sollten sie unpassend oder auf problematische Art reagieren."

„Das klingt fair", räumte Hermine ein. „Und nun gehen Sie."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Sie schmeißen mich raus?" Er klang dabei, als hätte er sie höchstpersönlich an seinem privaten Vorratsschrank erwischt.

„Bei Merlin, ja!" Hermine lachte leise, geriet darüber ins Husten und sah Sterne, ehe sie wieder zur Ruhe kam.

„Also gut", fügte der jüngere Mann sich und stand auf. Er stellte den Stuhl an seinen Platz zurück, blieb jedoch noch einmal stehen, als er auf dem Weg zur Tür an ihrem Bett vorbeikam. „Nur eines noch, Miss Granger... Ich habe Sie nie für dumm gehalten."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich weiß."

* * *

ENDE


	4. Dornentanz

Ebenfalls entstanden für den Wolfszeit-Kalender des Rudels, der dem Motto 'A place in time' folgt.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 16**  
Spoiler:** keine**  
Inhalt:** Ginny hat mit einer Fehlgeburt zu kämpfen und tut etwas, das sie in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Wäre da nicht...  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Ginny, Snape**  
Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..**  
Kommentar:** 'A place in time', geteilt von zwei Menschen und man bekommt Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite.  
Beta gelesen hat wie immer Anja. °knutsch°  
**Warnings:** Fehlgeburt, Drogen

* * *

**Dornentanz

* * *

**

Wenn ich eines an diesem Nachmittag gelernt habe, dann dass man in Bezug auf Drogen wissen sollte, was man tut.

Man ist auf einem Drogentrip niemals alleine, schon gar nicht auf einem magischen. Zumindest solange es ein guter Trip ist. Wenn aus dem Traum der entrückten Realität, des Vergessens und der Faszination ein Alptraum wird, ist man schneller alleine, als man sich umsehen kann.

Wen wundert es, dass ich auf meinem ersten Trip sämtliche Bewertungsskalen unterbot?

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ich weiß noch heute genau, was mich damals dazu gebracht hat, in die Nokturngasse zu gehen. Jeder, der sagt, dass er es nicht mehr wüsste, lügt.

Ich wollte die Leere loswerden, die sich in mir ausgebreitet hatte, seitdem mein Kind von mir gegangen war. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging, und ich habe ihm das nie vorgeworfen. Er ist ein Mann, woher sollte er es wissen?

Doch ich habe wohl nicht zu viel erwartet, als ich mich mit an den magisch-psychologischen Dienst wandte. Ich hatte trotzdem nie das Gefühl, verstanden zu werden.

Eine Flucht in die Noktungasse zu wagen, war mir dennoch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Bis ich vor besagter Straße stand. Es war eine dieser spontanen Entscheidungen, bei denen man weiß, dass man sie bereuen wird, sobald man wieder zurechnungsfähig ist.

Ich habe es schon vorher bereut.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Wir hatten nicht viel Geld. Harry war noch in der Ausbildung, seine Prüfungen waren im Sommer. Und ich hätte meine Gesundheit schonen sollen für die nächste Quidditch-Saison. Nichts kommt einem entfernter vor als der nächste Sommer, wenn man drei Umhänge übereinander ziehen muss, um dem scharfen Märzwind zu trotzen. Und nichts ist unwichtiger als ein Pokal, wenn man einen Unfall verloren hatte.

Ich stand bestimmt fünf Minuten lang im Schneetreiben, das vor zwei Tagen vollkommen überraschend noch einmal über London gekommen war, und starrte in die finstere Gasse, vor der mich meine Eltern immer gewarnt hatten. Aus Harrys Erzählungen wusste ich, was dort alles verkauft wurde, was man dort bekommen konnte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass ich dieses Wissen mal so ausnutzen würde.

Doch die fixe Idee war hartnäckig. Hartnäckiger noch als mein als Zehnjährige beschlossenes Vorhaben, irgendwann mal Harry Potter zu heiraten.

Das kalte Weiß reichte mir bis zu den Waden und wie Watte in einem entzündeten Ohr den Schall dämpfte, dämpfte der Schnee die offensichtliche Gefahr, die von diesem Ort ausging.

Verstohlen schielte ich hinter mich, dann schlug ich die Kapuze über den Kopf und zog die Schultern hoch, bis ich ging wie eine von _ihnen_.

Tatsächlich fiel ich niemandem auf, während ich durch den Schnee stapfte. Das Schmelzwasser sickerte eiskalt in meine Stiefel und durchnässte meine Jeans bis zu den Knien. Der lange schwarze Umhang sog sich voll und wurde immer schwerer. Ich begann die Zauber, die die Winkelgasse vom Schnee befreiten, zu schätzen.

Dennoch lief ich weiter. Die Kälte hatte vermutlich auch meine Fähigkeit zu denken eingefroren. Zwar hatte ich noch nie mit einem sicheren Gefühl für Vernunft geglänzt, doch normalerweise legte ich es nicht darauf an, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Ich glaube, ich bin niemals zuvor und selten danach dem Tod so nahe gewesen wie an diesem Nachmittag.

Das verborgene Summen der Gefahr, das mich in einem Spiel immer auf einen Klatscher aufmerksam machte, erhöhte meinen Herzschlag und ich musste durch den Mund atmen, um nicht zu ersticken. Und noch während ich mich umsah und feststellte, dass der Eingang zur Winkelgasse bereits hinter einer Kurve verschwunden war, fragte ich mich, wie genau man das mit den _besonderen_ Tränken eigentlich anstellte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Meine Frage beantwortete sich schließlich von alleine. Man musste einfach nur da sein. Die Leute, die das Zeug verkauften, wussten, bei wem sie es loswerden konnten. Vielleicht hatten sie einen Blick dafür.

Dass ich wirklich einen solchen Trank nehmen wollte, wurde mir erst wirklich bewusst, als man mir eine blau schimmernde Phiole unter die Nase hielt. Die Vorstellung, dieser Trank sei ein Schlüssel, der mich in eine erfüllte, warme Welt bringen würde, schnürte mir die Kehle zu vor Sehnsucht.

Ich hatte immer geglaubt, eine Sucht entwickelte sich erst, nachdem man das erste Mal von der Verlockung gekostet hatte. Doch in diesem Moment hätte ich mein letztes Hemd gegeben, um an diesen verdammten Trank zu kommen. Es war, als säße jemand auf meiner Schulter, der mir versprach, dass mein Kind damit zu mir zurückkommen würde.

Und ich war verzweifelt genug, um diesem Jemand zu vertrauen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Der Fremde, der mein Geld einsteckte und mir das gläserne Behältnis in die zitternden Finger presste, wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine Tür hinter sich. Zögernd ging ich darauf zu und sah mich noch einmal um. Ich hatte Angst, dass irgendjemand mich erkennen könnte. Seitdem ich meinen Vertrag bei den _Holyhead Harpies_ unterzeichnet hatte, war der Tagesprophet ebenso scharf auf eine Schlagzeile mit meinem Namen wie mit Harrys.

Aber es achtete keiner auf das, was ich tat. Vermutlich konnte man hier sogar sterben, ohne dass jemand es bemerkte. Ich vermute, dass es das war, was die Nokturngasse so gefährlich machte.

Diesen Gedanken hatte ich allerdings erst einige Zeit später. Vorerst war ich froh darüber, vollkommen anonym an einen 'stimmungsaufhellenden' Trank gekommen zu sein und schob mich durch die knarrende Holztür.

Bereits das war ein Eintritt in eine warme, erfüllte Welt. Mehrere Kamine säumten die kargen Wände und ließen die Luft im Raum wabern wie in einer überheizten Sauna. Es gab keine Möbel, nur Decken und Kissen am Boden. Die Feuer wurden durch massive Gitter vom Rest des Raumes getrennt und ich wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum das so war.

Es gab kaum freie Plätze auf dem Boden. Je weiter ich in den Raum hineinging, desto dichter waren die Menschen gesät. Und desto strenger wurde der Geruch, der in der Luft hing. Schweiß brach mir unter meiner Kleidung aus und ich zog den ersten Umhang von meinen Schultern und ließ ihn locker über meinem Arm baumeln.

Irgendwo weiter hinten fand ich einen Platz zwischen zwei Kaminen. Zwei zerknautschte Kissen lagen auf einer Wolldecke, doch ich wagte es nicht, mich direkt darauf niederzulassen. Also warf ich vorher meinen Umhang auf den Boden.

Ein paar Minuten lang umklammerte ich die Phiole in meinen Händen, als wäre sie ein Anker. Wo ich mich verankern wollte, wusste ich nicht.

Flüchtig kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich Angst haben sollte vor dem, was ich tun wollte. Doch ich schwebte wie in einer Blase, die mich vor Gefahr abschirmte. Vielleicht hatte ich als einziges Mädchen unter sieben Kindern auch einfach zu viele Situationen hinter mir, in denen ich meine Angst kontrollieren musste, um nicht die nächsten zwanzig Jahre damit aufgezogen zu werden.

Jedenfalls sah ich hinab und der vorher blau schimmernde Trank wirkte dunkel im spärlichen Licht. Es roch nach verbranntem Holz und etwas Scharfem, das ich nicht richtig identifizieren konnte. Ich entschied, den Trank zu nehmen, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte. Er war zu teuer gewesen, um ihn zu verschwenden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Die Wirkung des Trankes setzte so vorsichtig ein, dass ich den Übergang kaum bemerkte. Ich stutzte nicht bei den seltsamen Wellen, die die Luft vor meinen Augen schlug. Und auch die ganzen sich synchron bewegenden Zwillinge, die plötzlich durch den Raum liefen, fielen meinem Verstand nicht als sonderbar auf. Erst als ich eine Melodie hörte, die meine Mom mir früher immer vorgesungen hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich schon längst high war.

Und als hätte dieses Erkennen einen letzten bewussten Schalter in meinem Kopf umgelegt, sank ich in ein Netz, das ich bis heute noch nicht in die Worte fassen kann, die es verdient hätte.

Mir wurde relativ schnell klar, dass dieses Netz aus den Rauschzuständen aller gewoben war, die gerade dieselbe Droge genommen hatten wie ich. Man vernetzte sich mit den anderen, ohne dass man etwas dagegen tun konnte. Und der Zusammenhalt erfüllte einen mit einer Kraft, die nicht aus dieser Welt stammen konnte.

Während ich mich noch in der Faszination über dieses Netz treiben ließ, bemerkte ich nicht, dass immer mal wieder einzelne aus dem Netz ausgeschlossen wurden. Dabei stand ich selbst auf der Abschussliste.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Vielleicht wäre alles glimpflicher abgelaufen, wenn ich mich einfach hingelegt und abgewartet hätte. Doch zusammen mit dem Netz kam die Neugierde. Ich wollte diese neue Welt entdecken wie man einen von Fred und Georges neuen Streichen entdecken musste. Also stand ich auf und stakste über die am Boden liegenden Menschen.

Einfaches Gehen ist eine lustige Angelegenheit, wenn man keinen Sinn fürs Gleichgewicht mehr hat. Und Mitmenschen sind hilfsbereit, wenn sie wissen, dass man das Gleiche erlebt wie sie. Von allen Seiten streckten sich Hände in die Höhe und gaben mir die Sicherheit, für die sonst etwas Flüssigkeit in meinem Innenohr sorgte. Sie waren alle meine Freunde, während ich die umgebaute Lagerhalle durchquerte.

Die Hitze kam mir auch nicht mehr sonderlich heiß vor. Ich spürte zwar, dass ich schwitzte, aber dennoch fröstelte es mich, wenn ich mich zu weit von den Kaminen entfernte.

Meine Erinnerungen an den Trip sind ziemlich lückenhaft. In den ersten Wochen nach dieser Erfahrung hatte ich immer wieder den Gedanken, dass die Erinnerungen zurückkehren würden, wenn ich nur noch einmal diesen Trank einnehmen würde. Ich denke, ich habe es Harry zu verdanken, dass ich es nicht tat.

Doch auch wenn meine Erinnerungen an den guten Anfang, an die Ausgeglichenheit und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl in meinem Magen mehr einem Traum aus Kindertagen gleichen, weiß ich noch heute, wie der Umschwung sich angefühlt hat.

Es war, als hätte man mir einen Eiszapfen in den Unterleib gerammt. Denn mein Traum wurde zum Alptraum, als ich mich freute, dass ich mein Kind schon für mindestens zehn Minuten aus meinen Gedanken verbannt hatte. Da kehrte es mit aller Macht zurück.

Die Verbindung zu den anderen brach ein wie ein überlasteter Damm. Und wie gestautes Wasser über ein trocken gelegtes Flussbett schwappen würde, schlugen die Alpträume über meinem Kopf zusammen.

Die Schmerzen der verfrühten Wehen waren so unerträglich wie beim ersten Mal. Ich glaubte, es noch einmal zu erleben. Lichtblitze zogen vor meinen Augen vorbei wie die Lichter in den Gängen des Sankt Mungos. Ich griff mir an den Hals, als etwas mir die Luft abschnürte, so dass mein entsetzter Schrei in einem heiseren Gurgeln endete.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es dennoch, auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wann ich mich hingelegt hatte, mit dem Kopf auf einem fremden und noch dazu unbekleideten Oberkörper. Aber vielleicht konnte ich vor den Erinnerungen fliehen, wenn ich es schaffte, dem Pudding zu entkommen, in dem meine Füße steckten.

Nun, da ich so offensichtlich panisch war, gab es keine Hände mehr, die für mein Gleichgewicht sorgten. Die Freunde verschwinden wie Halluzinationen, sobald man sie wirklich braucht. Es gab nur jene, die mich zur Tür trieben.

Und die Schmerzen blieben. Das angenehme Gefühl in meinem Magen wurde zur Übelkeit und auch der scharfe Geruch, der in der Luft lag, fügte sich ins Puzzle ein. Ich würgte, als die Luft vor mir einen Looping schlug. Die seltsam verfärbten Wellen fingen mich ein wie die Arme einer Schlingpflanze; erst warfen sie mich zurück, dann katapultierten sie mich gegen das unnachgiebige Holz. Die Türklinke bohrte sich in meinen Bauch und ich sah Sterne.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Wie ich es geschafft habe, die Lagerhalle stehenden Fußes zu verlassen, ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel. Jedenfalls war ich felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich etwas hinter mir herzog. Etwas, das zwischen meinen Beinen festgeknotet war wie ein Boot an einem Steg. Ich wagte es nicht, mich umzudrehen, doch es musste eine blutige Schneise durch den weißen Schnee ziehen.

Ich begann zu zittern, kaum dass die Tür hinter mir zugeschlagen war. Meine Zähne klapperten wild aufeinander und die Gefahr, die von der Nokturngasse ausging, schlug mir ins Gesicht wie ein Preisboxer. Niemand blieb stehen oder sah mich nur an. Und ich war zu entrückt, um nur einen artikulierten Laut von mir zu geben.

Irgendwann blieb ich stehen, eine Hand gegen die kalte Mauer zu meiner Rechten gestützt, und senkte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Mir war noch immer entsetzlich schlecht, doch die frische Märzluft machte es etwas besser. Um den sauren Geschmack in meinem Rachen loszuwerden, griff ich nach dem Schnee, der sich um mich herum auftürmte.

Natürlich kam ich dabei ins Schwanken und kippte nach vorne über. Die Kälte, die sich mir plötzlich ins Gesicht presste, ließ mich zusammenfahren, als hätte man mir einen Stupor auf den Hals gehetzt. Und ebenso bewegungsunfähig war ich danach auch.

Irgendwie gelang es mir, meinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, damit ich Luft holen konnte. Genug, um nicht zu sterben, aber zu wenig, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Kurz darauf reißen meine Erinnerungen ab.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich nicht mehr im Schnee. Diese vollkommene Orientierungslosigkeit ist etwas, das ich niemals wieder erleben möchte. Vor allem wenn man in einem fremden Bett aufwacht und nicht mehr weiß, wie man dorthin kam.

Ich bezweifelte schon in dem Moment des Erwachens, dass ich vorher körperlich auch nur in der Lage gewesen war, meinen kleinen Finger zu heben. Andererseits hatte man schon die unglaublichsten Geschichten gehört.

Die Erleichterung war allerdings groß, als ich bemerkte, dass ich alleine im Bett lag. In einem Zimmer, das kühl und zweckmäßig eingerichtet war. Bett, Nachtschrank, Kleiderschrank, ein Stuhl, ein kleiner Tisch. Mehr gab es nicht. Keine Bilder, keine Vorhänge, nicht einmal eine Kerze. Von draußen sickerte milchiges Licht in den Raum; in einem englischen Winter gab das kaum Aufschluss über die Tageszeit.

Bisher hatte ich mich nicht bewegt, doch die Nervosität über meinen Aufenthaltsort und die Uhrzeit ließ nicht nach, nur weil ich still liegen blieb. Meine Muskeln zitterten etwas, als ich mich aufsetzte. Und mein Magen drehte sich um, noch ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah.

Ich hatte mich nicht mehr auf eine Bettdecke übergeben, seitdem ich drei Jahre alt gewesen war. Das Gefühl der sauren Flüssigkeit, die langsam und widerlich warm durch die Stoffschichten sickerte, sorgte meistens dafür, dass ich aus dem Würgen gar nicht mehr herauskam. In dieser speziellen Situation vermutete ich jedoch, dass es eher die Nachwirkungen meines kleinen Abenteuers waren, die mich minutenlang quälten.

Instinktiv zog ich die Füße weiter nach oben und tastete auf dem Nachtschrank nach meinem Zauberstab. Natürlich war er nicht da. Ich war psychisch noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe und als ich feststellte, dass ich den Anblick meines Mageninhalts auf dem grauen Stoff der Bettdecke nicht so einfach loswerden würde, wie ich es gewohnt war, schauderte ich vor Ekel.

Mit einer zitternden Hand wischte ich mir über den Mund und hielt mir die Nase zu. Dann schob ich die Decke beiseite und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. Es war kalt in diesem Raum; oder vielleicht war mein Körper auch nur noch nicht wieder dazu in der Lage, sich anständig warm zu halten. Jedenfalls zitterten meine Knie so, dass ich froh war, die Lehne des Stuhl zu fassen zu bekommen, ehe ich wieder zusammenbrechen konnte.

Ich setzte mich und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dem Bett den Rücken zuzudrehen, während ich darauf wartete, dass ich meinen Beinen wieder vertrauen konnte.

Doch der Besitzer des Bettes fand mich vorher.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus Snape war eine beeindruckende Erscheinung gewesen, als er durch Hogwarts' Gänge geschlichen war wie eine vereinsamte Fledermaus auf Beutejagd. Doch seitdem Harry angefangen hatte, von ihm als 'Sargnagel des Ministeriums' zu sprechen, hatte mein Respekt ihm gegenüber merklich nachgelassen.

Irgendwie hatte der schwarze Mann es geschafft, den Krieg zu überleben. Und wie alle anderen Träger des Dunklen Mals war ihm der Prozess gemacht worden. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sich in allen Punkten entlasten würde – und das auch noch mit der Unterstützung des gefallenen Albus Dumbledore.

Harry hatte sich mit einigen Tatsachen konfrontiert gesehen, die ihm nicht gefallen haben. Und das Ministerium hatte nach dem Prozess, den Snape als freier Mann verlassen hatte, nur ein Ziel: Ihn wegen etwas anderem dran zu kriegen.

Harry hatte seinen Groll gegen den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer stets gehegt wie ein empfindsames Pflänzchen. Ein Pflänzchen, das in der Zeit vor zwei Jahren ausgeschlagen war und die Größe eines Mammutbaumes angenommen hatte. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass er beabsichtigt hatte, eine solche Hetzjagd auf Snape zu veranstalten.

Doch er war Anfänger, ein Auszubildender. Er konnte keine Widerworte geben.

Also beteiligte er sich an der Suche nach dem Detail, das Snape doch noch nach Askaban bringen würde. Dabei wollte er den zynischen Tränkemeister einfach nur vergessen.

Und nun stand eben dieser Tränkemeister leibhaftig vor mir, musterte erst mich und dann die Sauerei auf seinem Bett. Mit einem Knurren hielt er mir meinen Zauberstab vor die Nase, ehe er seinen eigenen zückte und das Bett säuberte.

Ich nahm den Zauberstab entgegen und wagte es, die Hand von meinem Mund zu nehmen. Wie Snape es sicherlich beabsichtigt hatte, wandte ich den einen oder anderen Reinigungszauber auf mich selbst an und fühlte mich schon etwas wohler, als das Prickeln über meine Haut fuhr. Ich atmete auf.

„Danke", murmelte ich leise und spürte, wie mir die Hitze der Scham ins Gesicht schoss. Ich hatte mir stets Mühe gegeben, mich vor meinen Lehrern nicht verletzlich zu zeigen. Ich fürchtete immer, man könnte solche Momente zu unpassenden Gelegenheiten gegen mich verwenden.

Und genau das schien auch Snape geplant zu haben. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn, während er schnarrte: „Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie so einfach davonkommen." Dann deutete er auf eine Ecke des Zimmers, die im Dunkeln lag. „Ihre Kleidung liegt dort drüben. Ich habe es mir erlaubt, sie zu trocknen. Ziehen Sie sich an, dann kommen Sie nach unten. Und kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, noch einmal mein Bett zu beschmutzen."

Ich blinzelte einmal und schon war er verschwunden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Vollkommen vertraute ich meinen Beinen noch nicht, als ich kurz darauf die steile Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinabstieg. Ich bildete mir ein, dass das Laufen einfacher war, wenn ich nicht daran dachte, dass ich es tat. Deswegen starrte ich die alten Wände zu meinen Seiten an, als enthielten sie Geheimnisse aus der Vergangenheit, die der Menschheit bisher verborgen geblieben waren. Dabei war das einzige, das diese Wände hinter ihrem bröckelnden Anstrich verbargen, vermutlich irgendwelche Kleinstlebewesen. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde mir beinahe wieder schlecht.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, sah ich mich der unüberwindbaren Hürde gegenüber, etwa drei Meter ohne Gelegenheit zum Festhalten bestreiten zu müssen. Das einzige, das meinen Ehrgeiz herausforderte, waren die abschätzenden Blicke eines Mannes, der meinen Anblick viel zu sehr genoss.

Ich schwankte etwas und ging schneller in der Hoffnung, dass ich schon beim Sessel angekommen sein würde, wenn meine Knie nachgaben. Mit mehr Glück als Verstand schaffte ich es und atmete erleichtert auf.

Vor mir auf dem Tisch hatte Snape ein reichhaltiges Frühstück aufgebaut. Zur Abwechslung wanderte einmal meine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ich hob mein blasses Gesicht, um ihm ohne Frage eine Antwort zu entlocken. Ich vertraute meinem Magen noch immer nicht.

Doch in der Hälfte der Fälle hatte Hermine nicht mal eine Antwort bekommen, _nachdem_ sie gefragt hatte; warum also sollte er auf etwas antworten, das sich nur in meinem Gesicht widerspiegelte wie eine Leuchtreklame?

„Warum?", presste ich schließlich hervor, was dramatischer klang, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte.

Snape entlockte dieses eine Wort ein heiseres Lachen. „Ich wusste ja, dass Quidditch-Spieler nicht unbedingt mit einer herausragenden Intelligenz prahlen können, aber von Ihnen hatte ich etwas mehr erwartet." Dabei griff er nach einem hartgekochten Ei und begann es mit knackenden Geräuschen abzupulen.

„Warum das Frühstück? Warum das Bett? Warum bin ich überhaupt hier?" Ich sprach so schnell, dass mir die Luft ausging. Und als ich danach tief einatmete, flogen mir die Gerüche von so vielen verschiedenen Lebensmitteln um die Nase, dass ich mich entsetzt im Sessel zurückfallen ließ.

„Warum fragen Sie?", stellte Snape eine Gegenfrage, ohne auf meine einzugehen.

„Weil man es einem Menschen mit Ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft nicht zutraut, jemand anderem _einfach nur so_ zu helfen. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Ein Feixen glitt über sein Gesicht, dann legte er das Ei weg und wischte sich die langen Finger an einem Tuch ab. „Ist das etwas Restintelligenz, die Sie da besuchen kommt, Mrs Potter?"

Ich sparte mir eine Antwort.

Daraufhin wurde seine Miene absolut ernst und sogar etwas furchteinflößend. „Ich will nur eines: Sobald ihr werter Herr Gemahl seine Prüfung abgelegt hat, erwarte ich, dass die Hetzjagd auf mich ein Ende hat. Ich will keine Aurorenkommandos mehr vor meiner Tür finden, die nicht gerechtfertigt sind. Andernfalls wird der Tagesprophet oder jedes andere Klatschblatt, das Interesse bekundet, von dem Absturz der vielversprechendsten Spielerin der _Holyhead Harpies_ seit Jahrzehnten erfahren." Er schloss seinen Vortrag mit einer so offensichtlichen Zufriedenheit, dass ich ihm am liebsten auf die Schuhe gekotzt hätte.

„Wie lange haben Sie mich schon verfolgt, um diese Gelegenheit zu bekommen, Snape?", fauchte ich.

Er beugte sich etwas vor. „Das ist noch das beste an der Geschichte: überhaupt nicht. Können Sie sich überhaupt vorstellen, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass ich an genau dem Nachmittag in der Nokturngasse unterwegs bin, an dem Sie sich dazu entscheiden, Ihre letzten gesunden Hirnzellen um die Ecke zu bringen?" Er grinste so breit, dass er dabei seine gelblichen Zähne entblößte. Und trotzdem fand ich keine Freude in seinen schwarzen Augen. Nicht einmal Schadenfreude.

Deswegen fiel meine Antwort auch etwas anders aus, als die Wut verlangte: „Ich betrachte das Ganze lieber aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich an genau dem Nachmittag in der Nokturngasse auf Hilfe angewiesen bin, an dem jemand da ist, der es nötig hat, sie mir zu geben?"

Snape schaute gleichmütig drein. „Wenn es Ihnen hilft, sich selbst zu belügen..."

„Sehr", erwiderte ich kühl und stand auf. Meine Abneigung gegen diesen Mann und die Wut, die ihm regelrecht entgegensprühen musste, sorgten dafür, dass ich mich nahezu problemlos auf den Beinen halten konnte. Auch wenn es mir widerstrebte, zwang ich mich dazu, ihm zu danken. „Ich werde mich an den Deal halten, sofern Sie es tun. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Obwohl ich niemals zuvor in diesem Haus gewesen war, fand ich die Tür nach draußen instinktiv. Die kalte Märzluft tat meinem unruhigen Magen gut und als ich vor unsere Haustür apparierte, konnte ich einen Blick auf die Zeitungsauslagen des Kiosks nebenan erhaschen. Verblüfft blieb ich stehen.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass mindestens ein Tag vergangen war, seitdem Snape mich aufgelesen hatte. Doch wir schrieben noch immer den dritten März. Ich konnte nach Hause kommen und so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Und der Deal würde sich erfüllen, allein schon weil Harry es immer mehr hasste, in Snapes Vergangenheit zu wühlen. Das förderte viel zu viel Dreck ans Tageslicht.

Überrumpelt von der Möglichkeit, meinen kleinen Ausflug für mich behalten zu können, stieg ich die Treppen zu unserer Wohnung hinauf. Obwohl ich mich lange nicht mehr so elend gefühlt hatte, ging es mir gut. Besser als vorher. Doch das lag nicht am Trank. Was ich wirklich gebraucht hatte, war jemand, der mir den Kopf zurechtrückte. Der mir zeigte, dass ich auch ohne das Kind in mir noch viel zu verlieren hatte. Und dass nicht aller Tage Abend war.

Wenn ich eines an diesem Nachmittag gelernt habe, dann dass es nicht immer unbedingt die Freunde sind, die einem das nötige Gleichgewicht gaben, um aufrecht durch das Chaos zu gehen. Und ich frage mich bis heute, was Snape sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, wie sehr er mir tatsächlich geholfen hat.

* * *

ENDE


	5. Kein Weihnachtsmärchen: Teil I

Die Story entstand im Rahmen des Rudel-Adventskalenders 2009 mit Vorgaben von Lepitera. Dies ist der erste Teil, der zweite folgt demnächst.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Inhalt:** Mit dem ersten Schnee des Jahres ändert sich für Hermine einiges zum Besseren, wie sie meint. Doch manchmal ist es schwieriger, einen Zustand zu erhalten, als ihn zu erreichen...  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Remus Lupin  
**Kommentar:** Ich hab mal wieder nicht auf mein besseres Wissen gehört und ein Entchen ausgesetzt... Dieses Mal hat Lepitera sich seiner angenommen.  
Beta gelesen hat wie immer Anja. *knutsch*  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

_Aufgabe: Schreib eine Geschichte für den Rudel-Adventskalender mit folgenden Vorgaben:_

_- Schnee, ganz viel Schneeeeee_

_- eine Reise mit einem Portschlüssel (und wenn sie nur erwähnt wird...)_

_- kein Happy End_

_- Hermine und Remus müssen drin vorkommen, egal ob nur am Rande oder als Hauptpersonen

* * *

_

**(K)Ein Weihnachtsmärchen

* * *

**

Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, fiel ihr Schnee entgegen. Lautlos wie ein ausgefallenes Haar wirbelte er zur Erde und hüllte die leblose Natur in einen weißen Mantel. Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, dass eine Glasscheibe ihn davon abhielt, ihrem Körper die menschliche Wärme zu entziehen.

Träge streckte sie ein Bein unter der Bettdecke aus, bis ihre nackten Zehen gegen das hölzerne Fußende stießen. Sie spürte Kratzer in dem harten Material, ehemals scharfe Kanten, die nur provisorisch abgeschliffen worden waren. Der Besitzer dieses Bettes hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, allzu bald weiblichen Besuch zu bekommen.

Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie den Wust ihrer Locken beiseite schob, um den Mann, der neben ihr unter der Decke lag, ansehen zu können. Die braunen Augen Remus Lupins, die einen leichten Stich ins Grüne hatten, blickten aufmerksam zurück. Genauso wie am Vorabend.

* * *

Teddy war auf ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen, während Hermine sich in ein Buch vertieft hatte und auf Remus' Rückkehr wartete. Er hatte eine Stelle beim Ministerium angenommen, das seit dem Ende des Krieges verstärkt nach Werwölfen suchte, um sie zu resozialisieren. Offiziell wurden diese Bemühungen als soziales Engagement dargestellt. Inoffiziell galt es einfach dem Ausschalten einer potentiellen Gefahr.

Remus hatte freudlos gelächelt, als Hermine ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. „Natürlich", hatte er gesagt, „doch es ist trotzdem der richtige Weg." Und weil Hermine diese Ansicht teilte, hatte sie sich dazu bereit erklärt, auf Teddy aufzupassen, wenn Remus arbeitete.

Der mittlerweile fünfjährige Junge, der so offensichtlich Tonks' Sohn war, dass es einem schon beim bloßen Anblick des pausbäckigen Gesichts einen Stich versetzte, hatte einen Narren an Hermine gefressen. Auch wenn sie absolut nicht sagen konnte warum. Ihr Ungeschick im Umgang mit Kindern wurde von allen belächelt, vor allem von Molly Weasley. Ron hingegen hatte es immer gefallen, dass sie zumindest auf _diesem_ Gebiet eine absolute Niete war. Nur Teddy schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Und Hermine genoss es.

Von der wohltuenden Aufmerksamkeit des Kindes einmal abgesehen, verbrachte sie gerne die Abende mit Remus. Tonks' Tod und die neue Rolle als Vater hatten ihn vom Rest des übrig gebliebenen Ordens distanziert. In den ersten zwei Jahren nach dem Krieg war es Hermine nicht aufgefallen; sie hatte genug damit zu tun gehabt, das Leben zu organisieren, von dem sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie es haben würde. Erst das Ende von Rons Ausbildung und die darauf folgenden längeren Arbeitszeiten hatten ihr die Augen geöffnet.

Seitdem kam sie gerne her, um ihn dieses und jenes zu fragen. Um für die Uni zu lernen und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und um von einem zweijährigen Jungen gezeigt zu bekommen, wie einfach die kleinen Menschen doch zu begeistern waren.

Irgendwann zwischen Töpfchentraining und dem Entschlüsseln unartikulierten Brabbelns hatte Hermine dann festgestellt, dass ihre Sorge um Remus wuchs. Sie atmete jedes Mal auf, wenn sie den Kamin hörte. Und sie grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, wenn er – zwar erschöpft, aber unversehrt – seinen Umhang über die Sessellehne warf.

Dafür kehrte die Resignation prompt zurück, sobald er leise zu schnarchen begann, während sie ihm erzählte, was sie mit Teddy den Abend über gemacht hatte. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als sei sie nicht nur der Babysitter für den Sohn, sondern auch für den Vater. Und so brachte sie auch Remus mit dem Schwebezauber ins Bett und deckte ihn zu, ehe sie die Kerzen löschte und in ihre eigene kalte Wohnung zurückkehrte.

Am Vorabend hingegen hatte sie die Zeit vergessen und während sie Teddy durch die hellbraunen Locken strich und beständig eine Seite nach der anderen umblätterte, loderten die grünen Flammen des Flohfeuers überraschend im Kamin auf.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen und das Buch rutschte ihr vom Schoß. Teddy erschrak ebenfalls, allerdings nur, weil Hermine es tat. Und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, hatte er sich mit juckenden Augen aufgesetzt und blinzelte zum Kamin hinüber. „Daddy?"

Remus' Blick wanderte von Hermine zu Teddy und nach einem kurzen Anflug von Erschöpfung begann er zu lächeln. „Ja, ich bin da."

Teddy rutschte vom Sofa und lief zu seinem Vater hinüber, der ihn anscheinend mühelos auf den Arm nahm. Während Hermine mit verlegenem Blick aufstand, kräuselte Teddy die Nase. „Du stinkst!"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus. „Du solltest dich von Hermine ins Bett bringen lassen und wenn du wieder aufwachst, dann stinke ich nicht mehr. Was hältst du davon?"

Der Kleine überlegte angestrengt und nickte dann. „Okay. Schlaf gut!" Dann holte er tief Luft, hielt sie an und drückte seinem Vater eine Kuss auf die bärtige Wange, ehe er sich anstandslos auf die eigenen Füße setzen ließ. Prustend stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Wetten, ich bin eher da?", fragte er Hermine schelmisch und lief, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Hermine sah ihm lächelnd nach, ehe sie sich wieder Remus zuwandte. „Tut mir leid, dass er noch nicht im Bett ist. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen."

Remus winkte ab, wobei Hermine der unangenehme Geruch in die Nase stieg, der Teddy abgeschreckt hatte. Eine Mischung aus Fäkalien und Schweiß, simplem Dreck und feuchtem Tier. „Halb so wild." Er stockte und dann hob er den Kopf, bis er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Der kleine Fleck in seiner rechten Iris war ihr bisher nie aufgefallen. „Magst du noch auf einen Tee bleiben?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann und lehnte sich gegen den Sessel in ihrem Rücken, ehe sie auf ihren schwachen Beinen das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Ja, gerne", brachte sie mühsam hervor und glaubte, dass ihre Stimme heiser klang.

Er schien es allerdings nicht zu bemerken. „Schön. Ich geh mir nur kurz den Dreck unzivilisierter Werwölfe von der Haut waschen."

Zu mehr als einem Nicken war Hermine nicht fähig und so sah sie auch ihm nach, als er die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hochstieg.

„Miiiiaaa!", krähte es kurz darauf aus dem Kinderzimmer und Hermine riss sich aus ihrer Starre.

„Ich komme!"

* * *

Bei diesem Tee war es nicht geblieben und anstatt der Resignation empfand Hermine jetzt ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl. Jenes irre Summen, das einen dazu bringen konnte, die dümmsten Dinge zu tun. Zum Beispiel sich zu fragen, ob der andere dasselbe fühlt und diese Frage auch zu stellen.

Als Remus leise lachte und ihr so bewusst machte, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte, stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie wünschte sich, die Glasscheibe des Fensters in der Dachschräge würde für einige Sekunden verschwinden.

„Es ist zumindest eine neue Situation für mich", antwortete er in ihr stummes Flehen hinein.

„Neben einer Frau aufzuwachen?"

„Neben einer Frau aufzuwachen, mit der ich noch keine Beziehung begonnen habe", ergänzte er.

Hermine blinzelte und er hob seine Hand, um durch das konfuse Nest ihrer Haare zu streichen. Sie wurde wieder rot. Dieser zottige Wischmop, den sie nur aus praktischen Gründen Haare nannte... Er schien eine sonderbare Wirkung auf Männer zu haben. Ron hatte es auch immer geliebt, morgens mit den Fingern hindurchzugleiten.

Rasch riss Hermine sich aus dieser Erinnerung und kehrte zurück zu dem kleinen Fleck. Ihre Zunge schlang sich ungeschickt um die Worte, die sie gegen die Einwände ihres Verstandes hervorzwängte: „Das mit der Beziehung ließe sich klären."

Doch ehe Remus dem rasenden Trommeln in ihrer Brust ein Ende bereiten konnte, mussten sie widerwillig in die Realität zurückkehren.

„Daaaaaaddy!", hallte es durch den Flur und Remus war schneller auf den Beinen als Ginny auf ihrem Besen flüchten konnte. Er fing Teddy ab, bevor er den unerwarteten Gast im Bett seines Vaters finden konnte und auch wenn Hermine einsah, dass er besser nicht so von den Bienchen und Blümchen erfuhr, kehrte die Resignation zu ihr zurück.

* * *

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Hermine eine Stunde später, während sie mit glühendem Gesicht am Herd stand und zwei Eier briet.

Remus setzte sich an den Küchentisch, so schwer, dass der Stuhl unter seinem Gewicht knackte. Er war vorhin nicht ins Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt, sondern hatte Teddy für den Kindergarten fertig gemacht. Hermine hatte sich ins Bett gekuschelt, ihre volle Blase ignoriert und versucht nicht zu hören, wie viel Spaß die beiden miteinander hatten. Sie wäre gerne zu ihnen gegangen und hätte auch für Teddy Frühstück gemacht. Doch so früh am Tag war sie nie hier gewesen. Sie war die Mia für abends, nicht die für morgens.

Erst nachdem Remus sich seinen Sohn geschnappt hatte und mit ihm im Kamin verschwunden war, hatte Hermine sich aus dem Bett getraut. Zuerst hatte sie das Badezimmer gestürmt – in dem das Chaos des Morgens eine mittlere Überschwemmung hinterlassen hatte – und dann hatte sie angefangen, das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Über das Knistern der Eier glaubte sie nach einigen Momenten des beharrlichen Schweigens, dass Remus sie vielleicht nicht gehört hatte. Oder umgekehrt, sie hatte seine Antwort verpasst. „Remus?", sprach sie ihn deswegen mit Namen an und wartete, bis er ihr in die Augen sah. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Natürlich." Er lächelte kurz. „Charlie hat am Freitag Geburtstag." Er wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, als würden seine Worte die Erde aus den Angeln heben können. „Ich denke, das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, es ihnen zu sagen. Was meinst du?"

Hermine schluckte. Das energiegeladene Summen in ihrem Magen schwoll etwas ab, während sie in das Gesicht des Mannes am Tisch blickte. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde ihm das Gesprächsthema behagen.

„Okay", brachte sie dennoch hervor und dabei klammerte sie sich am Pfannenwender fest, als könnte er sie retten. Vor was auch immer.

* * *

„Hermine!"

„Huh?" Sie erschrak heftig und wandte den Blick vom Schneetreiben vor dem Fenster ab, bevor sie zu frösteln beginnen konnte. Stattdessen rutschte ihr ein schwerer Kloß in den Hals und verknotete ihre Stimmbänder miteinander, so dass sie keinen einzigen Ton herausbrachte.

Nach elenden vier Tagen stand er einfach da. Ein verhaltenes Lächeln ließ seine vom Bart halb verdeckten Mundwinkel zucken, während er ihre Reaktion auf sich wirken ließ. „Störe ich?", fragte er dann.

Hermine schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Knoten schlüpften, mit dem sie sie für die Praktikumsarbeit im Ministerium gebändigt hatte. Sie räusperte sich umständlich und stand auf. „Nein, gar nicht."

Als ihr das Blut aus dem Kopf in die Beine rauschte, wurde ihr etwas schwindelig, so dass sie sich an der Tischkante abstützen musste. Ihre Augen hielt sie jedoch krampfhaft geöffnet; zum einen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Remus ihr leichtes Taumeln bemerkte, zum anderen – und sie schämte sich regelrecht für diese Lavender-artigen Gedanken -, weil sie nicht einen Blick auf ihn verschwenden wollte.

„Wo bist du die letzten Tage gewesen?"

Die Frage stolperte aus Hermines Mund, ehe sie wusste, was sie tat. Und genauso unwillkürlich trat ein enttäuschter Zug auf ihr Gesicht und der Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen wurde zu einem unüberwindbaren Bollwerk.

Remus senkte den Blick und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner braunen Kordhose. „Ich war größtenteils zu Hause. Teddy hat etwas gekränkelt, er war sehr anhänglich."

„Oh." Ihr Herzschlag geriet aus seinem gewöhnlichen Rhythmus und pumpte heißes Blut in ihre Wangen. Ihre Leidenschaft für die beiden Männer kollidierte miteinander und nach einer unangenehmen Pause brachte sie ein undeutliches Gestottere heraus, das schließlich in einem erstickten Gurgeln endete.

Remus schnaubte amüsiert und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. „Teddy geht es wieder gut und du hast mir auch gefehlt." Er griff nach ihrer rechten Hand, die kalt und etwas feucht war. Seine großen Finger fühlten sich dagegen regelrecht heiß an. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie auf die Lippen, viel zu kurz, als dass sie hätte reagieren können.

Anschließend zog er sich nur so weit zurück, dass er sie ansehen konnte, und als er sprach, strich sein warmer Atem über ihre Nasenspitze: „Wann soll ich dich heute Abend abholen?"

Hermine leckte sich über die Unterlippe, versuchte verzweifelt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und schmeckte Kaffee. „Uhm... so gegen acht?"

„In Ordnung. Und jetzt werde ich besser wieder gehen. Bevor jemand von Bedeutung bemerkt, dass ich dir die Fähigkeit zum klaren Denken genommen habe." Langsam trat er einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Ihre Hand ließ er allerdings erst los, als es nicht mehr anders ging.

Hermine folgte ihm mit ihren Blicken, bis er auf den Flur bog. Dann sank sie mit weichen Knien auf ihren Stuhl zurück. „Liebe sollte das nicht tun", murmelte sie und verbarg peinlich berührt das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

* * *

Der Schneefall nahm bis zum Abend noch an Heftigkeit zu, so dass der gesamte Muggelverkehr selbst im Zentrum Londons lahm gelegt war. Die weißen Berge türmten sich auf Hermines Simse, bis ihre Fensterscheiben von der Mitte an abwärts verborgen waren. Nur wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, konnte sie über den kalten Vorhang hinwegschielen – und selbst dann sah sie nichts als Weiß. Ganz Großbritannien war der Kraft der Elemente erlegen wie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr.

Umso erleichterter war sie über ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und die Tatsache, dass sie sich in ihren sorgfältig zusammengestellten Kleidungsstücken nicht nach draußen begeben musste. Zwar waren auch die Kamine durch den rasant zunehmenden Innenlandsverkehr in der Weihnachtszeit nahezu unpassierbar, doch einer Apparation stand nichts im Wege.

Nervös marschierte Hermine um kurz vor acht durch ihre Wohnung und konnte sich nur vom Kauen an ihren Fingernägeln abhalten, indem sie sich eine Karotte aus der Küche holte. Sie war seit der Zeit ihrer Abschlussprüfungen in Hogwarts nicht mehr so aufgeregt gewesen.

Pünktlich um acht ploppte es leise hinter ihr und für einen Moment blieb ihr das Herz stehen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich für diese Reaktion selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst; eine Frau von dreiundzwanzig Jahren sollte gelassener sein im Umgang mit Männern. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Teenager.

Letztendlich war sie so lange damit beschäftigt, sich mental zu maßregeln, dass Remus zu ihr kam und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Hermine schloss die Augen und lehnte sich nach hinten; seine rauen Wangen kratzten über ihren Kiefer und seine Finger glitten über ihre Arme hinab, bis er sie auf ihre Hüften legen konnte.

Sie atmete leise aus und genoss beim folgenden Atemzug den Geruch des Mannes. Sie konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören, diese kleinen Dinge so verstohlen zu genießen wie ein Bettler den Anblick von Wohlstand.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten hier bleiben", flüsterte Remus und blickte zur Tür des Schlafzimmers hinüber.

Hermine kehrte blinzelnd in die Realität zurück und presste die Lippen aufeinander, ehe sie fragte: „Willst du das wirklich tun, Remus? Es allen sagen." Sie legte ihre kühlen Finger auf seine, die er nun vor ihrem Bauch verschränkt hatte. Die drahtigen Haare auf seinem Unterarm stellten sich auf, als er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ja." Er ließ die Antwort im Raum stehen, ohne sie weiter auszuführen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und wechselte das Thema: „Wo ist Teddy?"

„Schon im Fuchsbau. Bill und Fleur sind heute angereist und noch ist Teddy anscheinend jung genug, um sich auch mit weiblichen Spielkameraden zu begnügen." Remus lächelte.

„Ein reizendes Alter", stimmte Hermine zu. Zumindest wenn sich die Kinder alleine beschäftigten.

Ihr Gegenüber nickte, dann wandte er den Blick von ihrem Gesicht und schielte auf Hermines Hand. „Was hast du eigentlich mit Karotte vor?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Sie betrachtete das orangefarbene Ding, als hätte sie es gerade erst selbst entdeckt und runzelte die Stirn. „Da war... ein... Häschen", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Kurz vor Weihnachten", stellte Remus fest.

„Jaah... Siehst du, ist ganz angeknabbert." Sie deutete auf die Bissspuren an der Spitze des Gemüses.

„Hast du es wenigstens fotografiert? Der Klitterer wird sich um das Bild des Weihnachtshäschens schlagen." Die Heiterkeit ließ die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen kräftiger hervortreten, so dass Hermine ihre peinliche Berührtheit vergaß.

„Unglücklicherweise war es zu schnell wieder weg."

„Ein Jammer."

„Absolut." Sie lächelte. „Und jetzt lass uns aufbrechen, sonst schickt Molly noch einen Suchtrupp los."

* * *

An diesem 12. Dezember war das Haus der Weasleys bereits geschmückt bis unter das schiefe Dach, als Hermine zusammen mit Remus im Flur der vielköpfigen Familie apparierte. In den letzten paar Jahren waren einige Kinder auf die Welt gekommen, so dass ihnen aus allen Räumen teils lautes Krakelen, teils Geräusche eines friedlichen Spiels entgegendrangen. Teddys Stimme glaubte Hermine zwischen ersterem zu hören.

„Man könnte meinen, es wäre die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft geladen." Hermine schluckte schwer, während sie die aufsteigende Nervosität zu zügeln versuchte.

„Davon ist auszugehen. Aber eher die rumänische als die englische." Remus legte eine Hand in ihren Rücken und schob sie sanft vorwärts. Unbeholfen stolperte sie den Flur entlang; bisher hatte noch niemand ihre Ankunft bemerkt (was in diesem Tohuwabohu auch nicht überraschend war).

Im nächsten Moment stieß sie mit der Nase gegen einen harten Widerstand mitten in der Luft. Sie unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, betastete allerdings mit der Hand die schmerzende Stelle. „Was ist das?", presste sie zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.

Remus betastete den Widerstand und wirkte dabei wie ein Pantomime. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte schwer. „Mistelzweige... Ich hasse die Dinger."

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und spürte, wie auch ihr etwas schlechte Laune den Rücken hinabrieselte. Der dornige Zweig mit den roten Beeren hing unschuldig von der Decke und schwankte leicht vor sich hin. „Na, wenigstens stecke ich mit _dir_ darunter fest." Ihre Blicke kehrten zu Remus zurück und ein vorfreudiges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Du bist mir überhaupt noch einen Kuss schuldig!"

„Tatsächlich?"

„Allerdings." Sie griff nach dem Kragen seines Jacketts und zog ihn zu sich herunter. „Ich führe penibel Buch darüber."

„Dann sollte ich meine Schulden wohl besser gleich bezahlen." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, ehe er seiner vorweihnachtlichen Pflicht nachkam.

Vor Hermines geschlossenen Augen blitzten ein paar Sterne auf, während sie den Kuss noch ein kleines bisschen in die Länge zog. Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich, _wirklich_ mit Remus in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwunden zu sein.

„Das sollte als Anzahlung reichen", murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Äußerst großzügig", erwiderte Remus vergnügt. „Der Rest folgt dann heute Nacht."

„Ich werte das als Versprechen."

„Sehr gerne."

Nur mühsam schaffte sie es, sich aus diesem lockeren Gespräch zu reißen und wandte sich wieder dem Flur zu. Vor dem Einlösen des Versprechens stand immerhin noch der Abend bei den Weasleys nebst dem Lüften des noch kleinen Geheimnisses.

Dass dies jedoch eher geschehen könnte als beabsichtigt, ließ Hermine schwer schlucken. Denn keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand die dreijährige Victoire und starrte mit den blauen Augen ihrer Mutter zu ihnen hinauf.

* * *

Victoire war in der oberen Etage des Fuchsbaus verschwunden, ehe Hermine es geschafft hatte, die Kleine aufzuhalten. Einem ersten Impuls folgend, wollte sie ihr nachlaufen und irgendwie retten, was zu retten war. Doch Remus hielt sie fest. „Das hat keinen Sinn. Sie ist ohnehin zu klein, um ihr mit vernünftigen Argumenten zu kommen."

„Ich dachte auch eher an Erpressung", erwiderte Hermine kühl.

Doch eine Stunde später, als sie alle zusammen am Tisch saßen und sich durch die gefühlten fünfundzwanzig Gänge von Mollys Menü aßen, hatte Hermine den kleinen Zwischenfall beinahe wieder vergessen.

Wie selbstverständlich hatte sie sich neben Remus gesetzt, Ginny auf ihrer anderen Seite. Niemandem schien etwas suspekt vorzukommen; das Essen schmeckte wie immer hervorragend und die Stimmung war bestens. Es war lange her, dass Hermine an einem Abend so viel gelacht hatte – sie wusste kaum noch, wie es sich anfühlte.

Die Kinder hatten sich bereits nach der Vorspeise nur noch schwer auf ihren Plätzen halten lassen und während des Hauptganges war dann endgültig Schluss gewesen. Teddy hatte einfach seinen Löffel abgelegt und war aufgestanden. Victoire ihrerseits hatte da schon mehr Probleme. Fleur hatte sie auf ihrem Schoß sitzen und fütterte sie geduldig von ihrem Teller, während sie nebenbei ein Gespräch mit Molly führte. Als Teddy so plötzlich verschwand, hielt auch das Mädchen nichts mehr am Tisch und so machte sie quengelnd ihren Körper steif, bis sie am Bein ihrer Mutter entlang zu Boden rutschte. Noch ehe Fleur auch nur die Chance hatte einzugreifen, war sie schon zwischen der Weihnachtsdekoration verschwunden.

Nachdem die Kinder sich ins obere Stockwerk zurückgezogen hatten, nahm der vorher enorme Geräuschpegel am Tisch etwas ab, so dass es niemandem entging, als Teddy eine halbe Stunde später wieder nach unten kam, durch das Zimmer huschte und an Hermines Rock zog.

„Miaaaa!", krähte er dabei, so dass Hermine gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als mit ihrem Stuhl nach hinten zu rutschen, um ihn zwischen sich und Remus klettern zu lassen. Doch auch dort blieb er nicht; stattdessen zerrte er weiter an dem dünnen Stoff ihres Rockes in dem verzweifelten Versuch, auf ihren Schoß zu klettern.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, grinste dabei aber verstohlen. Mit etwas Hilfe ihrerseits schaffte der kleine Junge es schließlich an sein Ziel. „Was gibt es denn?", fragte Hermine und bot ihm einen Löffel Plumpudding an.

Teddy – der unverständlicherweise nicht viel von dieser Süßspeise hielt – rümpfte die Nase und streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus, um Hermine mit ungeschicktem Beugen und Strecken zu sich herunterzulotsen. In einem für Kinder typisch lauten Flüsterton fragte er: „Bist du jetzt meine Mommy?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Moment still stand und ihre Gehirnleistung zum Erliegen kam. Von der anderen Seite des Tisches kam leises Kichern. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie heiser.

„Viktorre hat gesagt, dass sie gesehen hat, wie du Daddy geküsst hast." Aufgrund dieser absolut widerwärtigen Vorstellung streckte er die Zunge raus.

Zwischen den Köpfen von Arthur und Bill hindurch konnte Hermine Victoire sehen, die sich wie ein kleiner Racheengel um den Türrahmen drückte und mit den Falten ihres weißen Kleides spielte. Sie schien das Mädchen eine halbe Ewigkeit zu beobachten, ehe die Worte Teddys die Runde am Tisch gemacht hatten und für ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit sorgten.

„Ist das wahr, Hermine?", fragte Ginny leise zu ihrer Linken. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Ihre Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung, als Hermine sie kurz ansah. Dann wurde sie wieder von Teddy abgelenkt.

„Und Daddy hat gesagt, ein Mann und eine Frau küssen sich nur, wenn sie sich lieb haben. Und wenn eine Frau meinen Daddy lieb hat, dann ist sie meine Mommy", führte Teddy seine Erklärung ungerührt weiter und zählte seine Argumente an den mit Schokolade verklebten Fingern ab.

Hermine und Remus tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann stierte sie wieder auf ihren Teller und stellte fest, dass sie auf Plumpudding jetzt auch keinen Appetit mehr hatte.

„Miiiii-aaaa! Bist du jetzt meine Mommy?", verlangte Teddy zu wissen, und das mit einer so herzzerreißenden Neugierde in der Stimme, dass man ihm dafür nicht einmal böse sein konnte.

Hermine räusperte sich umständlich, während sie die Blicke auf ihrem Gesicht spürte wie die wärmenden Strahlen der Sommersonne. Nur dass es jetzt ganz und gar nicht angenehm war. Ihre Stimmbänder fühlten sich an, als wären sie mit Sand bedeckt, als sie sagte: „Nein. Ich bin nicht deine Mommy. Du hast eine Mommy, Teddy."

Der Junge schob seine Unterlippe vor. „Aber nicht hier", erklärte er.

Hilfesuchend sah Hermine zu Remus auf. Was sollte sie Teddy bloß sagen? Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre alleine mit ihm. So wie an den Abenden, an denen Remus nicht zu Hause war. Es war viel leichter, die heiklen Fragen eines Kindes zu beantworten, wenn dabei nicht ein Dutzend Augenpaare auf einen gerichtet waren und einem jedes Wort noch vor dem Aussprechen von den Lippen stahlen.

Doch ehe Hermine oder Remus ihre Sprache wiederfanden, schaltete Molly sich ein. Im Gegensatz zu Ginny schien sie alles andere als begeistert zu sein. Sie wirkte sogar etwas verägert mit ihren verkniffenen Lippen. Das letzte Mal hatte Hermine sie so gesehen, als Ron verkündet hatte, dass er sich von Hermine getrennt hatte, um zu Charlie nach Rumänien zu gehen. „So, so...", presste sie mit scharfer Stimme hervor.

Sie sprach damit vor allem Remus an, was ihm durchaus bewusst war. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, während er sich die Zeit nahm, einige Sekunden über eine möglichst geschickte Antwort nachzudenken. Vermutlich war das, was er dann tatsächlich sagte, deswegen so überraschend: „Ja."

Und dabei ließ er es bewenden.

* * *

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sich von dem Geständnis ihrer Beziehung erwartet hatte. Glückwünsche waren vielleicht etwas hoch gegriffen. Doch mit der offenen Feindseligkeit Mollys hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Was hat Molly gegen mich?", fragte sie später am Abend, als sie aus Teddys Zimmer kam und die Tür leise hinter sich zuzog. Remus lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Treppengeländer und war tief in seine Gedanken versunken.

Als Hermine ihn so unvermittelt daraus weckte, blinzelte er mehrmals. „Gar nichts. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe sie erwiderte: „Begeisterung sieht anders aus, denke ich."

„Begeisterung habe ich nicht erwartet. Du etwa?"

„Nein. Aber so eine Reaktion auch nicht. Sie sah aus, als hätte der Zauberergamot Lucius Malfoy das Sorgerecht für ein muggelstämmiges Kind übertragen."

„Ich denke, du übertreibst ein wenig", versuchte Remus sie zu besänftigen. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie an ihre Wange.

Hermine sah schwermütig zu ihm auf. „Ja, vielleicht." Und trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es da etwas gab, von dem sie nichts wusste.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?", fragte Remus mit leiser Stimme. Es klang, als hätte er sich zu dieser Frage zwingen müssen.

Dennoch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Ich muss morgen früh in die Uni. Da sollte ich besser ausgeschlafen sein." Bevor ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu groß werden konnte, stahl sie sich einen flüchtigen Kuss von seinen Lippen und lief die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinunter in der Hoffnung, dass sie im Londoner Flohnetzwerk nicht wieder in einen Stau geraten würde.

* * *

Mittwoch war der einzige Tag in der Woche, an dem Hermine und Remus immer frei hatten. Sie hatten diese Tatsache in der Vergangenheit des Öfteren dazu genutzt, zusammen etwas mit Teddy zu unternehmen. Doch an diesem Mittwoch traf Hermine sich mit Ginny.

„Hast du rausgefunden, was Molly so wütend gemacht hat?"

„Meine Mutter war nicht wütend. Wenn sie wütend ist, sieht das anders aus", widersprach Ginny als erstes und zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn, um ihrenn Worten den angemessenen Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Dann war sie eben verärgert", murmelte Hermine und sah sich etwas unbehaglich in Florean Fortesceus Eissalon um, der in den Wintermonaten heiße Getränke, Gebäck und Torten anbot.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich hab versucht, subtil auf das Thema zu sprechen zu kommen, aber sie hat es natürlich gemerkt." Die Jüngere verdrehte die Augen. „Aber es muss etwas sein, das ihr sehr sauer aufstößt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts mit dir zu tun hat."

„Sondern?" Hermine lehnte sich zurück, als ihre heiße Schokolade kam.

Erst nachdem der Kellner den Tisch wieder verlassen hatte, führten die beiden Frauen ihr Gespräch fort: „Ich denke, das ist eine Sache zwischen ihr und Remus. Und sie hat nicht vor, uns mitzuteilen, worum es dabei geht."

* * *

Dieses Fazit befriedigte Hermine nicht im Geringsten und so nutzte sie die erste Chance, die sich ihr bot, um Remus zur Rede zu stellen: nachdem er sie erfolgreich verführt hatte und erschöpft und friedlich neben ihr im Bett lag.

„Was ist es, das Molly so wütend macht?"

„Molly ist nicht wütend, Hermine."

Sie konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, laut aufzustöhnen. „Wie auch immer", murrte sie, während sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger durch die dunklen Haare auf seiner Brust fuhr. „Jedenfalls ist sie wegen irgendetwas ziemlich verstimmt. Und ich will wissen, weswegen."

Die Muskeln unter ihren Fingern spannten sich etwas an. „Sie ist nicht wegen uns verstimmt, sondern wegen mir. Und worum es dabei genau geht, ist nicht deine Sache."

Hermine blinzelte zweimal über den harschen Ton. „Ist das alles, was du mir dazu sagen wirst?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja."

Für einen Moment blieb sie in seinen Armen liegen und starrte hinauf zum Fenster in der Dachschräge. Dann, als die Enttäuschung bis in ihre Zehenspitzen vorgedrungen war, hob sie die Bettdecke von ihrem nackten Körper und stand auf. Wortlos zog sie sich an und selbst als sie das Zimmer verließ, sagte Remus nichts.

* * *

Wenige Minuten später apparierte Hermine vor dem Fuchsbau. Erst als die Kälte erbarmungslos durch ihren dünnen Pullover kroch, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren Umhang vergessen hatte. Rasch lief sie den kurzen Weg bis zur Tür entlang und klopfte mehrmals laut.

Molly steckte ihre Nase durch einen schmalen Spalt, um zu sehen, wer so spät noch zu Besuch kam. Doch als sie Hermine erkannte, machte sie rasch einen Satz nach hinten und öffnete die Tür vollständig. „Komm bloß rein bevor du dir den Tod holst!", sagte sie und drängte Hermine in die Küche, in der es gemütlich warm war. Vom Herd her klang das leise Klappern selbstrührender Löffel durch den Raum und der Geruch von Zimt und Äpfeln lag in der Luft.

„Warum bist du so spät noch unterwegs?", fragte Molly und stellte ihr eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase.

Hermine sah kurz zur Wanduhr auf und blinzelte überrascht. Es war schon kurz vor elf Uhr am Abend. „Oh Merlin", murmelte sie. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät noch störe. Ich hab gar nicht auf die Uhrzeit geachtet." Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen, so ausgeprägt, dass sie ihre kalten Finger daran hätte wärmen können.

„Das macht doch nichts", beruhigte Molly sie und tätschelte ihre Hand. Ich war ohnehin noch beschäftigt." Sie deutete mit einer flüchtigen Geste über den Herd und die Töpfe, ehe ihr Blick zu der anderen Uhr flog. Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und erfuhr den wahren Grund für ihre späten Aktivitäten; Arthur war noch immer im Ministerium. „Nun ja, was führt dich her?", riss Molly sich aus den sorgenvollen Gedanken.

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ich muss wissen, was zwischen dir und Remus ist, Molly."

Die Temperaturen in der Küche schienen schlagartig um einige Grad abzukühlen. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Molly reserviert.

„Nein. Nicht direkt..."

„Ein _indirekter_ Streit also..." Hermine verzog widerstrebend den Mund. „Es ist nicht meine Sache, dir davon zu erzählen, Hermine. Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn..." Die ältere Frau beendete den Satz nicht.

„Wenn was? Wenn Remus und ich uns wieder trennen?" Hermines Stimme war laut geworden.

Molly antwortete nicht. Und Hermine, der das alles zu viel wurde, sprang vom Küchentisch auf, riss ihre Teetasse um und durchquerte den Fuchsbau auf dem Weg zur Terrassentür. Als sie nach draußen trat, prickelte die Kälte angenehm auf ihrer leicht erhitzten Haut. Von Fernem klang das Rauschen des Muggelverkehrs über das flache Land und wenn sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte, bot sich ihr ein ungetrübter Blick auf den Sternenhimmel.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten wurde ihr wieder kalt und sie legte einen Wärmezauber über sich. Nachdem sie mehrere Runden durch den schneebedeckten Rasen gedreht hatte, setzte sie sich auf einen der Gartenstühle, die unter dem Vordach standen und so vor dem Schnee geschützt waren.

Nach der ersten Nacht mit Remus hatte sie geglaubt, dass es funktionieren könnte. Dem Alter und der Vergangenheit zum Trotz, mit der Unterstützung von Freunden und Familie. Doch vielleicht waren sie zu voreilig gewesen. Vielleicht hätten sich die zarten Bande, die sich geknüpft hatten, erstmal etwas festigen sollen, ehe sie den anderen davon erzählten. Vielleicht würden sie dann jetzt weniger Zweifel quälen.

Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, Remus immer bedingungslos vertrauen zu können. Doch Molly hatte aus ihrer Abneigung gegen Fleur und der dennoch absolut stabilen Ehe ihres Ältesten gelernt. Sie mischte sich nicht mehr in die Liebeleien ihrer Kinder ein. Und schon gar nicht in die der Freunde ihrer Kinder. Wenn sie so heftig reagierte, musste es seinen Grund haben.

„Mia?"

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie wandte den Blick vom Himmel und kehrte auf die kalte Erde zurück. Teddy stand neben ihr, bibbernd ohne seinen warmen Umhang. Er hatte sich eine Übernachtung bei Molly erbettelt, um an diesem Abend die angekündigten Sternschnuppen vernab vom permanenten Licht der Großstadt beobachten zu können.

Hermine breitete die Arme aus. „Komm her", sagte sie und er kletterte auf den Liegestuhl und tauchte in den Wärmezauber, der auch Hermine schützte.

„Das ist schön warm bei dir", stellte er fest und bohrte seine dünnen Ärmchen durch den Wust ihrer Haare, bis er sie um den Hals umarmte. Sein Gesicht lag kühl und weich in ihrem Dekolleté.

„Na ja, ich mag auch nicht frieren", erwiderte Hermine und legte ihre Arme um seinen kleinen Körper.

Eine Weile blieben sie beide still, dann sagte Teddy: „Ich will, dass du meine zweite Mommy wirst."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft; sein einfacher Wunsch hatte sie mit der Wucht eines Stupors getroffen. „Das will ich auch, Teddy."

Er hob den Kopf, bis er sie ansehen konnte, und wurde ganz hektisch. „Dann lass uns reingehen und es allen anderen sagen!"

Hermine lächelte. „So einfach ist das nicht." Sie hob eine Hand und wischte ihm die borstigen Haare aus dem Mondgesicht.

„Warum?"

„Weil du schon eine Mommy hast." Und die, fügte Hermine in Gedanken hinzu, wird seit ihrem Tod für die beste Mutter überhaupt gehalten. Dabei hatten anfangs alle Zweifel gehabt, ob Tonks überhaupt reif genug war, um ein Kind großzuziehen.

„Die kann aber nicht bei mir sein. Und ich kann nicht bei ihr sein." Er schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Ich weiß." Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, doch sie kam nicht gegen den Knoten an, der ihr den Hals zuschnürte. Gegen ihren Willen rollte eine Träne über Hermines Gesicht.

„Nicht weinen, Mia", tröstete Teddy sie prompt und legte sich wieder hin. „Ich kann doch bei _dir_ sein."

* * *

Einige Tage und viele kleine Enttäuschungen später gestand Hermine sich schweren Herzens ein, dass sie alleine nicht weiterkommen würde. Sie leugnete die Unzufriedenheit über Remus' Verhalten wie andere die zehn Kilo, die auf ihren Hüften überflüssig waren. Und die Befürchtung, dass ihre Unzufriedenheit irgendwann zu ähnlich schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen führen könnten wie Übergewicht, ließ sie nicht in Ruhe.

Also zog sie sich anstelle des warmen Winter_umhanges_ die warme Winter_jacke_ an und apparierte in den ruhigen Vorort Londons, in dem ihre Eltern die Zahnarztpraxis Doktores Granger betrieben. Die Sprechstunde neigte sich gerade dem Ende entgegen und so schaffte sie es, ihren Vater um kurz nach zwölf aus den nach Zahnmedizin riechenden Räumen hinaus in die erstarrte Natur zu locken. Harold Granger schien ihr mit seiner objektiven, teils sogar unbewusst distanzierten Art der richtige Ansprechpartner für ihre Probleme zu sein.

Während des üblichen Smalltalks und einigen vorsichtig geschwungenen Zaunpfählen was die Abstände ihrer Besuche betraf, tasteten sich Hermine und Harold langsam an den kleinen Park heran, der in der Nähe der Praxis lag. Mit seinen Brücken und den verschlungenen Wegen am halb gefrorenen Teichufer bot er ein atemberaubendes Bild des Winters. Die verschiedenen Abstufungen des Graus verliefen fast nahtlos ineinander, nur hier und da durchbrochen von reinweißen Flecken frisch gefallenen Schnees. Und wenn es neben ihnen raschelte, war es ungewiss, ob eine Maus oder ein Vogel die Ursache dafür war.

Nachdem Hermine mehrmals Anlauf genommen hatte, auf sich und Remus zu sprechen zu kommen, allerdings jedes Mal den Mut verloren hatte, überlistete sie sich selbst, indem sie begann, ohne genauer nachzudenken: „Woher weiß ich, ob ich einem Mann vertrauen kann?"

Harolds Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und als Hermine einen kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht warf, sah sie, dass seine Lider heftig flatterten. So wie sie es immer taten, wenn eine seiner beiden Frauen ihm eine tückische Frage gestellt hatte, deren Antwort noch irgendwo in seinen Gehirnwindungen feststeckte.

„Ich meine, wie viel Verweigern einer Antwort ist okay, wenn er seit fünf Jahren Witwer ist und einen ebenso alten Sohn hat? Wie weit darf er gehen, bevor ich... wieder mehr auf meine Bedürfnisse hören sollte?"

Der ältere Mann stieß hörbar die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Das ist eine gute Frage, auf die man nur schwer eine befriedigende Antwort finden kann."

„Ich weiß. Sonst hätte ich sie vermutlich alleine gefunden", wandte Hermine lapidar ein und erntete ein schiefes Lächeln, in dem jedoch noch immer eine Spur des Stolzes lag, den ihre schulischen Fähigkeiten stets geweckt hatten.

„Du solltest aufpassen, dass du dich nicht selbst verrätst, indem du darauf wartest, dass er sich ändert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er das wirklich tut, ist verschwindend gering."

„Er soll sich ja nicht ändern. Ich möchte nur, dass er ehrlich zu mir ist. Es ist so schon schwierig genug..." Sie wurde etwas rot bei diesen Worten, denn die Neugierde über all diese vagen Andeutungen schien ihr Vater nur noch schwer im Zaum halten zu können. „Ich möchte mich darauf verlassen können, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann."

Harold schürzte die Lippen und grub die Hände tiefer in die Taschen seiner Jacke. „Kannst du das denn?"

* * *

Das konnte Hermine nicht. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr zwar, dass Remus sie nicht im Stich lassen würde, doch ihr Herz war erfüllt von Zweifeln.

Bevor sie ihren Vater wieder zur Praxis und damit zur Nachmittagssprechstunde zurückbegleitet hatte, hatte Harold Granger einen Schlüssel von seinem Bund gelöst und ihn ihr in die Hand gedrückt. „Der ist für das Haus deiner Großmutter. Es ist ein wundervoller Ort, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."

Und genau diesen Schlüssel starrte Hermine nun an. Er lag unschuldig auf der dunklen Tischplatte – nur Zentimeter vom Griff der Tasche entfernt, die sie bereits gepackt hatte. Ihr fehlte lediglich der letzte Anstoß. Und den lieferte ihr das tiefe, gleichmäßige Schlagen des Big Ben um Mitternacht.

Ohne weiteres Zögern stand sie aus dem bequemen Ohrensessel auf und schnappte sich Schlüssel und Tasche. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und schickte eine vorgefertigte Notiz an Remus; in dem Umschlag befand sich auch eine kleine weiße Eulenfeder, ein Portschlüssel für Teddy, wenn er sie zu sehr vermissen sollte.

Sie würde sich zumindest die Tage rund um Weihnachten nehmen, um Abstand und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Es gab Entscheidungen, die traf man besser in Ruhe. Und sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie die ihre letztendlich ausfallen würde.


	6. Am Fuße des Berges: Teil II

Teil 2 der Weihnachtsgeschichte vom letzten Rudel-Kalender.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Inhalt:** Remus hat Gründe, die niemand versteht. Nicht einmal er selbst. Und im Lernen war er schon immer eine Niete...  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Remus Lupin  
**Kommentar:** Ein kleines Entchen lief in die weite Welt hinaus, um ein stolzer Schwan zu werden... oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls hab ich noch was wiedergutzumachen.  
Beta gelesen hat auch dieses Mal Anja.  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

**Am Fuße des Berges

* * *

**

Es war zwölf Tage her, seitdem er Hermine das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Elf, seitdem er mit dem Brief in der Hand bei Molly eingefallen und sie für alles verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Und zehn, seitdem er sich eingestanden hatte, dass sämtliches Suchen nichts nützen würde, wenn Hermine nicht gefunden werden wollte.

Bei Merlin... Er vermisste sie, wie man ein verlorenes Körperteil vermissen würde; jeder sah es einem an, doch man selbst leugnete es eisern. Zumindest meistens.

Einmal hatte ihn die Sehnsucht nach ihr dazu gebracht, seinen eigenen Sohn als Werkzeug zu missbrauchen. Mit so entschlossener Miene, dass Teddy ihn ängstlich angesehen hatte, hatte er die weiße Feder in die kleinen Finger gepresst und sich ganz fest an Teddy festgehalten. Doch es war nichts geschehen; der Portschlüssel war nicht aktiviert worden.

Remus wusste nicht, ob es daran gelegen hatte, dass Teddy Hermines Fortgang noch nicht wirklich mitbekommen hatte, oder daran, dass er sich mit an die Reise anhängen wollte. Danach jedenfalls hatte er es nicht wieder versucht.

* * *

Dora... Sie war ein Leuchtfeuer in seinem Leben gewesen. Wärme und Licht hatte sie mit sich gebracht. Nur für ihn. Und er hatte es ihr gedankt, indem er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Absicht war es ganz gewiss nicht gewesen; es gab kaum etwas, das mehr schmerzte, als einen geliebten Menschen leiden zu sehen. Nicht einmal die Bisse, die er sich selbst in manch einer Vollmondnacht zuführte. Nicht einmal wenn sie sich entzündeten, weil Wolfsmäuler vor Krankheitserregern nur so wimmelten. Und trotzdem hatte er immer wieder Dinge getan, Entscheidungen getroffen, die sie schmerzhafter trafen als manch ein schwarzmagischer Fluch.

Ihre ungewollte Rache war es gewesen zu sterben und ihn mit einem Säugling allein zu lassen (das war eine jener Zeiten gewesen, die schmerzhafter als alles andere gewesen war; sogar schmerzhafter als seine Eltern und James und Sirius zu verlieren).

Remus hatte sich daraufhin geschworen zu lernen und dafür zu sorgen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren würde.

* * *

Remus Lupin war nie ein herausragender Schüler gewesen. Er hatte Talent für exakt ein Fach, das in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde. Und das war nicht erarbeitet, sondern ihm in den Biss gelegt worden.

Nicht die Verteidigung, aber der Angriff. Und in einem Kampf war es ohnehin nur ein Unterschied von Millisekunden, ob man angriff oder verteidigte. Dementsprechend war es schwer zu beurteilen, ob Janna nun ersteres oder zweiteres tan hatte.

Jedenfalls war sie... beeindruckend. Und Remus behauptete dies ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen gehabt zu haben.

Janna war ein Frischling. So nannten die Werwölfe, die für das Ministerium arbeiteten, die erst vor kurzer Zeit gebissenen Menschen. Es gab Frischlinge, die wussten nicht einmal, dass sie Werwölfe waren. Janna hatte es gewusst. Auf eine gewisse Art zumindest. Ihr hatte lediglich der Begriff dafür gefehlt. Für ihre Andersartigkeit.

Remus hatte ihr den Begriff nennen können und damit ein Puzzlestück an seinen Platz gelegt. Eines, das es ihr ermöglichte, auch alle anderen fehlenden zu ergänzen. Sie war begeistert gewesen. Bis sie erkannt hatte, was das Bild, das sich ihr bot, in Wirklichkeit darstellte.

Janna hatte eine kleine Tochter. Und einen Ex-Mann. Sie hatte nicht genug Geld, um sich den Wolfsbanntrank zu leisten, und Remus konnte nicht mehr als zweimal glaubhaft behaupten, dass er seine Ration verschüttet hatte. Also blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als sich des kostenlosen Angebots des Ministeriums anzunehmen und die Vollmondnächte in ausbruchsicheren Zellen zu verbringen.

Die kleine Tochter – Lizzy – verbrachte diese Nächte zusammen mit Teddy im Fuchsbau.

Molly hatte schon nach einer Nacht einen Narren an dem kleinen Mädchen gefressen. Die Sehnsucht nach einer eigenen Tochter hatte sie vermutlich so lange begleitet, dass sie nach Ginevras Auszug wieder etwas weiter in den Vordergrund getreten war. Janna war froh zu sehen, dass Lizzy in so guten Händen war. Und Remus war froh zu sehen, dass sowohl Teddy als auch Molly diese junge Frau ebenso beeindruckend fanden wie er selbst.

Für sie hatte er sich dazu entschieden, auf den Wolfsbanntrank zu verzichten und mit ihr in eine der Zellen zu gehen. Zugegeben, eigentlich hatte er lediglich die Plätze tauschen wollen. Sie sollte den Trank nehmen und er die Zelle. Alleine. Doch bei diesem Plan spielte Janna nicht mit. Also... verzichteten sie beide.

Remus hatte niemals eine Vollmondnacht zusammen mit einem anderen Werwolf verbracht. Zumindest mit keinem, der ihm freundschaftlich (und noch mehr) gesonnen war. Er hatte zwar keine detaillierten Erinnerungen an diese Nächte, doch wenn er die wenigen Eindrücke in Gedanken durchging, fiel ihm dazu nur ein Wort ein: berauschend.

Und berauschend war es genau so lange geblieben, bis Janna eines Morgens nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen war. Kingsley Shacklebolt – der Zaubereiminister persönlich und einer seiner langjährigsten Freunde – berichtete Remus, was geschehen war. Anscheinend war Janna in der vergangenen Nacht so schwer verletzt worden, dass man sie nach ihrer Rückverwandlung sofort ins Sankt Mungos hatte bringen müssen. Während Remus den nahezu komatösen Schlaf der Rückverwandelten schlief.

An diesem Tag kam Janna nicht in den Fuchsbau, um ihre kleine Tochter abzuholen und mit Molly eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Stattdessen kam Remus, erntete bestürzte Blicke von Molly und nahm die beiden Kinder mit in seine Wohnung.

Dank der magischen Medizin dauerte es kaum mehr als sechs Stunden, bis Janna mit nicht mehr als lästigen Blessuren entlassen wurde und in seine Wohnung kam. Lizzy fiel ihrer Mutter erst um den Hals, dann verschwand sie für die letzten fünf Minuten zum Spielen wieder in Teddys Zimmer.

Remus schrieb seine persönliche Chronik des Schmerzes weiter, während er Janna erklärte, dass sie nicht zusammen bleiben konnten, wenn das ihr Leben derart in Gefahr brachte. Denn wer sonst außer ihm sollte die Schuld an ihren Verletzungen tragen? Wo doch in den vorangegangenen Jahren niemals etwas geschehen war. Nicht einmal außerhalb der Zellen des Ministeriums.

Er brach Jannas Herz genauso wie seines. Und das ihrer Tochter, als Janna zwei Monate später nach der dritten Vollmondnach tot in ihrer Zelle aufgefunden wurde. Anscheinend brauchte es nicht mehr als eine robuste Steinwand und ausreichend Schmerz, um sich auch alleine zu töten.

* * *

Im darauf folgenden Jahr setzte Remus sich dafür ein, die Werwolfzellen magisch auspolstern zu lassen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal geschah. Für Lizzy, die nun bei ihrem Vater lebte mit nicht mehr als einem magischen Bild ihrer Mutter als Erinnerung, kamen diese Maßnahmen natürlich zu spät. Doch Janna war nicht die einzige Werwölfin mit einem Kind.

Und weil Remus das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass Molly es ihm vorwarf, sie gleich zwei platonischer Töchter beraubt zu haben, nahm Remus Hermines Angebot, am Abend auf Teddy aufzupassen, dankend an.

Hermine war... ein liebes Mädchen. Sie hatte nichts von Dora und auch nichts von Janna. Stattdessen hatte sie ganz viel Gutmütigkeit und Liebe zu geben. Und weil Remus sich vorgenommen hatte, dieses Mal _wirklich_ zu lernen, war Teddy für eine lange Zeit der einzige, der in den Genuss dieser Eigenschaften kam.

Und dann kam irgendwann der Tag, nach über zwei Jahren, an dem Remus aus einer Kloake von Behausung zurückkehrte. Der Tag, an dem er gesehen hatte, wo man enden konnte, wenn man nur immer die falschen Entscheidungen traf. Und plötzlich hatte er Teddy auf seinem Arm, den fünfjährigen Jungen, in dem seine Dora weiterlebte, in seinem blauen Pyjama und kräuselte über den Gestank die Nase, während Hermine sich mit ihrem krebsroten Gesicht ein Lächeln zu verkneifen versuchte. Und da stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, jeden Abend so begrüßt zu werden. Vielleicht fernab von London. Vielleicht außerhalb von Glasgow. Oder irgendwo in Irland. Und er stellte fest, dass er sich genau das wünschte.

Über diese wundervolle Vorstellung vergaß Remus, dass die Erfüllung eines Wunsches auch immer einen Preis hatte. Und er dachte auch nicht an diesen Preis, während er Hermine mit in sein Bett nahm und sie an seinem Wunsch teilhaben ließ. Erst als der Zauber des herrlichen Traums am nächsten Morgen von einer dicken Schneeschicht begraben wurde, kehrten alle Einwände zurück.

_Mal wieder_ viel zu spät.

Also tat er das, was jeder Angreifer in dieser Situation tun würde: Er griff an. Und verlor.

* * *

Wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Hermine ohne ein persönliches Wort verschwand, konnte Remus sich allerdings bis heute nicht erklären. War er zu harsch gewesen, als er sich geweigert hatte, ihr von Janna zu erzählen? Oder durfte man in einer Beziehung keine Geheimnisse haben?

Dora hatte ihn nie solche Dinge gefragt. Aber als er mit Dora zusammen gekommen war, hatte er zugegebenermaßen auch noch nichts zu verheimlichen gehabt. Seine Vergangenheit war unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens so bekannt, dass er dankenswerterweise nichts mehr dazu sagen musste.

Von Janna wussten nur Molly und er. Und eventuell Teddy. Doch er war erst zweieinhalb gewesen. Vermutlich konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Gut so.

Remus hatte nicht vor, diese Geschichte vor allen Freunden breitzutreten. Er hatte in seiner Vergangenheit genug Fehler begangen, die allen wieder einfielen, wenn sie ihn ansahen. Und wenn er es nicht schaffte, Hermine zu finden und die Dinge wieder gerade zu biegen, konnte sie sich in die Liste seiner Fehler mit einreihen.

Als der größte, denn er hatte es ganz alleine vermasselt.

* * *

Zu dieser Erkenntnis hatte er noch nicht gefunden, als er vor besagten elf Tagen in den Fuchsbau einfiel. Der Brief in seiner Hand fühlte sich falsch an. Doch das unbarmherzige Pergament tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, einfach wieder zu verschwinden und im Austausch dafür seine Hermine herzuholen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", presste er mit heiserer Stimme hervor und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Küchentisch, so dass der Brief auf der zerkratzten Oberfläche liegen blieb. „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst..."

„Dann wäre jemand anderes gewesen", erwiderte Molly und klang dabei weder zufrieden noch wissend. Wie sollte sie auch? Sie wusste mit Sicherheit noch nichts von dem, was geschehen war. Deswegen wischte sie sich auch die Hände an der Schürze ab und nahm den Brief auf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog sie die Zeilen und während sich ihre Augen bei jedem Wort mehr weiteten, versuchte Remus die aufsteigende Feuchtigkeit aus den seinen zu blinzeln.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte die ältere Frau, nachdem sie den ganzen Brief zweimal gelesen hatte – anscheinend in dem Glauben, dass sie ein entscheidendes Wort verpasst hatte. Doch der Sinn blieb derselbe. Und würde es auch beim zehnten Mal. Remus hatte es getestet.

„Sie ist fort. Sie hat ihre Sachen gepackt und ist gegangen." Kraftlos sank Remus auf einen der Stühle und wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht. Es schmerzte wie ein Dorn in seinem Fuß. Und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, trieb er ihn tiefer in sein Fleisch.

Plötzlich war da eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er zuckte zurück. Als er in Mollys Gesicht hinaufsah, konnte er Bestürzung darin sehen. Und Erleichterung. „Fass mich nicht an", warnte er, klang dabei jedoch wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus."

Er schnaubte. Dass er Molly jemals so sehr hassen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Doch es brannte in seiner Brust und bis in die Fingerspitzen hinein. Seine Hände zuckten auf der Tischplatte.

„Hör zu", begann Molly da mit energischer Stimme und setzte sich vor ihn hin, „ich habe dir gewünscht, dass du wieder glücklich wirst. Das habe ich wirklich."

„Aber?"

„Aber ich kann nicht das für dich tun, was dafür nötig ist. Hermine ist wie eine Tochter für mich. Genauso wie Janna und Nymphadora es gewesen sind. Und ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie du mir eine weitere Tochter nimmst, Remus."

Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, lief ihm eine Träne über das Gesicht. „Glaubst du etwa, dass ich jemals beabsichtigt hatte, dass das geschieht?"

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Deswegen ist es geschehen. Solange du nicht verstehst, dass es in der Liebe schlimmer ist, jemanden von sich zu stoßen, anstatt mit ihm dem Schicksal die Stirn zu bieten, solange wirst du nicht glücklich werden, Remus. Und ich _kann_ nicht dabei zusehen, wie Hermine da mit reingezogen wird." Ihre Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich, der streng und verkniffen in ihrem runden Gesicht stand.

Für einen Moment blieb sie noch bei ihm sitzen, dann tätschelte sie seine Hand und stand mit knackenden Gelenken auf, um sich der liegen gebliebenen Hausarbeit zu widmen.

* * *

Als Remus seine kopflose Suche nach Hermine aufgab, stand er am Fuß eines Berges. Er wusste nicht einmal, in welchem Land er war, geschweige denn welcher Berg hier seine schneebedeckte Spitze so vorwitzig in die Wolken tauchte.

Doch er wusste, dass es hier vorbei war.

Müde setzte er sich auf den feuchten Boden und als das noch nicht genug war, ließ er auch seinem Oberkörper die Ruhe des harten Widerstandes zukommen. Er blinzelte in das dunstige Licht des bewölkten Tages und stellte sich vor, wie schön es sein musste, jetzt auf der Bergspitze zu stehen und statt den elenden Wolken die Sonne zu sehen.

Und dann dachte er daran, dass auch in England hin und wieder die Sonne schien – wenn man nur ausdauernd genug im Warten war. Und so apparierte er zurück in seine Wohnung und nahm sich vor zu warten.

* * *

Zwölf Tage. Vierzehn Stunden. Und... nein. Die Minuten konnte er beim besten Willen nicht bestimmen. Schon die Stunden waren eine geschätzte Angabe, denn zum Teufel! Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine einfach so verschwinden würde! Und er hatte verdammt noch mal nicht zur Uhr gesehen, als sie seine Wohnung verlassen hatte.

Dafür tat er es jetzt. Andauernd. Immer wieder. Weil warten nicht seine Stärke war und er am liebsten irgendetwas eingerissen hätte. Wenn es sie nur zu ihm zurückbringen würde.

Stattdessen saß er auf der Couch und starrte in das dunkle Loch des Kamins. Unbeweglich. Wartete auf die grünen Flammen, die dort auflodern würden, sobald sie sich dazu entschloss, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben.

Bei Merlin, hoffentlich würde sie ihm noch eine Chance geben...

* * *

Wenn jetzt kurz vor Weihnachten wäre, dann wüsste Remus, was er sich wünschen würde. Er wusste es so genau wie Teddy es immer wusste. In allen Details, jede noch so unbedeutende Kleinigkeit. Wobei er auch durchaus dazu bereit wäre, das alles außer Acht zu lassen.

Doch es war nicht kurz vor Weihnachten. Vielmehr war es kurz _nach_ Weihnachten. Das machte die Sache nicht besser.

Und das weinerliche „Da-ddy!", das aus Teddys Zimmer um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer fegte, machte es sogar noch viel schlimmer.

Remus schloss kurz die Augen, wischte sich über das müde Gesicht und stand auf, um seinen Sohn trösten zu gehen. Der eigentlich schon seit drei Stunden schlafen sollte. Doch da er diesen Hinweis von seinen Eltern früher immer gehasst hatte, hatte er Teddy niemals auf solche Dinge hingewiesen. Es gab nun mal Nächte, die... waren schlimmer als andere. Und das spürten Kinder genauso wie Erwachsene.

Als Remus die Tür zum Kinderzimmer aufstieß, fiel der Lichtstrahl direkt über die bunt gepunktete Bettdecke, unter der sich zwei dünne Beine bewegten. Der kleine Junge stützte sich mit den Händen auf der weichen Matratze ab und blinzelte mit großen Augen zu ihm hinauf. Glänzende Spuren auf den roten Pausbäckchen informierten Remus darüber, dass es eine sehr schlimme Nacht war.

Er ließ die Tür offen stehen, so dass es im Zimmer etwas heller war als zum Schlafen nötig, aber trotzdem dunkel genug, um Schlaf nicht völlig unmöglich zu machen. Remus versuchte gar nicht, seinen Sohn mit falschen zuversichtlichen Worten zu beruhigen. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und lehnte sich gegen das harte Holz des Kopfendes, so dass Teddy sich in seinen Arm kuscheln konnte.

„Ich vermisse Mia", jammerte es unterhalb von Remus' Kinn keine zwei Minuten später, gefolgt von einem Schniefen, das den Inhalt der kleinen Nase mindestens bis ins Gehirn befördert haben musste.

„Ich auch", erwiderte Remus leise und begann über den warmen Rücken zu streicheln, auf dem seine Hand lag.

„Warum können wir denn nicht zu ihr, Daddy?"

Remus seufzte. _Weil dein Daddy ein Vollidiot war? Weil sie klammheimlich verschwunden ist? Weil Molly..._ „Weil sie vergessen hat, uns zu sagen, wo sie hinfährt."

„Aber..." Die dünne Stimme klang restlos entsetzt. So entsetzt, dass er darüber sogar das Weinen vergaß. „Aber morgen ist doch das Jahr vorbei..."

„So ist es", stimmte Remus zu.

„Mia kann doch nicht ohne uns das Jahr vorbei sein lassen. Sie wird doch vorher wieder kommen. Oder Daddy?" Das angenehme, warme Gewicht des jungen Körpers verschwand von Remus' Seite und erneut blinzelten ihn die neugierigen Augen von Nymphadora Tonks an.

* * *

Der nächste Abend war der einzige im Jahr, in dem Teddy offiziell bis über das Läuten des Big Ben um Mitternacht hinaus wach bleiben durfte. Doch die Freude, die er im letzten Jahr darüber gezeigt hatte, hatte sich bisher noch nicht eingestellt.

Stattdessen saß er mit der weißen Feder in der Hand auf dem Boden und drehte sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, so dass sie tanzte wie eine Primaballerina. Remus hatte er dabei den Rücken zugedreht; ob er das bewusst oder versehentlich tat, konnte vermutlich nicht mal Teddy selbst beantworten.

Müde saß Remus auf der Couch und hatte den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Von den Straßen Londons drang dann und wann ein verfrühtes Knallen bis in die Wohnung, die ihn immer wieder aus dem Halbschlaf zog; fort von den erwachenden Erinnerungen an Hermine. An ihre Stimme und ihren Geruch. An die kleinen warmen Hände und das Lächeln, das bis an ihre Augen hinaufreichte.

„Daddy..."

Eine jähe Berührung seiner Knie ließ Remus ein weiteres Mal aufschrecken. Zur Abwechslung war es Teddy, der seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte, und nicht die Jugendlichen auf Londons Straßen, die Raketen und andere Feuerwerkskörper vor ihrer Zeit zündeten, weil sie es einfach nicht abwarten konnten.

„Ja?", fragte Remus einem Impuls folgend, noch bevor er wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, was geschehen war. Dann sah er die Feder, die Teddy noch immer in den Händen hielt. Sie leuchtete.

„Was ist das für ein Licht, Daddy?" Hinter der kleinen, nachdenklich gerunzelten Stirn arbeitete es sichtlich. Teddy war noch zu jung, um verstehen zu können, was für Remus sofort klar wurde.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich zum ersten Mal seit gut zwei Wochen auf die alternden Züge des Werwolfes und er schob seine breiten Hände unter Teddys Achseln, um seinen Sohn zu sich auf den Schoß zu ziehen. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie das Glühen der Feder.

„Es bedeutet", sagte Remus mit derselben Ehrfurcht, mit der er Teddy vom magischen Weihnachtsbrauch erzählt hatte, „dass wir noch heute Nacht eine Reise machen werden."

Mit großen Augen sah Teddy ihn an. „Ehrlich? Wohin denn?"

„An den Ort, an den du am meisten auf der Welt möchtest." Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte Remus damit begonnen, seinen Sohn zu wiegen. So wie früher, als er noch knapp in seine beiden Hände gepasst hatte.

„Ohh, wir reisen zu Mia?" Vor Begeisterung wäre Teddy ihm beinahe vom Schoß gehüpft. Nur gerade so eben konnte Remus ihn auf seinem Platz halten.

Denn so viel stand fest: Wenn der Portschlüssel nun endlich aktiv werden und Teddy zu Hermine führen würde, dann würde er ihn begleiten. Und er würde beweisen, was er gelernt hatte.

„Ja, Teddy. Wir reisen zu Mia."

* * *

ENDE


	7. Tempus gratiae: Teil I

Mein Beitrag zum Selfinsert-Kalender des Rudels. Man musste sein Totem, sprich das Tier/Wesen, das man innerhalb des Rudels darstellt, mit in die Story einbauen. In meinem Fall ist das eine Schildkröte. Und da ich mich mal wieder nicht kurz fassen konnte, ist auch dies hier nur ein erster Teil.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12**  
Spoiler:** keine**  
Inhalt:** Professor Snape verschwindet während Hermines Schuljahr für eine Woche. Spurlos. Dann kehrt er zurück und alles ist wie vorher. Abgesehen von ein paar Details, die Hermines Neugier wecken.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine/Severus**  
Kommentar:** Da meine Muse momentan den Großteil ihrer Zeit auf Arruba verbringt, hab ich mich durch ein paar Vorgaben meines Teufelchens inspirieren lassen. Sie wollte etwas Klassisches mit Hermine und Severus, eine Reise ins Mittelalter und einen Kreuzzug. Es sollte lustig und romantisch sein und – natürlich – mit Happy End. Daneben gab es noch ein paar weitere Vorgaben, aber die begannen alle mit einem ‚vielleicht' oder ‚eventuell' und da es mir überhaupt nicht in den Plot passte, habe ich sie großzügig übersehen.  
Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, Teufelchen!  
Gequälte Beta war mal wieder Anja.

* * *

**Tempus gratiae

* * *

**

_Part I – Hermine

* * *

_

„Wie spät ist es?" Hermines Stimme klang gedämpft über den Stapel Bücher hinweg, den sie auf ihren Armen balancierte. Sie schaffte es nur eben so, darüber hinwegzuschielen, damit sie in niemanden hineinlief.

„Zehn vor acht", antwortete Harry, der neben ihr herlief. Er trug nur zwei Bücher – und die befanden sich in seiner Tasche. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dir nichts abnehmen soll, Mine?" Er betrachtete den Balanceakt seiner Freundin mit scheelen Blicken.

„Ganz sicher. Ich kann meine Bücher auch selbst fallen lassen", war die leise Antwort.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt..."

Hermine sparte sich eine Antwort auf Harrys Bemerkung. Ihre Arme wurden zunehmend schwerer, von den Büchern selbst ganz zu schweigen. Zum Glück kamen sie der Bibliothek immer näher; die Gemälde an den Wänden deuteten darauf hin.

„Warum musst du die Bücher nochmal unbedingt _jetzt_ zurückbringen?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Harry, die Antwort verändert sich nicht, nur weil du die Frage zum fünften Mal stellst." Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Erklär's mir trotzdem nochmal."

Sie seufzte. „Ich war gestern Abend noch nicht fertig mit dem Durcharbeiten und die Warteliste für diese Bücher ist so lang, dass ich sie vor den Prüfungen nicht noch einmal in die Finger bekommen hätte. Und da ich sie innerhalb von zwei Wochen nach dem Ausleihen zurückbringen muss..." Hermine stockte und wuchtete den Bücherstapel auf ein Fensterbrett gegenüber der Flügeltür, die in die Bibliothek führte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte ihre Arme aus. „... blieb mir keine Zeit mehr, es nach dem Unterricht zu machen", beendete sie dann. „Jetzt ist es exakt dreizehn Tage, dreiundzwanzig Stunden und..." Sie griff nach Harrys Handgelenk und studierte das Ziffernblatt seiner Uhr. „...achtundfünfzig Minuten her. Also los, bevor ich doch noch Strafgebühr zahlen muss."

Harry seufzte ergeben, während er sich umwandte und die gewaltige Halle des Wissens betrat. Hermine hatte ihm angeboten, genauso wie Ron noch am Frühstückstisch zu bleiben und sie später vor den Kerkern zu treffen, doch er hatte darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten. Und Hermine wusste auch warum; er konnte die stechenden Blicke, die Ginny ihm über ihren Porridge zugeworfen hatte, einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Und Hermine wollte es nicht riskieren, ein Revival des letzten Abends zu erleben. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die Ginnys Lamentieren über Harrys fehlendes Feingefühl hatte zuhören müssen (deswegen hatte sie es auch nicht – wie geplant – gestern geschafft, die Bücher abzuliefern).

Mit einem lauten Knallen ließ sie den Stapel kurz darauf auf den Tisch von Madame Pince fallen und musste rasch zugreifen, damit die oberen Bücher nicht zur Seite wegrutschten. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken wischte sie sich die feuchten Hände an ihrem Umhang ab und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass die Bibliothekarin sie sehen konnte, ohne sich mit ihrem Adlerblick über die Werke lehnen zu müssen.

„Sie sind zu spät!", stellte die ältere Frau fest.

„Falsch! Es ist jetzt exakt dreizehn Tage, dreiundzwanzig Stunden und..." Wieder griff sie nach Harrys Handgelenk. „...neunundfünfzig Minuten her, dass ich mir die Bücher ausgeliehen habe. Ich liege voll in der Zwei-Wochen-Frist." Sie schloss mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln.

Madame Pince sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Sie ließ Hermine einen bitterbösen Blick zukommen, schnappte sich die Lektüre, als wöge sie keine einhundert Gramm, und entschwand damit in die geheimen Räume hinter ihrem Tisch.

„Lass uns bloß verschwinden", murmelte Harry und zupfte Hermine am Umhang, um sie zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Ohh, aber schau mal! Auf das Buch bin ich schon seit Monaten scharf..." Jeder Gedanke an den Unterricht, der in wenigen Minuten begann, verblasste für einen Moment und Hermine strebte intuitiv auf besagtes Werk zu.

„Nicht jetzt!", riss Harry sie brutal wieder in die Realität zurück und zerrte nachdrücklich an ihrem Arm.

Widerwillig folgte sie ihrem Freund zurück in die Gänge der Schule. Hätte in der ersten Stunde nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf dem Plan gestanden, wäre sie direkt in Versuchung gekommen, eine Verspätung inkauf zu nehmen.

Harry seinerseits war von einer Versuchung dieser Art soweit entfernt wie der Marianengraben vom Mond, denn seine Schritte wurden schneller, je näher sie dem Klassenraum kamen. „Willst du einen neuen Rekord aufstellen?", keuchte Hermine, als er die letzten Stufen einer Treppe heruntersprang.

„Mir würde es reichen, pünktlich zu kommen!", erwiderte der andere und klang zu ihrer grenzenlosen Frustration so erholt, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen.

„Wie spät ist es denn?"

Harry hielt inne, so dass Hermine aufholen konnte. „Vier Minuten vor." Und es lagen noch ebenso viele Stockwerke vor ihnen. Nun ließ Hermine sich viel bereitwilliger von Harry mitziehen. Ihre Beine bewegten sich in einem Rhythmus, über den sie nicht nachzudenken wagte, denn dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit ins Stolpern geraten.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kam die Gruppe ihrer Mitschüler in Sicht und Hermine hätte ihnen am liebsten aus lauter Dankbarkeit ein Denkmal errichtet; sie glaubte, ihre Lunge würde gleich in Flammen aufgehen. „Ist er... schon... da?"

„Nein", erwiderte Ron gelangweilt, der neben Neville an der Wand lehnte und seine Büchertasche achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und tat es seinem Freund gleich. Hermine ihrerseits schüttelte den Kopf und stützte die Arme auf den Knien ab. „So viel... Theater... völlig... umsonst...", flüsterte sie erschöpft. Ihr zitterten die Knie.

„Lieber so als andersherum", stellte Harry fest. Sein Atem ging nur wenig schwerer als in Binns' langweiligstem Unterricht.

Als Hermine es schließlich schaffte, sich wieder aufrecht hinzustellen, schürzte sie die Lippen. „Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

„Fünf Minuten später als das letzte Mal, als du gefragt hast", murrte Harry genervt.

„Das heißt?"

Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handgelenk – und zog überrascht die Stirn kraus. „Drei Minuten nach acht."

„Kann nicht sein", wiegelte Ron sofort ab. „Die Fledermaus kommt nie zu spät. Deine Uhr geht bestimmt falsch."

„Tut sie nicht", wandte Hermine ein, „Ich hab sie mit einem Funkuhrzauber belegt."

„Dann ist er w-wirklich zu spät?" Neville hauchte die Worte nur, so als würde er etwas Unerhörtes in Betracht ziehen.

„Anscheinend", murmelte Harry. Er sah den Gang hinunter und Hermine folgte seinem Blick. Doch der Flur bog um eine Kurve, ohne das Geheimnis preiszugeben.

„Merkwürdig."

„Nein, nein...", sagte Ron. Seine vorher missgelaunte Miene wich einem Strahlen. „Das ist nicht merkwürdig, das ist absolut wundervoll!"

Und ihre Klassenkameraden stimmten diesem Urteil uneingeschränkt zu.

* * *

Hermine schämte sich. Sehr sogar. Doch sie konnte es nicht richtig bedauern, dass Snape an diesem Montagmorgen nicht auftauchte. Nachdem sie eine Viertelstunde lang ratlos auf dem Korridor gestanden hatten, war Professor Sinistra zu ihnen gekommen und hatte sie in das leere Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelassen. Sie hatten eine Doppelstunde lang theoretische Astronomie durchgenommen, anstatt zu lernen, wie sie sich gegen die drohende Gefahr des Dunklen Lords wehren konnten.

Da Hermines Kenntnisse in diesem Bereich unfreiwillig wesentlich ausgereifter waren als die ihrer Klassenkameraden, hatte sie begeistert den Details gelauscht, von denen Professor Sinistra ihnen erzählte; erholsamer als dieselbe Zeit mit Snape war es allemal gewesen.

Doch als der Tränkemeister die gesamte Woche verschwunden blieb, beschlich sie ein zunehmendes schlechtes Gewissen – von einer bohrenden Neugier ganz zu schweigen.

„_Professor Snape hat einige wichtige Dinge in London zu erledigen_", wiederholte Harry am Donnerstagabend die Erklärung des Schulleiters im verblüffend naturgetreuen Tonfall des alten Mannes, „_er wird bald wieder zurück sein._"

„Verdammt", murmelte Ron und zog eine Schnute.

„Mehr hat er nicht gesagt?", hakte Hermine skeptisch nach.

„Nicht ein Wort." Harry seufzte und ließ sich in den freien Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

„Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht", sinnierte sie und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Wenn er etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatte, warum haben wir dann nicht beim Frühstück am Montag Bescheid bekommen? So unvorbereitet, wie selbst Professor Sinistra war..." Hermine schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Da hat doch niemand etwas gewusst."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sich dazu entschieden, wieder ein Vollzeittodesser zu werden und hat Hogwarts verlassen." Harrys Stimme klang düster.

„Dann würde Professor Dumbledore dir sicherlich nicht sagen, dass er bald zurück sein wird", erinnerte Hermine ihn.

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

Diese Frage konnte sie nicht mit voller Überzeugung bejahen und so schwieg Hermine.

* * *

Die ganze Sache war ein Rätsel, das – Hermine getraute sich nicht, es vor Harry und Ron zu sagen – so absonderlich wie interessant war. Und es wurde noch absonderlicher und noch interessanter, als Snape am nächsten Montag wie gewohnt wieder zum Unterricht erschien.

Nichts an ihm deutete darauf hin, dass er überhaupt fort gewesen war. Er erschien pünktlich am Klassenraum, brachte sie alle mit einem Blick zum Schweigen und ließ sie mit grimmiger Miene hinein, während er selbst an der Tür stehen blieb und sie durchzählte – vermutlich in der Hoffnung, sich auf einen oder gar mehrere Verspätete freuen zu können.

Hermine, die ihre Nase mal wieder in ein Buch gesteckt hatte, räumte eilig ihre Sachen zusammen, war aber dennoch die letzte, die den Klassenraum betrat. Sie warf dem dunklen Mann einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, während sie versuchte, alle Unterlagen unter ihren Armen festzuklemmen. Zuerst erwiderte er ihren Blick mit derselben beißenden Abscheu, die sie von ihm gewohnt war. Doch gerade, als sie wegsehen wollte, um es sich nicht schon vor Unterrichtbeginn mit ihm zu verscherzen, veränderte sich etwas.

Hermine bekam es nur noch beinahe mit, das rasche Zwinkern und das dezente Rucken seines Kopfes, so als hätte er sich gerade noch davon abhalten können, sie anzustarren. Als sie ihn noch einmal ansah, unsicher, ob sie sich das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet hatte, trug er wieder seine übliche kalte Miene.

„Wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen?", schnarrte er und drängte sie rücksichtslos in den Raum.

Hermine ging auf den einzigen noch freien Platz in der ersten Reihe zu und lud ihre Bücher auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog sie den Stuhl vor und setzte sich.

„Kapitel 4, 5 und 6", donnerte Snapes Stimme über ihre Köpfe hinweg, „lesen, zusammenfassen, anwenden. Sie haben eine Dreiviertelstunde Zeit!"

Ein leises, wirklich sehr leises Raunen ging durch die Klasse; anscheinend hatte er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, den Stoff von zwei Wochen in einer durchzunehmen. Doch niemand konnte sich so leise beklagen, dass ein Severus Snape es nicht bemerkte.

„Und wer meint, sich beschweren zu müssen, darf gerne noch Kapitel 7 hinzufügen", erklärte er deswegen mit einer Stimme, die so sanft wie gefährlich war. „Los jetzt!"

* * *

„Er hat gesagt, dass es mich nichts angeht." Über Harrys Kopf hatten sich unsichtbare Gewitterwolken versammelt, als er am Mittwochabend von einem seiner Termine bei Professor Dumbledore zurückkehrte.

„Das hat Professor McGonagall auch gesagt", berichtete Hermine verstimmt.

„Aber es geht uns etwas an!", wandte Ron ein. „Wir sollten es wissen, wenn Snape versucht, dich im Auftrag von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu töten."

„Dumbledore hat auch gesagt", fuhr Harry fort, „dass mir keinerlei Gefahr von Snapes Seite droht." Er klang nicht, als hätte ihn diese Versicherung übermäßig zufrieden gestellt.

„Vielleicht ist das ja auch so", sinnierte Hermine.

„Weil...", versuchte Ron sie zum Weitersprechen zu animieren.

„Weil Snape..." Sie stockte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Ganze klang selbst in ihren Ohren sonderbar. Dennoch straffte sie ihre Haltung. „Weil Snape mich so merkwürdig angesehen hat, als er uns letztens in den Klassenraum gelassen hat."

Für einen Moment kam weder von Ron noch von Harry eine Antwort. Dann lachte der Rotschopf kurz auf und wechselte einen Blick mit seinem besten Freund. „Hermine, das ist _Snape_! Er guckt immer merkwürdig."

Eine Steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen „Etwas, das immer so ist, ist nicht merkwürdig, sondern normal, Ron. Und Snape hat mich definitiv _nicht_ normal angesehen!"

„Das musst du dir eingebildet haben. Warum sollte die Fledermaus dich komisch ansehen? Harry ist doch derjenige, der Du-weißt-schon-wem die Stirn bieten soll."

„Ich hab es mir nicht eingebildet", beharrte Hermine, doch gleichzeitig tat sie es ab, die beiden überzeugen zu wollen. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal sich selbst überzeugen.

„Selbst wenn er dich komisch angesehen hat", versuchte es nun Harry mit einem Kompromiss, „warum sollte das bedeuten, dass er nicht wieder auf Voldemorts Seite steht?"

Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihm sagen sollte, dass Snape sie nicht auf diese Art komisch angesehen hatte, doch Hermine schluckte den Einwand. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte sie mit einem Schulterzucken und wandte den Blick ins Feuer des Kamins, das jetzt, im Sommer, nur brannte, damit die Räume im Schloss eine gewisse Grundtemperatur hielten. Sie sollte einem flüchtigen Blick des Tränkemeisters nicht so viel Bedeutung beimessen – selbst wenn ein Teil von ihr es so unbedingt wollte.

* * *

„Wenn Sie jetzt nicht augenblicklich verschwinden, werde ich Sie in eines dieser Bücher hineinzaubern!"

Hermine sah widerwillig von ihrer Lektüre auf und blinzelte Madame Pince gelanweilt an. „Das würden Sie Ihren Büchern niemals antun", erwiderte sie trocken. Dennoch hielt sie es für schlauer, ihre Sachen zusammenzuräumen und die Bibliothek zu verlassen.

Vorher machte sie allerdings einen Halt bei der Rezeption und wartete geduldig, bis die Bibliothekarin, die sich schon als Gewinner des kleinen Duells gesehen hatte, sie bemerkte. „Was denn nun noch?", fragte sie scharf und blitzte die Schülerin böse an.

„Ich möchte mir das Buch gerne ausleihen. Es ist äußerst spannend." Sie schob ein Exemplar von _Das obskure Paarungsverhalten der Flubberwürmer_ über den Tresen und musste sich angesichts von Madame Pinces entrüstetem Blick ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Im Ernst, Madame Pince, ich werde Sie vermissen, wenn meine Schulzeit hier vorbei ist", sagte Hermine, während sie das Buch entgegennahm und unter ihren Arm klemmte.

„Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen!", war die charmante Antwort.

Hermine schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, als die Türen der Bibliothek mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihr geschlossen und verriegelt wurden. Dann ging sie zum Fensterbrett auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges und sortierte in Ruhe ihre Sachen. Erst als sie das Kribbeln der aktivierten Banne für die Sperrstunde spürte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Wenn man es darauf anlegen wollte, einem Severus Snape zu begegnen, dann musste man lediglich auf den Beginn der Ausgangssperre warten. Hermine feixte in sich hinein. Sie machte mehrere Umwege und unterhielt sich mit diversen Portraitbewohnern. Es kostete sie mit jeder verstreichenden Minute mehr Kraft, nicht doch einzuknicken und aufzugeben.

Erst eine halbe Stunde nach Beginn der Sperre hatte sie endlich Glück – wenn man es denn als solches bezeichnen wollte.

„Miss Granger!" Snapes Stimme klang eher zufrieden als zurechtweisend, während er wie ein Racheengel durch den Gang im dritten Stock auf sie zuschritt. „Man sollte meinen, eine talentierte Hexe wie Sie wäre in der Lage, den Beginn der Ausgangssperre auf einer Uhr zu bestimmen."

„Das bin ich tatsächlich, Sir", erwiderte Hermine höflich und umklammerte die Bücher in ihrem Arm fester.

„Und dennoch treffe ich Sie danach auf den Gängen des Schlosses an." Er war zwei Schritte vor ihr stehen geblieben, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Dass ich den Beginn theoretisch bestimmen kann, bedeutet doch nicht, dass ich auch das entsprechende Werkzeug bei mir habe. Meine Uhr ist kaputt. Sir!" Um Merlins Willen, ihre Beine zitterten so sehr, dass sie glaubte, er müsse es durch den Boden spüren. Warum bloß musste man so extreme Dinge tun, um einen Mann wie Snape aus der Reserve zu locken?

„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen!", grollte der schwarze Mann und sah sich nach rechts um, als ein Pferd durch eines der Portraits galoppierte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete die danach wieder verlassene Landschaft einige Sekunden lang.

Hermine ihrerseits beobachtete ihren Lehrer. Er schien nervös. In seinem sonst kontrollierten Körper steckte Bewegung, die sie bisher niemals an ihm beobachtet hatte. Nur kleine Dinge; er wippte auf seinen Füßen, er zog die Schultern ein Stück in die Höhe, er kräuselte immer wieder seine Nase...

„Irgendetwas wird heute Nacht passieren", murmelte sie gedankenverloren und Snapes Kopf zuckte zu ihr zurück.

„Stuss!", erwiderte er scharf. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen unerlaubten Aufenthalts im Schloss nach Beginn der Ausgangssperre und wegen respektlosem Verhalten gegenüber eines Lehrers. Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen!"

Hermine trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, doch die Worte, die Snape gesagt hatte, erreichten ihren Verstand nur beschwerlich. „Hat es mit Voldemort zu tun? Es ist Ende des Schuljahres, es würde ins Muster passen", überlegte sie laut.

Snape kam urplötzlich ganz dicht an sie heran. „Ich empfehle Ihnen, diesen Gedanken nicht weiter fortzuführen. Gehen Sie endlich! Gehen Sie in Ihren Turm und verlassen Sie ihn nicht vor dem Morgengrauen!"

Seine scharfe Stimme und der böse Blick der schwarzen Augen ließen Hermine kapitulieren. Sie mochte eine Löwin sein, doch sie mochte auch ihr Leben. Instinktiv wirbelte sie herum und steuerte im Laufschritt die Treppe an, die sie ins richtige Stockwerk führen würde.

Hinter sich jedoch glaubte sie noch einmal die Stimme des Tränkemeisters zu hören und die Worte, die er sagte, blieben in ihrem Verstand, selbst nachdem er in dieser Nacht den Schulleiter tötete und mit den Todessern aus Hogwarts floh: „Pass auf dich auf, Hermine."

* * *

Nicht ganz ein Jahr später saß Hermine in einem Sessel im Fuchsbau und starrte den zerschlissenen Teppich an, der auf den kalten Dielen lag. Sie war so unendlich müde und erschöpft, absolut ausgelaugt. Und dabei hatte sie schon zwanzig Stunden geschlafen, seitdem es geendet hatte.

Mühsam hob sie den Blick vom Boden und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, durch die dunstigen Schleier des Morgens nur als scharf begrenzte, hellgelbe Scheibe zu erkennen. Hermine holte tief Luft und stieß sie dann leise wieder aus ihren Lungen.

Im nächsten Moment schob sich eine Tasse in ihr Sichtfeld und sie blinzelte mehrmals. Träge folgte sie dem Arm, der die Tasse hielt, und fand am anderen Ende das Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall – ebenso müde, doch mit mehr Entschlossenheit im Gesicht. „Trinken Sie!", forderte die alte Frau sie auf.

Hermine grub sich einen Weg durch die Decken, die sie um ihren fröstelnden Körper geschlungen hatte, und nahm den Tee entgegen. „Danke", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Sie hatte so viel geschrien im Kampf auf Hogwarts, ihre Stimmbänder hatten sich davon noch nicht erholt. „Haben Sie ihn gefunden?", fragte sie dennoch und bezog sich damit auf Professor Snape.

Unwillkürlich sah sie ihn wieder in der Heulenden Hütte. Sah sein Blut, das sich langsam über den alten Holzboden ausbreitete und die Angst, die in seinen ehemals starken Augen gestanden hatte. Sie wurde sie nicht los, die Bilder von Tod und Zerstörung.

Minerva seufzte. „Nein, haben wir nicht." Ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Ruck ging durch den Sessel, als die neue Schulleiterin sich mit der Hüfte dagegenlehnte und nun ihrerseits die aufgehende Sonne beobachtete. „Man sieht die Spuren... Aber er ist nicht dort."

Hermine blickte mit großen Augen zu ihr auf. „Das ist nicht möglich", hauchte sie entsetzt. „Ich habe _gesehen_, wie er gestorben ist! Er muss dort sein."

Die Ältere sah mit einem gequälten Blick auf sie herab. „Ich befürchte nicht, Hermine. Es lagen Stunden zwischen seinem Tod und unserem Auftauchen. Und es sind einige Todesser entkommen. Sie hatten mit Sicherheit ihre Gründe, sich an ihm rächen zu wollen. Auch nach seinem Tod."

Hermine schluckte mühevoll an etwas Großem, das ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Dann senkte sie abrupt den Blick und starrte die bebende Oberfläche des Tees an.

* * *

Ein Jahr. Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf und blätterte durch die Seiten des kleinen Notizbuches.

Ein Jahr lang hatte sie versucht herauszufinden, was mit Professor Snape passiert war. Nicht nur nach seinem Tod, sondern auch in der einen Woche, die er während ihres sechsten Schuljahres verschwunden gewesen war. Doch bis heute, einen Tag bevor sie Hogwarts mit einem der besten Abschlüsse aller Zeiten verlassen würde, hatte sie kaum etwas Brauchbares herausgefunden.

Dafür viele, viele Kleinigkeiten, mit denen sie niemals gerechnet hatte. Und die sie schützte wie einen Schatz. Zärtlich strich sie über den ledernen Einband des Notizbuches, in dem die Geheimnisse des Professor Severus Snape ruhten.

Wenn sie an all die Dinge dachte, die Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout ihr erzählt hatten, Professor Dumbledore in seinem Portrait und Madame Pomfrey während der ruhigen Stunden im Krankenflügel, sogar Madame Pince, wenn auch erst, nachdem Hermine ihr versprochen hatte, niemals wieder in der Bibliothek aufzutauchen. All diese Menschen hatten einen völlig fremden Severus Snape für Hermine kreiert, einen Mann, der einen ganz eigenen Humor hatte, der half, wenn man ihn brauchte und der seine Brummigkeit trug wie andere ihr Lächeln. Der eine Tasse starken Kaffees jedem Tee vorziehen würde – außer der Tee war richtig zubereitet (Professor Sprout hatte ihr jeden einzelnen Schritt erklärt).

In ihrem letzten Schuljahr, das Hermine einsamer verbracht hatte als alle anderen zuvor, da Harry und Ron bereits ihre Ausbildung im Ministerium begonnen hatten, hatte sie Severus Snape kennen gelernt. Und nun war es an der Zeit, ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Sie waren ein Mensch voller Geheimnisse, Sir. Und Sie werden diese Geheimnisse mit ins Grab nehmen. Ich kann das akzeptieren."

Noch einmal strich Hermine über den Einband des Buches, dann legte sie es in die Holzschachtel, die sie eigens für diesen Zweck aus einem Stück Treibholz erschaffen hatte. Sie schob den Deckel darauf und versiegelte ihn mit einem Zauber, der den für sie so wertvollen Inhalt für die Ewigkeit bewahren würde. Dann verstaute sie die Schachtel tief unten in ihrem Koffer.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. „Ja?" Hermine stand auf und strich ihr Kleid glatt.

„Kommst du?" Rons Augen wurden größer, als er sie sah. „Wow..."

Hermine lächelte verlegen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war extra für ihre Abschlussfeier hergekommen, sie hatte ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Nicht nur, weil er sich mit Leidenschaft in seine Ausbildung stürzte, sondern vor allem, weil sie verbissen versucht hatte, die Geheimnisse des Severus Snape noch vor ihrer selbst gesetzten Deadline zu lösen. Vergeblich. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie in ihr eigenes Leben zurückkehrte.

„Lass uns gehen, Ron." Sie ging zu ihm und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Schlafsaal der Mädchen und gingen hinunter in die Große Halle.

* * *

Hermine erwachte mit einem hellen Schrei und stand von einer Sekunde auf die andere neben ihrem Sessel. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, entsetzt blickte sie sich um.

Eine Eule flatterte mindestens ebenso entsetzt durch ihr Wohnzimmer und konnte dabei nur knapp der Deckenleuchte ausweichen. Dafür flog sie direkt in die Gardinen und rutschte an dem Stoff hinunter, bis sie böse kreischend hinter der Couch liegen blieb.

„Bei Merlins Unterhosen...", murmelte Hermine und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Vom offenen Fenster her wehte der erste warme Frühlingswind ins Zimmer. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, obwohl sie sich nur kurz hatte setzen wollen nach der anstrengenden Nachtschicht im Sankt Mungo-Hospital.

Das offene Fenster war auch der Grund dafür, dass die Eule ungehindert hereinkommen und sich auf Hermines Kopf hatte niederlassen können. Und das wiederum war der Grund gewesen für den Beinahe-Herzanfall, mit dem sie aus ihrem kleinen Schläfchen erwacht war.

Im nächsten Moment erklang ein weiteres empörtes Kreischen und Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr Gast ein Problem hatte. Mit geröteten Wangen schlängelte sie sich zwischen Sessel und Wohnzimmertisch hindurch und kniete sich auf die Couch. Sie schielte hinter eben jenes Möbelstück und lief noch dunkler an.

„Tut mir leid", hauchte sie verlegen und streckte die Hand nach dem magischen Postboten aus. Prompt wurde sie in den kleinen Finger gezwickt und zuckte zurück. „Hey! Nicht beißen! Sonst lass ich dich für immer da unten."

Diese Drohung schien das Federvieh zwar nicht zu beruhigen, doch das versöhnliche Pfeifen ließ Hermine vermuten, dass es sich auf den Deal einlassen würde. Ein weiteres Mal streckte sie ihre Hand aus und dieses Mal ließ die Eule sich anstandslos packen und nach oben heben. Kaum war sie mit dem Fensterbrett auf Augenhöhe, wand sie sich allerdings flatternd aus Hermines Griff, warf ihr Päckchen ab und verschwand so unerwartet, wie sie gekommen war.

„Ich hab doch noch... Eulenkekse...", rief Hermine ihr mit entschuldigendem Blick hinterher. Es hielt die Eule nicht auf.

Seufzend sank Hermine auf ihre Füße zurück und blickte ziemlich schuldbewusst drein. Zumindest bis ihr Blick auf das Päckchen fiel, das die Eule ihr gebracht hatte. Es war in einfaches braunes Packpapier gewickelt und hatte keinen Absender. Neugierig nahm sie es in die Hand, drehte und wendete es und löste dann die Schnüre, die es zusammenhielten.

Ein schlichtes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch kam zum Vorschein. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Wachsamkeit des Krieges war in den letzten sechs Jahren immer weiter verschwunden, denn neue Angriffe hatte es auch von den entkommenen Todessern nie gegeben und die gesamte magische Welt hüllte sich mittlerweile in ein beruhigendes Tuch aus Frieden und Vertrauen. Ob dieses Tuch stabil war, würde sich noch zeigen.

In diesem Fall allerdings entschied sie, dass eine genauere Prüfung nicht verkehrt sein konnte, und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Erst als sämtliche gängige Prüfzauber negativ ausfielen, wagte sie es, das Buch zu öffnen.

Und wurde von einem Schlag der besonderen Art getroffen.

* * *

Ohne darauf zu achten, wohin die Sachen flogen, warf Hermine alles hinter sich, was ihr in die Finger kam. Schuhe, Taschen, von Bügeln gerutschte Kleidungsstücke, noch mehr Schuhe – alles bunt verstreut auf ihrem Schlafzimmerboden. Bis sie endlich das fand, was sie gesucht hatte. Eine kleine Holzschachtel, die sie bei ihrem Einzug vor drei Jahren in die hinterste Ecke ihres Schrankes verbannt hatte.

Ihr Herz raste, als sie sich auf den Hintern fallen ließ und mit dem Rücken gegen die Schranktür lehnte. Sie hob den Zauber auf, der auf der Schachtel lag, und riss den Deckel herunter. Das Notizbuch, das sie in ihrem siebten Schuljahr begonnen hatte, lag noch immer darin, so unversehrt, als hätte sie es gerade erst hineingelegt.

Hermine nahm es in die Hand und kämpfte sich auf die Füße. Dann lief sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Während sie ihre eigenen Notizen durchblätterte, flogen ihre Blicke immer wieder zu dem Buch, das sie vorhin bekommen hatte. Zu Severus Snapes Notizbuch.

Sie hatte die Handschrift ihres früheren Lehrers selbst nach all den Jahren sofort wieder erkannt. Doch wie konnte es jetzt hier sein? Adressiert an sie. Mit genau dieser Adresse. Wer mochte ihr das Buch geschickt haben? Konnte es sein, dass Snape noch lebte?

Diesen letzten Gedanken tat sie mit einem Schnauben ab. Selbst wenn Snape noch leben sollte, warum sollte er ausgerechnet ihr sein Notizbuch zukommen lassen? Zwar standen nur Abläufe von Tränkeversuchen darin, doch nicht einmal die würde er hergeben.

Hermine blätterte wild durch ihre Notizen, dann warf sie das Buch neben sich auf die Couch und griff wieder nach dem Buch von Snape. Sechs Jahre lang hatte sie es mehr oder weniger erfolgreich geschafft, nicht an die Mysterien zu denken, die diesen dunklen Mann umgaben. Und jetzt war er plötzlich wieder da und drängte sich mit einer nie gekannten Vehemenz in ihren Verstand.

„Was ist nun?", murmelte Hermine. „Wollen Sie, dass ich das Rätsel löse, oder wollen Sie es nicht?" Sie schürzte ratlos die Lippen. Und dann entschied sie, dass sie in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte, um jetzt eine Entscheidung übers Knie zu brechen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine frei und nutzt die Zeit, um mit dem Frühstück und beiden Notizbüchern in ihr Bett zurückzukriechen und sich die Lage einmal genauer anzuschauen. Zuerst überflog sie ihre eigenen Aufzeichnungen, denn auch wenn sie damals behauptet hätte, sie so oft gelesen zu haben, dass sie nichts davon jemals vergessen würde, musste sie nun doch zugeben, dass ihr einige Details abhanden gekommen waren.

Danach nahm sie sich Snapes Aufzeichnungen vor und war bald in der ihr fremd gewordenen Welt der Zaubertränke versunken. Begeistert las sie eine Seite nach der anderen, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und nahm das Buch sogar mit auf die Toilette. Sie verließ den ganzen Tag über das Bett nicht und erst, als es draußen schon wieder zu dämmern begann, schaffte sie es, aus ihrer Lektüre wieder aufzutauchen – was einzig und allein an dem Eintrag lag, der mit dem Datum von Snapes Verschwinden gekennzeichnet war.

Er bestand nur aus einem Wort: Brora.

Hermine ließ das Buch sinken und alle Tränke waren von einem Moment auf den anderen aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwunden. Sie starrte an die Zimmerdecke und versuchte, ihre rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Brora... Sie hatte dieses Wort noch nie zuvor gehört.

Kurz entschlossen kämpfte sie sich aus ihrer Decke und brachte sich mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes in einen alltagstauglichen Zustand. Dann schnappte sie sich Snapes Buch und apparierte in die magische Zentralbibliothek.

* * *

Fünf Tage später hatte Hermine sich kurzfristig frei genommen, ihren Koffer gepackt und einen Portschlüssel beim Ministerium beantragt, der sie direkt nach Schottland bringen würde – in ein kleines, verschlafenes Dorf namens Brora. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dort suchte, nur, dass sie nicht _nicht_ suchen konnte. Das geheimnisvolle Auftauchen des Notizbuches hatte ihr Verlangen nach Antworten höher auflodern lassen als jedes Detail, das sie während ihrer Schulzeit über ihren Tränkelehrer und sein Verschwinden herausgefunden hatte.

Bevor sie sich die zerschlissene Feder schnappte und ihrem Forscherdrang nachging, schrieb sie noch einen knappen Brief an Ginny und rief eine Eule herbei. Danach verriegelte sie alle Fenster, prüfte, ob der Kamin verschlossen war und vergewisserte sich, dass sie keine verderblichen Lebensmittel mehr in der Küche hatte. Um kurz vor elf stand sie dann mit ihrem Koffer in der Hand vor dem Wohnzimmertisch und starrte die Feder an, die sie nach Schottland bringen sollte.

Das war so ziemlich das Verrückteste, was sie jemals veranstaltet hatte – von der Suche nach den Horkruxen abgesehen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Hoffentlich bringt mich diese Aktion weiter", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, dann nahm sie die Feder in die Hand und gab dem Reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel nach.

* * *

Brora war... nun ja, ein Dorf.

Hermine sah sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um und nachdem sie sich einmal um sich selbst gedreht hatte, musste sie erkennen, dass es hier noch ereignisloser war als in Hogsmeade. Und selbst das war spätestens nach dem zweiten Besuch langweilig gewesen.

Erst verzögert wurde ihr bewusst, dass ein dermaßen unspektakuläres Dorf vermutlich auch nicht viele Ecken haben würde, die für einen Severus Snape von Interesse waren. Mit diesem Gedanken kehrte ein Teil ihres Optimismus zurück und sie machte sich auf den Weg, ein Quartier für die Nacht zu suchen.

Nachdem sie die Hauptstraße einmal auf und ab gegangen war, stellte sie fest, dass es hier nur eine Pension gab, die auch als solche gekennzeichnet war. Das alte Haus war aus grauem Stein gemauert und von wildem Efeu bewachsen. Es strahlte einen sonderbaren Charme aus, der Hermine fremd war. Doch sie spürte schon nach wenigen Momenten, das sie ihm erliegen könnte. Glücklicherweise plante sie keinen allzu langen Aufenthalt.

Sie ging zur Tür und klopfte dreimal an. Lange Zeit geschah gar nichts und sie sah sich schon zwischen irgendwelchen Mülltonnen nächtigen. Dann wurde die Tür endlich geöffnet und sie fand sich einem kleinen, gebückt stehenden Muggel mit weißen, spärlichen Haaren und dicker Hornbrille gegenüber. „Ja?", fragte er mit bräsiger Stimme und schon in dem einen Wort machte sich der breite, schottische Akzent bemerkbar.

„Guten Tag", begann Hermine vorsichtig. „Ich... uhm... wollte fragen, ob bei Ihnen noch ein Zimmer frei ist." Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick über ihre Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch an der richtigen Tür geklopft hatte. Der Mann sah sie so seltsam an.

„Kostet 25 Pfund die Nacht", war seine knappe Antwort.

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf. Für ein verschlafenes Dörfchen waren das ziemlich stolze Preise. Dann setzte sie eine entschlossene Miene auf. „Machen Sie 15 draus, und ich bleibe für drei Nächte."

Ihr Gegenüber kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte sie abschätzend. „20."

„17,50."

Nach einigen Sekunden ruckte er mit dem Kopf, was wohl eine schottische Art der Zustimmung sein sollte, und trat einen Schritt zurück. Hermine betrat an ihm vorbei das Haus und sah sich neugierig um. An den Wänden hingen zahlreiche Familienbilder, der Flur war mit einem Teppich ausgelegt und nur wenige Schritte hinter der Eingangstür führte eine schmale Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss.

„Wir haben nur zwei Zimmer. Beide im Dachgeschoss." Er verzog seine Lippen. „Sie dürfen sich eines aussuchen, ma'am."

„Ich bin keine ma'am", verbesserte Hermine ihn, nachdem sie sich wieder ihm zugewandt hatte. „Und ich nehme das rechte."

„Fein. Ist das kleinere. Meine Frau ist im Moment unterwegs. Sie wird es nachher vorbereiten. Solange können Sie Ihr Gepäck hier abstellen und sich das Dorf anschauen." Er deutete auf eine Nische neben der Tür.

Hermine, die angesichts dieses doch fast noch freundlichen Rauswurfs lächeln musste, stellte ihren Koffer an besagter Stelle ab und ging zur Tür zurück. Sie wollte es sich mit ihrem Gastgeber nicht schon nach den ersten Minuten verderben.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte der alte Mann, als sie gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Hermine Granger. Und Sie?"

„Cahal McCollum. Ab zwei Uhr ist das Zimmer bezugsfertig."

„Gut. Vielen Dank", erwiderte sie höflich und kehrte in die Wärme des Frühlings zurück.

* * *

Hermine nutzte die Zeit bis zum frühen Nachmittag, um sich einen groben Überblick über das Dorf zu verschaffen. Es lag in der Nähe der Küste, so dass ihr ständig ein frischer, salziger Wind um die Nase wehte. Das Meer konnte nur wenige Meilen entfernt sein. Wenn sie ihrem Rätsel rechtzeitig auf die Spur kam, würde sie vielleicht einmal dorthin gehen.

Vorerst allerdings beschränkte sie sich auf die wenigen Straßen, die sich aneinander reihten wie die Gänge in einem Labyrinth. Hermine war froh, dass Brora nicht größer war; sonst hätte sie sich mit Sicherheit früher oder später verirrt.

Sie genoss es, mit ihrer naturgegebenen Neugier die Häuser zu betrachten, die nahezu allesamt aus grauem Stein gemauert waren und im Grün von Pflanzen zu versinken drohten. Der Ort hatte etwas Magisches an sich, etwas, das nichts mit der Kraft zu tun hatte, die auch in ihrem Körper ruhte.

Doch es gab einen Ort in diesem Dörfchen, der wirklich Magie ausstrahlte. Und das war die Kirche, die etwas höher gelegen vor dem Dorfeingang stand. Hermine spürte das Prickeln, noch bevor sie auf das Gebäude aufmerksam geworden war. Nun ging sie zielstrebig darauf zu und sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um.

An der großen zweiflügligen Holztür hing ein Schild mit den Worten 'Achtung! Betreten verboten! Einsturzgefahr!'. Hermine trat die zwei Stufen wieder nach unten und umrundete die Kirche. Als die magische Energie an einer Stelle so stark wurde, dass ihre Hände zu zittern begannen und sie sich kaum davon abhalten konnte, ein paar sinnlose Sprüche zu wirken, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und schluckte schwer.

Warum waren es eigentlich immer die unscheinbaren Dörfer, die etwas zu verbergen hatten? Sie schnalzte gedankenverloren mit der Zunge und watete durch hohes Gras, wilde Büsche und niedrig wachsende Bäume.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war sie wieder am Eingang der Kirche angekommen und hatte nichts Neues herausgefunden. Wie es aussah, führte kein Weg daran vorbei, sie musste in dieses verfallene Haus Gottes.

„_Alohomora!_", flüsterte sie, den Zauberstab auf das Schloss der Türen gerichtet, und hörte es vielversprechend klicken. Sie zog an dem schmiedeeisernen Ring und die Tür öffnete sich schwerfällig, knarrend, wie ein alter Mann, den man aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick über ihre Schulter vergewisserte sie sich, dass niemand sie beobachtete, dann schlüpfte sie durch den schmalen Spalt ins Innere der Kirche.

Verglichen mit den angenehmen Temperaturen des Frühlings war es hier drinnen so frisch wie in einem Kühlschrank. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an die diffuse Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Dann konnte sie den breiten Gang und die Bänke an den Seiten erkennen. Überall lagen Gesteinsbrocken und ein Blick in die Höhe zeigte ihr das Kirchendach, durchbrochen von Löchern, durch die der hellblaue Himmel über ihr zu sehen war. Die Einsturzgefahr schien keine Ausrede zu sein.

Hermine pirschte sich vorsichtig vorwärts, folgte der stärker werdenden Energie, die ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Sie setzte ihre Schritte mit äußerster Vorsicht, lauschte auf jedes Geräusch und glaubte, über die Stille hinweg taub zu werden.

Am Altar fand sie schließlich die Quelle der magischen Energie: eine ovale, schimmernde Fläche, die Antworten verhieß.

Im Abstand von etwa einem Meter ging sie um das sonderbare Objekt herum, während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Nichtsdestotrotz spielte ein zartes Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, dann hatte sie das Gefühl des Adrenalins in ihren Adern vermisst.

Eine direkte Gefahr schien von ihrem Fund nicht auszugehen. Und wenn es das war, was sie vermutete, dann war es auch nicht gefährlich. Zumindest nicht von Natur aus. Mit geschürzten Lippen blieb sie schließlich direkt vor der schimmernden Wand stehen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Ohne genauere Recherche konnte sie hier nichts weiter tun; sie würde nicht so dumm sein, ein unbekanntes Objekt anzufassen, ohne es vorher analysiert zu haben. So viel hatte der Krieg und ihre beiden besten Freunde sie gelehrt.

Dennoch konnte sie diesen Ort nicht wieder verlassen, ohne ihre Theorie zumindest einem kleinen Test zu unterziehen. Mit dem unschuldigen Blick eines George Weasleys hob sie einen kleineren Stein vom Boden auf, sah nach links und nach rechts und warf das unregelmäßige Ding direkt auf das Oval.

Der Stein verschwand und Hermines Augen wurden eine Nuance größer.

„Einhundert Punkte für die Streberin aus Gryffindor", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, grinste zufrieden und trat vorerst den Rückzug an. Wenn es nicht das war, das Professor Snape hier in Brora interessiert hatte, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr.

* * *

Es war bereits nach vier Uhr am Nachmittag, als Hermine zur Pension zurückkehrte. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass ihr Zauberstab gut verborgen war, und klopfte an. Dieses Mal dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden, ehe die Tür mit einem überraschenden Enthusiasmus geöffnet wurde.

Eine füllige Frau mit grauem Lockenkopf und wettergegerbter Haut strahlte sie so breit an, dass ihre etwas abstehenden Ohren Besuch bekamen. Hermine ging unbewusst in Deckung; die Frau erinnerte sie an all die lästigen Seiten von Molly Weasley.

„Sie müssen Miss Granger sein!", wurde Hermine begrüßt und ins Haus gezogen. „Mein Mann hat mir schon von Ihnen erzählt. Aber er ist so wortkarg, der sture Bock. Da kann man sich gar kein richtiges Bild machen. Oh, verzeihen Sie, wie unhöflich von mir! Ich heiße Eilidh, Sie dürfen mich gerne beim Vornamen nennen."

„Oh... ähm... Hermine", erwiderte die Jüngere in einer der seltenen Pausen, die Eilidh beim Sprechen einschob. Die Frau musste durch eine bisher unentdecke Körperöffnung Luft holen, dachte Hermine verwundert und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Hermine..." Die andere ließ den Namen über ihre Zunge rollen, wie nur Schotten es konnten. „Ein wundervoller Name. Stark und tiefgründig. Möchten Sie einen Tee, Hermine?"

Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit, zuzustimmen – wobei ihr eigentlich eher eine Ablehnung vorgeschwebt hatte. Sie wollte unbedingt eine Eule nach London schicken. Sie brauchte Literatur über Risse in der Zeit.

Vorerst schob Eilidh sie allerdings quer durch das kleine Häuschen bis in die Küche und bugsierte sie so resolut auf einen Stuhl, dass Hermine keuchte. Wie es schien, musste sie das jetzt aussitzen.

„Ich freue mich ja so, endlich mal wieder einen jungen Gast im Haus zu haben. Cahal ist davon immer gar nicht begeistert. Aber ich sage immer, Cahal, sage ich, ohne junge Leute, die Brora besuchen und das wundervolle Dorf kennen lernen, werden wir hier irgendwann aussterben. Und das wäre doch schade, nicht wahr?" Eilidh stellte eine Tasse Tee vor Hermine auf dem Tisch ab und schenkte sich dann selbst ein, ehe sie ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. „Also, was führt Sie her, Hermine?"

Diese hatte gerade vorsichtig an ihrem Tee genippt und war von den erwartungsvollen Blicken ihrer Gastgeberin völlig überfordert. Verlegen wischte sie sich über den Mund und räusperte sich. „Ich... ähm... Urlaub!" Sie lächelte unverbindlich. „Ich wollte mal raus, frische Luft schnappen, den Kopf frei bekommen, nachdenken..." Das letzte Wort zog sie so bedeutungsschwer in die Länge, dass Eilidh den Zaunpfahl einfach bemerken _musste_.

„Eine wunderbare Idee! Cahal kann Ihnen ganz herrliche Orte zeigen, die nicht weit weg liegen. Cahal!" Sie rief so laut nach ihren Ehemann, dass Hermine entsetzt den Kopf einzog. Als auch nach geschlagenen drei Sekunden noch keine Antwort gekommen war – Hermine war überrascht, dass Eilidh tatsächlich so lange still geblieben war – sprudelte der Wasserfall an Worten einfach weiter aus dem mit Falten umgebenen Mund, so als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

* * *

„So gerne ich Ihren Geschichten noch weiter zuhören würde", begann Hermine zwei Stunden später und schob einen Stapel Babybilder von Eilihs Kindern Eoin und Caitriona von sich, „aber ich muss jetzt wirklich ins Bett. Der Spaziergang vorhin hat mich sehr ermüdet. Die frische Luft und so..." Sie schielte zum Ziffernblatt der Uhr, die hinter Eilidh an der Wand hing. Es war noch nicht mal halb sieben, doch müde war sie allemal. Ob die frische Luft daran Schuld war, bezweifelte Hermine allerdings.

„Natürlich. Wenn man das Leben auf dem Land nicht gewohnt ist, haut es einen aus den Latschen." Die Ältere kicherte leise und machte eine entsprechende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Aber bevor Sie sich zurückziehen..." Sie stand so flink von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass Hermine nicht wusste, ob sie beeindruckt oder neidisch sein sollte. Jedenfalls seufzte sie schwer, nachdem Eilidh die Küche verlassen hatte.

Für ganze zehn Sekunden legte sich eine wohltuende Stille auf Hermines Ohren, die sofort einen Großteil der Kopfschmerzen mit sich nahm. Sie hatte sich immer für einen geduldigen, liebenswürdigen Menschen gehalten, doch im Laufe der letzten zwei Stunden hatte sie diverse ausgeklügelte Mordpläne gesponnen und es juckte sie in den Fingern, wenigstens einen davon auszuprobieren – vor allem nachdem Cahal mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen an der Küchentür vorbeigeschlichen war.

Wie war sie nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen, dem Geheimnis eines sadistischen, brummigen Mannes nachgehen zu wollen? Vermutlich hatte Snape es darauf abgesehen, sie in dieses Haus zu treiben, nur damit sie lernte, ihre Nase nicht in fremder Leute Angelegenheiten zu stecken. Dieser Gedanke weckte in ihr den Wunsch, noch einen zweiten Mordplan zu testen.

Natürlich war es Eilidh, die sie aus ihren Überlegungen riss. Munter vor sich hin murmelnd, balancierte die alte Frau einen Stapel Bücher, den sie vorsichtig auf dem Küchentisch ablud, als sie wieder bei Hermine angekommen war. „Es war vor über sieben Jahren", erklärte die Ältere und wischte sich ihre Finger an der Schürze ab, die sie sich um ihre Taille gebunden hatte. „Ein unheimlicher Kerl. Ich war froh, dass Cahal da war."

„Ein unheimlicher Kerl?", warf Hermine dazwischen, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass ihr Gegenüber bereits Luft holte, um weitere unwichtige Details zum Besten zu geben. Anders kam man bei Eilidh nicht vorwärts.

„Ja, sehr unheimlich. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Und dieser Blick..." Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Er blieb zum Glück nicht lange. Hat nur die Bücher hier gebracht und gesagt, ich solle sie an Hermine Granger weitergeben, sobald sie hier auftaucht."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Er hat meinen Namen genannt?"

„Ja ja! Kennen Sie ihn denn nicht?" Die grauen Augen der Alten weiteten sich entsetzt, so als wäre ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass etwas an dieser ganzen Geschichte doch reichlich sonderbar war.

„Doch...", murmelte Hermine abwesend. „Doch, ich kenne ihn." Hermine schwieg für einen kleinen Moment, dann riss sie sich räuspernd aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie die Bücher aufgehoben haben. Wenn es in Ordnung ist, würde ich mich jetzt gerne auf mein Zimmer zurückziehen."

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Soll ich Ihnen Bescheid sagen, wenn das Essen fertig ist?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während sie bereits aufstand und die Bücher aufhob. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht, Eilidh. Ihnen und Ihrem Mann."

Sie wartete die Antwort ihrer Gastgeberin nicht ab, sondern stieg mit ihrer unerwarteten Ausbeute die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hinauf. Ihr Koffer stand vor einer der vier Türen, die vom Flur abgingen, und Hermine vermutete, dass hinter dieser Tür das Zimmer lag, das sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Sie brachte erst die Bücher hinein, dann holte sie ihren Koffer hinterher.

Als sie ihn vor dem Kleiderschrank abstellte, fielen ihr die kleinen Brandspuren an den Schnallen auf und sie grinste schelmisch. Also hatte sie Cahal doch richtig eingeschätzt, den alten Schnüffler. Es war richtig gewesen, ihren Koffer mit einem Zauber zu schützen.

Doch ihre Schadenfreude über Cahals mit Sicherheit verbrannte Finger währte nicht lange. Die Neugierde über das, was Professor Snape ihr dagelassen hatte, überwog alle anderen Regungen ihres Verstandes.

„Sie wollen also doch, dass ich Ihr Rätsel löse", stellte sie zufrieden fest, nachdem sie die Titel überflogen hatte. Jedes einzelne der Werke behandelte die Theorie der Zeitreise.

* * *

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermine nicht. Sie las sich durch jedes einzelne der Bücher, sie inhalierte sie quasi. Und als vor ihrem Fenster der Morgen graute, kämpfte sie sich aus ihrem Bett, in dem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte, und machte sich so schnell es ihr möglich war vorzeigbar.

Eines der Bücher, ein eher dünnes, gut zusammengefasstes Exemplar, steckte sie sich in ihre Tasche. Dann schlich sie die Treppe hinunter und verließ die Pension, bevor Eilidh sie ein weiteres Mal festnageln konnte.

Beim Bäcker im Dorf versorgte sie sich mit zwei Brötchen und einer Tasse Kaffee, danach steuerte sie zielstrebig die alte Kirche an. Sie spürte es ganz genau, heute würde sie dem Geheimnis ein großes Stück näher kommen. Und sie würde den Teufel tun und einen Rückzieher machen!

Von neugierigen Blicken unbemerkt schlüpfte Hermine in das alte Gebäude und streifte sich den von der Decke rieselnden Staub aus den Haaren. So früh am Morgen schien die Sonne durch einige der noch intakten Buntglasscheiben und zauberte ein atemberaubendes Spiel aus Licht auf das verfallene Innere der Kirche. Nichtsdestotrotz hoffte sie, dass die Decke nicht gerade jetzt ihre letzte Stabilität aufgeben würde.

Am Altar angekommen, nahm Hermine ihre Tasche ab und zog das Buch hervor. Sie kniete sich mit ihrem Zauberstab und der Lektüre bewaffnet vor den Zeitriss und probierte einige der Zauber aus, die sie in diesem praktisch orientierten Werk gefunden hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später sank sie mit großen Augen auf ihre Füße zurück und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Beeindruckend", murmelte sie.

Wie es aussah, war dieser Zeitriss stabil. Es gab ihn schon seit einiger Zeit und er war schon mehrmals durchquert worden. Die Vermutung, dass Snape während seiner Abwesenheit in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr also eine kleine Zeitreise unternommen hatte, lag nahe.

Davon abgesehen hatten die Zauber ihr geflüstert, dass der Riss noch genug Energie in sich barg, um problemlos noch Jahre offen zu bleiben. Hermine fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Kirche von Muggeln oder von Magiern geschlossen worden war.

Das einzige, was die Zauber ihr nicht verraten konnten, war, wohin dieser Riss führte. Entstanden war er durch zwei kraftvolle magische Ereignisse im Laufe der Zeit. Sie hatten einander angezogen wie die zwei Pole eines Magneten und waren mächtig genug, um die Zeitlinie eine Schleife bilden zu lassen. An den Stellen, an denen sie sich überschnitt, hatte sich der Riss geöffnet. Man konnte hindurch gehen wie durch eine Tür.

Hermine war überzeugt, dass das Ereignis ihrer Zeit die Vernichtung Voldemorts gewesen war. Zwar lag diese schon Jahre zurück, doch was waren im Angesicht der Ewigkeit schon ein paar Jahre? Zweifellos musste der Riss sich über einen Zeitraum von mindestens fünfzig Jahren erstrecken.

In der Vergangenheit allerdings gab es einige Ereignisse von magischer Intensität, denen sie eine Verknüpfung mit der heutigen Zeit zutrauen würde. Und es gab nur eines, das ihr eine klare Antwort auf ihre Frage geben würde: Ein Durchtritt ihrerseits.

* * *

Hermine nutzte die beiden verbleibenden Tage, für die sie in der Pension bezahlt hatte, um sich weiter in die Theorie der Zeitlinien einzulesen und vor allem, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie hätte ohnehin nicht einfach hindurchgehen können; Eilidh hätte vermutlich eine Hundertschaft losgeschickt, um nach ihr zu suchen (sie traute es der alten Frau absolut zu, eine solche Suchaktion ins Leben zu rufen).

Davon abgesehen musste sie wenigstens Harry und Ginny Bescheid geben, dass sie noch einige weitere Tage in Schottland bleiben würde. Die Gründe dafür kamen spontan, als sie einen entsprechenden Brief verfasste und eulenwendend nach London zurückschickte.

Sie gab sich also als durchschnittliche Touristin, bis sie am vierten Tag nach ihrer Ankunft ihre Koffer packte und verlegen Eilidh winkend in Richtung Bahnhof davon trottete. Kaum war sie aus der Sichtweite der mütterlichen Frau verschwunden, schlug sie sich jedoch in ein Gebüsch und apparierte direkt ins Innere der Kirche.

„Sie wollen, dass ich durchgehe", murmelte sie wild entschlossen und warf ihren Koffer unachtsam in eine Ecke. „Das können Sie haben, Professor!"

Hermine reckte ihr Kinn vor, straffte ihre Haltung und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab mit kalten, feuchten Fingern. Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und schaffte es, ihre Beine in eine Art sonderbaren Automatismus zu versetzen; selbst wenn sie hätte stehen bleiben wollen, hätte sie es nicht gekonnt.

Die flimmernde Oberfläche des Zeitrisses kam unaufhaltsam näher und erst im letzten Augenblick kniff sie die Augen zu und stieß ein leises Wimmern aus. Sie hatte Angst, absolut tief empfundene Angst vor dem, was nun passieren würde. Sie bereitete sich vor auf Schmerzen, auf Schwindel, auf Übelkeit und spürte – nichts.

Nach gut zehn Schritten blieb Hermine stehen und wagte es zu blinzeln. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre sie durch die flimmernde Oberfläche hindurch gegangen, ohne dass etwas geschehen war. Doch dieses Gefühl relativierte sich, als sie sich in einem Wald wieder fand.

* * *

„Ich würde dir ja sagen, dass du dich nicht erschrecken sollst..."

Hermine schrie leise auf und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. Ihre Blicke flogen hektisch zwischen den Bäumen umher, bis sie schließlich die Gestalt einer Frau entdecke, die gegen einen Baumstumpf gelehnt saß und den Panzer einer Schildkröte streichelte, die in ihrem Schoß hockte.

„...aber das hat ohnehin keinen Sinn, wenn man von hinten angesprochen wird." Die junge Frau zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Ein Versuch war es dennoch wert."

Hermine stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten. „Wer bist du?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah sich um. Sie war tatsächlich in einem Wald. Ihre Turnschuhe sanken ein bisschen in den weichen Boden und um sie herum sangen ganze Schwärme von Vögeln. Der Wind rauschte durch das dichte Blattwerk und Sonnenstrahlen fanden nur vereinzelt ihren Weg hinunter bis zu ihnen. Einen solchen Wald, so dicht bewachsen, so lebhaft, so umwerfend, hatte Hermine niemals zuvor gesehen.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich es reichlich unhöflich finde, sich als Besucher nicht vorzustellen, ehe man anfängt, Fragen zu stellen..." Die andere stand etwas ungelenk auf und kam zu Hermine. „Ich bin Wendeline. Und das ist Saoirse." Sie deutete mit einem begeisterten Lächeln auf die Schildkröte, die gerade ihren Kopf einzog.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich etwas, auch wenn sich ihre anfängliche Panik allmählich legte. „Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen."

„Verrätst du mir jetzt auch, wie du heißt, oder muss ich noch ein paar Mal fragen?"

„Oh... Hermine."

„Freut mich, Hermine."

„Das... ähm... mag jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig klingen, aber... welches Jahr haben wir gerade?" Unter ihren Füßen knackte ein Ast und Hermine schrak zusammen.

„Das klingt ganz und gar nicht seltsam. Ich meine, du bist aus einem Zeitloch gekommen. Da kann man schon verwirrt sein." Wendeline lachte kurz auf.

„Jaah, sehr verwirrt..." Und es wird mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Wir schreiben das Jahr 1256 nach Christus."

„Wow, wir sind vierstellig", murmelte Hermine. Und als Wendeline von ihrer Bemerkung nicht übermäßig irritiert schien, fuhr sie fort: „Bist du eine..." Sie würgte am letzten Wort. „...Hexe?"

„Ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck _magisch begabt_, aber ich denke, das ist dasselbe." Wendeline kräuselte die Nase, während sie über den Sachverhalt nachdachte.

„Und... kommst du auch aus einer anderen Zeit?" Allmählich beruhigte sich Hermines Herzschlag; von Wendeline schien keine Gefahr auszugehen.

„Nein. Aber man könnte sagen, ich bin meiner Zeit voraus." Sie grinste breit. „Aber jetzt erzähl du mal. Was treibt dich her?" Sie wandte sich um und bedeutete Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken, ihr zu folgen.

Hermine zögerte und sah zurück zum Zeitriss.

„Oh, keine Angst, der ist stabil. Ich beobachte ihn seit fünf Jahren."

Sie wirbelte herum. „Erst seit fünf Jahren?"

Zum ersten Mal schien Wendeline verwirrt. „Jaah. Reicht das nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich. Aber... ist schon mal jemand hindurchgekommen?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Wenn sie als erstes durch den Riss gekommen war – zumindest auf dieser Seite des Risses – dann bedeutete das, dass... Snape erst noch kommen würde? Wenn es den Riss erst seit fünf Jahren gab, musste es wohl so sein. Oder...

Oder er war niemals hier gewesen. Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Kommst du trotzdem mit, oder willst du gleich wieder zurückgehen?" Wendeline legte den Kopf schief, während sie Hermines Gedankenspiel beobachtete.

Im Grunde, so dachte diese, hatte sie nichts zu verlieren. Der Riss war stabil, Wendeline hatte diesen Luna-Charme, mit dem sie umzugehen wusste, und diese Zeit war mehr als faszinierend – auch wenn Hexen hier vermutlich kein allzu gutes Los hatten. Doch sie hatte gelernt, sich bedeckt zu halten. In jedem Sommer, den sie bei ihren Eltern verbracht hatte.

Davon abgesehen wollte sie dieses Rätsel lösen; mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wollte sie herausfinden, was die Lösung war.

„Ja, ich komme mit." Hermine lächelte zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie in dieser fremden Zeit angekommen war, und folgte Wendeline über den moosbedeckten Waldboden.


	8. Tempus gratiae: Teil II

Und der zweite Teil meiner wieder mal viel zu lang geratenen Story für den Selfinsert-Kalender des Rudels.

* * *

**Tempus gratiae**

**

* * *

**

_Part II – Severus

* * *

_

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür war so penetrant wie das Surren einer Mücke im stillen Schlafzimmer. Severus starrte das dunkle Holz an, als könne er es so zum Schweigen bringen. Dabei presste er seine Fingernägel so fest in die Lehnen seines Sessels, dass er den alten Stoff knacken hörte.

Etwa fünf Minuten lang versuchte das lästige Etwas auf der anderen Seite der Tür, seine Gunst zu erlangen. Doch zur Zeit hätte das wohl nicht mal Libatius Borage geschafft. Nicht einmal, wenn er endlich zugegeben hätte, dass die Rezepte in seinen Lehrbüchern Blödsinn waren. Nicht einmal, wenn er Severus angefleht hätte, seine Änderungen übernehmen zu dürfen. Dann wurde es endlich wieder still und die Finger des Tränkemeisters entspannten sich.

Er schnaubte wild und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. In seinen Adern kribbelte das Adrenalin, wenn er nur an das dachte, was man von ihm erwartete. Er stellte sich vor – rein hypothetisch – wie er den Zauberstab gegen Albus erhob.

Und lachte trocken auf. Allein die Idee war so abgrundtief irre, dass er glaubte, darüber den Verstand zu verlieren.

Kurze Zeit später erhob er sich und griff nach seinem Reiseumhang. Es war spät am Abend, die Sperrstunde längst überschritten. Das Schloss bot ein so ruhiges Bild, dass es an ein Kloster erinnerte. Die Portraitbewohner hatten sich zum Schlafen hinter ihren Rahmen versteckt. Die Rüstungen schwiegen. Peeves hatte das Glück, nicht Severus' Weg zu kreuzen.

Das Summen in seinen Adern wurde etwas besser, als er die Treppen des Schlossportals hinablief und die Luft des gerade begonnenen Sommers spürte, die zäh an seinem Gesicht vorbei floss. Es musste noch immer fünfundzwanzig Grad haben. Vielleicht auch sechsundzwanzig.

Severus lief zielstrebig am Schwarzen See vorbei, dessen Oberfläche sich so unruhig kräuselte, als würden viele unsichtbare Fäden das Wasser in die Höhe zupfen. Es wisperte und raschelte im Schilf und in der Mitte des Sees – schemenhaft erkennbar gegen das spärliche Licht des Mondes – regten sich die Tentakel des Kraken.

Bald kam die Grenze des Schlossgeländes in Sicht und Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab schon Meter, bevor er sie erreicht hatte. Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er die Schutzbanne seine Identität erkennen und trat dann durch den Spalt, den sie für ihn öffneten. Hogwarts war wie ein Hochsicherheitstrakt und dennoch... die Todesser würden das Schloss schon bald stürmen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück, bevor er disapparierte.

Brora war ein Stück Erde, das einen Großteil des Fortschritts verpasst hatte. Wäre das möglich, die Bewohner würden abends um acht die Bordsteine hochklappen. So allerdings genoss der Tränkemeister lediglich die Vorzüge verlassener Straßen. Niemand geriet ihm in die Quere und er musste weder auf sein Aussehen, noch auf die Macht seines Zauberstabes Rücksicht nehmen.

Seine Schritte hallten etwas von den Mauern der Häuser zurück und als ein feiner Nieselregen einsetzte, schlug er den Kragen seines Umhanges hoch. Nicht, dass es wirklich einen Effekt gehabt hätte.

Dann tauchte auch schon die Kirche vor ihm auf. Ein großer schwarzer Schatten, der selbstgefällig auf einem Hügel am Rande des Dorfes trohnte. Severus erinnerte sich an das dumpfe Schlagen der Turmuhr, das durch den Körper vibrierte wie ein Frösteln im Winter.

„Das ist die Stimme des Herrn!", hatte seine Großmutter gesagt und ihn mit seinen fünf Jahren weiter vorangetrieben. Und obwohl Severus schon damals von seiner magischen Natur gewusst hatte, hatte er diesen Herrn gefürchtet.

Inzwischen jedoch war den Bewohnern von Brora der Weg zum Herrn versperrt. Die Warnschilder und Schlösser an der Tür des Gebäudes ließen ihn die Stirn runzeln. Bis er die Magie spürte, die aus jeder Ritze des Gemäuers sickerte. „Großartig!", knurrte er.

Er legte seine Hand flach auf den Stein und schloss die Augen. Da war es wieder, das Vibrieren. Dieses Mal ganz ohne die Glocke, doch es schien jedes Molekül in seinem Körper in die richtige Position zurückzuschütteln. Es war so erleichternd wie der Schlaf nach einem langen Tag.

Als Severus seine Hand zurückzog, hatte er so viel Magie in sich aufgenommen, dass er seinen Zauberstab gar nicht aus dem Ärmel ziehen musste, um das Schloss an der Tür zu öffnen. Es sprang auf, als er es nur ansah. Ohne zu überlegen zog er das dicke Eichenholz in seine Richtung, bis die verrosteten Scharniere quietschten. Die Quelle der Magie offenbarte sich ihm schon nach einem kurzen Blick.

„Ich hasse Zeitmagie", murmelte der Tränkemeister und bewegte sich langsam durch das Kirchenschiff. Die Bänke standen so ordentlich rechts und links von ihm, als würde hier gleich ein Gottesdienst stattfinden. Nur die dünne Staubschicht, die alles bedeckte, erinnerte daran, dass schon seit geraumer Zeit niemand mehr hier gewesen war.

Er näherte sich dem Altar mit langsamen Schritten und nutzte die verstreichenden Minuten, um das Zeitportal, das sich dort geöffnet hatte, zu beobachten. Er hatte so etwas niemals zuvor gesehen. Doch er hatte in seiner Jugend entsprechende Literatur gelesen. Als er sich gewünscht hatte, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, den Todessern beizutreten.

Dass er ausgerechnet jetzt über einen solchen Riss stolperte, kurz bevor er seine Seele dem Teufel als Geschenk überreichen würde, war blanker Hohn. Er rümpfte die Nase.

Nichtsdestotrotz faszinierte sein Fund ihn genauso, wie ihn damals das Thema an sich fasziniert hatte. Er blieb etwa einen Meter vor dem schimmernden Riss stehen und holte tief Luft. Die Magie, die mit dem Gasgemisch durch seine Lungen strömte, ließ seine Muskeln zucken vor Energie. Der Tod des Dunklen Lords würde also tatsächlich genug Magie freisetzen, um eine Schleife in der Zeitlinie zu bilden. Und das an genau diesem Ort. In einer gottverdammten Kirche in einem gottverdammten Dorf irgendwo in Schottland. Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es hinter ihm ohrenbetäubend krachte. Der Tränkemeister wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und versuchte in der Dunkelheit der Kirche zu erkennen, was geschehen war. Nachdem er die ganze Zeit in das flirrende Licht des Risses gestarrt hatte, tanzten weiße Punkte vor seinen Augen.

Dann mischte sich ein eigentümliches Knirschen in die wieder eingetretene Stille und als er den Ursprung in einem Punkt über seinem Kopf lokalisierte, hob er den Blick zur wundervoll bemalten Decke der Kirche. Der Geruch von trockenem Staub stieg ihm in die Nase, genau in dem Moment, in dem er das riesige Gesteinsstück erkannte, das sich von dort oben lösten und direkt auf ihn herunterfiel.

* * *

Etwas quietschte direkt neben seinem Ohr. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann wurde es ruhig.

Bis es unvermittelt so laut und in einer so hohen Frequenz kreischte, dass Severus in die Höhe schoss. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie ein Vogel erschrocken in die Luft flatterte und zwischen den wogenden Baumkronen verschwand.

„Blödes Mistvieh", knurrte er leise und runzelte die Stirn. Erst als eine warme Windböe ihm die Haare ins Gesicht wehte und das Rauschen der Bäume um einige Dezibel lauter wurde, wurde ihm die Absurdität der Welt vor seinen Augen bewusst.

In der Kirche in Brora hatte es definitiv keine Bäume gegeben.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde stand er auf den Beinen und hatte den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel gleiten lassen. Er drehte sich mit wachsamen Blicken einmal um sich selbst und stoppte erst, als er den flimmernden Riss in der Zeit direkt vor sich sah.

Er war tatsächlich hindurchgestolpert.

Der Tränkemeister schluckte schwer und da ihm offensichtlich von keiner Seite irgendeine Gefahr drohte – von irren Vögeln einmal abgesehen – entspannte sich seine Haltung ein wenig und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Gab es in seiner Zeit irgendwo auf der Welt noch einen Wald, der so dichte Baumkronen aufzuweisen hatte wie dieser? So heftig belaubt, dass kein einziger Sonnenstrahl bis auf den Boden vorzudringen vermochte? Er glaubte nicht.

Zurückzukehren wäre ein Leichtes gewesen. Und vermutlich auch das Vernünftigste, das er hätte tun können. Er gehörte nicht hierher und da er noch nicht entdeckt worden war, hätte er zusehen sollen, dass er seinen der Hölle versprochenen Hintern wieder in die Zeit zurückbewegte, für die er bestimmt war.

Doch er tat es nicht. Anstatt einen Schritt nach vorne zu tun, durch den Riss hindurch, entfernte er sich rückwärts vom Ort seiner Ankunft, ohne die bewusste Entscheidung dazu getroffen zu haben.

* * *

Sobald der flirrende Riss aus Severus' Sicht verschwunden war, hatte er seine Kleidung etwas weniger auffällig gestaltet. Er wusste nicht, in welcher Zeit er gelandet war, doch die Gestalt der Flora ließ vermuten, dass er in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Er reduzierte seinen Umhang auf eine schlichte Jacke, verzichtete schweren Herzens auf das funktionelle Schwarz und machte aus dem robusten, fein gewebten Baumwollstoff ein lockeres Leinen. Dass er sich in seiner neuen Aufmachung wohl fühlte, konnte er nicht gerade behaupten; doch das Gefühl kannte er auch in seiner alten Kleidung nicht.

Das erste Mal seit Jahren bewegte er sich vorwärts, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Und im Grunde genommen traf das sogar zu. Man konnte nicht entscheiden, wann man bei einer Reise durch einen Zeitriss ankam. Selbst wenn er sofort zurückgekehrt wäre, hätte es sein können, dass für die Zurückgebliebenen Jahre vergangen waren. Ebenso könnte er zu einem Zeitpunkt vor seinem Verschwinden ankommen.

Er konnte sich also genauso gut umsehen. Und genau das tat er.

Der Wald, in dem er angekommen war, schien endlos. Egal, in welche Richtung er sich wandte, er konnte kein offenes Feld oder ähnliches sehen. Es gab nicht einmal Wege, weder befestigte noch Trampelpfade. Dafür stieß er auf Pflanzen, die in seiner Zeit schon längst ausgestorben oder so selten waren, dass man horrende Preise dafür zahlen musste. Hier standen sie dicht an dicht, auf Gebieten so groß wie der Schwarze See.

Er war etwa eine halbe Stunde lang unterwegs gewesen, als der Wald etwas lichter wurde. Die Bäume standen weit genug voneinander entfernt, dass man weiter als ein paar hundert Meter sehen konnte, und es gab kleine Inseln aus Sonnenlicht, in denen Waldveilchen ihre violetten Blüten in die Höhe reckten. Und dahinter, jenseits einer besonders großen Lichtung, schmiegte sich ein kleines Haus zwischen gewaltige Baumstämme.

Severus blieb stehen. Mehrere Minuten lang ließ er die kühle Luft durch seine Lungen streichen und genoss die Leere seines Verstandes. Die zwei Optionen, die er hatte, spielten Ping-Pong zwischen seinen Ohren. Gehen oder bleiben. Bleiben oder gehen.

Er entschied sich fürs Gehen – auf das Haus zu. Denn wenn die Alternative dieses Ausflugs der Mord an Albus war, entschied er sich ohne zu zögern für seinen unfreiwilligen Urlaub. Also brauchte er Anschluss an die hier lebenden Menschen. Und sei es nur für ein paar Tage.

Eine Frau trat aus der Hütte, als er noch gut zweihundert Meter entfernt war. Sie trug einen Weidenkorb unter dem Arm, in dem sich naturfarbener Stoff häufte, und ging damit zu einer Baumgruppe, zwischen deren Stämmen dünne Seile gespannt waren. Behände warf sie die Kleidungsstücke, als die sich der Stoffberg entpuppte, über die Leinen, während ihr Rock im seichten Wind flatterte.

Severus straffte unwillkürlich seine Haltung, während er von hinten auf sie zuging. Der mit Moos bedeckte Boden dämpfte seine Schritte so sehr, dass sie durch das Rauschen über ihnen nicht mehr zu hören waren. Deswegen blieb er in angemessenem Abstand stehen und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

Die Frau erschrak und wirbelte herum. Und während sich auf ihrem Gesicht mit etwas Verzögerung ein Lächeln ausbreitete, spürte Severus, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Ich habe Sie schon erwartet", sagte Hermine Granger und streckte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen.

* * *

„Was tun Sie denn hier?", knurrte Severus mit reichlich Verspätung und dachte nicht im Traum daran, die ihm dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen. Granger war zwar älter geworden – viel älter sogar, mindestens Ende zwanzig – doch er hatte nicht vor, sie hier anders zu behandeln, als er es in ihrer Zeit getan hatte.

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter, während sie ihre Hand sinken ließ. „Ich habe hier ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Und Sie? Was führt Sie hierher?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Da haben Sie vermutlich Recht, Sir. Es würde mich trotzdem interessieren, ob Sie planen, für länger hier zu bleiben. Denn dann würde ich Ihnen gerne meine Gastfreundschaft anbieten." Sie deutete auf das Haus, das aus der Nähe betrachtet um einiges größer war, als es aus der Entfernung gewirkt hatte. Zweifellos war es magisch errichtet worden.

Der Tränkemeister gab ein unbestimmtes Knurren von sich. Der Gedanke, bei einer seiner Schülerinnen unterzukommen und sich von ihr aushalten zu lassen, war ungefähr so angenehm wie ein Abend im Delirium. Doch wenn der Wald so groß war, wie er bisher vermuten ließ, konnte er es sich nicht erlauben, ihr Angebot abzulehnen. Außer er wollte gegen einen der dicken Baumstämme gelehnt schlafen und sich dem Getier des Waldes ausliefern. Und danach verlangte es ihn nicht übermäßig.

Zu seiner Erleichterung nahm sie es ihm ab, seine Zustimmung laut auszusprechen: „Ich betrachte Ihr Knurren mal als ein ‚Sehr gerne, vielen Dank, Miss Granger, denn ich plane tatsächlich zu bleiben'." Sie versuchte so offensichtlich, einen triumphierenden Blick zu verbergen, dass er ihr am liebsten einhundert Hauspunkte dafür abgezogen hätte. „Gehen Sie doch schon mal hinein, ich hänge nur kurz die Wäsche fertig auf." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie ihm wieder den Rücken zu und während er noch den ungewohnte Anblick ihres zeitgemäßen Kleidungsstils in sich aufnahm, warf sie schon ein Leinenhemd über eines der Seile.

Für einen Moment starrte Severus ihren Rücken mit einem absolut ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck an, doch als sie ihn gar nicht weiter beachtete, sparte er sich die Energie und folgte missmutig ihrer Einladung.

Das Innere ihres Domizils schrie ihm einen ähnlich magischen Ursprung entgegen wie das ganze Haus an sich. Die Möbel waren sauber gearbeitet, die Schränke mit filigranen Schnitzereien verziert. Auf dem Holzboden lagen mehrere Webteppiche und vor den Fenstern hingen bunte Gardinen. Was es allerdings nicht gab, war eine strenge Raumtrennung. Die Küche zu seiner linken ging nahtlos in einen Essbereich über, der nur durch ein Bücherregal von einem Wohnzimmer mit Kamin getrennt war. Anscheinend war nur das Schlafzimmer separiert, denn es führte eine schmale Wendeltreppe hinauf unter das Dach.

Der Tränkemeister durchquerte den eher begrenzten Wohnraum und trat an eines der Fenster. Das Glas war schlierenfrei und gut gearbeitet; es stammte mit Sicherheit nicht aus dieser Zeit. Er lüpfte die Augenbrauen angesichts dieser Leichtsinnigkeit.

Als seine Schülerin wenige Minuten später mit dem leeren Weidenkorb ins Haus zurückkehrte, wandte Severus sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vom Fenster ab. „Von Tarnung haben Sie noch nicht allzu viel gehört, oder?", fragte er scharf und ließ seine Blicke vielsagend über ihr Heim wandern.

Granger schmunzelte. „Dieses Haus steht in einem Wald, der sich über tausende von Hektar erstreckt. In dieser Zeit wäre es eine Reise von mehreren Tagen, um vom nächsten Dorf aus hierher zu gelangen."

„Was nicht bedeutet, dass es niemand tut."

„Für diesen unwahrscheinlichen Fall habe ich natürlich entsprechende Warnzauber im Umkreis von einhundert Kilometern um das Haus errichtet." Sie stellte den Korb beiseite.

„Deswegen haben Sie mich also erwartet", kombinierte Severus.

Auf diese Bemerkung hin wurde sie etwas rot. „Nicht nur", murmelte sie. Und dann fügte sie eilig hinzu: „Ich habe ein kleines Gästezimmer oben. Es ist nichts Besonderes, aber Sie können sich gerne dort einquartieren."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", schnarrte Severus und gab sich einen Ruck. Er ging mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und vermisste seinen Achtung heischenden Umhang. Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen und es war ihm eine Genugtuung zu sagen: „Ich werde wieder zurückkehren."

Zu seiner Überraschung schien sie weder ängstlich noch erfreut oder – Merlin bewahre! – betrübt über seine Entscheidung. Sie zog lediglich ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn und fragte: „Wollen Sie sich die Hexenverbrennung wirklich entgehen lassen?"

Ehe Severus darauf reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich an ihm vorbeigeschoben und ging auf die Kochstelle zu. „Hexenverbrennung?"

* * *

Sie ließ sich nicht darauf ein, ihm näheres über die Hexenverbrennung zu erzählen, vor allem nicht über den Umstand, der sie sich so sehr darauf freuen ließ. Stattdessen versorgte sie ihn mit Tee und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, nachdem sie die Küche wieder aufgeräumt hatte.

„Wo ist denn Ihr Mann?", erkundigte Severus sich, während er die Tasse vor sich skeptisch beäugte. Er hielt im Allgemeinen nicht viel von Tee und hatte dementsprechend hohe Anforderungen an dieses Getränk. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Granger diesen gerecht werden konnte. Eigentlich schaffte das nur Pomona.

„Welcher Mann?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage, anstatt seine zu beantworten, und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Der Mann, dem die Kleidung draußen gehört", präzisierte er mit näselnder Stimme.

„Oh, die Kleidung..." Sie verbarg ihr Lächeln in ihrer Tasse. „Die stammt sogar von _drei_ Männern..."

Severus blinzelte konsterniert, was Granger wiederum mit einem hellen Lachen honorierte. Sie mochte älter geworden sein, doch ihr Wesen war – abgesehen von der notwendigen Selbstständigkeit, die das Erwachsensein mit sich brachte – noch immer dasselbe, das er in Hogwarts an ihr beobachtet hatte.

„Ich verdiene mein Geld damit, Professor", erklärte sie schließlich.

„Mit Männern?"

„Nein! Was denken Sie denn von mir?"

„Alles, was Ihre vagen Äußerungen mir suggerieren, Miss Granger."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Einmal in der Woche appariere ich in die Nähe des nächsten Dorfes und sammle beschädigte Kleidung. Dann wasche, flicke und glätte ich sie und bringe sie in der darauf folgenden Woche zurück ins Dorf."

Er nickte bedächtig. „Da ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie sich bei dieser Arbeit der Hilfe Ihres Zauberstabes bedienen, stellt sich mir die Frage, was Sie in der verbleibenden Zeit machen."

„Ich experimentiere", antwortete sie schlicht und zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Woran?"

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, doch als ihn das nicht übermäßig beeindruckte, ruckte sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung seiner nach wie vor unberührten Tasse. „Zum Beispiel an guten Teerezepturen. Sie sollten es drauf ankommen lassen." Und als ob sie wüsste, dass sie ihn kaum dazu bringen würde, in ihrer Gegenwart seine erwachte Neugier unter Beweis zu stellen, stand sie auf und stieg die Treppe ins Dachgeschoss hinauf.

Severus folgte ihr mit scheelen Blicken. Erst als er sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht belauschte, beugte er sich über die Tasse und inhalierte den Geruch, der von ihrem dunkelroten Gebräu aufstieg. Durchaus angenehm, wie er zugeben musste. Doch noch lange keine Versicherung für einen guten Tee.

Als würde er einen suspekten Trank untersuchen, nahm er die Tasse auf und führte sie an seine Lippen. Er nippte daran und wartete, bis der Geschmack sich auf seiner Zunge entfaltete. Dann riss er die Augen auf. „Elende Besserwisserin", knurrte er. Der Tee stand dem von Pomona in nichts nach.

* * *

Severus liebte es, sich die Wohnräume anderer Leute anzusehen. Genauer, als es der Anstand erlaubte. Und in diesem speziellen Fall bereitete es ihm eine besonders wilde Genugtuung, die Schränke Grangers unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Unglücklicherweise musste er bald feststellen, dass sie noch immer die alte Streberin war, auch wenn ihre Schulzeit gut fünfzehn Jahre zurückliegen musste. Abgesehen davon, dass sie auch hier nicht mit ihrer zeitlichen Abstammung hinter dem Berg hielt, fand er absolut nichts von Interesse. Frustriert schlug er eine der Schubladen zu und schnaubte.

„Was tun Sie da?"

Severus wandte sich um, ohne auch nur den Ansatz von Schuldbewusstsein zu verspüren. „Ich mache mich mit meiner Umgebung vertraut", antwortete er süßlich.

Sie zog interessiert die Augenbrauen in die Stirn, während sie den Korb mit der mittlerweile trockenen Wäsche auf den Tisch stellte. „Und, sind Sie erfolgreich?"

„Nein. Und wenn Sie mir nicht endlich ein paar Antworten präsentieren", forderte Severus in seinem besten Lehrertonfall, „werde ich dorthin zurückgehen, wo ich hergekommen bin!"

Granger sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Und Sie meinen, das entlockt mir auch nur ein Detail?"

„Ich hatte darauf gehofft, nachdem Sie so großes Interesse daran gezeigt haben, dass ich hier bleibe." Dass der scharfe Klang seiner Stimme, der sie in seiner Zeit noch immer stottern und nervös werden ließ, hier nicht mehr die geringste Wirkung zeigte, nagte gewaltig an seinem Ego.

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Falsch. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse gezeigt, sondern Sie. Würden Sie nämlich nicht bleiben wollen, wären Sie zurückgegangen, sobald Sie nach Ihrer Ankunft hier wieder auf die Beine gekommen waren."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich wieder auf die Beine kommen musste?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sie sind nicht freiwillig hier. Was bedeutet, dass ein Unfall Sie hierher gebracht hat. Und bei einem Unfall steht man normalerweise nur selten fest auf seinen Füßen und tut einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung."

Er biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sie vernehmlich knirschten. „Was wissen Sie, das ich nicht weiß?", knurrte er böse.

Granger sah ihn offen an und ihr Blick versprach Dinge, von denen er nicht glauben würde, dass sie wahr waren. „Einiges", war dann ihre ernüchternde Antwort, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal die Flucht ergriff.

* * *

Als sie am Abend mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt war, verlor Severus den letzten Rest seiner Geduld. Er durchquerte die Küche, fasste Granger an der Schulter und wirbelte sie zu sich herum, ehe er sie mit seinem Körper an der Arbeitsplatte festnagelte. „Ich will jetzt sofort Antworten, Miss Granger!", knurrte er und griff grob nach ihren Handgelenken, als sie versuchte, ihn von sich zu stoßen.

Ihr Puls raste und ihr schneller Atmen strich warm an seinem Gesicht vorbei, während sie ihn überrascht ansah. „Sie sind noch nicht soweit", erwiderte sie.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie kennen mich nicht!" Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, verstärkte er den Griff um ihre Arme, was ihr einen leisen Schmerzenslaut entlockte.

„Ich weiß es, weil das, was noch in Ihrer Zukunft liegt, bereits meiner Vergangenheit angehört." Kaum hatte sie geendet, nutzte sie den kleinen Moment seiner mentalen Ablenkung, um sich von ihm loszumachen. Sie rieb sich grob die schmerzenden Handgelenke. „Bedrohen Sie mich nie wieder oder ich sorge dafür, dass _Sie_ auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen!"

Er schnaubte gelangweilt. „Netter Versuch. Sie sind also nach mir durch den Zeitriss gegangen."

„Natürlich. Schließlich war ich noch in Hogwarts, als Sie hindurchgingen. Glauben Sie etwa, ich hätte mich vor Ihnen aus dem Schloss gestohlen, nur um nach Brora zu gehen und hierher zu kommen? Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich älter bin als damals und Brora noch gar nicht kannte, ist das eine ziemlich verrückte Theorie."

„Ich müsste keine verrückten Theorien aufstellen, wenn Sie mir endlich ein paar Antworten geben würden, Miss Granger."

„Ich werde Ihnen Antworten geben, sobald ich nicht mehr fürchten muss, dass Sie mir dann an die Gurgel gehen, Sir!"

„Das werden Sie immer fürchten müssen – und je länger Sie schweigen, desto größer wird die Gefahr." Er ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken.

„Schön!", erwiderte sie knapp und reckte das Kinn vor. „Dann werden Sie für immer hier bleiben."

„Das glauben auch nur Sie."

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, ich weiß es."

„Dann sollten Sie Ihr Wissen noch mal einer genaueren Prüfung unterziehen!" Severus stieß polternd einen Stuhl aus seinem Weg, denn dieses Mal war er es, der die Flucht ergriff. Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, verließ er das Haus seiner Schülerin und stapfte durch die hereinbrechende Nacht dorthin zurück, wo er hergekommen war.

* * *

Es fiel Severus nicht schwer, den Weg zurück zum Zeitriss selbst im schwindenden Tageslicht zu finden. Zum einen hatte er sich die Merkmale der Umgebung eingeprägt – die seltsam geformten Äste, die Inseln diverser Pflanzen, die Findlinge – zum anderen strahlte der Zeitriss auf dieser Seite ähnlich viel magische Energie aus wie auf der anderen. Er musste nur die Augen schließen und sein Körper sagte ihm, in welche Richtung er sich wenden musste, besser als jeder Kompass es hätte tun können. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht blindlings gegen einen Baum lief.

Als er diese Quelle der Magie jedoch erreicht hatte, blieb er verschwitzt und schwer atmend davor stehen, ratlos was er jetzt tun sollte.

Er war hergekommen in der Absicht, an seinen Platz in der Zeit zurückzukehren. Keine Minute länger hatte er sich das Spiel gefallen lassen wollen, das Granger mit ihm veranstaltete. Oder er würde ihr den Hals umdrehen. Seine Beine hingegen schienen den Mord vorzuziehen, denn sie weigerten sich, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu tun.

Starr stand er vor dem flimmernden Riss, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. In seinem Kopf war es leer und es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, rational über seine Lage nachzudenken. Kein einziger Gedanke kreuzte seinen Verstand, gerade so, als seien sie es nach den Jahren des unermüdlichen Grübels müde geworden und hätten sich zur Ruhe gelegt.

Severus genoss diesen Zustand, als er ihm bewusst wurde. Mit einem trockenen Lachen auf den Lippen schloss er die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Eine kühle Brise wehte ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und trieb den Geruch von Blüten und einem nahenden Schauer in seine Nase. Das Blattwerk rauschte so beruhigend wie die Wellen an der Küste Nordenglands. Je länger er still stand, desto leichter fiel es ihm, sich einzugestehen, dass dies der Ort war, an dem er um alles in der Welt bleiben wollte.

Doch als neben ihm ein Ast knackte, wurde er sofort wieder zu dem wachsamen Spion, den Albus aus ihm gemacht hatte. Er riss die Augen auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und wandte sich der Quelle des Knackens angriffslustig zu. Der Stupor war schon auf dem Weg vom Gehirn zu seinem Mund, als er Granger erkannte, und es kostete ihn einige Mühe, den Fluch zu schlucken. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er stattdessen mit dunkler Stimme und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Ihnen den Weg zurück zum Haus zeigen. Sie finden ihn nicht allein im Dunkeln." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und hatte eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihn. Ihr Gesicht wurde vom diffusen Licht des Zeitrisses beleuchtet, so indirekt, dass ihre Umrisse mit der Dunkelheit des Waldes zu verschmelzen schienen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich zurück will?", fragte er dennoch.

„Ihr ganzes Wesen, Sir. Alles – außer Ihr Mund."

Er verzog eben diesen über die Wahrheit ihrer Feststellung. „Elende Besserwisserin", brummte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Von Geburt an, unheilbar", stimmte Granger zu und ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. „Geben Sie mir trotzdem eine Chance." Es war keine Frage und auch keine Bitte.

Und zu Severus' Überraschung spürte er sich erst nicken und dann Bedingungen stellen: „Wenn Sie mir dann ein paar Antworten geben..."

„Wenn Sie mir zugestehen, den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür abzuwarten."

„Müssen Sie eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?"

„Wenn es sich ergibt, habe ich nichts dagegen." Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Sie haben mir besser gefallen, als ich Sie noch unterrichten konnte."

„Sie meinen wohl, als Sie mich noch bestrafen konnten, wenn es Ihnen in den Kram passte."

„Das sagte ich doch." Nun ließ er ihr seinerseits ein Lächeln zukommen – allerdings ein sardonisches.

„Tja, jetzt werde ich Sie unterrichten. Gewöhnen Sie sich daran!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Severus blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen und blickte zum Zeitriss zurück. Vermutlich wäre es leichter, einfach hindurchzugehen und seiner Aufgabe nachzugehen. Leichter, als sich mit Granger herumzuschlagen und sich ihr auszuliefern wie... ein Schuljunge.

Aber vielleicht lehnte er damit auch eine Chance ab, von der er noch nicht wusste, was sie ihm bieten konnte. Er hatte einmal eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen und es hatte sein Leben ruiniert. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen.

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, während er sich vom Riss abwandte und – entgegen aller Züge, die er an seinem Charakter schätzte – einer Frau folgte, die er absolut nicht mehr einschätzen konnte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus durch ein heftiges Klopfen an der Haustür. Er schrak in die Höhe – und stieß sich prompt den Kopf an einem Dachbalken. Mit einigen rüden Flüchen auf den Lippen rieb er sich die pochende Stirn, während er sich tiefer als nötig unter dem Balken hinwegduckte und die Beine aus dem Bett schwang.

Wer zum Teufel kam Granger so früh besuchen, dass nicht einmal er schon aufgestanden war? Er war ein verdammter Frühaufsteher! Die Morgenstunden gehörten für gewöhnlich ihm.

Doch als er zehn Minuten später ins untere Geschoss ging – mit missmutiger Miene und dem gebührenden Hass für den ungebetenen Besucher – musste er feststellen, dass die Maßstäbe von Hogwarts vielleicht nicht denen dieses Jahrhunderts entsprachen. Granger war ebenfalls munter und wirkte ganz und gar nicht so, als wäre sie unfreiwillig aus den Federn geworfen worden.

„Guten Morgen, Professor!", begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte.

Er knurrte zur Antwort.

„Oh, ist er das?" Diese neugierige, von einer eifrigen und viel zu hellen Stimme gestellte Frage brachte ihn dazu, die Aufmerksamkeit von Granger auf den verhassten Besucher zu richten.

„Ist er _was_?", fragte er spitz.

„Jaah, das ist er", antwortete Granger, ohne auf seinen Einwand zu achten.

Die Augen der fremden Frau wurden groß, während sie ihre Lippen zu einem stummen O formte. Dann setzte sie eine Schildkröte auf dem Küchentisch ab und kam zu ihm. Ungeniert betrachtete sie ihn von oben bis unten, dann umrundete sie ihn und nickte schließlich. „Jetzt verstehe ich, dass du solange gewartet hast, Mina."

Granger konnte sich ein Lachen offensichtlich nur schwer verkneifen; Severus vermutete, dass es an seinem giftigen Blick lag. Und diesen Blick wandte er nun auf seine lästige Beobachterin. „Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte er scharf.

„Nein, Sir." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Dann suchen Sie sich ein anderes Studienobjekt, oder Sie werden es bereuen!"

Die Fremde wandte sich mit fragendem Blick zu Granger um. „Er meint es ernst", informierte diese sie heftig nickend.

„Nun, das lässt mein Verständnis wieder schwinden." Doch anscheinend nicht ihre Vorsicht, denn sie trat einige Schritte zurück, drehte sich um und nahm ihre Schildkröte wieder an sich. Zärtlich strich sie ihr über den Panzer.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du gehst, Wendeline. Wir sehen uns heute Abend im Dorf, okay?"

„Ist gut. Aber komm nicht zu spät!" Die Fremde, die offensichtlich mit dem Namen Wendeline geschlagen war, schnappte sich einen Apfel vom Tisch und wandte sich fröhlich um.

„Bin ich das jemals?", begleitete Granger sie zur Tür.

„Ich meine ja nur, du sollst auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Ich mag mich nicht besonders, wenn ich im Feuer gegart bin."

„Das ist ja was ganz Neues..."

Während die beiden Frauen ihr Gespräch auf typisch weibliche Art in die Länge zogen, kniff Severus die Augen zusammen und dachte nach. Wendeline... Feuer... Das kam ihm bekannt vor. Doch erst, als er das Klicken der Tür vernahm, rastete auch in seinem Kopf eine Verknüpfung aus seiner Schulzeit ein. „_Das_ ist Wendeline die Ulkige?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Allerdings", stimmte Granger vergnügt zu und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich habe auch nie wirklich an ihre Existenz geglaubt. Bis sie plötzlich vor mir stand."

Severus blinzelte mehrmals, ehe er ebenfalls zum Tisch ging und sich setzte. „Es gibt historische Persönlichkeiten, denen möchte man einfach nicht begegnen", stellte er trocken fest. „Woher hat sie die Schildkröte?"

„Aus dem Dublin des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts." Grangers Stimme klang so beiläufig, als würde sie ihm von der richtigen Haltung eines Zauberstabes berichten. Erst als sie seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkte, fügte sie hinzu: „Wie ich in mühevoller Verhörarbeit herausgefunden habe, hat sie den Zeitriss entdeckt, kurz nachdem er sich geöffnet hat. Und weil sie neugierig und viel zu furchtlos ist, ist sie durchgegangen. Übrigens nicht nur einmal."

„Sie ist ja noch verrückter, als ich befürchtet hatte."

„Stimmt. Aber ihre Art die Dinge zu sehen, ist irgendwie erfrischend." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möchten Sie auch einen Kaffee?"

„Ich bitte darum", war die nach wie vor knurrige Antwort. Sein Kopf pochte noch immer.

* * *

An diesem Abend fand Severus sich in einem etwas vornehmeren zeitgemäßen Gewand wieder – und zwar mitten auf dem Marktplatz des nächstgelegenen Dorfes. Der laue Frühlingswind spielte mit den für seinen Geschmack viel zu weiten Kleidern, während er sich durch die Massen von Menschen drängelte, die gröhlten und Beschimpfungen riefen, als würden sie pro Wort bezahlt. Eben hatte er Grangers Lockenkopf irgendwo vor sich gesehen. Jetzt war er bereits wieder verschwunden.

Eine Mischung aus vielen Gerüchen stieg ihm in die Nase, als der Wind ihn von vorne traf und seine Haare nach hinten wehte. Zum einen natürlich das scharfe Aroma brennenden Holzes. Doch selbst dieser ihm bekannte und geschätzte Geruch war nicht kräftig genug, um die Ausdünstungen der nur leidlich gewaschenen Dorfbewohner zu verdecken.

Dementsprechend atmete er auf, als er den Rand der Menschentraube gefunden hatte und daraus hervortrat. Er entfernte sich einige Schritte, bis er ein kleines Stück in einer der auf dem Platz mündenden Gassen stand, und verschränkte missbilligend die Arme über das Schauspiel.

Organisierte Hexenverbrennung als Abendprogramm. So etwas konnte auch nur Granger einfallen. Er schnaubte.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde lang stand er am Rand des Geschehens und beobachtete, wie die Flammen gierig an den aufgeschichteten Holzscheiten leckten und sich auf ihrer gefräßigen Suche immer weiter zu der Frau vorarbeiteten, die gefesselt obenauf trohnte. Von hier aus betrachtet sah es wirklich so aus, als würde sie eine Todesangst durchstehen. Einzig das strahlende Lächeln auf Grangers Gesicht, als sie einige Zeit später zu ihm stieß, verriet ihm, dass alles nach Plan lief.

„Wie oft haben Sie dieses Schauspiel schon abgezogen?", schnarrte er lauter als gewöhnlich, damit sie ihn über den Tumult hören konnte. Etwa fünfzig Meter Luftlinie von ihm entfernt bäumte Wendeline sich auf und stieß einen inbrünstigen Schrei in die hereinbrechende Nacht.

„Das ist jetzt das achte Mal. Bald haben wir Jubiläum." Sie kicherte.

„Sie scheinen ja eine Menge Spaß daran zu haben."

„Wenn man sich nahezu täglich anhören muss, was die Dorfbewohner von Hexen halten und was sie ihnen alles in die Schuhe schieben, fällt es einem nicht schwer, dieses Theater zu genießen."

„Es steht Ihnen doch frei, in unsere Zeit zurückzukehren."

„Ich weiß."

Mehr sagte sie zu seinem Einwand nicht. Keine Erklärungen, keine Rechtfertigungen. Er warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, während er sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere verlagerte. „Sie haben sich verändert", stellte er fest.

Granger sah zu ihm auf. „Sie nicht."

Severus betrachtete das helle Braun ihrer Augen, das im Widerschein des Feuers loderte, während er entschied, was er in ihr sehen wollte – seine Schülerin oder die einzige Bekannte, die er in dieser Zeit finden würde.

Er wählte letzteres. Nicht, dass ihm ein bekanntes Gesicht so viel bedeuten würde (schon gar nicht ihres), aber ihr den gebührenden Respekt entgegen zu bringen, versprach interessant zu werden.

Also schnaubte er leise und schaute auf den Marktplatz zurück. „Was sieht Ihr amüsanter Plan denn für die Flucht vor?"

„Wenn die Flammen hoch genug sind, wird Wendeline in mein Haus apparieren. Dort wäscht sie sich und wartet, bis der Illusionstrank, der ihr ein fremdes Aussehen verliehen hat, seine Wirkung verliert. Und dann mischt sie sich unter das Volk." Sie fuhr sich mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge über die Lippen, als Severus ihr einen Blick zuwarf. „Hinterher wird gefeiert, Sir."

* * *

Der Begriff 'feiern' war für Severus' Verständnis noch untertrieben für das, was im Anschluss an die gespielte Hexenverbrennung geschah. War es vorhin schon laut gewesen, so stieg der Geräuschpegel nun proportional zum Alkoholgehalt im Blut der Dorfbewohner – und zu diesen zählte er Granger definitiv hinzu.

Sehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit, denn während sie es scheinbar genoss, sich von der ausgelassenen Stimmung treiben zu lassen, hielt er sich dezent zurück und passte den richtigen Moment ab. Den Moment, in dem sie zwar angetrunken genug war, um über ihre Antworten nicht großartig nachzudenken, aber nicht zu betrunken, als dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wo hinten und vorne war.

Es gab nur einen Haken an dieser Methode: Er musste ihren Blutalkoholspiegel anhand ihres Tanzstils schätzen. Denn während die Frauen sonst eher eine untergeordnete Rolle in dieser rückständigen Zeit spielten, schienen die Herren der Schöpfung sich an diesem Abend wieder sehr an ihrer Existenz zu erfreuen – indem sie sie in wildem Galopp über den Marktplatz führten. Von den kunstvollen Tänzen, die das späte Mittelalter in gut siebenhundert Jahren auszeichnen würde, war hier nicht viel zu sehen.

„Warum ziehen Sie dieses Theater ab, Miss Granger?", fragte er, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, ihrer habhaft zu werden. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen stand eine steile Falte, denn er hasste es zu tanzen, auch wenn er es konnte (zumindest in seiner Zeit). Doch wenn ein Tanz die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihren redseligen Zustand zu seinen Gunsten nutzen zu können, so würde er in den sauren Apfel beißen.

„Welches Theater?", fragte sie mit hoher Stimme, während ihre Haare bei einer Drehung wild um ihren Kopf flatterten und kurzzeitig seinen Blick auf ihre kirschroten Wangen verdeckten.

„Ihr Leben. Hier." Er beugte sich ein Stück vor. „In einer Zeit, die nichts für Sie zu bieten hat. Nichts von dem, was Sie in unserer Zeit hätten erreichen können. Ist Ihnen überhaupt bewusst, was Sie aufgegeben haben?"

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete sie leichthin. „Ich bin regelmäßig drüben. Oder dachten Sie, Harry, Ron und Ginny hätten mich einfach für immer gehen lassen? Von meinen Eltern ganz zu schweigen..." Sie verdrehte die Augen und biss sich dann vergnügt auf die Unterlippe. „Es gibt nichts, das ich hier vermisse, Sir."

Der Tränkemeister brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm die Tragweite ihrer Worte vollends klar geworden war. Und dann schüttelte er unmerklich den Kopf. „Sie kriegen niemals genug, nicht wahr? Es reicht nicht, das Beste aus einer Zeit zu bekommen, nein, es muss das Beste aus zwei Zeiten sein!" Als er sie das nächste Mal herumwirbelte, geriet dies etwas härter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Granger trug einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie in seine Arme zurückstolperte. „Neidisch, Sir?", raunte sie ihm zu und wieder schnellte die Spitze ihrer Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

Dadurch abgelenkt brauchte Severus gerade zu lange, um sie glaubhaft anlügen zu können. Stattdessen knurrte er, packte ihren schlanken Körper für einen Moment fester und erwiderte: „Meinen Neid muss man sich verdienen, Granger!" Dann ließ er sie abrupt los und schlug sich rücksichtslos, aber überaus selbstzufrieden einen Weg aus dem Gedränge.

* * *

„So haben wir Sie während meiner Schulzeit genannt!", rief eine penetrante Stimme hinter ihm, während er sich auf den Waldrand zu bewegte. Er hatte für einen Abend genug gefeiert, war sich allerdings noch nicht ganz sicher, wohin er gehen wollte – zurück in Grangers Haus oder in seine Zeit.

„Wovon reden Sie?", knurrte er widerwillig, verlangsamte seine Schritte jedoch nicht.

Zu seinem Bedauern holte sie ihn trotzdem ein, griff nach seinem Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Snape. Ohne den Professor davor. Einfach nur Snape."

„Und?", fragte er langgezogen. „Ich weiß, wie man mich nennt." Er machte sich los und wollte bereits weitergehen, als sie ihn erneut aufhielt.

„Wir haben es getan, weil wir Sie gehasst haben." Im fahlen Licht konnte er sehen, wie sie für einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander presste. „Hassen Sie mich auch?"

Severus starrte sie erst überrascht an, dann schnaubte er verächtlich. „Ihr Kinder wisst überhaupt nicht, was wahrer Hass ist!" Mit einem Ruck machte er sich aus ihrem Griff los und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Hastige Schritte folgten ihm. „Wahrscheinlich nicht", gestand Granger, „aber als Wertschätzung konnte man es auch nicht wirklich bezeichnen. Davon abgesehen..." Sie unterbrach sich, lief schneller und stellte sich dann mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen vor ihm in den Weg. „...bin ich kein Kind mehr."

„Dann hören Sie auf, sich wie eines zu benehmen!"

„Ich habe aufgehört, ein Kind zu sein, lange bevor ich das erste Mal einen Fuß in diese Zeit gesetzt habe! Und ich habe mich seitdem auch nie wieder wie eines benommen. Sie dagegen..."

„Überlegen Sie sich genau, was Sie jetzt sagen!", zischte der Tränkemeister.

„Sie dagegen erinnern mich mit Ihrer entsetzlichen Sturheit an Harrys Sohn!" Sie sprach die Worte mit unverhohlenem Genuss.

Und allein der Ausdruck dieses Genusses war es, der Severus dazu brachte, die Frau vor ihm herumzuwirbeln und rückwärts gegen die Wand eines Hauses zu drängen. Er war ein gutes Stück größer als sie und konnte sich so eindrucksvoll über sie beugen. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft hier war er dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war; so musste er wenigstens nicht auf den geziemlichen Abstand achten.

„Sie sind eine penetrante, impertinente kleine Kröte, Granger. Daran hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren nicht das Geringste geändert. Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen, auch bei mir hat sich nichts geändert..." Er lächelte sie sardonisch an.

„Und das heißt?", hakte sie trotzig nach, konnte ihren schnellen Atem allerdings nicht gänzlich verbergen.

Severus drängte sie noch ein bisschen weiter in die Enge, nahm ihr noch mehr die Luft zum Atmen. „Ich weiß noch immer, wie ich mit Ihnen umgehen muss." Mittlerweile lehnte er mit seinem ganzen Unterarm an der Hauswand und seine Haare fielen strähnig um sein Gesicht herum. Ihre Augen blitzten im Licht des Mondes, als sie ihr Kinn vorreckte.

„Tatsächlich, Sir? Was wollen Sie denn jetzt tun?" Unbemerkt von ihm hob Granger ihre Hand und legte die kühlen Finger an seine raue Wange. Er zuckte zusammen unter dieser Berührung, doch ehe er sich von ihr entfernen konnte, so wie ein innerer Drang es ihm diktierte, stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn mit einer Wucht, die seinen Kopf nach hinten schnellen ließen.

Er brauchte zwei Sekunden, um sie von sich zu drängen und ihre Schultern schraubstockartig festzuhalten. „Was bei Merlins Unterhosen tun Sie da?"

Sie lachte fahrig auf. „Ich denke, ich tue das, wofür ich hier bin. Wie sieht es aus, Sir? Wollen Sie immer noch Antworten?"

Für einen Moment spürte Severus das Verlangen, ihre Temperatur zu fühlen. Das, was sie sagte, klang so absurd, es konnte nur einem Fieberwahn entspringen. Doch sein Körper setzte die Impulse, die durch seinen Verstand zuckten, anders um als sie geplant waren. Denn im nächsten Moment war er es, der sie küsste und ein Stück nach hinten stolpern ließ.

* * *

Es gab etwas, das diese Zeit, dieses Haus grundlegend von seinen Räumen in Hogwarts' Kerkern unterschied. Nämlich die Vögel, die hier munter auf den Fensterbänken herumhüpften, sobald die Sonne sich wieder auf dieser Seite der Erde zeigte.

Severus rümpfte die Nase und bedachte das nervtötende Geschöpf mit giftigen Blicken, bevor er sich seufzend in sein Schicksal fügte und sich auf den Rücken rollte. Nun, da er einen etwas detaillierteren Blick auf das Zimmer bekam, wurde ihm ziemlich schnell bewusst, dass das nicht das Gästezimmer war, das Granger ihm zugeteilt hatte. Und kaum war ihm dies bewusst geworden, erinnerte er sich wieder an das Ende des letzten Tages.

Er hatte sie erwürgen wollen. Doch die Dinge hatten sich etwas anders entwickelt. Er lüpfte die Augenbrauen und schielte vorsichtig zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Sie war nicht mehr da.

Der Tränkemeister warf die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Die kühle Luft des frühen Morgens prickelte auf seinem nackten Körper und ließ ihn sich schnell ankleiden. Auf einer Kommode stand eine Schale mit frischem Wasser, mit dem er sich – kalt wie es war – das Gesicht wusch. Die restliche Körperpflege erledigte er mit einem Zauber.

Als er am Fenster vorbei gehen wollte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen. Er blieb stehen und sah hinunter. Granger war bereits wieder mit einem Haufen Wäsche beschäftigt, gerade so wie an dem Tag, als er hier angekommen war. Ihr schlanker Körper bewegte sich geschickt zwischen dem Korb und den Leinen hin und her. Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als die Erinnerung an das Gefühl ihrer Muskeln unter seinen Fingern wieder auflebte.

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los und lief die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Er verfiel wieder in seinen eindrucksvollen Gang, während er den Flur durchquerte und die Haustür aufriss. Ohne das Rascheln der Blätter unter seinen Füßen wahrzunehmen, umrundete er das Haus und rief ihr schon aus zwanzig Metern Entfernung zu: „Bist du nur hier geblieben, weil du mich ins Bett kriegen wolltest?"

Granger schielte hinter einem Hemd hervor und sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast _du_ mich ins Bett geschleift. Zumindest nachdem du deine erste Lust an der Außenwand meines Hauses gestillt hast."

Severus schnaubte, obwohl sie natürlich recht hatte. Sie war in einem Moment der Geistesgegenwart mit ihm aus dem Dorf zurück in den Wald appariert, wo er sie wie von Sinnen gegen den nächstbesten Widerstand gepresst hatte und über sie hergefallen war, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Trotzdem...

„Du hast nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde es dich stören." Er blieb vor ihr stehen und reckte sich soweit in die Höhe, wie es ihm möglich war, während der Wind mit ihren Haaren spielte.

„Hat es auch nicht", gab sie unumwunden zu. Unbekümmert warf sie ein weiteres Kleidungsstück über die Leine und verschwand so aus seinem Blickfeld.

Severus wischte rücksichtslos den Stoff beiseite, hinter dem sie sich versteckte. „Was soll das alles?", knurrte er gereizt. „Ist das irgendein perverses Spiel, das dir den tristen Alltag versüßt?"

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Ich spiele keine Spiele. Schon gar nicht solche! Und wenn du vor hast, mich noch mehr zu verletzen, obwohl du es bist, auf den du wütend bist, dann kannst du dir das gleich abschminken. Ich bin die längste Zeit dein Sündenbock gewesen, Severus."

Die Art, wie sie seinen Vornamen aussprach – das erste Mal nach der letzten Nacht – war wie eine Ohrfeige. Er konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten, einen Schritt nach hinten zu stolpern, und verschränkte stattdessen die Arme vor der Brust. „Schön. Und was gedenkst du stattdessen zu tun?"

Sie wischte sich zufrieden über ihren Triumph eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich werde jetzt diese Wäsche fertig aufhängen. Und du gehst ins Haus, trinkst den Kaffee, der für dich auf dem Tisch steht, und wartest auf mich."

Severus zischte scharf. „Glaubst du wirklich, mir Befehle erteilen zu können? Nur weil wir eine Nacht miteinander verbracht haben?"

„Allerdings. Denn wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, kommst du nie an die Antworten, die du haben willst." Sie lächelte überlegen, bevor sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

Für einen Moment war Severus versucht, ihr doch noch den Hals umzudrehen. Aber als er sich ihr ein kleines Stück näherte, wehte der Wind ihm ihren Geruch in die Nase und plötzlich wollte er ihr viel lieber die Haare von den Schultern streifen und wieder die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Mit einem Knurren wandte er sich ab und marschierte ins Haus zurück.

* * *

Als sie einige Zeit später zu ihm stieß, brachte Granger den Geruch von blühenden Blumen und nahendem Sommer mit sich. Severus warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu und sah, dass sie ihn keines Blickes würdigte. Stattdessen ging sie zu einer Kommode, zog eine Schublade heraus, die sich ihm bei seiner flüchtigen Inspektion verweigert hatte, und kehrte mit drei Dingen in den Händen zum Tisch zurück. Nacheinander legte sie eine Phiole mit einem grasgrünen Trank, eine Rolle Pergament und ein Stück Holz, auf dem zwei Ringe steckten, auf die dunkle Holzoberfläche.

Severus betrachtete die drei Dinge mit skeptischer Miene. „Falls das ein Liebestrank, ein Ehegelöbnis und die passenden Ringe sein sollen, kann ich dir gleich versichern, dass dein Plan nicht funktionieren wird."

Sie lachte falsch auf, bevor sie sich setzte. „Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu ehelichen. Zumindest nicht bevor ich dir diese ungehobelte Art abgewöhnt habe."

„Das schaffst du nicht", erwiderte er genüsslich und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Eben."

Severus schürzte über ihre Schlagkräftigkeit die Lippen. „Erzählst du von alleine, oder soll ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Ersteres", entschied sie. „Während meines sechsten Schuljahres bist du für gut eine Woche verschwunden. Niemand wusste, was passiert war, auch wenn keiner das zugegeben hat. Man hat dir nach deiner Rückkehr nichts angemerkt. Zumindest nicht, wenn du es nicht wolltest."

„Als ob ich das jemals wollte...", murmelte Severus vernichtend. Doch sein Interesse war geweckt.

„Du hast es gewollt. Mir gegenüber. Zweimal."

Er spürte, wie seine Augen eine Nuance größer wurden, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ich habe in der Zeit danach lange überlegt, warum du es getan hast. Ich bin nie auf eine logische Antwort gekommen. Bis heute."

„Na, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt...", schnarrte er.

„Ich weiß, dass du durch diesen Zeitriss gegangen bist, weil du nicht wusstest, wie du Professor Dumbledore umbringen sollst. Er ist vermutlich der Einzige, der ganz genau wusste, wer du bist. Der Einzige, vor dem du dich nicht verstellen musst. Nach deiner Rückkehr hattest du dennoch genug Stärke, um es zu tun. Es muss also irgendetwas geschehen sein, dass dir Kraft gegeben hat. Hier." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, in dem sie ihn mit einem intensiven Blick bedachte. „Ich will nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich dir Kraft geben könnte. Aber du hast mich hergelockt. Es muss so sein."

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?"

Sie seufzte schwer und setzte sich bequemer hin. „Ich habe noch während meiner Schulzeit versucht herauszufinden, was da passiert ist. Du hast mich so merkwürdig angesehen und ich glaube gehört zu haben, wie du mir sagtest, dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll. Du hast mich mit meinem Vornamen angesprochen. Aber es konnte mir niemand bei diesem Rätsel helfen, also hab ich es aufgegeben. Mehrere Jahre lang hab ich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Bis ich eine Eule bekam, die mir dein Notizbuch gebracht hat. Du musst es zeitverzögert geschickt haben. Und an meine Adresse in London."

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Dennoch bedeutete er ihr mit einer kurzen Geste fortzufahren.

„Bei dem Datum deines Verschwindens stand nur 'Brora' und ich habe angefangen zu recherchieren. In Brora fand ich den Zeitriss. Es gibt dort nur eine Pension und die Frau, die diese Pension leitet, gab mir einen Stapel Bücher, den du dort einige Jahre zuvor für mich hinterlegt hast. Darin fand ich alles, was ich über Zeitrisse wissen musste. Wie du mich nach deiner Rückkehr behandelt hast und die Hinweise, die du mir zur richtigen Zeit hast zukommen lassen... Du wolltest, dass ich herkomme. Damit ich da bin, wenn du herkommst."

Als sie mit ihrem Bericht stoppte, riss Severus sich aus seiner Starre und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. War es wirklich möglich, dass er diese Dinge tun würde? Beziehungsweise getan hatte... Es war verrückt. Das, was sie ihm erzählte, lag in ihrer Vergangenheit und seiner Zukunft. Es lag in seiner Hand, ob es wieder so geschehen würde, oder ob sich die Dinge ganz anders entwickelten.

Aber konnte er die Dinge wirklich ändern? Für sie war es bereits geschehen...

Er spürte, wie es zwischen seinen Schläfen zu pochen begann. „Das ist absurd", murmelte er.

„Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung", hielt sie dagegen.

„Falsch! Jeder hätte mittels eines Vielsafttrankes meine Gestalt annehmen und diese Dinge tun können."

„Trotzdem bist _du_ hier und niemand anderes."

Dem konnte er nichts entgegensetzen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Gegenstände, die sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Wofür ist das alles?"

Sie straffte auf seine Frage hin ihre Haltung, ganz so, als würde sie sich für etwas Unangenehmes wappnen. „Der Trank ist ein Gegengift und auf dem Pergament ist ein Spruch, der den Stoffwechsel deines Körper ausreichend herabsetzt, um eine Chance zu haben."

„Eine Chance wofür?"

„Eine Chance, Naginis Biss zu überleben." Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, während sie auf seine Reaktion wartete.

„Nagini wird mich töten", schlussfolgerte Severus trocken.

„Nein, das wird sie nicht. Ich dachte, sie hätte es getan, aber..."

„Aber was?", zischte er gereizt.

Granger schluckte. „Ich war dabei, als du beim Endkampf gegen Voldemort von ihr angegriffen wurdest. Ich habe gesehen, wie du gestorben bist, nachdem du Harry alle Erinnerung gegeben hast, die er brauchte, um das große Ganze zu verstehen. Und trotzdem warst du nicht mehr da, als man dich holen wollte."

„Woher holen?"

„Aus der Heulenden Hütte. Dort hat Nagini dich im Auftrag Voldemorts getötet. Und Professor McGonagall hat mir am Tag drauf erzählt, dass du nicht mehr dort gewesen bist, als man dich holen wollte. Sie vermutete, dass du den Rachegelüsten der verbliebenen Todesser zum Opfer gefallen bist, aber ich weiß es besser. Du warst nicht mehr dort, weil du überlebt hast. Weil ich es in all den Jahren, die mir hier geblieben waren, gelungen war, dieses Gegengift zu brauen. Wenn du den Zauber sprichst, bevor du in die Heulende Hütte gehst, wird dein Körper das Gift langsam genug absorbieren, damit du das Gegengift nehmen kannst, sobald du wieder alleine bist. Du kannst den Krieg überleben. Wenn du es willst."

Ihre letzten Worte hatte sie sehr leise hinzugefügt und obwohl ihm dasselbe durch den Kopf gegangen war, zuckte er darüber leicht zusammen. „Wofür sollte ich überleben wollen?", fragte er leise.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann schob sie die Ringe in seine Richtung. „Das sind Anker. Wenn du einen davon trägst, wirst du an dem Punkt in der Zeit wieder aus dem Riss kommen, an dem ich das Gegenstück trage."

Severus hob seinen Blick von den schlichten Eisenringen und sah die junge Frau, die mit ihm das Bett geteilt hatte, mit gefurchter Stirn an. „Du bietest mir eine Zukunft?"

„Ja. Sofern du sie möchtest, wo sie doch in der Vergangenheit liegt." Sie lächelte flüchtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht", war seine ehrliche Antwort.

Granger nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Du kannst noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Aber bald musst du zurückkehren. Du hast eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Severus schnaubte. „Eine Aufgabe, von der ich nicht mal weiß, ob ich ihr gewachsen bin."

„Das bist du. Ich habe es erlebt." Sie griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand und obwohl er über diesen unerwarteten Körperkontakt zusammenzuckte, ließ er es geschehen.

* * *

Severus blieb noch weitere drei Tage und ließ sich von dem Alltag Grangers treiben. Er beobachtete sie bei ihrer Arbeit, begleitete sie ab und an ins Dorf und streifte oft stundenlang durch die Wälder. Dass er in seine Zeit zurückkehren würde, stand fest – auch wenn er diesen Umstand zu ignorieren versuchte. Die Frage, die er in dieser Zeit zu klären versuchte, war die, ob er danach wieder hierher kommen würde.

Er hatte noch keine klare Antwort darauf gefunden, als er ihr mitteilte, dass er sie am nächsten Tag verlassen würde. Doch den Ring nahm er mit sich, ebenso wie den Trank und den Zauberspruch, die sie für ihn entwickelt hatte.

Sie hingegen nahm nur eine Phiole mit sich, die einen Aufpäppeltrank enthielt. Severus hatte über die Irrationalität dieser Situation stumm den Kopf geschüttelt; da der Ring ihn an exakt den Zeitpunkt zurückbringen würde, an dem sie das Gegenstück trug, würde es für sie nicht einmal eine Minute dauern, bis er wieder aus dem Riss treten würde. Wenn er es denn tat.

Als er die Kirche in Brora verließ, regnete es in geraden Schnüren. Die Luft war zwar warm, dafür jedoch stickig und schwül. Er schlug seinen Umhang hoch, bevor er an die Grenze des Schlosses apparierte. In Gedanken war er noch immer bei dem kurzen Abschied, den er sich und Granger zugestanden hatte. Im warmen Licht der Frühlingssonne in einer Zeit, die über siebenhundert Jahre zurück lag. Seine Lippen kribbelten sehnsüchtig.

Während ihres Berichts hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er sie hier, als siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, anders behandeln könnte, als er es bisher getan hatte. Doch der Anblick ihres jungen, unwissenden Gesichts brachte ihn so aus dem Konzept, dass er kaum den Blick abwenden konnte, während sie in der ersten Stunde an ihm vorbei den Klassenraum betrat.

Albus erwartete keine Erklärung für sein Verschwinden, er suchte nicht einmal in Severus' Erinnerungen danach. Seine stille Akzeptanz war wie eine Entschuldigung für das, was er von Severus erwartete. Und der Tränkemeister ertappte sich mit jedem verstreichenden Tag häufiger dabei, dass er Granger vermisste.

Ihre entspannte Art, die Akzeptanz, mit der sie sich in diesen Plan gefügt hatte, für den sie letztendlich gemeinsam verantwortlich waren. Den Geruch ihrer Haare und das Gefühl ihrer Zunge auf seiner Haut.

Dass er wieder durch die Zeit reisen würde, entschied er allerdings erst an dem Tag, der später als Datum des Todes auf Albus' Grabstein stehen würde. Das Verlangen, seine Schülerin Granger um ein kleines bisschen mehr Kraft zu bitten, als er ihr nach der Sperrstunde über den Weg lief, war so heftig, dass er den Blick abwenden musste. Er war ihr Lehrer und so handelte er auch. Dennoch sprach er laut, als in seinem Kopf nur ein einziger Wunsch übrig blieb: „Pass auf dich auf, Hermine."

Damit er etwas hatte, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte.

* * *

Er hatte sie über ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, als er sich in die Kirche schleppte und erschöpft auf einer Bank zusammensackte. Sein Verstand hatte schon lange begonnen, ihn mit dem zu becircen, was er am meisten vermisste, es zu beschönigen und so etwas wie den Heiligen Gral daraus zu machen. Mehr als einmal hatte er im Laufe des letzten Schuljahres, das er als Schulleiter verbracht hatte, hier in der Kirche gestanden und gehofft, dass die Kraft, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, auch über die Distanz der Jahrhunderte zu ihm gelangen konnte.

Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

Dennoch war er geblieben und hatte seine Rolle gespielt. Er hatte Albus' Plan fortgeführt, soweit es in seiner Macht gelegen hatte. Erst in dieser Nacht hatte er angefangen, an seine eigene Zukunft zu denken.

Ihr Zauber war hervorragend, das Gegengift in seiner Wirkung unübertroffen. Dennoch machte ihm der Blutverlust zu schaffen, auch wenn er sich Dank seines herabgesetzten Stoffwechsels in Grenzen hielt.

Severus hob müde den Blick und betrachtete den flirrenden Riss. Der Weg dorthin – es waren vielleicht zwanzig Meter – kam ihm unüberwindbar vor.

Nach ein paar Minuten allerdings schnaubte er über sich selbst. Es hatte so vieles gegeben, das ihm unüberwindbar vorgekommen war. Nicht zuletzt die siebenhundert Jahre, die er schon einmal in die Vergangenheit gereist war.

Also stemmte er sich auf seine bebenden Beine und stolperte durch das Kirchenschiff. Immer wieder stützte er sich auf den Bänken rechts und links von ihm ab, erst die letzten Schritte musste er alleine bewältigen. Und er schaffte es.

Während er sich im Zeitriss befand, spürte er, wie der Ring an seinem Finger seine Macht entfaltete. Der Riss wollte ihn in die eine Richtung schleudern, der Ring zog ihn in eine gänzlich andere. Es war wie die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel, nur weniger angenehm.

Im nächsten Moment fiel er mit dem Gesicht ins Laub und gab ein dumpfes Stöhnen von sich. Erschöpft blieb er einfach liegen. Wenn er jetzt sterben sollte, dann hatte er wenigstens sein Ziel erreicht.

Doch er starb nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Zwei kräftige Hände drehten ihn auf den Rücken und flößten ihm einen Trank ein, den er auf blauen Dunst schluckte. Er schmeckte Kamille und ein paar andere Zutaten, deren Name ihm gerade entfallen war. Doch er wusste, dass die Komposition die richtige für seinen Zustand war. Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er wenigstens wieder genug Kraft, um seine Augen zu öffnen.

Sein Kopf lag im Schoß der Frau, die er seit einem Jahr mehr vermisst hatte, als es bei Lily jemals der Fall gewesen war. Sie sah aus wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie zurückgelassen hatte, und lächelte ihn an, als sie sah, dass er sie erkannte. Ihre Finger streichelten über seine schlecht rasierte Wange und sie murmelte etwas wie „Man muss die Gelegenheiten, die sich einem bieten, nutzen". Dann kam ihr Gesicht immer näher, bis sie ihn schließlich mit einem Kuss willkommen hieß.

Severus hustete leicht, nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Diese elende Schlange hatte ihm die Kehle zerrissen. Er hatte die Wunde nur bedingt heilen können, bevor er nach Brora appariert war. Aber es reichte, um ihn mit rauer, heiserer Stimme fragen zu lassen: „Und, wie hast du dir meine Zukunft jetzt im Einzelnen vorgestellt?"

Sie lachte leise über seine Frage. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch den einen oder anderen Kreuzzug, dem wir uns anschließen können."

Severus gab einen Ton von sich, der in besseren Zeiten mal ein Schnauben gewesen war. „Keine Kriege. Niemals wieder."

„Dann wirst du wohl viele langweilige Jahre vor dir haben. Mit einem Häuschen im Wald, einer sturen Frau und einem Tränkelabor nur für dich alleine. Und ab und zu für mich..."

Severus nickte und griff nach ihrer Hand, die noch immer an seinem Gesicht lag. „Das klingt... wirklich gut."

ENDE


	9. Überfällige Lektionen

Inspiriert von vielen, vielen Storys, die... _anders_ sind, als man es sich erhofft, hat das Rudel einen kleinen Kalender auf die Beine gestellt, in dem die typischen Klischees von Badfics parodiert werden sollen. Natürlich konnte ich auch da nicht widerstehen. ;)

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12**  
Spoiler:** keine**  
Inhalt:** Das Leben könnte so einfach sein - vorausgesetzt man hört nicht auf den Namen Nymphadora Tonks. Andernfalls bekommt man es schnell mal mit Dingen der irrwitzigen Art zu tun und muss feststellen, dass es tatsächlich Menschen gibt, die sich noch peinlicher verhalten als man selbst.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Tonks, Remus, Minerva und viele andere**  
Kommentar:** Meine Badfic-Klischees waren: 'Das Goldene Trio wird böse', 'alle Männer in Hogwarts sind schwul' und die nette kleine Zeichenerklärung am Anfang der Story. ;)

* * *

„Reden ist Silber..."

'...Buchreden Gold... '

_...und die Gedanken sind frei.

* * *

_

**Überfällige Lektionen

* * *

**

Nymphadora Tonks lächelte glücklich, als sie das Gleis 9¾ betrat; mehr Menschen auf so engem Raum hatte es wohl seit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft nicht mehr gegeben – und mehr Farben auch nicht. Aus reiner Sympathie wechselte ihre Haarfarbe von pink zu grün zu blau zu lila zu gelb zu grün – bis sie sich irgendwann auf einen regenbogenartigen Verlauf einpendelte. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, während sie sich zu Remus umwandte. „Ist das nicht wundervoll?"

Er nickte nur und versuchte, etwas von der Lebensfreude einzufangen, die sie versprühte wie ein Husselump das Wasser. So fröhlich hatte er sie die ganzen Weihnachtsferien über nicht gesehen.

„Lass uns nach unten gehen!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn eifrig die Stufen zum Gleis hinunter. Remus schaffte es gerade noch, ihren gewaltigen Schrankkoffer mit einem Zucken seiner Zauberstabspitze hinter sich her zu dirigieren. Die mit Eisen beschlagenen Ecken kollidierten dabei des Öfteren mit den Treppen und verursachten ein metallisches Klingen, das jedoch vom Lärm der Schülermengen verschluckt wurde.

Dora schlängelte sich durch die in Trauben stehenden Menschen, bis sie den einigermaßen freien Bereich direkt vor dem Zug erreicht hatte. Kurzzeitig tauchte sie in den Qualm der Lok ein, so dass er sie aus den Augen verlor. Das Erste, was er sah, nachdem er ihr folgte, war ihr strahlendes Lächeln, mit dem sie an der Tür zum ersten Waggon auf ihn wartete.

Als Remus stehen blieb und den Koffer neben ihnen absetzte, stolperte prompt ein etwa dreizehnjähriger Schüler in ihn hinein. Er musste sich am Handgriff des Ausstiegs neben sich festhalten, um Dora nicht direkt in die Arme zu purzeln. „'Tschuldigung!"

„Schon gut...", murmelte er resignierend und fand sich dann seiner kichernden Gefährtin gegenüber. „Nenn mir noch einmal deine Gründe dafür, als Lehrerin den Schülerzug zu benutzen, anstatt direkt nach Hogwarts zu apparieren."

Ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Es ist einfach toll, Remus. Der Geruch der Ledersitze, die schottische Landschaft, der Süßigkeitenwagen, der Trubel der Schüler... Ich würde nicht darauf verzichten wollen."

Remus schon, doch dieses Detail verschwieg er ihr. Wäre er damals vom gerade vergangenen Vollmond nicht noch so geschwächt gewesen, er wäre selbst appariert. Doch im Nachhinein war es wohl nicht schlecht gewesen, dass er sich im Zug aufgehalten hatte. Und obwohl der Krieg und damit die unmittelbare Gefahr nun vorüber waren, hatte Minerva auch keinerlei Einwände gegen Doras Wunsch gehabt.

„Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du nicht zusammen mit ihnen durch den Gang toben wirst", bat er nun und zog sie zum Abschied in seine Arme.

„Ich werde mich zurückhalten", versprach sie mit einer verräterischen Röte auf den Wangen. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Pflegezauber und Kirschen, als sie ihn küsste. Für einen kleinen Moment versank der Lärm auf dem Gleis und Ruhe legte sich auf sein Gemüt wie Watte.

Viel zu schnell musste er von ihr ablassen und um seine Fassung zurückzuerlangen, zog er ein Buch aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs. Zwar war es mit einer Schleife umwickelt, doch der dunkle Ledereinband wirkte nichtsdestotrotz abgegriffen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie, als er es ihr gab. Durch das Johlen und Kreischen einer Gruppe Jungs konnte er ihre Frage kaum verstehen.

„Es ist ein Brief darin", erklärte er mit lauter Stimme, „lies ihn im Zug."

Ein dankbares Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel und als sie mit der freien Hand durch seine Haare fuhr und ihn zu einem letzten Kuss an sich zog, rieselte eine feine Gänsehaut über Remus' Rücken.

* * *

Tonks rutschte mit dem Schuh über den feuchten Tritt der Kutsche und landete beinahe mit dem Hintern im Matsch, wäre da nicht eine große Hand gewesen, die sie im letzten Moment festhielt. Nichtsdestotrotz schrammte sie mit ihrem Arm am Schloss der Kutschentür entlang und spürte, wie sie sich die Haut aufriss.

„Alles in Ordnun'?", fragte Hagrid und seine Stimme, die irgendwo weit über ihr erklungen war, klang milde besorgt.

„Jaah, geht schon", erwiderte sie. Im spärlichen Licht der Laterne konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob ihr Umhang zerrissen war, doch sie spürte, dass ihr etwas Warmes den Arm hinablief.

_Wundervoll..._

Etwas lauter fragte sie den Wildhüter: „Weißt du, ob Madame Pomfrey schon im Schloss ist?" Sie könnte die Wunde auch selbst heilen, doch die Medihexe war geschickter. Narben hatte sie definitiv genug.

„Yar, is' gestern schon angekomm', um ihre Bestän'e aufzufüll'n."

„Gut." Ein trotz der misslichen Lage vorfreudiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Tonks' Gesicht.

_Was wäre das neue Jahr schon ohne einen Besuch im Krankenflügel?_ Madame Pomfrey würde die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen.

Der Metamorphmagus winkte Hagrid zu und lief rasch die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinauf. Sie beobachtete, wie Professor McGonagall die letzten Schüler zum Abendessen in die Große Halle scheuchte, während sie ihren Umhang trocknete und vom Schlamm befreite. Pünktlich zum Ende der Weihnachtsferien war es einige Grad wärmer geworden, so dass sie nun von einem klebrigen Schneeregen beglückt wurden.

Tonks' Laune konnte das jedoch nicht trüben. Sie presste den nun wieder trockenen Stoff des Umhanges gegen ihre Wunde und trat eilig den Weg in den Krankenflügel an. Vielleicht schaffte sie es dieses Mal, noch vor dem Nachtisch auf ihren Platz am Lehrertisch zu huschen.

Während sie auf einer der beweglichen Treppen wartete, bis sie Anschluss an das dritte Stockwerk bekam, schlug etwas Schweres gegen ihren Oberschenkel. Sie biss sich vergnügt auf die Unterlippe und tastete kurz nach dem Buch, das Remus ihr zum Abschied geschenkt hatte. Anscheinend hatte ihm das erste Halbjahr ohne sie in seiner Wohnung nicht übermäßig zugesagt; über das Buch konnte er ihr kleine Nachrichten schreiben, die nicht erst von einer Eule überbracht werden mussten. Und sie konnte ihm direkt antworten.

Natürlich hatte sie es im Zug sofort ausprobiert, doch eine Antwort hatte sie bisher noch nicht erhalten. Vermutlich hatte er es nach den Besorgungen, die heute auf dem Plan gestanden hatten, noch nicht geschafft, zu seinem Gegenstück zurückzukehren. Aber später an diesem Abend würde sie ihm wie gewöhnlich eine gute Nacht wünschen können.

Schließlich stieß sie mit der Schulter die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und stolperte in die steril anmutende Umgebung. „Hallo? Madame Pomfrey?" Die Medihexe lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper aus der Tür zum Büro und noch während ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten, strahlte Tonks sie mit einem breiten Lächeln an. „Ich bin wieder da!"

* * *

Als Tonks es endlich geschafft hatte, sich von der Medihexe zu verabschieden, beseitigte sie die Blutspuren auf ihrem Pullover mit einem Reinigungszauber und schaffte es zum Ende des Hauptganges in die Große Halle. Sie lief mit gemäßigtem Tempo durch die Reihen der Schülertische und setzte sich mit erhitzten Wangen neben Hagrid auf ihren Platz. „Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte sie.

„Nö, is' alles ruhig heut' Ab'nd."

Der Metamorphmagus ließ seine Blicke über die Menge schweifen. Als ruhig hätte sie das Treiben zwar nicht eben bezeichnet, aber größere Katastrophen schienen sich auch nicht anzubahnen. Also zog sie sich eine Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei heran und tat sich großzügig auf. Erst verspätet, nachdem ihre Atmung sich etwas beruhigt hatte, fiel ihr ein sonderbarer Geruch auf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn streckte sie ihre Nase in die Luft und schnüffelte. „Riechst du das auch?", fragte sie an den Wildhüter gewandt.

„Was'n?"

„Es riecht... Es riecht wie..." Sie schnüffelte nochmals. „Wie... Schwefel."

Sie blickte nach rechts zu Hagrid, doch dem Halbriesen schien nichts dergleichen aufzufallen. Daraufhin wandte sie sich Madame Hooch zu, die zu ihrer Linken saß und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte. „Das sind Sie, Miss Tonks. Ich nehme an, Sie waren bereits im Krankenflügel?" Die Frau mit dem Adlergesicht zog ihre Augenbraue in die Stirn, während Tonks rosa anlief.

„Es war glatt auf der Trittstufe der Kutsche", nuschelte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen unbelesen. Ein Grund mehr für uns, per Apparation anzureisen." Die grauen Augen blitzten vielsagend. „Über den Geruch brauchen Sie sich jedenfalls nicht wundern; Poppys Zauber haben diese spezielle Note. Deswegen sind sie so gut."

Tonks machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. _Ist mir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen._ Doch sie würde sich hüten, Madame Hooch zu widersprechen.

Eine Art der Zurückhaltung, die sie bald bereuen sollte...

* * *

Direkt am nächsten Tag hatte Tonks das zweifelhafte Vergnügen der Pausenaufsicht. Etwa gegen halb zehn begann es zu schneien. Gegen viertel vor zehn wurde aus dem Schnee ein Schneeregen. Zur Mittagspause um halb eins schließlich sanken die Temperaturen unter null, gerade so als hätte man das Thermostat des schottischen Winters einem kleinen Kind zum Spielen gegeben. Der nass-kalte Schneematsch gefror innerhalb von Minuten zu einer glatten Eisfläche, so dass die Ausgänge auf die Ländereien gesperrt werden mussten.

So kam es, dass man ihr Professor Sprout zur Seite stellte und die ältere Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde wies Tonks an, die Stockwerke eins bis vier zu überwachen, während sie sich um die Stockwerke fünf bis acht kümmerte. Sie duldete keinerlei Widerspruch.

Tonks' Gesicht nahm schon nach kurzer Zeit eine rote Färbung an. Nicht nur, weil sie von einem Klassenraum zum nächsten sprinten musste, um zumindest den Anschein zu erwecken, überall präsent zu sein, sondern vor allem, weil sie Dinge sah, die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben – und die Punktestände der einzelnen Häuser in den Keller.

„Mr Faulkner! Nehmen Sie _sofort_ die Hände unter dem Hemd von Mr Conelly heraus!", rief sie schon, als sie noch die halbe Treppe ins zweite Geschoss vor sich hatte. Doch sie hatte die grauenvolle Befürchtung, dass es für jeglichen Anstand zu spät wäre, wenn sie wartete, bis sie oben angelangt war. „Das gibt vierzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und dasselbe für Slytherin. Haben Ihre Eltern Ihnen nicht beigebracht, was Privatsphäre ist?"

Die beiden Schüler sahen mit hochroten Gesichtern und geschwollenen Lippen zu ihr auf, doch noch während sie unisono ein schuldbewusstest „Doch, Professor Tonks" murmelten, tasteten sie bereits nach der Hand des jeweils anderen.

„Schluss jetzt!", kiekste die ehemalige Aurorin und die beiden Jungs zuckten auseinander. „Wenn Sie schon die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können, dass tun Sie es wenigstens so, dass es nicht jeder sieht!" Sie gab den Schülern mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie gehen durften, und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, als sie beobachtete, wie sie in die erstbeste Besenkammer schlüpften.

_Ich glaub, ich bin im falschen Quidditchstadion!_

Schnaubend wirbelte Tonks auf dem Absatz herum und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf das nächste Klassenzimmer zu. Sie öffnete die Tür – und wäre am liebsten rückwärts wieder auf den Gang gestolpert.

Es hatte viele Situationen in ihrem Leben gegeben, in denen ihr die Worte gefehlt hatten. Für gewöhnlich merkte man das daran, dass sie zusammenhang- und vor allem sinnlose Dinge vor sich her murmelte, tiefrot anlief und hoffte, dass es niemandem auffiel (was besonders unpassend gewesen war, als sie ihren ersten Dieb festnehmen wollte). Doch während sie beobachtete, wie eine Gruppe Jungs sich gegenseitig mit Summen in zweistelliger Galleonen-Höhe überbot, nur damit der flachsblonde Mr Brown auch noch seine Boxershorts auszog, war sie absolut sprachlos.

Und nicht nur sie. Die Mädchen der Klasse standen in die hintere rechte Ecke des Raumes gedrängt, die Augen so groß wie Handteller und nicht wenige von ihnen mit tränennassen Gesichtern. Es war der erboste Ruf von Miss Dashwood, der den Metamorphmagus aus seiner Starre riss: „Wie kannst du mir das bloß antun, Devon?"

Devon, das war der Halbnackte am Lehrerpult.

„Bei Merlins Brusthaaren...", murmelte die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Prompt fand sie sich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit aller männlichen Anwesenden wieder. „Brusthaare? Wo?"

Tonks schauderte, schüttelte erneut den Kopf und war dankbar für ihr gutes Namensgedächtnis: „Mr Marley, Mr Donovan, Mr Reacock, Mr Rushton, Mr Hoskins, Mr Leachman, Mr Fairchild – zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff für jeden von Ihnen! Mr Roades, Mr Satchmore, Mr Graysmark, Mr Combe, Mr Badham, Mr Hathaway, Mr Neil, Mr Whitman – das gleiche gilt für Ravenclaw. Und was Sie betrifft, Mr Brown... Sie melden sich nach dem Abendessen bei Professor McGonagall im Büro. Ziehen Sie sich gefälligst wieder an!"

Widerstrebend kam Devon Brown ihrem Befehl nach und die restlichen Schüler setzten sich – da die Sensation des Tages offensichtlich vorbei war – murrend wieder an ihre Plätze. Nachdem der angehende Nudist auch seine Krawatte wieder gerichtet hatte, ging er durch die Reihen zurück zu seinem Tisch und zischte: „Ich will das Geld bis heute Abend!"

Tonks tat so, als hätte sie es nicht gehört und verließ das Klassenzimmer wieder. Heftig blinzelnd bereitete sie sich darauf vor, den Rundgang im dritten Stockwerk fortzusetzen.

* * *

„Ich _übertreibe_?", echote Tonks am Abend, als sich das Kollegium im Lehrerzimmer eingefunden hatte. „Ich bin heute in eine vierte Klasse gestolpert, in der einer der Jungs Geld dafür genommen hat, um sich _auszuziehen_. Der Sprung zur Prostitution ist von dort aus nicht mehr weit."

Professor Roalstad, der neue Kollege für Zaubertränke, lachte trocken auf. „Sie entdecken ihre Körper, Professor Tonks. Das ist keine Protitution, sondern ein völlig normaler Schritt in der Entwicklung zu einem Erwachsenen."

Die ehemalige Aurorin warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Professor McGonagall, doch die Direktorin konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger. Die gesamte Diskussion schien an ihr vorbeizuziehen wie ein schlechter Geruch. „Sie finden das also alles völlig normal", fasste sie ungläubig zusammen und als alle nickten – sogar Professor Binns – ließ sie sich kraftlos auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

_Entweder verliere ich den Verstand, oder alle anderen sind verrückt.

* * *

_

'Was genau meinst du mit _ausziehen_?', fragte Remus, als sie ihm über das Buch von den Geschehnissen berichtete.

'Das, was man im Allgemeinen damit meint. Er hat seine Kleidung abgelegt, ein Teil nach dem anderen. Wäre ich nur eine Minute später gekommen, hätte er nackt da vorne gestanden!' Selbst jetzt schnaufte sie noch über das Treiben der Schüler.

'Und die Kollegen fanden das nicht...' Für einen Moment stockten die wie von unsichtbarer Hand geschriebenen Worte. '...bedenklich?'

Tonks seufzte. 'Nein, gar nicht. Sag mir bitte, dass ich nicht überreagiere, oder ich kündige noch morgen.'

'So verlockend die Vorstellung auch ist: Du reagierst nicht über, Dora. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht.'

Sie lächelte flüchtig. 'Darin sind wir uns dann einig. Was meinst du, wo soll ich anfangen nachzuforschen?'

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Remus' Antwort auf dem gelblichen Pergament erschien. 'Ich würde bei Hermine ansetzen. Sie, Harry und Ron haben für gewöhnlich einen guten Riecher, wenn es um sonderbare Geschehnisse in Hogwarts geht.'

'Stimmt. Da hätte ich auch von alleine drauf kommen können', schrieb sie zurück und verdrehte über sich selbst die Augen.

'Es war ein anstrengender Tag', erwiderte Remus diplomatisch und am liebsten hätte sie ihn dafür geküsst.

Doch auch ohne dem schaffte er es, dass sich ihre rotierenden Gedanken etwas beruhigten und als sie die Kerze auf ihrem Schreibtisch löschte und sich ins Bett legte, breitete sich nicht nur Wärme, sondern auch ein Mantel aus schwerer Müdigkeit über ihr aus.

* * *

Die Ruhe, an der Remus sie hatte teilhaben lassen, verschwand schlagartig, als sie am nächsten Tag Hermine Granger entdeckte. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit fand Tonks sich rücklings von einer Sprachlosigkeit angegriffen und ausgeknockt.

Dieses bemerkenswerte Mädchen, die Jahrgangsbeste, die beste Freundin des Kriegshelden Harry Potter – sie saß in einer Gruppe aus Slytherins, auf dem Schoß eines eben solchen, und hatte einen Fuß auf die Schulter eines Hufflepuff gestellt, während sie mit ihrer Zunge anscheinend den Job ihrer Eltern zu erfüllen versuchte.

„Miss... uhm... Granger?", brachte Tonks nach einigen Momenten hervor. Bisher hatte keiner der Schüler Notiz von ihr genommen. Sie saßen einfach da, nebeneinander auf der Bank in der Eingangshalle, teilweise knutschend, teilweise gaffend, und benutzten den Erstklässler zu ihren Füßen als besseren Hocker.

Widerwillig löste Hermine ihren Mund von den Lippen ihres... Aktivitätspartners und als Tonks erkannte, mit wem sie das Vergnügen hatte, spürte sie auch den Rest dessen, was sie für ein adäquates Weltbild gehalten hatte, zusammenbrechen. Es handelte sich um Miss Blaise Zabini.

„Professor Tonks?", fragte Hermine in diesem Moment und sah sie mit einem genervten Ausdruck an, den sie nicht einmal nach mehreren Stunden intensiven Lernens mit Ron jemals auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„Könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen stand die Jüngere von Blaises Schoß auf und folgte ihr in eine ruhigere Ecke der Eingangshalle. „Worum geht es?"

„Worum es..." Tonks schnaufte. „Muss ich das wirklich erklären?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Offensichtlich. Gedankenlesen wurde uns bisher noch nicht beigebracht. Das heißt... Harry könnte es vielleicht, wenn Snape sich geschickter angestellt hätte." Sie stemmte nachdenklich die Hände in die Seiten.

Der Metamorphmagus verbot es sich, auf diese Äußerung einzugehen: „Du sitzt mit einer Gruppe Slytherins in der Eingangshalle, tust Dinge, bei denen ich in deinem Alter sogar im Dunkeln rot geworden wäre und triezt noch dazu einen Erstklässler! Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?"

Ihr Gegenüber lachte spöttisch auf. „Wenn du solche Dinge tun würdest, würdest du noch heute rot anlaufen."

„Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache", zischte Tonks, während ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Überhaupt, seit wann stehst du auf Mädchen?" Sie gestikulierte zu Blaise hinüber, die das Ganze mit schmalen Augen beobachtete. Ihr Fuß stand mittlerweile auf dem Kopf des Erstklässlers.

„Hey, Blaises Geschlecht ist noch nicht endgültig geklärt! Und bis es soweit ist, werde ich meine Besitzansprüche über ihn... sie... wie auch immer... geltend machen. Im Moment ist es für ein Mädchen in Hogwarts nicht gerade leicht, einen willigen Kerl zu finden."

„Was ist mit Ron?", kiekste die ehemalige Aurorin.

„Hat sich von mir getrennt, als er seine Leidenschaft für Markus Flint entdeckt hat", erwiderte Hermine, als würde sie über den Ausgang eines Quidditchspiels reden. Dabei betrachtete sie ihre schwarz lackierten Fingernägel und gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich. „Er sitzt übrigens auch in dieser schändlichen Gruppe und tut Dinge, bei denen du rot werden würdest." Sie deutete auf die Silhouetten zweier Schüler, die sich in die hinterste Ecke der Sitzgruppe gedrängt hatten und auf diese Entfernung nicht mehr klar voneinander zu trennen waren. „Und Harry hat sich mal wieder das Beste geschnappt." Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen wanderten ihre Blicke zu ihrem besten Freund und dessen neuem Partner, Draco Malfoy. Sie saßen im Zentrum der Gruppe, Harrys Hand in den blonden Haaren des anderen vergraben. Ihre verschlagenen Blicke schlugen jeden in die Flucht, der es wagte, dem Erstklässler zu nahe zu kommen.

„Bei Merlin...", hauchte Tonks. „Habt ihr denn alle den Verstand verloren?"

„Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, ging es meinem Verstand bestens. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Millicent Bullstrode, das elende Flittchen, macht sich an Blaise ran." Ohne auf eine Genehmigung von Tonks zu warten, wirbelte Hermine herum und stürmte zu der Gruppe der Teenager zurück.

Fassungslos stand Tonks mitten in der Eingangshalle und stellte fest, dass ihr der Appetit auf das Frühstück vergangen war.

_Ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer, schlage meinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Wand und wenn dann immer noch alles so ist wie jetzt, schreie ich._

Zuvor jedoch schob sie die zahlreichen Füße vom Körper des Erstklässlers, zog den Jungen auf die Beine und gab ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er besser die Flucht ergreifen sollte. „Ein Wort", mahnte sie, als die Teenager empört Luft holten, „und ich sorge höchstpersönlich für euren Rauswurf!"

Nachdem sie den sich anbahnenden Protest verhindert hatte, wandte Tonks ihre Schritte zurück zu den Lehrerquartieren. „Wenn ich diejenige bin, die vernünftig ist, dann stimmt etwas ganz Entscheidendes nicht", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, doch eine Dame im Portrait zu ihrer Rechten nickte heftig und wedelte sich sprachlos Luft ins puterrote Gesicht.

* * *

'Es gibt irgendjemanden in Hogwarts, der sich einen Spaß daraus macht, alle an der Nase herumzuführen', war das einzige, was Remus ihr antwortete, nachdem sie ihm panisch die Situation geschildert hatte.

'Ich bin mir mittlerweile nicht sicher, ob ich mich freuen oder es bedauern soll, dass es mich nicht getroffen hat', erwiderte Tonks. Sie hatte trotz aller Verlockungen davon abgesehen, eine genauere Bekanntschaft mit der Wand einzugehen; die Steine sahen ziemlich hart aus.

'Viel interessanter ist die Frage, warum es dich _nicht_ getroffen hat.'

'Irgendeine Idee?'

Für einige Moment passierte nichts auf dem Papier. Dann schrieb Remus eine Frage: 'Warst du von Anfang an beim Abendessen am Sonntagabend?'

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, während sie ihm von ihrer Verletzung und dem ersten Besuch bei Madame Pomfrey berichtete. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte Remus ein Gespür für die Dinge, die sie gerne vor ihm verheimlicht hätte.

'Gut. Ich habe eine Theorie. Geh zu Poppy und versuch herauszufinden, ob sie sich ebenfalls verändert hat. Wenn nicht, erzähle ich dir mehr.'

'Wenn ich nicht so verzweifelt wäre, würde ich mich weigern. Geheimniskrämer!'

Sie konnte sein Lächeln direkt vor sich sehen, als er antwortete: 'Ich liebe dich auch, Dora.'

* * *

„Wenn du irgendeine Verletzung hast, die sich unterhalb der Gürtellinie befindet, kannst du direkt wieder gehen!"

„So charmant haben Sie mich noch nie begrüßt", erwiderte Tonks trocken. Mit skeptischen Blicken sah sie sich im Krankenflügel um, doch sie konnte weder knuschende Jungs noch weinende Mädchen entdecken. Es war, als hätte sie eine Blase der Ordnung betreten. In ihr regte sich ein letzter Funken Hoffnung, als sie sich wieder auf Madame Pomfrey konzentrierte.

„Worum geht es?" Die Medihexe schien unwesentlich besänftigt angesichts der Tatsache, dass Tonks anscheinend nicht aus gesundheitlichen Gründen hier war. Nichtsdestotrotz merkte man ihr die Fassungslosigkeit deutlich an.

„Um den Irrsinn, der in Hogwarts ausgebrochen ist."

Madame Pomfrey gab einen jaulenden Ton von sich, den Tonks so noch niemals zuvor vernommen hatte – außer in den letzten Tagen aus ihrem eigenen Mund. „Ich dachte schon, ich wäre die Einzige, die hier noch bei klarem Verstand ist. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was ich seit gestern alles gesehen habe. Das ist Stoff für eine ganze Reihe von Horrorgeschichten!" Die Ältere winkte sie hinüber zum Büro und als Tonks die schmale Tür erreicht hatte, standen bereits zwei Gläser mit einer mahagonifarbenen Flüssigkeit auf der mit Pergamenten übersähten Schreibtischplatte. „Ein echter Amontillado", erklärte die Medihexe, „genieße ihn!"

Während sie den Sherry trank, als wäre es Wasser, wagte Tonks es nur zögernd, überhaupt daran zu nippen. Er war trocken und der pikante Geschmack hatte etwas Nussiges. Sie stellte ihr Glas beinahe unberührt zurück.

„Also, was sollen wir tun?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich hab Remus erzählt, was hier vorgeht, und er hat mir aufgetragen herauszufinden, ob Sie sich auch verändert haben. Ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit der Anwesenheit beim Begrüßungsessen am Sonntagabend zu tun. Ich wusste gleich, dass der Schwefelgeruch nichts mit Ihnen zu tun hat."

Die Medihexe zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Wenn das so ist, werde ich mich niemals wieder über eine deiner Verletzungen beschweren." Sie goss sich noch einmal nach und prostete ihr zu.

* * *

Tonks hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und versuchte erfolglos, sich die kurzen Haare ins Gesicht fallen zu lassen.

'Nimm eine Brille! ', hatte er geschrieben.

_Pah! Das ist ja auch so unauffällig..._

Dennoch war sie seinem Befehl gefolgt, hatte eine Buchstütze in eine Sehhilfe verwandelt und diese dann mit dem Zauber belegt, den Remus ihr genannt hatte. Er vermutete einen Verwirrzauber hinter den Geschehnissen, gesprochen am Sonntagabend beim Essen, als so viele Schlossbewohner wie möglich zusammen im selben Raum waren. Für gewöhnlich hafteten die Spuren eines solchen Zaubers noch Tage später an demjenigen, der ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Die Brille sollte ihr nun ermöglichen, eben jene Spuren zu sehen.

Der Wunsch, dieses Gruselkabinett so schnell wie möglich wieder in das alte Hogwarts zu verwandeln, änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass Tonks sich mit dieser Brille auf der Nase fühlte, als hätte man ihr mit Zauberfarbe das Gesicht bemalt.

So atmete sie erleichtert auf, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte: eine dunkle Ecke in der Eingangshalle, verborgen hinter einer Rüstung und geschützt durch eine dauerhaft offen stehende Tür, die den Gang in die Kerker freigab. Von hier aus hatte sie einen hervorragenden Blick auf die Große Halle; denn wer auch immer sie an der Nase herumführte, er musste irgendwann etwas essen.

Seufzend sank sie an der Wand zu Boden und schielte mit schief gelegtem Kopf am Bein der Rüstung vorbei.

_Merlin, ich hasse Observierungen.

* * *

_

Tonks legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter und nachdem es sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, fragte sie mit ernster Miene: „Wissen Sie, warum ich meinen Beruf als Aurorin aufgegeben habe und nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, Miss Callahan?"

Die langen hellblonden Haare hüpften, als Maire Callahan den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Professor Tonks."

„Ich wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken müssen, wer was angestellt hat."

Die Zweitklässlerin aus dem Hause Ravenclaw blinzelte mehrmals, während Tonks die Brille abnahm und in ihrem Umhang verstaut. Sie sagte jedoch nichts.

„Was meinen Sie, gibt es da etwas, das Sie mir erzählen wollen?"

Maire senkte den Blick. Dann wirbelte sie urplötzlich herum und lief davon, flink wie eine Katze. Ihre Haare flatterten hinter ihr her.

„Verdachtsmomente, Observierungen, Verfolgungen... Wozu bin ich überhaupt hergekommen?", seufzte der Metamorphmagus und warf die Hände in die Luft. Dann fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal und lief dem Mädchen hinterher.

Sie musste zahlreichen Schülern ausweichen, die sich so kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn gezwungenermaßen in die Klassenräume trollten. Peeves flog ihr in den Weg und nahm ihr die Sicht, bis Tonks sich unter ihm weg duckte und ihn mit einem gezielten Fluch in den nächsten Gang beförderte. Sir Cadogan war auf sein Pferd gesprungen, als er sie hatte kommen sehen, und fegte durch die Gemälde, um Teil der Verfolgungsjagd zu sein. Maire riss an der Hand einer Rüstung und ließ sie damit auf den Flur krachen, um Tonks den Weg zu versperren. Womit das Mädchen nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Tonks ein unerwartetes Geschick an den Tag legte, wenn es darum ging, jemandem auf den Fersen zu bleiben; ihre sonstige Ungeschicklichkeit war vielleicht der kosmische Ausgleich dafür.

Nichtsdestotrotz jagte Maire sie quer durch fünf Stockwerke und trieb der ehemaligen Aurorin so gehörig den Schweiß auf die Stirn, ehe Tonks ihren flatternden Umhang zu fassen bekam und die Zwölfjährige stolpernd zum Stehen kam.

„Glaubst du... wirklich... du kannst... mir hier... entkommen?", japste die Lehrerin, während sie sie am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Einen Versuch war es wert." Maire schien nicht im Mindesten erschöpft.

* * *

„Ich habe zwei Brüder und drei Schwestern. Mein ältester Bruder, Kyle, ist nur noch selten zu Hause. Er hat eine Familie oben in Derry. Er war über die Feiertage zu Besuch und hat mir gezeigt, wie ich es machen muss", erklärte Maire etwa zehn Minuten später, nachdem Tonks sie in ihr Büro gebracht und mit einer Tasse Tee versorgt hatte.

„Warum hast du es gemacht?"

Das Mädchen schnaubte. „Ich wollte ein bisschen Spaß haben..."

„Weißt du, andere haben Spaß, wenn sie sich ein Quidditchspiel ansehen. Oder wenn sie selber spielen. Oder wenn sie mit ihren Freunden unterwegs sind. Oder wenn sie ein Buch lesen. Eine ganze Schule mutwillig ins Chaos zu stürzen, sprengt den Rahmen etwas."

Maires Gesicht zeigte nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Röte, während sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Die anderen interessiert der Rahmen doch auch nicht."

„Was meinst du?"

Die Schülerin presste ihre ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen fest aufeinander und starrte Tonks aus ihren grünen Augen böse an. „Ich meine, dass sie alle behaupten, ich würde auf Mädchen stehen, nur weil ich meine Cousine getröstet habe. Ich meine, dass die Jungs mich seitdem aufziehen und die Mädchen mich schneiden. Sogar in meinem Schlafsaal! Sie lassen mich morgens nicht mal ins Bad, bevor sie fertig sind." Wut verzerrte die feinen Gesichtszüge, von Tränen keine Spur.

„Warum hast du niemandem von den Lehrern etwas gesagt?"

Sie lachte freudlos auf. „Wissen Sie denn nicht, was mit den Petzen passiert?"

Tonks senkte den Blick. Natürlich wusste sie das. Als sie das Mädchen wieder ansah, hatte sie jegliche Spuren von Mitleid aus ihrem Gesicht verbannt. „Trotzdem musst du den Zauber wieder aufheben, Maire."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollte ich sowieso. Sonst ergibt das Ganze ja keinen Sinn."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn angesichts dieser unerwarteten Antwort.

Ungefragt präzisierte Maire: „Die Jungs sollen sich vor Scham nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können und die Mädchen sollen wissen, wie es ist, wenn man abgeschoben wird."

_Ein beeindruckender Racheplan für ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen._

„Ich werde den Zauber heute Abend aufheben. Dann werden sie alle wissen, wer am längeren Hebel sitzt." Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen.

„Du willst ihnen sagen, dass du es warst?"

„Natürlich. Sonst ergibt es doch keinen Sinn." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Metamorphmagus schürzte die Lippen. „Ich denke, das solltest du dir gut überlegen."

Eine Spur Unsicherheit huschte über die grünen Augen. „Warum?"

„Weißt du denn nicht, was mit den Stärkeren passiert, wenn sie plötzlich wieder die Schwachen sind?"

* * *

An diesem Abend saß Tonks mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in der Großen Halle und löffelte ihren Pudding. Noch gebärdeten sich die Schüler wie die Irren, doch schon bald würde das alles ein Ende haben. Und da sie sich dieser Tatsache sicher war, genoss sie das Schauspiel, als wäre es ein grandioses Bühnenstück.

Die Jungs sämtlicher Häuser konnten kaum die Finger voneinander lassen und wurden von den nach wie vor entsetzten Mädchen sporadisch zur Raison gerufen. Hin und wieder ertönte ein Aufschrei von einem der Tische, Tonks konnte von einer Gryffindor den Vorwurf „Er ist eine verdammte Schlange, du Idiot!" vernehmen, sowie von einer Ravenclaw die Frage „Warum gibst du dich mit dem Deppen aus Hufflepuff ab?".

Die anderen Kräfte des Lehrkörpers hingegen konzentrierten sich mit weltfremder Intensität auf ihr Essen, empfanden weder die knutschenden Jungs, noch die weinenden Mädchen als sonderbar. Nicht einmal Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sonst oftmals im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit standen, konnten sich heute gegen ihre Mitschüler durchsetzen.

Lediglich Tonks betrachtete sie mit nachdenklicher Besorgnis. Das Gebahren der drei war teilweise durch das erklärbar, was Maire ihr über den Zauber erzählt hatte. Rons Trennung von Hermine und Harrys Verlangen nach Dracos nacktem Oberkörper jedenfalls. Wovon sie nichts erzählt hatte, war die plötzliche Rücksichtslosigkeit jeglichen Schulregeln gegenüber.

Der Metamorphmagus runzelte die Stirn, blickte einmal nach rechts und einmal nach links. Als sie überzeugt war, dass ihre Kollegen nicht einmal einen Todesserangriff direkt vor dem Lehrertisch zur Kenntnis nehmen würden, stieß sie ihr Messer vom Tisch und tauchte mit einem falschen „Ups!" unter die weiße Decke.

Maire blickte ihr überrascht entgegen. „Was wollen _Sie_ denn hier unten?", zischte das blonde Mädchen.

„Ich hab da noch eine Frage", erwiderte Tonks und kauerte sich neben die Schülerin, die durch eine Lücke zwischen zwei Tischdecken die letzten Minuten des Treibens beobachtete.

„Man sollte als Schüler Geld dafür verlangen, die stupiden Lehrerfragen zu beantworten."

„Im nächsten Leben vielleicht", erwiderte die Ältere leichthin, während sie einem Fuß von Hagrid auswich. Auf den genervten Blick Maires hin kehrte sie dann zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuchs unter dem Tisch zurück: „Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger."

Maire verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon dabei bin, überfällige Lektionen zu erteilen, kann ich ihnen auch gleich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass sie nichts Besseres sind, nur weil sie am Sturz von Du-weißt-schon-wem beteiligt waren. Vor allem dieses allwissende Getue von Hermine nervt gewaltig!"

Tonks lächelte milde und stieß die Schülerin sachte gegen die Schulter. „Versuch's doch beim nächsten Mal lieber erst mit einem Gespräch, bevor du deinen Zauberstab zückst."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, so ein Vorgehen hat Aussicht auf Erfolg?"

„Soll schon vorgekommen sein", nickte die Ältere. Als Maire erneut seufzte, ruckte sie mit dem Kopf zum Spalt in den Tischdecken. „Na los, bring es hinter dich."

Obwohl dieser Schritt zu ihrem eigenen Plan gehört hatte, huschte eine Spur Unwillen über Maires Gesicht. Es kostete sie sichtlich Mühe, sich zusammen zu reißen und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes zu heben. Doch aus ihrer Stimme klang eine gewisse Erleichterung, als sie sagte: „_Finite incantatem!_"

* * *

ENDE


	10. Secret Place

Auf fanfiktion. de gibt es eine Tabelle, ähnlich der, die ich unter dem Titel 'Senseless Pretending' selbst hier veröffentliche, allerdings mit 120 Stichwörtern, zu denen man Geschichten schreiben soll. Für einen weiteren Kalender hat das Rudel sich Stichwörter aus eben dieser Tabelle ausgesucht und Storys mit exakt 500 Wörtern dazu geschrieben. Dieses ist der erste meiner Beiträge.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Inhalt:** Es gibt Situationen, da muss man für eine Freundschaft etwas aufgeben.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Ron, Hermine/Severus  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

**Secret Place

* * *

**

Auf der Treppe zum Astronomieturm gibt es eine Nische in der Wand. Ein Vorhang verdeckt den Eingang, zwei Zentauren blicken darauf in die Sterne. Hermine stand einmal davor, als wir Lavender Brown nach einer stundenlangen Suchaktion verheult genau dahinter gefunden hatten. 'Bereust du es, Wahrsagen geschmissen zu haben, jetzt wo Firenze unterrichtet?', fragte ich. Sie sagte 'Ach was! Ich wüsste nur gerne, warum man sich dahinter verstecken sollte. Das macht doch nichts besser'. Meine Stichelei 'Lies doch in der _'Geschichte Hogwarts'_ nach' ließ sie lächeln. 'Das Buch hilft mir auf jeden Fall mehr als du'.

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es getan hat. Nachgelesen meine ich. Zwei Tage später fanden wir heraus, dass sie versuchte, Severus 'die Fledermaus' Snape rumzukriegen. Da war die Nische unwichtig.

Ginny sagt 'Du führst dich kindisch auf!'. Ich sage 'Mir wird schon beim Gedanken an Hermine mit diesem schleimigen Idioten schlecht!'. Ihr Vorwurf 'Du bist bloß eifersüchtig' trifft mitten ins Schwarze. 'Ich liebe sie' erkläre ich, obwohl es mir peinlich ist. Ich will nicht mit meiner Schwester _darüber_ reden. Aber ich will noch weniger, dass meine Schwester wütend auf mich ist. Sie sagt 'Wenn du sie liebst, dann hör auf ihr wehzutun. Diese Sache ist schwierig zu verstehen für uns alle, aber am meisten leidet Hermine'.

Was Ginny damit meinte, verstehe ich erst jetzt, wo ich den Vorhang zur Seite schiebe und meine leuchtende Zauberstabspitze in die Dunkelheit halte. Hermine reißt die Hände vor ihr verweintes Gesicht.

„_Nox!_" Ich klettere zu ihr in die Nische. Wir sitzen dicht nebeneinander in der Dunkelheit. Ihre Schulter berührt meine, in meinem Magen kribbelt es.

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum man sich hier versteckt", flüstert sie irgendwann.

„Warum?"

„Hier ist es, als würde man nicht existieren. Und wenn man nicht existiert, kann einem niemand wehtun."

_Snape._ „Soll ich ihn verhexen?"

„Nein."

„Soll ich ihn verpetzen?"

„Merlin, nein!"

Sie spricht erst viel später wieder: „Es tut mir leid, Ron."

„Ähm... schon okay?"

Teufel, wofür entschuldigt sie sich?

„Du weißt nicht was, hm?"

„Ähm..."

Sie seufzt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Wegen _Snape_." Sie schnieft. „Aber es fühlt sich an, als würde etwas in mir zerreißen, wenn ich ihn aufgebe. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Oh ja.

„Hm", mache ich. „Was hat die Fledermaus getan, dass du hier sitzt und heulst?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so, Ron."

„Nun sag schon!"

„Er hat gesagt, ich wäre zu jung und würde nicht annäherend seinem Reifegrad entsprechen."

Ich erinnere mich daran, warum ich Snape hasse. Warum ich um nichts in der Welt möchte, dass sie... und er...

„Willst du das auf dir sitzen lassen?"

Sie zuckt mit der Schulter, die meine berührt. „Muss ich wohl. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr."

In der Dunkelheit suche ich ihre Hand, finde erst ihre Brust, rufe „Tut mir leid!", als sie quietscht. Dann sind ihre Finger in meiner Hand. „Ich geb dir was von meiner Kraft."

Als sie meine Hand drückt und leise „Danke!" sagt, da spüre ich es. Ich spüre, wie etwas in mir zerreißt.


	11. Black and Blue

Mein zweiter Beitrag zum 500-Wörter-Kalender des Rudels.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Inhalt:** Es sind nicht immer zwangsweise die Freunde, die einem weiterhelfen.**  
****Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Luna, Severus  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

**Black and Blue  


* * *

**

Sie sind wie Nachtschwarz und Himmelblau.

Er in seinen dunklen Roben, seinem dunklen Kerker, mit den dunklen Haaren und den schwarzen Augen.

Sie mit ihrer blassen Haut, ihrer Tierliebe, ihren bunten T-Shirts und den blonden Haaren. _Ihre_ Augen sind wie Aquamarine.

Als Assistentin von Hagrid hatte Luna von Anfang an die besten Chancen, im Mittelpunkt von Snapes Spott zu landen. Das war sogar ihr erster Gedanke gewesen, nachdem sie die Zusage von Direktorin McGonagall gelesen hatte.

Severus Snape, unfreiwillig als Romantiker bloßgestellt, widerwillig nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, bereitwillig zur sarkastischen Hochform aufgelaufen. In ihrem Kopf ist er wie eine Tierart, die es zu erforschen gilt. Die Metamorphose des Spions, der sich nach dem Abschluss des Jungen-der-lebt ein neues Opfer suchen muss.

Luna hat nicht direkt 'Hier!' geschrien, aber der Platz in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe am Lehrertisch hatte in etwa denselben Effekt.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihm vorbei nach dem Kaffe, der Marmelade oder dem von ihm verhassten Orangensaft greift, sagt er Dinge wie 'Ich halte nichts davon, Ihre verdreckte Robe im Gesicht zu haben, Miss Lovegood!'.

Meistens schaut sie ihn dann auf diese verklärte Weise an, die ihm vielleicht unheimlich ist, und entgegnet etwas wie 'Ein Glück, dass meine Robe frisch gewaschen ist, nicht wahr?'. Es ist leicht, sich am voll besetzten Frühstückstisch nicht von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen.

Eine Herausforderung ist es dagegen, wenn er mit bedrohlicher Eleganz über die Ländereien schreitet, während die Sonne gerade aufgeht und Luna alleine ist mit dem Feuer und dem Flohpulver, aus dem sie eine Ashwinderin für die erste Stunde züchten soll. Gerade als er an ihr vorbeigeht und vielleicht auf dem Weg ist in den Verbotenen Wald, kriecht die aschgraue Schlange aus den Flammen. Snape weicht zurück und in das Nachtschwarz mischt sich das Glitzern der Angst, seine Hand zuckt in Richtung der Narbe an seinem Hals. Erst spät findet er seine Fassung wieder, zückt den Ebenholzzauberstab und friert die Schlange ein, die daraufhin sofort zu Staub zerfällt.

Er sieht Luna an. Sein Zauberstab zittert. Eine Windböe zerzaust ihre blonden Haare. Für einen Moment ist es absolut still zwischen ihnen.

„Es wird besser", sagt sie schließlich.

„Sagt wer?", fragt er nur, anstatt sie zu maßregeln.

Sie öffnet ihren Umhang und zieht den knallroten Pullover hoch, bis er die verzweigte, wulstige Narbe auf ihrem Bauch sehen kann. „Ich war acht, als ich von einer Runespoor gebissen wurde. Der kritisierende ihrer drei Köpfe war überzeugt, dass es keine Klapperschlichtlinge gibt."

Snape schnaubt, als glaube er, sie würde ihm eine Lüge auftischen. Doch Lunas Blick bleibt ernst und dann schluckt er. „Wie lange?"

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und zieht sich wieder an. „Ein paar Jahre. Mittlerweile macht es mir nichts mehr aus."

Der Tränkemeister nickt ihr so etwas wie einen Dank zu, dann setzt er seinen Weg fort. Und Luna beginnt von Neuem, eine Ashwinderin zu züchten.

Man hatte ihr beigebracht, dass Nachtschwarz und Himmelblau nicht viel gemeinsam haben. Aber sie hatte ja noch nie viel von den Wahrheiten anderer gehalten.


	12. Der lange Weg zurück

So, mit diesem Oneshot bin ich für's Erste wieder up-to-date. Er entstand für den Weihnachtskalender 2010 des Rudels.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Inhalt:** Der australische Regenwald scheint ein optimaler Ort, um unbemerkt zu leben, wenn man eigentlich tot sein sollte. Doch Severus muss feststellen, dass auch die geringste Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwann einmal eintritt.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood  
**Kommentar:** HG/SS schreibt jeder, deswegen schreib ich mal was anderes. Flames und Morddrohungen bitte per PM, sie werden auch alle beantwortet. :D  
Betagelesen hat EmilyLaing, vielen Dank dafür!  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

**Der lange Weg zurück

* * *

**

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape!"

Der gleichmäßige Fluss meiner Gedanken geriet ins Stocken, als die helle Stimme in ihn eintauchte wie in sonnenerwärmtes Wasser. Ich blinzelte mehrmals und wandte den Kopf, um über meine Schulter nach hinten sehen zu können. Da stand sie tatsächlich, die aschblonden Haare zerzaust und mit diesem realitätsfernen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das ich immer irgendwie als besorgniserregend empfunden habe – mitten im australischen Regenwald. Luna Lovegood. Und ihre Stimme klang so beiläufig, als wäre sie mir gerade in einem von Hogwarts Fluren über den Weg gelaufen vor einer Ewigkeit, die nicht länger als zehn Jahre her war.

„Miss Lovegood", erwiderte ich und wandte mich wieder dem Holz zu, das ich mit meinem Zauberstab zerkleinerte und schrumpfte, bis es in die Tasche passte, die ich über der Schulter trug. Wenn sie nichts Sonderbares fand an einer Begegnung wie dieser, vielleicht würde sie dann einfach weitergehen, wenn ich ebenso alltäglich darauf reagierte.

Dummerweise ging diese Rechnung nicht auf. Sie bewegte sich knackend durch das unwegsame Gelände, das weit ab von den Wanderwegen für die Touristen lag. Nicht einmal die Ranger des Nationalparks drangen bis hierher vor. Schließlich blieb sie neben mir stehen. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, Sie hier zu treffen."

„Tatsächlich?" Ich sah sie nicht an.

„Wie lebt es sich denn so tot?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn angesichts dieser Frage. „Bestens." Dann huschte mein Blick über ihre Füße, die nur einen Meter von mir entfernt im Farn verschwanden, und ich sah einen großen feucht-dunklen Fleck auf ihrer Hose. „Aber das werden Sie wohl bald selbst herausfinden."

Als sie mich fragend anschaute, deutete ich mit der Spitze meines Zauberstabes auf den Fleck. „Oh, das... Ich denke nicht, dass die Schlange mir etwas Böses wollte, als sie zubiss."

„Ja", entgegnete ich, „an der Nahrungssuche ist schließlich nichts auszusetzen."

„Genau das sage ich auch immer." Sie strahlte.

Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Brennholz zu.

„Was tun Sie hier, Professor Snape?"

„Nichts."

„Das klingt langweilig", sinnierte sie, den Blick in die Baumkronen erhoben, durch die nur ab und an ein Sonnenstrahl bis nach unten auf den Boden fiel. „Aber es ist ein schönes Plätzchen, das Sie sich ausgesucht haben, um tot zu sein. Es ist Dezember und dreißig Grad warm." Miss Lovegood beobachtete meine immer gleichartigen Handgriffe und schwieg, bis ihr dämmerte, dass ich auf diese Aussage nicht antworten würde. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler hier."

„Immer noch?", entfuhr es mir, ehe ich darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Nach manchen Dingen sucht man etwas länger."

„Und manche findet man nie", grollte ich vor mich hin, entschied, dass ich genug Holz beisammen hatte für die nächsten paar Tage und trat den Rückweg zu meinem Haus an.

Wenn ich geglaubt hatte, dass ich sie damit loswerden würde, so hatte ich mich geirrt. Den Geräuschen, die ich beim Durchqueren des Unterholzes verursachte, folgte ein weiteres, nicht synchrones Geräuschmuster.

„Warum disapparieren Sie nicht, Sir?"

„Weil ich nicht will." Ich sah mich nicht nach ihr um, versuchte stur, dieser Begegnung zu entkommen und musste mir doch mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde mehr eingestehen, dass sie – die immer auf der Suche war nach außergewöhnlichen Lebewesen – nicht so einfach wieder verschwinden würde, wenn sie ihrem totgeglaubten Tränkeprofessor mitten im australischen Regenwald über den Weg lief. Für einen Moment dachte ich daran, doch zu disapparieren, aber diese Idee wurde unterbrochen von... Stille.

Nicht absoluter Stille natürlich, schließlich bewegte ich mich noch immer geräuschvoll vorwärts, die Vögel sagen in den Baumkronen und ein warmer Wind, der keine Erholung brachte von den gefühlten vierzig Grad zwischen den Bäumen, säuselte in den Bäumen. Doch der Klang meiner Verfolgerin war plötzlich verschwunden.

Ich blieb stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte resignierend. Über mir tanzten Lichtstrahlen in der dunstigen Luft, ein Schweißtropfen lief mir die Schläfe hinab. Dann drehte ich mich um und sah sie in ihrem leuchtend roten T-Shirt an einen gewaltigen Mammutbaum gekauert, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Vielleicht hat die Schlange mich verwechselt", nuschelte sie, als ich neben ihr in die Hocke ging.

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte ich gleichmütig, hob meinen Zauberstab und ließ ihren Körper etwa auf Hüfthöhe in die Luft schweben. Während ich so mit meiner fast bewusstlosen Begleiterin den Rückweg antrat, spürte ich, wie ein Teil meines bisher unentdeckten Daseins zwischen dem Farn hängen blieb wie ein Spinnennetz. Ich fröstelte.

* * *

„Wie konnten Sie überleben, Professor Snape?"

Ich wandte meinen Blick vom Kessel und sah sie an, die erschöpft und eben erwacht auf meinem Bett lag. Obwohl ihre Augen im Fieber glänzten, beobachtete sie mich aufmerksam. Schon damals hatte ich ihr eine Auffassungsgabe unterstellt, die mich stets dazu bewogen hatte, genau abzuschätzen, welche Fragen ich ihr wie ausführlich und wahrheitsgemäß beantworten konnte. Auch dieses Mal verfiel ich in diese alte Gewohnheit, bis mir wieder einfiel, dass ich nichts mehr zu verbergen hatte, abgesehen von meiner bloßen Existenz. Und dafür war es zu spät.

„Mulciber hat mir ein Gegengift verabreicht und mir versprochen, dass man nicht nach mir suchen würde."

„Sind Sie sofort hierher gekommen?", fragte sie weiter, strich sich eine glänzende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und mit der Wange über mein Kopfkissen.

„Nein."

Für ein paar Minuten kehrte Ruhe ein, ich verlor mich in meinen Gedanken. Wie ein linderndes Tuch hüllten sie meinen Kopf ein und trugen mich in eine Welt, die noch grenzenloser war als dieser Regenwald. Wahre Freiheit gibt es nur im Geist und wenn man diesen auf magische Weise erkundete, fielen auch die letzten Grenzen.

Ein leises Schnaufen vom Bett riss mich in die Realität zurück. Ich legte den Rührstab beiseite und drehte die Hitze unter dem Kessel herunter, dann nahm ich ein Fläschchen vom Regal und ging zu meiner Patientin. Die Bisswunde an ihrem Bein war geschwollen und glänzte bläulich rot. In den zwei kreisrunden Löchern hatte sich Eiter gebildet, der träge hervorsickerte und einen süßlichen Geruch verbreitete. Ich unterdrücke ein Schaudern allein schon beim Anblick der Verletzung, hatte ich doch an meinem eigenen Hals monatelang eben dieses Bild im Spiegel gesehen.

Als ich zum dritten Mal ein frisches Tuch auf ihr Bein legte und es mit dem Trank beträufelte, der mehr oder weniger gut auf alle Schlangengifte reagierte, schreckte sie aus dem Dämmerschlaf. Sie blinzelte, entdeckte mich, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wie konnten Sie überleben, Professor Snape?"

„Das, Miss Lovegood, erzähle ich Ihnen, wenn Sie wieder zurechnungsfähig sind."

* * *

_'Dann wenden Sie die Kirschkernscheiben zweimal, braten sie zwei Minuten in Ziegenmilch an und fügen sie dem Trank unter Rühren hinzu.'_

Ich schnaubte und nahm meinen Federkiel zur Hand. Der Abschnitt fiel der schwarzen Tinte zum Opfer, an den Rand schrieb ich: _'Kirschkerne mahlen, Ziegenmilch erwärmen, beides unter Schütteln miteinander vermischen und tropfenweise in den Trank geben'_.

„Wir sind doch nicht bei UKTV Food", murmelte ich.

„Haben Sie Eier, Professor Snape?"

Ich wirbelte auf meinem Stuhl herum, riss instinktiv den Zauberstab hervor und presste ihn direkt gegen ihren Hals, noch ehe ich wusste, was überhaupt passiert war. Luna blinzelte träge, ihre Augen glänzten im Fieber. Sie schien die Bedrohung nicht wahrzunehmen, sagte nur: „Ich möchte Pancakes machen, aber dafür brauche ich Eier. Haben Sie welche im Haus?"

Bevor ich auch nur an eine Antwort denken konnte, drehten sich ihre Augen nach innen, ihre Knie knickten ein und sie stürzte auf den Boden. Ich sah sie an, als wäre sie gerade vom Himmel gefallen. Dann schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen, legte mit zitternden Fingern den Zauberstab beiseite und brachte sie ins Bett zurück.

* * *

Etwa eine Woche, nachdem sie mir an diesem merlinverlassenen Ort über den nicht vorhandenen Weg gelaufen war, stand ich mit zwei Phiolen in der Hand in meinem Abstellraum und betrachtete nachdenklich die vollen Regalreihen. Luna trat hinter mich, der Geruch von Zitronen, den sie an sich trug wie eine Visitenkarte, kribbelte in meiner Nase. Sie gab einen anerkennenden Laut von sich, als sie die schiere Fülle der Tränke sah, die sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatten.

„Sind die alle von Ihnen?", fragte sie.

„Ja." Ich klemmte die erste der beiden Phiolen zwischen zwei andere, diverse Gläser klirrten vernehmlich gegeneinander.

„Für wen brauen Sie die?"

Ich hielt inne und warf ihr einen scheelen Blick zu. „Für meinen Verstand." Dann legte ich die zweite Phiole kurzerhand auf ein paar andere.

„Und, hilft es?" Sie lächelte, so als würde sie die Antwort auf diese Frage tatsächlich interessieren.

Ich schob sie aus dem Vorratsraum, schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und ließ sie wortlos stehen.

* * *

„Es regnet", informierte sie mich am nächsten Tag, während ich gerade mit einem Buch in der Hand in meinem Sessel saß.

„Wir sind im Regenwald", erwiderte ich nüchtern.

„Ja..." Sie seufzte versonnen. Dann sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und aus ihren Shorts stieg, um nur in BH und Höschen aus dem Fenster zu klettern, direkt hinaus in den Regen.

„Die Tür ist da vorne", erklärte ich dem offen stehenden Fenster, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie mich durch ihr begeistertes Juchzen gehört hatte. Blinzelnd beobachtete ich die zierlich gebaute Frau, die mit hüpfenden Haaren durch den Regen tanzte, die Arme in die Luft streckte und sich die warmen Tropfen direkt in den Mund fallen ließ.

Ich klappte mein Buch zu und legte es auf dem Beistelltisch ab. Das Rauschen zusammen mit ihrem sonderbaren Verhalten machte mich ruhelos. Ich trat ans Fenster heran und stützte mich auf dem Sims ab. Vereinzelte Regentropfen zerplatzten auf meinem Handrücken. Miss Lovegood sprang barfuß und in durchnässter Unterwäsche im Regen umher, ihre Füße sanken stellenweise knöcheltief in den Schlamm und die blonden Haare klebten strähnchenweise in ihrem Gesicht.

„Das ist besser als Schnee!", rief sie mir entgegen, blieb urplötzlich stehen und fing völlig außer Atem meinen Blick ein. „So viel besser", fügte sie leiser hinzu. Ich hörte es trotzdem.

* * *

Sie kaute auf ihren Haaren, während sie in einem meiner Bücher las und ich etwas Leichtes zu Essen kochte. Die Beine hatte sie angezogen und auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels gestellt. Ich holte Luft, um sie darum zu bitten, sich anständig hinzusetzen. Aber dann blieb ich still.

Das Gemüse knisterte hinter mir in der Pfanne, als sie die Seite umblätterte. Sie neigte den Kopf ein wenig und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen verfingen sich in ihren Haaren.

Warum war sie eigentlich noch hier?

Dieser Gedanke kam mir unvermittelt, aber ich hielt ihn fest. Sie war wieder gesund, das Bein verheilt. Sie hatte ihren Auftrag, ich hatte... Was auch immer. Es war bald Weihnachten. Sie sollte nicht... Wie auch immer.

Wieder holte ich Luft, um sie auf dieses Detail anzusprechen. Und wieder blieb ich still. Sie blätterte eine weitere Seite um, ich wandte mich wieder dem Essen zu.

* * *

„Willst du die ganzen Tränke nicht mal verkaufen?", fragte sie ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten und betrachtete dabei die vollen Regale in meinem Abstellraum; anscheinend hatte ich vergessen abzuschließen.

„An wen denn?"

„Magische Apotheken in der ganzen Welt? Tränke-Versandunternehmen? Schwarzmarkt?"

„Und dann?" Ich sah sie an, wie sie sich einmal um sich selbst drehte, so schwungvoll, dass ihre Haare durch die Luft wirbelten. Für einen Moment bildete ich mir ein, neben einem Zitronenbaum zu stehen.

„Mit dem Geld könntest du...", begann sie, blieb stehen, tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Was wünschst du dir denn?"

Ich langte an ihr vorbei nach dem Türknauf und holte mein Versäumnis nach. Dann ging ich Feuerholz sammeln.

* * *

„Warum bist du immer noch hier, Luna?"

Es war Abend und die Sonne sandte ein paar letzte verirrte Strahlen durch das dichte Baumwerk. Hin und wieder blitzte es zwischen den Stämmen auf, die wir von unserem Platz vor dem Haus aus sehen konnten. Es war warm, schwül, eigentlich kaum zu ertragen.

Sie drehte den Kopf zu mir, während sie eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um ihren Finger zwirbelte. „Es ist schön hier."

Ich schnaubte. „Aber einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler wirst du bei mir nicht finden."

„Ich weiß." Sie lächelte und sah wieder hinaus in den Wald. „Das Sonnenlicht sieht aus wie Sterne zwischen den Bäumen. Meinst du, es gibt auch einen Mond irgendwo da draußen?"

„Eher irgendwo da oben." Ich warf einen bedeutsamen Blick in den Himmel, der dunkel hinter uns heraufzog.

Sie schwieg eine Weile, dann sah sie mich wieder an. „Und du? Warum bist du immer noch hier, Severus?"

„Es ist _schön_ hier." Ich lächelte sie spöttisch an, sie lächelte ehrlich zurück. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, mir tat meine Antwort leid.

* * *

Eines Nachts stand ich am Fenster und blickte hinaus in den stockdunklen Regenwald, welcher nur von einigen leuchtenden Tieraugen unterbrochen wurde. Es raschelte hier und knackte dort, wirklich ruhig wurde es an diesem Ort niemals. Und auch nicht kalt, selbst um diese Uhrzeit sickerte die Luft schwer und warm ins Haus.

Luna hatte ein sonderbares Gespür für meine seltenen Anfälle von Unachtsamkeit. Ich schloss nur einen Moment die Augen und schon stand sie neben mir.

„Tu das noch ein paar Mal und ich werde dich irgendwann aus Versehen umbringen", sagte ich mit dunkler Stimme.

„Mag sein", erwiderte sie, „Du bist unaufmerksam geworden."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete, wie sie die Kerze, die sie mit ans Fenster gebracht hatte, auf dem Sims abstellte. Eine Fliege kreiste um die zuckende Flamme. „Bin ich das?"

Sie nickte. „Ich duze dich seit Tagen und du bemerkst es nicht."

„Das sollte mir wohl Sorgen machen", erwiderte ich ironisch.

„Sollte es."

Ich trat vom Fenster zurück und schloss es, ehe wir von einem Mückenschwarm heimgesucht werden konnten. Während ich mit der Kerze zum Sessel ging, sagte ich: „Ich enttäusche dich nur ungern, aber ich habe es bemerkt. Genauso wie ich bemerkt habe, dass du dich bester Gesundheit erfreust und trotzdem selbst zwei Tage vor Weihnachten nicht auf den Gedanken kommst, nach Hause zurückzukehren."

„Das habe ich auch bemerkt." Sie lümmelte sich auf die Couch und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne. Heute waren ihre Haare ganz besonders zerzaust. „Hast du jemals überlegt, wieder nach London zurückzukehren?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Man würde mir den Prozess machen."

„Du bist post mortem freigesprochen worden."

„Tatsächlich? Nun, es dürfte auch schwierig werden, einen Toten zu verurteilen."

„Dein Name steht auf der Gedenktafel." Sie blinzelte müde.

„Was für eine Gedenktafel?"

„Die Gedenktafel, auf der die Namen der Gefallenen im zweiten Voldemort-Krieg stehen. Gab eine riesige Diskussion, weil sie deinen Namen drauf schreiben wollten. Letztendlich haben sie es aber doch gemacht."

Ich schnaubte. „Wie war deine Meinung dazu?"

„Mir war es egal. Die Menschen sind tot. Eine Tafel bringt sie nicht zurück, ob dein Name nun drauf steht oder nicht."

„Wie diplomatisch", sagte ich. Ein paar Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen und ich fragte mich, was sie wohl mit meinem Namen auf der Tafel der Toten machen würden, wenn ich jetzt wiederauferstehen würde.

* * *

„Können wir uns _bitte_ darauf einigen, dass dieser Teil des Schlafzimmers", ich deutete auf die Ecke, in der mein Schreibtisch stand, „mir allein gehört? Dann muss ich mich auch nicht mit Ärgernissen wie einem versehentlich umgeworfenen Tintenfass herumschlagen."

„Sicher", erwiderte sie großzügig, was mich tatsächlich ärgerte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich mein Bett und meinen Schrank unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, so dass ich auf der Couch nächtigen musste. „Eigentlich hab ich auch nur eine Feder gesucht. Ich wollte mir eben..." Ohne ihren Satz zu beenden, begab sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem Gewünschten, zog eine weitere Schublade auf und beugte sich gefährlich tief über ein paar Trankproben, die ich zur Analyse hergestellt hatte.

Ich griff nach ihrer Schulter und zog sie nachdrücklich zurück. „Mein Schreibtisch", erinnerte ich sie. „Wenn du dir etwas aufschreiben willst, nimm deine Haare. Die funktionieren mindestens so gut wie eine Feder."

Sie schielte an sich herab auf die Spitzen der blonden Strähnen, die auf ihrem T-Shirt lagen und im Sonnenlicht glänzten. „Gute Idee!" Dann zog sie davon und ließ mich dankenswerterweise alleine. Ich atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann beseitigte ich die Spuren des Hurrican Luna von meinen Pergamenten.

Meine Sympathie für sie hatte rapide nachgelassen, seitdem sie angefangen hatte, sich zu langweilen.

* * *

„Hast du irgendwo zwischen diesen zahllosen Flaschen auch ein paar Gewürze versteckt?", rief sie am nächsten Tag und ihr Tonfall zusammen mit dem melodischen Klirren von Glas ließ mich schnurstracks ihren Aufenthaltsort ansteuern.

Als ich sie erreicht hatte, stand sie auf Zehenspitzen in meinem Labor und schob Phiolen und gläserne Schalen über die Regale, drei davon balacierte sie sogar in ihrer linken Hand. Ich nahm sie ihr resolut ab und stellte sie an ihren Platz zurück. „Das hier ist tabu", sagte ich scharf und wies sie mit einem Kopfnicken an, das Labor zu verlassen.

„Ich bin doch nur auf der Suche nach Gewürzen", verteidigte sie sich und sank auf ihre Füße zurück.

„Es gibt keine _Gewürze_ in meinem Labor. Außer du willst dein Essen mit dem Tod verfeinern."

„Huh!", machte sie nachdenklich, „klingt irgendwie reizvoll. Wie das wohl schmeckt?"

„Bitter."Ich drängte sie vor mir her aus den heiligen vier Wänden und zog die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss.

„Hast du es schon mal probiert?"

Ich starrte sie finster an, doch ihre Neugier trübte das nicht im Geringsten. Sie blinzelte unbedarft und zwirbelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um den Finger. „Ich nicht", grollte ich.

„Woher weißt du es dann?"

„Ich habe genug Leute umgebracht, um das zu wissen." Und wenn sie nicht bald ihre sieben Sachen packte und verschwand, könnte ich in Versuchung kommen, meine Erfahrungen zu nutzen. Ich deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf die offen stehende Tür der Veranda. „Geh diesen schwachsinnigen Schnarchkackler suchen. Jetzt!"

„Okay. Bis später!" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief hinaus in den Regenwald. Barfuß.

* * *

„Was zum Henker willst du eigentlich hier?", polterte ich ein paar Stunden später, als ich ihren Fuß in einem schraubstockartigen Griff hielt und den Schnitt reinigte, den sie sich an einem Stein zugezogen hatte.

„Aua!"

„Still halten!" Mein harscher Befehl ließ sie erst erstarren, dann sank sie ein paar Zentimeter auf ihrem Stuhl nach unten. „Ich warte auf eine Antwort", erinnerte ich sie, während ich den mit Alkohol getränkten Wattebausch wieder auf die blutende Wunde presste. Sie zischte vernehmlich.

„Ich suche den...", begann sie.

„Schwachsinn!", fuhr ich dazwischen. „Würdest du wirklich etwas suchen, wärst du wieder gegangen, sobald dein Bein genesen war. Stattdessen klebst du immer noch an mit wie eine lästige Klette."

Sie seufzte und zuckte mit dem Fuß, als ich einen frischen Wattebausch zur Hand nahm. „Rolf hat mir einen Antrag gemacht", nuschelte sie schließlich.

„Wer ist Rolf?"

„Rolf Scamander, der Sohn von Newt Scamander."

Ich schnaubte. „Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals..." Dabei sah ich sie nicht an; meine Blicke waren auf die schwarze Sohle ihres Fußes geheftet und auf den weißen Streifen, den ich darin mittlerweile freigelegt hatte. Unaufhörlich quoll Blut aus dem Schnitt.

„Schicksal wäre ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler, der mir vor die Füße läuft. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn gefunden, aber es war nur ein Stein." Sie seufzte erneut und ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster hinter mir schweifen.

„Wäre ich nicht so maßlos desinteressiert an diesem Frauenkram, würde ich ja fragen", grollte ich, doch mein subtiler Hinweis hielt sie nicht davon ab, mir ihre gesamte verworrene Gedankenwelt darzulegen. In deutlich mehr Details, als mir lieb war. Sie brauchte für dieses Unterfangen lange genug, damit ich ihren Fuß reinigen, die Blutung stillen und die Wunde schließen konnte. Erst als ich ihr Bein unsanft von meinem stieß, woraufhin es hart mit der Hacke auf den Boden fiel, stoppte ihr sinnloser Redefluss.

Ich sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Dann stand ich auf und renigte demonstrativ die Hände mit meinem Zauberstab. „Raus!", sagte ich schließlich, ließ das Wort über meine Zunge rollen und bedauerte, dass es nicht länger war.

„Was?", fragte sie, als hätte ich sie aus einem ihrer Tagträume gerissen.

„Ich sagte raus! Verschwinde! Pack deine Sachen und sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst! Geh zurück nach England und heirate diesen entsetzlichen Volltrottel, denn wenn es schon jemanden gibt, der tatsächlich eine Frau wie dich ehelichen will, solltest du dir die Gelegenheit auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen."

Luna Lovegood legte den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. Für ein paar lange Sekunden trat Stille ein, dann nickte sie. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht."

„Bitte?", hauchte ich, minimal überrascht von ihrer logischen und absolut unvorhersehbaren Antwort.

„Du hast Recht!" Sie sprang auf die nun wieder gesunden, aber immer noch nackten Füße, und fiel mir um den Hals. „Danke, Severus!"

Bevor ich sie ins Jenseits und wieder zurück zaubern konnte, war sie bereits ins Schlafzimmer gesprungen und schmiss wild ihre Sachen in den Rucksack, mit dem sie hier eingezogen war. Ich beobachtete ihr Treiben sprachlos und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als ich sie disapparieren hörte.

„Unglaublich, absolut unglaublich", murmelte ich. Doch dann wurde mir bewusst, was ihr Verschwinden bedeutete. Ich hatte den Regenwald – oder wenigstens meinen Teil davon – endlich wieder für mich.

* * *

Tatsache jedoch war, dass ich es danach keine anderthalb Wochen mehr in diesem wundervollen, einsamen, stillen und entsetzlich langweiligen Regelwald aushielt und den Jahreswechsel dafür nutzte, ins kalte, verregnete London zurückzukehren. Mit der schieren Fülle an Zaubertränken, die verzweifelt nach einem Käufer schrien.

„Snape?", fragte die Ministeriumsangestellte mit den schwarzen Haaren, als ich einen neuen Ausweis beantragen wollte, „_Severus_ Snape?"

„Sind Sie taub?", knurrte ich verstimmt. War der Winter in England immer so verflucht kalt gewesen?

„Ähm, nein Sir, natürlich nicht. Aber... Sie sind tot." Ratlos blätterte sie in ihren Unterlagen und zog dann noch einmal das magische Karteisystem zu Rate – mit demselben Ergebnis.

„Sehe ich in Ihren Augen tot aus?", seufzte ich genervt.

„N-Nein", stotterte sie und wurde ein Stück kleiner auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Dann korrigieren Sie diesen verdammten Fehler und stellen Sie den Antrag auf meinen Ausweis! Eine Viertelstunde, was meinen Sie? Das sollte reichen."

„Ja, natürlich Sir."

„Fein! Dann bis gleich." Ich verließ das unfähige Ding mit einem sardonischen Lächeln, das mehr Drohung als Erlösung war. Und als ich mich dem verlassenen Flur zuwandte, stieß ich ein trockenes Schnauben aus. „Merlin, das hat mir gefehlt."

* * *

ENDE


	13. Nevilles Tagebuch

Ich hänge mal wieder etwas zurück, dieses Ficlet ist Teil des Rudel-Kalenders vom April 2011.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Inhalt:** Der Reiz des Verbotenen. Und Trevor.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley  
**Kommentar:** Wir sollten Tagebucheinträge schreiben und zwar als Staffelstab-Projekt. Das heißt, dass in den Einträgen neben dem erzählenden Charakter mindestens ein weiterer vorkommen musste, der an den nachfolgenden Schreiber weitergegeben wird. Ich durfte den Anfang machen und hatte so ein leichtes Spiel. :D  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

_21. Oktober 1997_

Ginny hat uns heute gesagt, dass wir unsere Tagebücher verbrennen müssen, bevor sie bei einer unangekündigten Durchsuchung unserer Schlafsäle gefunden werden. Ich hab noch nie Tagebuch geschrieben. Es gibt kaum was, an das ich mich in zehn Jahren noch erinnern will. Aber eine halbe Stunde vor ihrer Ansprache habe ich beschlossen, es doch zu tun. Weil ich diesen Moment aufschreiben muss, bevor ich schlafen gehe. Damit ich es morgen nach dem Aufstehen lesen kann und weiß, dass es kein Traum war.

Hoffentlich vergess ich dann nicht, es zu verbrennen...

Egal. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg in den Raum der Wünsche zum DA-Treffen, nur Ginny und ich. Wir schleichen uns paarweise durch das Schloss, dann ist es leichter, die DA zu leugnen, sollten wir erwischt werden. Und heute wären wir tatsächlich beinahe erwischt worden!

Und das nur wegen Mrs Norris! Ich hasse diese Katze, seitdem sie glaubt, Trevor wäre ein quakendes Festmahl. Und Trevor ist auch noch so blöd und haut immer wieder ab. Jetzt ist er auch nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich kaut diese Katze gerade auf seinen Beinen herum. Ich muss ihn suchen gehen.

Aber erst muss ich das hier aufschreiben.

Wir waren schon fast im Gang vor dem Raum der Wünsche, als Mrs Norris auftauchte. Also sind wir hinter einer Rüstung in Deckung gegangen. Und als sie trotzdem immer näher kam, hat Ginny einen Eingang in die Rüstung hinein erschaffen! Und dann hat sie den Platz darin ausgeweitet, bis wir beide hineinpassten. Gerade so eben. Ich hab noch nie gesehen, wie jemand außer Professor Flitwick so einen Zauber gesprochen hat. Vielleicht hat sie es zu Hause gelernt. Ich glaube, da brauchen sie oft mehr Platz.

Mrs Norris hat sich jedenfalls vor die Rüstung gesetzt und gejault bis Filch kam. Ich glaube, der Kerl arbeitet für jeden, wenn er ihn dafür leben lässt. Aber der Klügste ist er nicht. Während er also versucht hat rauszufinden, was seine Petze ihm zeigen wollte, saßen Ginny und ich in dieser Rüstung, so dicht beieinander, dass ich das Zittern ihrer Finger spüren konnte. Und die Hitze ihres Körpers. Ich konnte sie atmen hören und bestimmt hatte sie ganz rote Wangen. So wie ich.

Filch ist ewig vor der Rüstung auf und ab gelaufen. Ich hatte einen Krampf in dem einen Fuß, den anderen konnte ich gar nicht mehr spüren. Das war noch unangenehmer als der Petrificus Totalus von Hermine damals. Und Ginny begann immer heftiger zu zittern. Irgendwas müssen die mit ihr angestellt haben, als sie uns im Büro von Snape mit dem Schwert erwischt haben. Sie haben uns einzeln befragt und als Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, war sie blass wie der Fast Kopflose Nick. Sie hat uns nichts erzählt, aber so wie sie heute gezittert hat, muss es furchtbar gewesen sein.

Ich hab ihre Hand gesucht, bevor sie die ganze Rüstung zum Klappern bringen konnte. Ihre Finger waren eiskalt und feucht, aber sie hat sich so sehr an mir festgehalten, dass ich es jetzt noch spüren kann. Und riechen. In der ganzen Rüstung hat es nach den Toffees gerochen, die sie im Moment tütenweise futtert. Mein Herz hat so schnell geschlagen und mir wurden selbst die Finger kalt. Also hab ich meine andere Hand dazugenommen und hab sie an mich gezogen. Ich dachte, wenn wir uns beide aneinander festhalten, könnten wir vielleicht unbemerkt aus dieser Sache rauskommen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihr dadurch besser ging. Mir jedenfalls nicht. Ich hatte ihre Haare im Gesicht, ihren Atem an meinem Hals und ihren Körper in meinen Armen. Für ein paar Minuten hab ich so wenig Luft gekriegt, dass ich dachte, ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen, so wie in der ersten Klasse manchmal vor dem Zaubertrankunterricht. Aber ich bin nicht ohnmächtig geworden. Ich hab sie noch fester gehalten und mir gewünscht, Filch würde endlich seine blöde Petze nehmen und verschwinden. Oder für immer dort bleiben.

Aber dann ist er doch gegangen. 'Da ist nichts!', hat er gesagt, sie wohl am Halsband geschnappt und von unserer Rüstung weggezerrt. Ich hab sie noch Gänge später fauchen und jaulen hören, aber Filch hat sich nicht umstimmen lassen.

Und dann hab ich mir noch mehr gewünscht, er würde wieder zurückkommen. Wir würden die Rüstung bald verlassen und dann wäre sie nicht mehr in meinen Armen.

Dumbledore hat mich mal dafür ausgezeichnet, dass ich mich meinen Freunden in den Weg gestellt habe. Ob er das immer noch tun würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mir wünsche, Harrys Freundin im Arm zu halten?

Jedenfalls, bevor Ginny mich darauf hinweisen konnte, dass ich sie loslassen kann, habe ich das selbst getan. Und ich hab meinen Kopf gedreht und für einen ganz kleinen Moment meine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn gelegt. Nur ganz kurz und ganz leicht! Ich hoffe, sie hat es nicht gemerkt. Aber meine Lippen haben es gemerkt. Sie merken es immer noch. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich das getan hab.

Das war es, was ich aufschreiben wollte. Ginny hat nichts gesagt zu unserer Umarmung in der Rüstung, nicht einmal direkt danach, als wir noch alleine im Gang standen. Vielleicht hab ich es mir ja doch nur eingebildet. Macht es mich zu einem besseren Freund, wenn ich nur davon träume, Ginny zu umarmen?

Nein, es ist wirklich passiert. Und ich war kein guter Freund. Aber ich werde Harry von jetzt an einer sein, selbst wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.

Und jetzt gehe ich Trevor suchen, bevor Mrs Norris ihn doch noch fängt und verspeist. Er hat zu lange in diesem Schloss überlebt, um jetzt noch ins Gras zu beißen.

Und ich muss unbedingt daran denken, morgen dieses Pergament zu verbrennen!


	14. Die Wahrheit im Schatten

Mein Beitrag zum Herbst-Gedichte-Kalender des Rudels vom September 2011. Mindestens ein selbstgedichteter Vierzeiler und etwas Herbstliches mussten vorkommen.

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Inhalt:** Luna hat einen Traum – und alle können ihn sehen.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..  
**Kommentar:** Die beiden haben es mir angetan. Mea culpa.  
Beta gelesen hat dieses Mal Lepitera.  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

**Die Wahrheit im Schatten**

* * *

Er stand plötzlich vor ihr wie ein Denkmal aus Onyx. Das einzige, das aus der Vielzahl schwarzer Kleidungsstücke hervorstach, war das blasse Gesicht, die schlanken Hände. Seine Augen wirkten klein, die Haare lang, jeder Muskel angespannt. Er wirkte kleiner als früher, als wollte er unentdeckt bleiben. Nicht wie bei einer Observierung der Schüler bis er einen verstoß gegen die Schulregeln gefunden hatte. Überhaupt. Hätte Professor McGonagall seine Rückkehr nicht angekündigt, Luna hätte Professor Snape nicht erkannt.

Nun zog sie ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht zurück und starrte auf einen Punkt unterhalb seines Kinns. „Professor Snape", sagte sie in die Stille der Bibliothek hinein und es klang so frevelhaft wie in einer Kirche.

„Miss Lovegood." Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war rau wie Sandpapier. Sie hatte alles von ihrer raubtierhaften Eleganz, ihrem Timbre und ihrer einschüchternden Wirkung verloren. Alles, was übrig war, klang wie ein Vierzehnjähriger im Stimmbruch.

„Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Sir." Sie strich mit der freien Hand ihre blonden Haare zurück. Als ihre Fingerspitzen ihre Wange berührten, sandte diese einen empfindlichen Reiz aus. Die Narbe, die sich vom Ohr wie ein Spinnennetz über ihre Wange ausbreitete, war noch empfindlich. Vielleicht würde sie das auch immer sein, so genau kannte man sich nicht mal in Sankt Mungos mit derart untypischen Dementoren-Verletzungen aus.

Dann schlang sie beide Arme um die Bücher, die sie für ihren Aufsatz in Verwandlung brauchte, und duckte sich an Professor Snape vorbei in Richtung Ausleihe.

Er griff so plötzlich zu, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Seine Finger packten ihren Oberarm fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft. Die Kälte drang durch ihr dünnes T-Shirt und ließ sie frösteln. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass er ihr durch Mark und Bein ging, schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Wut. Doch kein Wort kam über seine trockenen Lippen.

Luna verlagerte das Gewicht der Bücher auf den Arm, den er festhielt, und streckte ihre frei gewordene Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Ihr Herz raste, als ihre Finger seine strähnigen Haare berührten und beiseite schoben. Die Narben, die Nagini auf seinem Hals und seinem Kiefer hinterlassen hatten, waren wulstig und rot, sie warfen Schatten im Kerzenlicht der Bücherei.

„Nichts daran ändert, wer Sie sind, Sir", sagte sie mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme.

Professor Snapes Augen wurden eine Nuance größer und die Spiegelung eine Kerzenflamme schimmerte in seiner Iris. Luna legte den Kopf schief und schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. Als sie ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die Narben legte, spürte sie die Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut anspannten, seinen Puls, der ähnlich schnell war wie ihrer, die Wärme und die Verletzlichkeit, die von dieser Stelle seines Körpers ausgingen. Sie öffnete den Mund und...

...purzelte so unangenehm aus diesem Traum, dass sie beinahe vom Stuhl kippte. Heftig blinzelnd setzte Luna sich auf und fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Mund. Etwa zweihundert Augenpaare starrten sie an.

Irritiert über den Ort ihres Schläfchens (die Große Halle) und die Reaktion aller Anwesenden (große Augen, offene Münder) wandte sie sich zu Nathan um, der wie jeden Morgen neben ihr am Frühstückstisch saß. „Was ist los?"

Nathan, ein schmächtiger Erstklässler, blinzelte und griff an ihr vorbei nach einem Stück Papier, das in der Nähe von Lunas Kürbissaft auf dem Tisch lag. „_Traum-Sharing für Unfreiwillige_", las Luna leise und schluckte. Der letzte Scherzartikel, an dem Fred Weasley vor seinem Tod mitgearbeitet hatte. Der Scherzartikel, der seit seiner Publikation vor zwei Wochen seine Runden im Schloss drehte und für allerlei Spaß sorgte. Denn wer das aufgelöste Pulver trank, schlief ein und teilte seine Träume mit allen Anwesenden.

„Wenn ich dich nicht geweckt hätte", zischte Nathan, „hätte _er_ dich mit bloßen Blicken umgebracht." Er ruckte mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Lehrertisches und als Luna sich umdrehte, folgten ihr fast alle Augenpaare und starrten Professor Snape an. Nur Professor Snape, der starrte Luna an. Wie ein tollwütiges Raubtier.

„Es war doch nur ein Traum", sagte sie. Aber wenn sie so in die Runde schaute, dann beschlich sie die Befürchtung, dass niemand diese Meinung teilte.

* * *

„Loony und die Fledermaus! Zieht doch in ein Monsterhaus. Küsst euch eure Narbenfratzen, leckt eure Wunden wie die Katzen!"

Luna folgte der Gruppe Fünftklässler, die singend an ihr vorbeizog, mit den Blicken. Lachend liefen sie um die nächste Ecke.

„Hast du schon rausgefunden, wer dir das Zeug in den Saft gemischt hat?" Nathan stand neben ihr, sein Kopf reichte ihr gerade mal bis an den Oberarm.

„Nein."

„Das solltest du aber. Und dann solltest du ihn oder sie bei der Direktorin verpfeifen." Als sie ihren Weg zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst fortsetzte, folgte er ihr.

„Warum? Ich bin doch nicht die einzige, die dem Scherz zum Opfer gefallen ist."

Er machte große Augen. „Aber du bist die einzige, die Snape deswegen auf dem Kieker hat!"

„Ich habe keine Angst wegen Professor Snape."

„Weswegen dann?"

Luna blieb stehen und sah auf den Jungen hinab, der während der Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express irgendwie zu einem Freund geworden war. „Ich habe wegen gar nichts mehr Angst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Echt mal, du bist total verrückt."

„Du bist nicht der erste, der das sagt", informierte sie ihn mit verklärter Miene. „Musst du nicht in die andere Richtung?"

„Jaah. Und ich muss mir neue Freunde suchen!" Er lief ein paar Schritte rückwärts, ehe er zum Abschied winkte und auf der nächsten Treppe verschwand.

„Loony und die Fledermaus...", tönte es Luna da aus dem Gang entgegen, in den sie nun abbiegen musste. Sie steckte sich den Zauberstab hinter das heile Ohr und schlug ihr Zauberkunst-Buch auf, dann betrat sie den unheilvollen Korridor.

* * *

Wenn Professor Snape den Unterrichtsraum im Kerker betrat, dann verstummten noch immer alle Schüler. Die Angst vor seinem rücksichtslosen Gemüt war da, auch wenn er ihm nicht mehr durch seine scharfe Stimme Ausdruck verlieh. Er tat es mit Blicken, die einem so kalt im Nacken prickelten, dass man noch Stunden später fror. Und er tat es mit seinem Verstand, indem er einem Nachrichten in den Kopf pflanzte.

Seit seiner Rückkehr an die Schule hatte er kein Wort mehr gesprochen.

Doch in Lunas Augen hatte sich nicht viel verändert in seinem Unterricht. Sie schrieb ab, was er an die Tafel zauberte, und erledigte die Anweisungen schweigend. Mit mehr oder minder großem Erfolg, doch sie war niemals schlecht genug gewesen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit nachhaltig auf sich zu ziehen.

Bis jetzt.

_Miss Lovegood_, hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf und knirschte mit den Zähnen angesichts seiner Präsenz, die nur gerade eben nicht schmerzhaft war. Das war eine der Bedingungen gewesen, mit denen die Direktorin ihm Legilimentik gestattet hatte, wie sie zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs verkündet hatte. _Ich spreche Sie nach dem Unterricht._

„Natürlich, Professor Snape", entgegnete Luna freundlich und nickte ihm zu.

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters wurden noch schmaler. War das etwa eine Anweisung gewesen, von der die anderen nichts erfahren sollten? Sie sah sich um und begegnete den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Klassenkameraden, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihren Kessel konzentrierte.

Professor Snape hingegen wandte sich mit rauschenden Umhängen zur Tafel um und ließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes giftgrüne Worte bilden, die sich leuchtend auf den dunklen Untergrund setzten.

* * *

_So leid es mir tut, ich kann Ihnen aus der kleinen Seifenoper am Frühstückstisch keinen Strick drehen. Das Regelwerk von Hogwarts ist in dieser Beziehung noch etwas rückständig._

Mit den Büchern im Arm stand Luna vor ihrem Arbeitstisch und beobachtete Professor Snape, der langsam auf und ab ging, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Ihm war in keiner Weise anzumerken, dass er in ihrem Kopf herumfuhrwerkte, es schien ihn nicht mal mehr anzustrengen. Dafür bereitete ihr der andauernde Druck Kopfschmerzen.

_Dennoch möchte ich es nicht versäumen, Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass das, was Sie sich in Ihrem realitätsfernen Verstand zusammengeträumt haben, niemals passieren wird._

Luna legte den Kopf schief. „Das weiß ich, Professor Snape."

_Was kein Grund dafür ist, so etwas zu fantasieren!_ Sein wütender Blick traf sie so unerwartet, dass Luna kurz die Luft anhielt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es möglich ist, die eigenen Träume zu beherrschen, Sir."

_Das ist es_, korrigierte er sie scharf, _Und angesichts des Ärgers, den Sie mir und sich selbst mit Ihrer gedankenlosen Träumerei gemacht haben, lernen Sie es besser._

„Ärger?", fragte sie, ehe sie sich dessen bewusst war.

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten. _Die Hänseleien, die schiefen Blicke, die Demütigung – fällt da bei Ihnen der Sickel?_

„Oh", machte sie. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie das als Ärger bezeichnen."

_Wie würden Sie es denn bezeichnen?_ Mittlerweile war er so gereizt, dass die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ein dicker, schwarzer Strich im Dämmerlicht des Kerkers war.

„Alltag?"

Da zuckte sein Kopf unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück (ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihn vorgestreckt hatte) und für einen Moment verlor er so offensichtlich die Fassung, dass Luna sich verstohlen nach einem Spähstreicher an der Decke umsah.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr erst vorgestern den Entwurf eines neuen Artikels geschickt, in dem es um diese schwer fassbaren Geschöpfe ging, die einen durch ihr plötzliches Auftauchen und ebenso schnelles Verschwinden in den Wahnsinn trieben. Nach dem, was er herausgefunden hatte, begleiteten sie ihre Angriffe durch ein kaum hörbares Streichorchester, das sie mit ihren Hinterbeinen imitierten.

Doch an der Decke konnte sie nichts sehen. Vielleicht hockte einer hinter den Kesseln an der Wand. Sie neigte vorsichtig den Kopf, bis sie fast bis in die Schatten schauen konnte.

_Miss Lovegood..._

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ja?"

_Was genau tun Sie da?_ Professor Snape hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wippte auf seinen Füßen auf und ab.

„Ich habe nach einem Spähstreicher geguckt, Sir. Sie verstecken sich in dunklen Ecken und zeigen sich einem nur so flüchtig, dass man an Halluzinationen zu glauben beginnt."

_Spähstreicher_, spottete er in ihrem Kopf.

„Ja, Sir." Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Aber ich glaube, hier ist keiner." Womit sie wieder bei der Frage war, was ihn so entsetzt hatte.

_Tatsächlich?_ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _Verschwinden Sie. Und passen Sie auf, dass Ihnen nicht noch einmal jemand was in den Kürbissaft mischt!_

„Okay. Bis nächste Woche, Sir!" Luna griff ihre Bücher fester und verließ die Schülerlabore.

* * *

Der Grashüpfer starrte sie an. Und Luna starrte zurück. Die braunen Fühler bewegten sich langsam durch die warme Luft, die riesigen Hinterbeine zum Sprung bereit. Sie beugte sich noch ein bisschen weiter hinab und...

...er machte einen Satz, klatschte gegen ihre Stirn und verschwand im hohen Gras. „Hm!", machte Luna und ließ sich auf ihren Po zurücksinken. „Das war kein Springender Drachenkeimling." Denn der wäre gegen ihre Nasenspitze gesprungen.

„Schaut euch den Freak an!"

Der Zauberstab hinter ihrem Ohr wippte, als Luna sich zu der Quelle des Lärms umdrehte. Eine Gruppe Ravenclaws, fünfte Klasse höchstens, stand etwa drei Meter von ihr entfernt und zeigte mit den Fingern auf sie, lachte. Und dann begannen sie wieder zu singen. „Loony und die Fledermaus! Zieht doch in ein Monsterhaus. Küsst euch eure Narbenfratzen, leckt eure Wunden wie die Katzen!"

Und nicht nur das, sie setzten noch einen drauf: „Mancher sagt: „Ich glaub das nicht!" Doch die Zweifler irren sich. Denn eines ist klar wie ein Stern: Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern!" Zwei von ihnen bogen sich vor Lachen, einer grinste spöttisch. Luna kannte keinen von ihnen.

_Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw!_, hörte sie da ein schwaches Echo von Professor Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Der in schwarz gekleidete Mann kam durch ein lichtes Gebüsch, das zwei kleine Pfade auf den Ländereien voneinander trennte, und baute sich drohend vor den Fünftklässlern auf. _Verschwindet!_

Während die Schülergruppe sich auflöste wie ein Rauchwölkchen im Sturm, stemmte Luna sich auf die Beine. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape", grüßte sie höflich.

Der hagere Mann wirbelte zu ihr herum und sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm ärgerliche Züge an. _Warum lassen Sie sich das gefallen?_, fragte er und selbst in ihrem Kopf klang er aufgebracht.

„Was denn?"

Er schnaubte. _Waren Sie eben anwesend, oder befanden Sie sich in fremden Sphären?_

„Oh, das Lied meinen Sie? Es hat eine schöne Melodie, finden Sie nicht?"

Die Antwort auf ihre Frage konnte sie sich augenblicklich selbst geben: Nein, das fand er nicht, denn seine Augen wurden schmal wie die Sickelschlitze der Snackautomaten im Ministerium. _Sie sollten endlich anfangen, sich zu verteidigen, anstatt wie eine Fünfjährige Grashüpfer zu beobachten._

Luna seufzte. „Ich wäre gerne wieder fünf. Das war eine schöne Zeit."

_Versuchen Sie, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen, Miss Lovegood?_

„Nein, Sir. Aber mit fünf fiel es uns nicht schwer, die zu sein, die wir wirklich sind. Und es fiel uns auch nicht schwer, die anderen so zu nehmen, wie sie wirklich sind. Es ist nicht leicht, sich zurechtzufinden, wenn jeder eine Maske trägt."

Professor Snape zog den Kopf ein Stück nach hinten, als hätte sie sich vor seinen Augen in eine Schlange verwandelt. _Verschwinden Sie, Miss Lovegood_, wies er sie an. Trotzdem war er es, der als erstes ging.

* * *

„Ich hab mich mal ein bisschen umgehört uuuund...", begrüßte Nathan sie am nächsten Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und warf seine Bücher unachtsam auf das freie Ende der Couch vor dem Kamin. „... wie es aussieht, kam der Anschlag von den Hufflepuffs."

Luna ließ die neuste Ausgabe des Klitterers sinken und sah den Jungen mit glasigen Augen an. „Anschlag?"

„Deine kleine Traumtherapie vor der ganzen Schule?" Er zog die Augenbrauen soweit in die Stirn, dass sie unter seinem aschblonden Pony verschwanden.

„Oh. Das war kein Anschlag." Und schon war sie wieder hinter der Zeitung verschwunden.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis Nathan seine Finger grob um das knisternde Pergament schlang und ihr die Lektüre entriss. „Ich hab ja bisher immer gedacht, du wärst einfach geistig ein bisschen... abgelenkt. Aber ganz ehrlich, allmählich frage ich mich, ob du nicht doch eher komplett durchgeknallt bist."

Luna lächelte. „Der Eindruck verstärkt sich, wenn man mich länger kennt."

Er blinzelte mehrmals, den Mund ein kleines Stück offen. „Gibt es eigentlich auch irgendetwas, das dich aus dieser nervtötenden Ruhe reißen kann?"

„Wenn mir Dementoren zu nahe kommen, werde ich etwas nervös", gestand sie und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Zeitung.

„So was _kann_ nicht gesund sein", murmelte Nathan und zog sich auf seine Seite des Sofas zurück.

* * *

„Ich denke, Sie wissen, weswegen ich Sie sprechen möchte, Miss Lovegood?" Professor McGonagall nahm hinter dem gewaltigen Schreibtisch im Büro der Schulleiter Platz und sah sie über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an.

„Nein, Professor McGonagall", erwiderte Luna, obwohl sie eine vage Ahnung hatte. Das Wispern in den Gängen war in den letzten zwei Wochen lauter geworden; sie würde ihre Butterbierkorkenkette darauf verwetten, dass das Schloss unter einer Spähstreicher-Invasion litt. Und ihr Vater stimmte diesem Verdacht zu.

„Es geht um die Gerüchte, die aufgrund des Traum-Streiches die Runde unter den Schülern machen." Ein paar ernste Falten waren auf der Stirn der Direktorin erschienen.

„Ich habe keine Gerüchte gehört." Und das war die reine Wahrheit.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, Miss Lovegood. Dennoch sind Sie und Professor Snape die Protagonisten in diesen Gerüchten."

„Ohhh, deswegen ist er so gereizt in letzter Zeit."

„In der Tat", bestätigte ihr Gegenüber. „Ist Ihnen denn in letzter Zeit gar nichts Absonderliches aufgefallen?"

Luna sah im Augenwinkel, wie die früheren Schulleiter sich in ihren Gemälden regten und so unauffällig wie möglich die Ohren spitzten. Nur Professor McGonagalls Vorgänger lächelte sie ganz unverholen über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an, die Hände unter dem Kinn verschränkt.

„Mir ist einiges aufgefallen, Professor McGonagall. Aber nichts davon hat mit dem Traum zu tun."

Das linke Auge der Direktorin zuckte, als müsste sie sich gewaltsam davon abhalten, genauer nachzufragen. „Nun, Sie scheinen eine beneidenswerte Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber der Meinung anderer zu besitzen. Dennoch verlangt das Protokoll, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht nur Professor Snapes Aussage, die ich im Übrigen für absolut wahr halte, einhole, sondern auch die Ihre."

„Okay."

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich, schürzte die Lippen und musste sich selbst so sehr zwingen, die Frage zu stellen, dass Professor Dumbledore in seinem Rahmen vergnügt kicherte. „Gab es zwischen Ihnen und Professor Snape jemals... ungebührliche... Kontakte?"

„Ungebührlich im Sinne von respektlos?"

Die Blicke der Direktorin waren scharf wie der magische Knoblauch, den Madam Sprout anbaute. „Ungebührlich im Sinne von... sexuell."

Luna nickte verstehend, während sie ihre Hände unter die Beine schob und mit den Füßen unter dem Stuhl vor und zurück schwang. „Nein. Er hat mich nie berührt, ich habe ihn nie berührt. Da gibt es nichts Sexuelles."

„Danke!", fuhr Professor McGonagall dazwischen, als wollte sie Luna davon abhalten, ihre Antwort noch weiter auszuschmücken. „Dann werde ich die Angelegenheit damit abschließen und wir können nur hoffen, dass die Gerüchte sich bald legen werden."

„Das werden sie", versprach Luna freimütig und stand auf, „Das tun sie immer."

* * *

Trotzdem es bereits Anfang Oktober war und die Blätter sich an den Bäumen rot und gelb verfärbten, stand die Sonne warm am Himmel und die Überbleibsel des Sommers machten diesen Samstag zu einem Tag, den man nirgendwo anders als am See verbringen mochte. Sogar Nathan hatte sich mit seiner blassen Haut vor die Tür gewagt und es hatte kaum mehr als zehn Minuten gedauert, bis er aufgehört hatte, den Sonnenbrand des Jahres auf seine Haut zu prophezeien und stattdessen sprachlos Luna angestarrt hatte.

Sprachlos, bis jetzt: „Ähm, bist du dir sicher, dass – was immer du dir auf die Haut geschmiert hast – so dunkel sein soll?"

„Ja."

„Und dass es so stinken soll?" Seine Nase zuckte.

„Das lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

„Was zum Slytherin ist das?", keuchte Nathan, als eine sanfte Windböe über den Schwarzen See und den strengen Geruch direkt in seine Nase wehte.

„Schlickschlamm. Es neutralisiert die Dämpfe des..."

„Lass stecken", unterbrach der Junge sie und steckte die Nase in sein Buch.

Luna schlang die Arme um ihre Knie und ließ den Blick über das Seeufer wandern. Ein Großteil der Schüler, die Hogsmeade noch nicht besuchen durften oder sich dagegen entschieden hatten, hatte es sich hier bequem gemacht. Und viele, die sie sahen, versuchten nicht einmal, ihr Lachen zu verbergen. Immer wieder drangen Worte wie _'Monsterhaus'_ und _'Gleich und Gleich'_ an ihre Ohren.

„Wenn es dir peinlich ist, mit mir befreundet zu sein, kannst du dir ruhig andere Freunde suchen", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Nathan hob den Blick. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du wärst nicht der erste."

„Ich bin nicht gerne einer von vielen, weißt du? Das ist öde."

„Hm. Das ist mein letztes Jahr hier. Ich war sechs Jahre lang verrückt und vier davon alleine. Aber du hast gerade erst angefangen." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah zu ein paar Klassenkameraden von Nathan hinüber. Sie zeigten auf ihn, tuschelten, lachten. „Du solltest nicht sechs Jahre lang alleine sein, nur um ein Jahr mit mir befreundet zu sein."

Er folgte ihrem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. „Das sind Idioten. Und selbst wenn, dann such ich mir nächstes Jahr eben einen naiven Erstklässler und mache ihn zu meinem Sklaven. Wenn du das schaffst, schaff ich es mit links."

Luna sah ihn an, sah ihn lächeln und erwiderte es.

„Aber wenn du schon in dieser gönnerhaften Laune bist: Geh _bitte_ ins Wasser und wasch dir diesen Schlamm von der Haut! Das ist _echt_ peinlich."

* * *

Luna hatte von ihrem ersten Besuch in den Kerkern an geahnt, dass der leer stehende Raum in der Nähe von Professor Snapes Büro eine schlechte Wahl war, um Musik zu hören. Dennoch hatte die Akustik dieses Raumes sie immer wieder hierher getrieben, den magischen Plattenspieler unter dem einen, das vergrößerbare Kissen unter dem anderen Arm. Es gab einen Schleichweg, der fast genau vor der Tür dieses Geheimnisses endete und die Bürotür des Tränkemeisters umging.

Vielleicht hatte Professor Snape ein feineres Gehör bekommen, seitdem er sich selbst nicht mehr schreien hörte. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Jedenfalls stand er urplötzlich in der Tür, gerade als das Prelude von Rachmaninov einen seiner Höhepunkte erreichte.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke starrte den Plattenspieler an, dann starrte er sie an, dann gab er der Tür einen Stoß und sie fiel mit einem Knall ins Schloss.

_Würden Sie so freundlich sein, mir zu verraten, was genau Sie hier tun, Miss Lovegood?_, konnte sie ihn trotz der lauten Musik problemlos in ihrem Kopf hören.

„Ich höre Musik", antwortete sie, überlegte jedoch im gleichen Moment, ob er wirklich diese Antwort auf seine Frage erwartet hatte. Es war doch offensichtlich, was sie tat.

_Machen Sie das aus!_

„Gleich." Luna setzte sich gerade auf und beobachtete wie hypnotisiert die Platte, die sich unter der magischen Nadel drehte. Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, sackte sie ein Stück in sich zusammen und nahm die Nadel hoch.

Professor Snape unterdessen hatte die Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie kaum mehr als solche zu erkennen waren. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn seit seiner Rückkehr jemals so wütend gesehen zu haben. Was ihm wohl heute passiert war?

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich halte es für frevelhaft, ein Musikstück zu beenden, bevor es tatsächlich zu Ende ist. Das ist, als würde man die letzten Schritte einer Trankrezeptur überspringen."

_Vergleichen Sie tatsächlich gerade dieses Machwerk mit der Kunst des Tränkebrauens?_

„Ja. Ich halte beides für eine hohe Kunst. So wie Sie wissen, welche Zutat einen gewöhnlichen in einen hervorragenden Trank verwandelt, wusste Rachmaninov, welcher Ton an welcher Stelle die Musik bis ins Innerste trägt. Das ist wie Magie. Dabei war er ein Muggel." Luna neigte den Kopf zur Seite; es war das erste Mal, dass ihr diese Tatsache so deutlich bewusst wurde.

Professor Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er bemerkte, wie ihre Gedanken abschweiften. _Ist es eigentlich eine neue Masche von Ihnen, sich permanent mit mir anzulegen, Miss Lovegood?_

„Ich lege mich nicht mit Ihnen an, Sir."

_So? Für mich sieht es nämlich ganz danach aus. Warum sonst sollten Sie sich plötzlich abends in die Kerker schleichen und Musik hören?_

Sie blinzelte. „Ich schleiche mich schon seit Jahren ab und zu hierher, Sir. Mein Vater hört viel Musik, es lockt die magischen Wesen an. Ich vermisse das."

Sein ganzes Gesicht versteinerte für einen Moment. _Das tun Sie nicht._

„Oh doch, das tue ich. Es gibt nichts schöneres, als morgens von der Musik aufzuwachen und ihn von der Treppe aus dabei zu beobachten, wie er auf dem Tisch hockt und die offene Terassentür beobachtet."

Er machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. _Das meine ich nicht! Sie sind heute das erste Mal hier._

„Nein, Sir. Ich bin schon oft hier gewesen."

_Dann haben Sie die Musik heute lauter._ Allmählich schien er tatsächlich ungeduldig zu werden.

„Nein, Sir. Wenn ich sie zu laut höre, tut es weh."

_Ich habe Sie bisher aber nie gehört!_, polterte er da, _Es ist unmöglich, dass Sie schon früher hier gewesen sind!_ Und dabei entwich seinem Mund sogar ein Röcheln, als würde er sie am liebsten mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Stimme zusammenstauchen.

Luna hob ratlos die Schultern. „Ich nehme an, Sie hatten bisher einfach kein Ohr für so etwas, Sir."

_Irrsinn!_

„Vieles, das in diesem Schloss passiert, ist Irrsinn."

Während er innerlich brodelte, stieg ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht und ließ ihn gleich weniger krank aussehen. _Packen Sie Ihr Zeug zusammen und verschwinden Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort!_

„In Ordnung." Luna stand flink auf, verkleinerte ihr Kissen und hob vorsichtig den Plattenspieler hoch. Während sie alles auf ihren Armen unterzubringen versuchte, ohne dass etwas Schaden nahm, ging sie an Professor Snape vorbei und sah, wie er das Narbengeflecht anstarrte, das sich von ihrem Ohr aus über ihre Wange zog. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, die Szene aus ihrem Traum würde sich nun doch wiederholen. Aber er hielt sie nicht auf.

Er ließ sie gehen.

* * *

Die Nacht war über das Schloss hergefallen wie ein hungriges Tier. Es hatte die Ländereien, den See, die Türme verschlungen und ließ ihnen nicht mal ein Loch zum Licht dahinter. Es war Neumond.

Luna schlich durch die Gänge, barfuß. Ein Fiepen hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen und dann quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws gelockt, hinaus auf die verlassenen Gänge der Schule, durch drei Stockwerke und über fünf Treppen hinauf auf den Astronomieturm. Hier schwebte es in der Luft vor ihr her wie ein unsichtbares Glühwürmchen.

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich komplett auf das Fiepen. Mit tastenden Händen schlich sie sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, bis ihre Finger gegen die Brüstung stießen. Luna blinzelte und sah sich mit großen Augen in der kühlen Dunkelheit um. Die Luft war feucht, das Geländer unter ihren Fingern auch. Doch das Fiepen – es _musste_ einfach ein Spähstreicher sein - stieg in die Höhe und drohte in der Nacht zu verschwinden.

Luna raffte ihr Nachthemd hoch und stemmte sich auf das Geländer. Ihre nackten Füße gaben ihr trotz der Feuchtigkeit einen einigermaßen sicheren Halt. Sie streckte die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und schob sich langsam vorwärts. Griff ins Leere. Balancierte sich erneut aus. Schnappte ein weiteres Mal nach dem Fiepen.

Dann plötzlich geschah etwas so schnell, dass ihr erst sehr viel später klar wurde, was das gewesen war. Sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich, die Fackeln zu den Seiten der Tür flammten auf, Luna riss instinktiv den Kopf herum und die Augen auf, verlor das Gleichgewicht, rutschte vom nassen Geländer und wäre fünfzig Meter oder mehr in die Tiefe gestürzte, wenn...

...da nicht zwei Hände gewesen wären, die sie mit dem Griff eines Suchers festgehalten und zurück auf die Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms gezogen hätten. Luna stolperte, ihr Herz ebenfalls, sie keuchte erschrocken und wurde keine Sekunde später weggestoßen (mit derselben Kraft). Hart prallte sie gegen das Geländer, auf dem sie eben noch balanciert war (das Fiepen war verschwunden), spürte die raue, kalte Oberfläche unter ihren Fingern, als sie sich festhielt. Doch ehe sie blinzeln und sehen konnte, wer sie vor dem Absturz bewahrt hatte, nachdem er ihn verursacht hatte, wurde sie schon wieder gepackt und ein Stück hochgezogen, so dass sie nur noch mit den Fußspitzen den Steinboden berührte. Dieses Mal tat es weh.

_Haben Sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?_

Luna stöhnte angesichts des Schmerzes, den Professor Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf verursachte. „Nein, nur das Gleichgewicht", antwortete sie, als sich das Pochen etwas gelegt hatte.

_Das ist nichts, mit dem man Scherze macht! Sie hätten sich den Hals brechen können, Sie dummes Mädchen!_ Das Licht der Fackeln glänzte in seinen schwarzen Augen und verlieh seiner Wut noch mehr Nachdruck.

„Ich...", begann sie, doch als sie eine kurze Pause machte, um sich zu sammeln, fiel er ihr bereits wieder ins Wort.

_Warum sind Sie bloß so gedankenlos? Stand Ihr Leben nicht oft genug auf dem Spiel?_ Er schüttelte sie, als würde dadurch die Antwort aus ihr herauspurzeln. Luna biss sich dabei aber nur auf die Zunge.

Da verlor Professor Snape auch den letzten Rest seiner Kontrolle. Die Kraft seiner Legilimentik erwischte sie mit der Wucht eines _Stupor_. Lunas Knie gaben darunter nach, doch er hielt sie fest und wühlte sich durch ihre Erinnerungen. Er sah den Ausflug, den sie mit ihrem Vater unternommen hatte, wie er ihr erzählte, dass es Menschen gab, die nicht verstanden, was sie taten. Die es für verrückt hielten. Und er sagte ihr, dass das nur die Meinung der anderen war und dass sie sie respektieren musste, aber nicht ändern konnte. Professor Snape sah, wie sie eines Morgens aus ihrem Zimmer kam und ihr Vater auf dem Küchentisch hockte, den Po in die Luft gestreckt, eine Lupe in der Hand. Wie er sie zu sich auf den Tisch zog und ihr die kleinen Krabbler zeigte, die ihre Welt zwischen den Brettern des Tisches hatten. Ihr erklärte, wie wertvoll diese Welt ist. Professor Snape sah ihre ersten Jahre in Hogwarts, den Spott ihrer Mitschüler, das Befremden der Lehrer und er spürte ihre Faszination für die Reaktionen der anderen.

Und weil Professor Snape so aufgebracht war, konnte sie ein paar seiner Gedanken hören. Keine ganzen Gedankengänge, nur Fetzen. Sie hörte Worte wie _desinteressiert_ und _kalt_ und _nicht noch jemand_ und unwillkürlich dachte sie an das Bild, dass sie sich nach den Erzählungen der anderen von Professor Dumbledores Tod gemacht hatte. Professor Snape schob die Erinnerung weg und konzentrierte sich wieder auf _desinteressiert_ und _kalt _und sie spürte seine Ungläubigkeit. Sie spürte, dass er es einfach nicht _begreifen_ konnte.

Da zeigte sie ihm eine ganz bestimmte Erinnerung aus den Ferien nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Sie zeigte ihm, wie sie ihrem Vater erzählt hatte, wie ihre Mitschüler sie behandelten. Und dass ihr Vater sie in den Arm genommen und ihr erklärt hatte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie jemanden finden würde, der sie verstand. Dass sie nur Geduld haben musste und sich nicht dazu gezwungen sehen sollte, sich für die anderen zu ändern. „Es ist keine Schande, das zu machen, was wir tun, Luna. Es ist eine Schande, dass die anderen es nicht akzeptieren können, obwohl sie doch so viel verrückteres tun. Mal ehrlich, Quidditch?", hatte er gesagt und sie hatten beide gelacht.

Da verschwand Professor Snape aus ihrem Kopf und für einen kleinen Moment konnte sie Bilder aus seiner Kindheit sehen. Bilder, die ihr den Magen umdrehten. Er starrte sie mit schmalen Augen an. _Sie wissen, dass Ihr Vater Ihnen Lügen erzählt hat, oder?_

Luna nahm sich die Zeit, ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, bis der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, weil ihr Kopf wehtat, spürte das Zerren an ihren Narben und wischte mit der Hand darüber und ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Mag sein. Aber ich finde die Lügen meines Vaters glaubhafter als die Lügen Ihres Vaters, Sir."

_Ist das Ihr Ernst?_, fragte er, als würde ihm die Antwort einfach nicht genügen.

Luna lächelte. „Für meinen Vater ist das die Wahrheit, Sir. Und ich glaube an ihn."

Er schnaubte. _Sieben Jahre, ohne dass jemand Sie tatsächlich verstanden hat, und Sie glauben noch immer?_

„In der Schule ist es schwer, anders zu sein. Aber die Schule ist ja nur ein begrenzter Zeitraum."

_Für mich nicht_, erwiderte er, ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte. Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Kopf verlassen, presste er die Lippen aufeinander, als könnte er sie so zurückpfeifen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie es dann zu einem begrenzten Zeitraum machen", schlug sie vor und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht müssen Sie sich da draußen nicht verstellen, weil Sie anders sind."

Ein Ausdruck von Abscheu huschte über seine Züge, dann wies er unwirsch mit der Hand auf die Tür. _Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood. Verschwinden Sie!_

Wie schon drei Tage zuvor ging Luna an ihm vorbei. Wieder folgte ihr sein Blick. Wieder hielt er sie nicht auf. Da blieb sie stehen. „Das einzige an meinem Traum, von dem ich bedauere, dass es nicht geschehen wird, ist, dass Sie wieder Ihre Stimme benutzen, Sir. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie hätten viel zu erzählen."

* * *

Mit dem Zeugnis in der einen und einem Punsch in der anderen Hand stand Luna am Rand der Tanzfläche, die in der Großen Halle freigeräumt worden war, und wippte im Takt der Musik mit der Pergamentrolle. Sie sah ihren Mitschülern beim Tanzen zu, genoss den süßen Geschmack des Punsches und beobachtete die verzauberte Decke. Sie könnte schwören, dass zwischen den Wolken ein paar Spähstreicher herumgehuscht waren, während Professor McGonagall ihre Abschlussrede gehalten hatte.

_Wissen Sie schon, was Sie als nächstes tun werden?_

Luna drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die von der anderen Seite des Büffets aus direkt in ihren Kopf gesprochen hatte. Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten überrascht. Professor Snape hatte sie seit der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts angesprochen. Doch sie war überzeugt, dass er sie weiterhin beobachtet hatte. Das Schloss bot so viele Verstecke wie Geheimgänge.

„Die Häppchen sehen gut aus", antwortete sie verzögert.

Professor Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. _Tatsächlich? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie ins Hauselfen-Geschäft einzusteigen gedenken._

Sie lächelte. „Das klingt zwar spannend, aber ich werde vorerst lieber meinem Vater mit dem Klitterer helfen."

_Natürlich_, ätzte er mit einem Ausdruck der Ernüchterung.

„Und Sie?" Es ging das Gerücht, dass Professor Snape gekündigt hatte. Normalerweise schaffte der Klatsch es nicht, Lunas Neugier zu wecken, doch sie wüsste gerne, ob dieses spezielle Gerücht tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach.

Der Tränkemeister sah sie mit schmalen Augen an, entspannte sich jedoch etwas, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck neutral blieb. _Ich denke, ich werde ein paar _wahre_ Dinge erzählen._

„Hat denn jemand Lügen verbreitet?"

_Mehr als in eines der Hefte Ihres Vaters passen, Miss Lovegood._ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Dann reckte er sein Kinn vor und fragte: _Was war es eigentlich, das Sie mir sagen wollten?_

„Ich wollte Ihnen etwas sagen?"

_In Ihrem Traum._ Seine Blicke huschten so kurz zur Seite, dass es ihr entgangen wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht so ratlos angestarrt hätte.

„Oh. Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Es war ja nur ein Traum."

_Ja, so ist es wohl. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Miss Lovegood._ Er hob sein Glas zum Gruß, dann wandte er sich ab und kehrte zum Lehrertisch zurück.

Sie sah ihm noch hinterher, als sie über die Musik der Liveband hinweg ein paar Zeilen des Liedes hörte, das sie das ganze Schuljahr lang begleitet hatte. „Loony und die Fledermaus! Zieht doch in ein Monsterhaus."

Luna sah sich nach der Quelle des Gesangs um, entdeckte ein paar Slytherins, die sich vor Lachen bogen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon verrückt hier in Hogwarts.

* * *

ENDE


End file.
